The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death
by History101
Summary: Takes place instead of Phantom Planet. Danny is left alone after a 'Nasty' explosion and it's up to Vlad Masters to help the lonely ghost boy pick up the pieces and move on. But along the way, they find themselves entangled in a mysterious plot which could destroy all they have left. A Danny - Vlad Father/Son fic.
1. Life Can be Tough Alone

A.N. I've been thinking about doing something like this for a while now, and while I am not going to be focusing on this as much as **What Unusual halflives we lead **I may update this whenever I need a break from my other story! Anyway I do intend to finish both stories and this will have my full attention as soon as my other one is finished. This won't be as long I don't think, but I don't intend for it to be a one-shot.

I know that many writers far more skilled and patient than I will ever be have tried this but I wanted to throw my 2 cents into the mix.

I set it just before Phantom Planet because I wanted Danny to have developed his powers more and I didn't want to explain all of it again just for the sake of my story. The Nasty Burger explosion happens and the same people die, Vlad is the mayor and blah blah blah, y'know the rest. The reasons for this will be explained later on in the story once Danny begins the long road to recovery.

Disclaimer; I history101, in no way, own any of these awesome characters.

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt <strong>**Life and Death**

Chapter 1: Life Can be Tough Alone (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>I've never felt so lost.<p>

How else can I describe it? I'm lost. I have no one left to protect, so what's the point in trying to find my way back?

I fly at night, and I hide here in the day…but I never fight ghosts anymore…there's just no point.

The house is so empty now, but then there is no one left to make it happy again and there never will be. There's no one left to make a mess in the lab with the equipment anymore, there's no one left to wreak havoc in the kitchen trying to make our dinner behave itself anymore.

There's just no one left.

No one to nag me about missing my curfew every night, no one to tell me I have homework to do, no dad to tell me I had a lab or an _Assault Vehicle_ to clean for him, or a lawn to mow…the list just went on.

And it was all my fault. Everything was always my fault. Me and my stupid ghost powers! Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like without them, but then I remember that there's no point getting rid of them now that the people for me to protect are dead.

I was a failure in every respect of the word. I had failed in every respect that a man can fail and I didn't deserve to feel happy again. I thought I knew what it felt like to die better than anyone else because I was half dead already, but I was wrong.

I'm more dead now that I had ever been in the last 2 years. What had I done wrong? Where had I gone wrong? Why did they have to die? It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. Life wasn't fair.

I shivered as the cold wind penetrated my glowing suit and I wrapped my arms tightly round myself. But nothing helped.

I was cold because I was in the open air and it was snowing…and the strange thing is I think it's snowing because of me, it wasn't the right time of year for snow. We've had violent hail storms and horrible blizzards in the last few days, but now it was simple snow. I never felt warm anymore and the weather was never warm either since…

It's like I can't control myself; everything I touch freezes, I don't mean for it to happen, it just does, but I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore.

I watch as people in thick coats, hats, boots, scarves and gloves slip and slide towards the town hall for a meeting about the weather. I saw a poster about it last night when I was flying; they were all over the place.

Mayor Masters was diligently holding a meeting for his citizens in these desperate times…huh! After the…the accident…and the recent weather people have been saying that the town was cursed. And maybe they're right…maybe I'm the curse…Inviso-Bill; the curse of Amity Park.

I didn't mean for them to die, but they did. I don't mean for my powers to act up like this, but they did. I'm hopeless.

From my hiding place I see everything that happens, I watch but I don't see…**they** watch but they don't see.

I've been here since it happened. Almost three days ago now. I stayed here during the day, and until the men with bulldozers come to build another one I'm not going home… I can't go home.

I'd watched as the mayor dedicated the statues…the same as before…the day after it happened. **'Gone but not forgotten.'** Gone because of me. All because of me…

People assumed I had run away, they knew I was alive…I had been stood right outside as it happened…but then I'd vanished, and no one had found me.

Was anyone even looking? No, I didn't think so. They probably knew it was all my fault too and wanted to avoid me for their own safety. I didn't blame them, they were right. I was bad news.

I yawned again and leaned back into the debris. At first it had been uncomfortable, but now I had got used to it, it was tolerable…it was fine, really. Maybe I'm mad. This was the place that took my world from me in an instant, but it was the last place they had been. Maybe if I stayed here I would see them again.

They could still be ghosts…right?

No, I know they can't…I **know **that, but there's a difference between knowing something and believing it. Like when I first knew our goldfish were dead when I was little I didn't believe it…or when I first knew I was half ghost but I didn't **believe** it…some things in life are just like that.

I hadn't slept either, I haven't eaten and I was tired and hungry. My eyes wouldn't stay open forever and despite my enhanced abilities I knew I still needed food to survive, but I didn't go looking for any. I hadn't even transformed into my human half…for three days. I'd never stayed ghost for so long, and it was not easy. Every now and then I felt my body trying to change back to conserve my energy…but I refused to let it.

But **They** had suffered, so it was only right that I did. Maybe if I suffered enough it would appease whatever god was up there and he'd bring them back.

It was getting dark now and soon, like a well-oiled mechanism I would emerge and fly until the sun came up. It exhausted me…but if I flew fast enough I could get to the point where I couldn't feel anything anymore. Feeling the G-force from flying 300 mph for hours on end through my hair and pushing my limbs back was exhilarating and exhausting…but I did it anyway…and I would continue to do it.

I watched as passing children played in the snow as their mom and dad smiled and glanced sombrely at the stone monument. They exchanged a sad expression and sighed…and continued to walk on. I often wished I could walk away just as easily, but that stone monument was all that was left of my life.

There was a little girl and little boy having a snowball fight, I knew their names; I had saved them…or rather their school bus full of kids a year ago when Technus and Walker had wanted to use it to play baseball as the bat and with a car as a ball. At first it had been kinda funny but when he actually picked up a school bus and a car I knew I had to step in, and I had. Technus had been pissed off with me and Walker had added a thousand years to my jail sentence for 'disturbing the fun' rather than the peace…but what else was new?

And then the kids from the bus had told me all their names and demanded that I ride to school with them, it made **me** late for school, but it had been worth it. Her name was Alice and she wanted to be vet because she didn't want animals to die anymore, her brother wanted to be a space-pirate, his name was Jack…like my dad; Jack…

I felt the tears start again and I let them fall, I had given up trying to stop them…it was impossible. Sometimes when I cried my tears froze and made beautiful 'chiming' sounds when they hit the ground, I didn't try and stop them. I couldn't. I couldn't do anything anymore.

I waited until the street lamps at the end of the road blurred to life; I must have been sitting for another few hours in silence…like a statue. It was all I ever did, and I lost track of time.

What was the point of time when you had no one to pass the day with?

There were people walking back in the opposite direction now, some carried pamphlets and papers, I couldn't see what they said. Some talked to each other with concerned expressions and I watched as a group of young people made their way up to the monument and laid down a wreath and bouquets of white carnations and Forget-Me-Not's.

White carnations meant…remembrance and Forget-Me-Not's told you to remember someone forever. I was sure of it. Jazz had done a psychology project using the 'language of flowers' she had said it was called. I hadn't even known plants could even have a language. She had used them to see if different flowers could make you react or feel a certain way in different situations.

She had always been smart. I didn't know what the point of the project had been and she had said that it didn't necessarily have to have a point. She just wanted to know things and that was it. I wanted to know things too but they weren't to do with psychology.

I **had** wanted to know things. Now I just wanted to hide away and never speak to anyone ever again. So far I had been successful.

Once I made sure that the coast was clear I intangibly emerged from my prison and stood surveying the surroundings. It was the same as it had been for the last few nights; quiet, eerie, empty…lonely.

I swayed on my feet as a sudden wave of dizziness made my vision blurry and I fell to my knees as I struggled to stay upright. My whole body ached and screamed at me to rest, but what was the point?

I tried to pull myself back up again but I fell onto my stomach in failure. I curled myself into a ball and ignored the waves of agony running through me; it was like my heart was sending this terrible feeling through my veins rather than my blood. I closed my eyes and sighed…I think I had stopped crying, I didn't know anymore, it was difficult to tell.

I felt my ghost sense go off, it was weaker than usual and I could barely see it but I still shivered as I felt the familiar sense of alertness go through me. But I didn't have any energy or wish to do anything about it. Whatever it was, it was right in front of me and it showed no signs of going anywhere.

Maybe whatever it was would put me out of my misery and just kill me; maybe if I didn't fight back I could see my family again. I could see my mom and dad smile at me, I could see Jazz laugh, I could see my best friends beside me, even Lancer had a smile for me…

I was ready to die…I had nothing left to live for. It was a new concept for me…even though something inside me was telling me to get up and fight I ignored it. But I was still not a coward…even in death…so I opened my eyes and searched for the face of my murderer…the ghost who would do me a favour by killing me. I would owe them a debt…this was new.

I was met with blood red, pupil-less eyes, black hair and a white cloak. Oh, boy, was this irony or what? "Go on then, get it over with," I muttered and stared back at him, and for once meeting his deadly gaze directly didn't send shivers down my spine.

"Get what over with, dear boy?" he asked and looked down at me as his black boots planted themselves firmly on the ground.

"The part where you laugh at me an' kill me," I answered as emotionlessly as I could, but it wasn't so difficult to try anymore. I didn't move from my spot on the ground, there was snow gathering round me and I was sure that I had a thick covering of the stuff over my jumpsuit too.

"Why would I do that, Daniel?" he asked me and gracefully he knelt in front of me.

"'Cuz…you're…Vlad…" I muttered quietly and broke our eye contact. There, I had acknowledged my weakness which my enemy was meant to exploit, something which I would never have done before now, but I was desperate. And desperate times called for desperate measures.

"And because of that sole fact I am supposed to kill you?" he stated and sounded confused, but I wasn't really listening.

"Mmm," I nodded slightly and waited for death to carry me away.

"I don't think so, Little Badger," he said simply and I felt strong arms suddenly lift me from the hard, cold ground.

And that simple movement was enough to send me over the edge, I was just so tired, and the warmth I unexpectedly felt was something I had not experienced in three days. It seemed like it had been years…but it was only three days. The gentle rocking motion seemed designed to send me to sleep and two glowing red eyes were the last things I saw.

…Maybe death wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

><p>A.N. Other chapters will be longer; I just wanted to set the scene for le pauvre Danny!<p>

If there's any mistakes in their powers or whatever in the story please let me know as we can no longer watch episodes on megavid I'm left with youtube, and not all of them are on there now. And there's only so much wiki can remind me of!

So basically I took the idea of the Nasty Burger explosion and it did kill the same people; so Danny's parents his sister his best friends and Lancer are dead! SO SAD! But I wanted to explore how or even if Danny could recover from it while trying not to 'turn evil,' and being forced to live with the only other person who cares for you, who you happen to hate.

I decided to write it in first person from Danny and Vlad and maybe a few others in between, I never usually do and I wanted to give it a go, if it turns out crap I'll give up.

Review and let me know!


	2. Emerging from Chaos

A.N. I really like writing from Vlad's point of view, he's such an interesting character and I think he's one of my all-time favourite fictional characters. He has so much potential to be more than just another villain and I hope my little explorations entertain you. Thank you people for reading and reviewing…reviews are a great motivator!

Oh, and in case you didn't already know; I don't care much for slash or for pompous pep so if that's what you're looking for go back now 'cuz you ain't gonna find it in any of my writing, it just doesn't work for them no matter how skilled the writer is!

Finally, the Disclaimer: Only original characters belong to me, unfortunately I own neither Vladimir Masters or Danny Fenton and I never will. 'Oh cruel fate, why do you mock me?' Anyhoo…let's get on with the story…

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt<strong> **Life and Death**

Chapter 2: Emerging from Chaos (Vlad's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>I watched as Daniel's blurred green eyes finally closed and he morphed back into his human half; the transformation rings which were usually so bright compared to my own, were now dim and weak as he went limp in my arms. He was cold…ice cold and his body shivered uncontrollably so I wrapped my cape around him as best as I could.<p>

So this was where the boy had been hiding…in the remains of the 'Nasty Burger,' if one could even call it 'remains.' The whole thing was beyond repair or recognition as it had been raised to the ground, now covered in ice and snow it was a wonder that the child in my arms was still alive.

But Daniel was resilient, and I respected him for that.

Oh, I could never tell him; the boy had enough ego problems and now he…he had more than enough to deal with now. As the child suddenly stirred in my arms I prayed he would not wake up, it would pose too many problems and I let out a sigh of relief when Daniel became quiet and motionless again.

I took off into the air and headed for my mansion, to teleport could risk more damage to the already fragile child. As a half ghost he would usually be able to withstand the horrid sensations that came from the power, but now the teen was like glass…who knew what one more crack might do?

I had become so used to the sensations that the power came with that it never bothered me anymore, but I remember what it had first felt like. It had not happened intentionally; I had been attacked and needed a place of safety…the forces that were suddenly unleashed on my unsuspecting body seemed to defy gravity as I had been pulled and pushed in every which way imaginable. And it had cost me a week of recuperation time just from that one power…I couldn't risk anymore damage to Daniel.

Perhaps, judging by the state of the battered looking teenager covered in dirt with deep bags under his eyes, his almost skeletal body, and lack of emotions, that I should have come looking for him sooner…But everyone needed time to grieve, half-ghost or not. I was not quite as distraught as Daniel but I too had grieved…in my own way.

I had been alone for so long and the only people I had really talked to over the last few years had been the Fenton's. Granted that I had been planning on splitting the family apart to create my own…but now they were dead I had no chance at happiness. Daniel had never believed me when I had told him that I had wanted love. It was the one thing in this world that money **could not** buy. But it just so happened to be the one thing that I **wanted **more than anything else.

And now I would never attain it. It was forever out of my reach…and all that was left was this broken child. This was not the same Daniel I had wanted by my side. This was an emotionally drained teenager with no will left to live that had no one left on earth to care for him.

On the afternoon of the explosion I had debated at whether I should intervene at all. I knew that Daniel would not relish my help, his foolish pride and 'morals' would not allow it.

On the second day I was almost completely convinced that this orphaned teenager would need guidance and protection; more specifically **my** guidance and protection. The boy's aunt was ill-equipped to deal with Daniel and all of the problems that would undoubtedly arise. An isolated log cabin in Spittoon surrounded by brain-dead hicks was no place for an irreplaceable, emotionally distraught half ghost teenager…that left only me.

I had not slept a wink last night; I had paced and paced the length of my mansion over and over again as I argued against myself. Did I even want to be responsible for a troublesome child that hated me? He thought I was evil incarnate…he couldn't understand that being selfish did not make a person evil. I knew I was selfish…it didn't bother me…it was the reason I had survived and become a successful businessman. I had nothing to be ashamed of.

But Daniel could not understand that…and I doubted that he ever would. But it had not come this far just to give up…I had put a lot of time and effort into this child and I was not about to give up at the first hurdle. It would be worth it to have the child look up to me, to depend on me as a provider and a teacher, and eventually as a father.

I flew through the roof of the dimly lit mansion and floated into one of many unoccupied bedrooms. It was the second best suite in the house and as such it was suitable for my son.

…My son? Did this make Daniel my son…adopted son? I really didn't know. And I did not appreciate not knowing something so important. I valued this child over any material possession I owned or did not own, or even any other living person in the world, I knew it, and I admit it…to myself.

I laid Daniel in the centre of the double bed and removed my cape; as my powers were derived from heat my clothing was designed to trap warmth to help retain my higher body temperature and the fabric would help him keep hyperthermia at bay. I placed the spotless cape over the sleeping child and then lifted the expensive fur throws and lavish silk covers over him for added warmth.

I transformed back into my human half as I brushed his murky hair from his face with a sigh; even in his sleep the boy looked completely broken and defeated. It was truly a pitiful sight to see him so beaten, emotionlessly more so than physically. Silently I walked through the double-doors and down the darkening corridor and headed for my own rooms.

I had really done it now. I had made myself responsible for an orphaned minor with unstable ghost powers and an unresolvable hero-complex. The first thing to do when Daniel awoke would be to tackle the problem of his out-of-control ice powers. It was essential that he regain his control as quickly as possible or it would become increasingly difficult the longer it was left; as the recent weather showed. Even I had not been exempt from such malfunctioning powers when I was young...not as young as Daniel was but still. When I had been honing my developing electrical energy I had caused more than my fair share of anomalous storms, so I was not angry with him.

Secondly, I would have to assure the boy I was not intending to harm him and then convince him to tell me what had happened to cause such a powerful explosion. I knew it would create more emotional trauma but the sooner it was dealt with the sooner he could recover. And with my guidance he **would **recover, I would make sure of it.

Daniel deserved a successful, fulfilling life and now it could only be achieved by my side, he had to see that now that we were both alone. I never had anyone beside me…and now neither did he. It was not a fate I would ever wish on him no matter how many 'plans' I executed…but I could not bring back the dead, even for him I couldn't. But I would do everything in my power to help the boy; I would give him my word that I only wanted the best for him, and my word is my law.

It would take a lot of convincing and an unlimited amount of patience but I was adamant that Daniel would listen to me. I would leave him with no choice.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't anxious, or even feeling slightly out of my depth…I didn't know the first thing about children…especially emotionally distraught ones. I had no idea how to treat the boy as a father should, and I presumed a father would be what he needed. I had not had much in the way of fatherly treatment in my life and so I had little idea of how to act.

I could file away every little fact and figure there was to know about Daniel, memorise and recite it back to front, front and back but it would not make him care anything for me in return. And I wasn't aware of how to make someone else realise you cared for them without destroying any hope of a relationship.

I was annoyed once more that this experience was only making me increasingly unsure of things that I had not previously considered; uncertainty was not a luxury I had ever been able to afford. And I did not intend to break the habit of a lifetime.

As I approached my rooms I heard quiet breathing from inside…two people were in there I was sure of it; my heightened abilities were never wrong. But I did not feel any antagonistic desire, nor did my ghost sense inform me of any unwanted 'visitors,' so I pushed open both of the grand oak doors simultaneously.

I was relieved to find only two maids finishing up inside; I was not in the mood to fight right now and I just wanted to sleep.

"Mr Masters," a shocked voice said and I turned to face Alicia. She was a petite young brunette who came regularly with a crew of hired hands to keep my house spotless as I was always too busy to clean.

She and Rachel always worked in tandem and it was easy to realise the friendship between them, if I didn't know otherwise I'd have thought they were sisters, they shared the same wavy brown hair, small elfin features and petite build.

"We thought you wouldn't be back for a while, sir…but we'll finish up tomorrow," Rachel told me calmly. I couldn't help but respect these girls a little, they were hard working and had never stuttered in my presence or shown any sign of fear…apprehension perhaps in their eyes, but the others all showed diligent obedience and dread.

I had an agreement with the cleaning company that supplied the workers; a group of 12 came once a week on a Friday morning to clean the whole mansion from top to bottom and they would spend the night. Never let it be said that Vladimir Masters was inhospitable. Then they would finish up in the morning and leave around lunch time after dinner due to the sheer size of the place. There were also gardeners who cared for the substantial grounds and cooks who came to stock and clean the kitchen.

It meant I had very little to worry about in the upkeep of my home and it allowed more time for more important things; I paid them a substantial fee so they didn't complain. The pair were working unusually late tonight and I vaguely wondered what had delayed them, but they didn't question my business and I didn't question theirs, it was something they had got used to very quickly…as did all who worked for me.

"I have a guest in the opposite rooms and I'll ask you not to disturb them," I told them authoritatively and with a nod they gathered their utensils and left with a quiet, unassuming 'goodnight.'

Once more I was left alone as the doors closed behind me and I crossed the room to the nearest window. I pushed back the thick red curtains and smiled slightly; I had the most inspiring view from here and it never failed to impress me, even in the dark it was just as beautiful. The rolling hills and woodland, which were now coated with fresh snow, provided me with a comforting sense of isolation and from this side of the house I could not see the nearby mansions of the meddlesome neighbours I so detested.

But my smile soon faded…these were not circumstances to smile at; it was an opportunity I knew that, but it was not going to be easy…least of all for Daniel. I had never really had people to lose as he did so I couldn't predict his reactions once he was awake. I had factored in everything but it just made it all the more difficult.

Under normal circumstances Daniel would definitely start a fight with me and fly home, but now that he had no family to go home to and…judging from earlier…very little fight left in him, what would he do? He could still fly away…he could still fight me…I really didn't know for sure.

I turned away from the window and its calming view and began unbuttoning my suit jacket, it was one of my most formal and expensive suits I had worn for the town meeting earlier. I needed to give the impression of a strong, unmovable mayor in times of crisis…and the fatal explosion coupled with the damage done by the weather certainly equated to a crisis. A small crisis, but a crisis none the less.

I had no doubt that the damage to the town could soon be repaired…now if only Daniel could be repaired so easily. But everything worth having had a price, and Daniel was worth having by my side so I would need to pay the price…once I discovered what it was.

* * *

><p>A.N. I'm not intending for the staff to play a major role in the story…but who knows? Once more I am hoping that once things get going and Danny wakes up the chapters will be longer…I can't rush these things y'know!<p>

I did read through it loads and tried to make it longer but any more would have just been me waffling and I don't like to write waffle...till next time!


	3. Melancholy Mornings, Both pov

A.N. I decided to write this one from both Danny and Vlad's point of view since I think it's a good chapter in the story. Not all of them will be done like this, I just wanted to show Vlad's thoughts on Danny's situation.

…Enjoy…

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 3: Melancholy Mornings (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>I've been trying to escape my nightmares for the last three days now; I knew from experience that my ghost fights haunted me in when I slept so I dreaded seeing what my mind would show me this time. I thought that by not sleeping I wouldn't have to deal with it…but I knew it was only temporary; after all even I need to sleep at some point. And now I was paying the price for three days of constantly using my ghost powers and not sleeping a wink.<p>

I had been confused to say the least when I'd woken up in a bed, a really big, comfy, warm bed with a mountain of blankets in a huge room filled with expensive looking things and furniture. A small illuminated clock on a bedside table told me it was around 6 in the morning. I hadn't slept in a bed since…

I didn't deserve a bed. Nice warms beds were for civilised good sons who came through when their families needed them. I wasn't a good son and I hadn't come through for my family. But I couldn't even lift my arms because it hurt and I didn't want to think about the effort I would need to get out of the bed. I felt so tired but I couldn't go back to sleep. I could hardly keep my eyes open but I wouldn't go back to sleep. I needed to know where I was in case…I sighed and curled up on my side pressing my face into the soft pillows.

What was the point?

I didn't care if I was attacked. I didn't care if I died. So I just lay still on my side under a mountain of covers and quilts and continued to stare at the closed double doors through the shadows. I had amazing night vision and the shadows were just beginning to fade as morning broke…but I didn't care.

Usually I would have jumped out of the bed and demanded to know where I was…or try and beat someone into telling me what I was doing here, wherever here was. But nothing else mattered when everyone you love is gone.

I would never be able to see my mom or my dad smile at me and tell me they loved me. I would never see Jazz roll her eyes at something stupid I'd said. I'd never see Tucker laugh with me again, or see Sam come over to me and try to rope me into some activist protest again with a smile. And it was my fault that someone, somewhere was grieving for Lancer too…he was a good person and he hadn't deserved to die like that.

I saw the explosion replaying itself over and over again. I saw myself flying to help them…then I saw myself fail them…the people that meant more to me than even my own personal safety had died because I had failed them. If only I'd known sooner…if only I hadn't been so stupid!

I felt tears slide down my face again and they spilled onto the pillows and quilts as I choked back another sob as it threatened to break through. I thought I had run out of tears to cry; I had done nothing but cry for three days…guess I was wrong. I would never stop grieving.

How could I?

I was surprisingly warm and it was very comforting, maybe I could stay like this forever and never get up. I moved slightly and felt soft fabric brush against my arms and it felt warmer than the other blankets, like it was heating itself somehow.

I flipped back the top of the blankets carefully, ignoring my aching arms and tugged the curious fabric up so I could see it.

I recognised it instantly. Red on one side and white on the other; it was Plasmius' cape. Now I was really confused, what the hell was it doing here? Then I was forced to acknowledge the memories I had been trying to block out…Vlad had seen how pathetic I had become…and he hadn't tried to kill me. He hadn't attacked me or even laughed at me. I had told him to…then…I couldn't remember anything…

I tried to push myself into a sitting position but it hurt my arms far more than it should and I couldn't help but let out a yell in pain. It seemed I was stranded. That didn't bother me…it wasn't like I had anywhere else to be.

It was getting chilly without the warmth from the blankets so I gently pulled them back up and brought the cape up to my chin. Because all I had felt for a while was constant cold it felt strange to be so warm again and I hoped it would help with controlling my ice powers. The cold didn't bother me but I didn't want anyone to freeze because of me…and I could easily create sub-zero temperatures. I just didn't mean to.

I flicked my eyes back towards the doors as I heard quiet footsteps approaching the room I was in. This set me on alert but not as much as it probably should since I really didn't care what happened to me now, so I ignored the voice that told me to get up ready to fight. It was becoming easier by the day.

I watched from the bed as I heard the footsteps stop and the door clicked open as a man stepped into the room. He was tall and wore a simple white shirt and black dress pants with his white hair brushed back into a ponytail. Great. I'd kinda figured that I was at Vlad's but I had hoped he would just ignore me and let me mope in peace. Guess that ship had sailed.

The thought of human contact after three days of silence and my self-imposed segregation kind of scared me so I turned onto my other side and quickly scooted to the far end of the bed away from Vlad. I think I heard him sigh, but I wasn't really listening.

I sniffed as quietly as I could and tried to clear that horrible stuffy feeling from when you've been crying, but it wasn't easy. Especially when more tears kept falling. I didn't know why. Actually I did…it was just difficult to admit; I had lost the will to be strong and now I was weak.

Wiping the tears from my face I coughed and listened as the door closed and the footsteps picked up again. I felt the bed dip slightly as Vlad sat on the far edge of the mattress. I wasn't going to say anything. What could I say? I'd asked him to kill me…kind of…and he hadn't; why? I suppose I could ask where I was…Amity, Wisconsin, the Rockies or god only knew where when Vlad was involved…but I didn't really care. So I lay as still as I could and waited for Vlad to say something.

"Are you hungry, Daniel?" I heard the man ask and I blinked in confusion. He thought I wanted food? Didn't he realise that I had lost everything I had ever loved? But this was Vlad I was talking to, maybe he though t it was a good thing they were dead 'cuz now I was as alone as he was. Or maybe he was just trying to piss me off. Either way I didn't care.

"No," I muttered, and burrowed further into the blankets and pillows.

"Are you cold?" he asked in that same strange tone, it sounded emotionless and it annoyed me that he could sound like that while I was struggling to keep from crying.

"No," I repeated and tried to copy his indifference. It didn't matter even if I was cold, I didn't ever deserve to be warm again. I heard him sigh again and I was tempted to tell him to go away. But this was not my house and I didn't have the right to tell him what to in his own home so I said nothing.

Vlad stood up and walked over to the nearest window, the curtains were closed but he drew them open dramatically and spun on his heels to face me. The sudden light hurt my eyes since I had been kind of nocturnal lately and I tightly closed them to avoid the bright shining light. Great, on top of everything else I was becoming a vampire! My mom would be proud…my mom…

I pulled Vlad's cape over my head to avoid the man's piercing stare. "Daniel," I heard him warn in a tired voice but I ignored it and hoped he would leave me alone. It was all I wanted…why wouldn't he give it to me; surely he had to see I didn't want to talk.

"Please, Vlad…" I begged, my voice was muffled by his cape, "…just…go away…" I had never begged him for anything before so maybe he would be nice to me for once and leave. He loved manners and stuff like that so he couldn't complain, right?

No dice…

I felt the cape move as it was pulled away from me and the heat went with it, Vlad had stalked over to the bed and reached out his hand to tug it loose. He draped it over his arm and stared down at me…I must have looked a real mess right now, but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad about it.

"Get up, Daniel," apparently nice-Vlad had left the building and was leaving me with bossy, jerky-Vlad. Fantastic.

I whined and tried to shrink back under the thick covers; why was the universe being so horrible to me? It had taken everyone from me and had left my arch-enemy alive and free to beat-me or bug-me to death. The world just loves laughing in my face!

"Daniel," he repeated and I could hear that he was getting ticked off…what kind of right did **he** have to be pissed off, I was the one who had nothing left, "come along, you need…"

"I don't care what you think I need," I interrupted bitterly and threw the covers back a little to glare up at him. Vlad didn't look angry, I thought he would be but his eyes didn't flash red at me, he didn't even show that irritating smirk that he usually would. I closed my eyes and hoped that he would leave.

"I'm not going anywhere, Little Badger," he replied calmly and didn't snap at me as I expected.

Great; 'cuz neither was I. I didn't want to do anything, see anything or speak to anyone. And Vlad was really messing with that last one. Unfortunately for me the dude was as stubborn and irritating as I was and if he said he wasn't leaving then he wasn't going anywhere. So what should I do? Should I do anything? I sighed and finally broke our eye contact, I saw him raise an eyebrow at me in confusion.

I thought about making a run for it, maybe if I took him by surprise I could get a head start…but what were the odds that Vlad wouldn't catch me in seconds? Not good. And besides where would I go? I didn't have much energy anyway, and I doubted if I could fly at 10 mph let alone 300. And I was up against a powerful dude who could teleport…the thought just depressed me that I couldn't put up even a half way descent fight.

I still didn't get what he was trying to pull. Since when did he care about me? Since when did I deserve anyone to care about me anymore?

"Am I right in thinking you haven't eaten in three days?" he asked me and I looked back up at him. How could he possibly know that? Apparently he could read minds now as he nodded lightly and continued, "Right, then I expect you downstairs in the dining room in half an hour to join me for breakfast," he gave me a small smile; not an evil smirk, just a normal smile. I was very confused. Vlad never smiled like that at me, or to anyone. What the hell was going on?

"Not hungry," I said with a scowl.

"Tough," he said simply and crossed his arms with his cape still hanging off one arm, "the bathroom is through there," he moved across to stare over at a closed door and back to me again, "leave your clothes in the hamper and I'll have someone bring you something clean to wear. I still have cleaners working so no ghost powers outside of this room. If you are not downstairs in 30 minutes I'll drag you down myself." I knew that was no empty threat; he had done far worse.

With that he turned away and left me alone in sweet silence.

Now I was left with a dilemma. Should I listen to him and do as he said? Part of me wanted to cause him as much trouble as possible…but the world had taken everyone else from me…making Vlad the only person left. I missed my family. I needed my family. But they were dead and I was alive. It wasn't fair.

Did Vlad actually care, or was he just stringing me along to use me? I couldn't bring myself to put up a pro's-and-con argument. My mind was too tired to think properly. So like a good little soldier I found myself following orders before having the guts to question them.

It took me longer than it should but I managed to swing my legs around to the edge of the mattress and after another minute I fell off the bed and onto the floor. Vlad had really gone all out on this place; the carpet was so soft I could have slept on it never mind the bed. Next time I think I would just sleep on the floor…it was still probably more than I deserved.

I pushed myself up and moaned as I felt my legs buckle once more but I ignored it and carried on. Slowly I found that I could only take sluggish, small steps but I eventually made it to the bathroom he had pointed out.

I didn't bother to admire its expensive cleanliness or modern design, or even stop to look in a mirror to see the damage I had done to myself over the last few days…all I saw was a shower and towels. Maybe if I had stopped and looked around I would noticed the huge corner bath which would have been easier on my aching muscles, but I was on auto mode and I hadn't had time for a long, soak in a bath for 2 years, all I had the time for now were quick showers in the middle of the night.

Except now that I…

I quickly phased through my dirty clothes and was forced to lean against the back of the shower for support while the warm water and soap worked their calming magic. After a while…I really didn't know how long…I heard a confident knock at the door and I guessed that was the signal that I had new clothes.

My legs were really starting to hurt now so I decided on that cue to ditch the shower and pushed open the glass door to let out the cloudy steam. Taking advantage of my ghost powers, again out of habit from trying to rush things rather than laziness, I turned intangible and left the shower perfectly dry. I wrapped one of the nearby towels round my waist and floated over to the door.

In case there was someone out there I landed on the tiled floor in front of the door then I pushed it open and spotted the clothes on the floor. I didn't see anyone though. I took the clothes and with great effort, began to dress myself.

Again the strange fact the fruit loop kept clothes for me didn't bother me as much as it should have done. I still felt numb from grief so the real world didn't have a big impact on me right now.

Once I was finished I threw my old clothes in the wicker basket beside the sink cabinet and left the bathroom wearing my new black jeans, shiny shoes and dark blue button down shirt. My legs till ached but I did my best to ignore it and made my way back into the bedroom and through into a corridor.

I closed the door behind me and instantly saw a woman holding a feather duster and with a box of bottles at her feet as she dusted around the frame of a painting on the wall. She turned to face me.

"Oh!" the woman suddenly screamed and dropped the duster she was carrying, I only stared back at her, "I'm sorry…when Mr Masters said 'guest' I thought he…I didn't think he meant…" obviously she had been expecting someone different, or I was a celebrity as Danny Fenton now too. "…I'm sorry…for your family, Mr Fenton…" she tried too hard to smile but she was only being nice…it must have been on the news or something a lot…I wasn't sure since I had been living under an un-technological rock for three days.

In my defence I tried really hard not to tear up again, I did, but it didn't help when the cleaner woman carried on talking, "I...err…I think Michele, she's the cook, I think she's making a full English today and she always cooks enough for 20 so I hope you're hungry," and that was what did it for me. Not her kind smile or attempt at conversation…

It wasn't the thought of food that made me sad; it was the memories that came with it. I remembered my mom in the kitchen when she'd tried to make a-full English to celebrate the morning we found out Jazz had been accepted to Princeton. The sausages had come alive again, the bacon went on to try and chase dad after the fudge and the less said about the eggs the better. We never did get to eat the breakfast but we were together as a family…and now we never would be again.

I turned away from her before the tears began to fall and fumbled around with the door handle; once it opened I shuffled back into the bedroom and slammed it accidentally behind me. I noticed a lock on the door and I turned it harshly. I hadn't meant to slam the door. But I didn't want to see anyone. I wasn't ready to face the world again…even if it was only Vlad and breakfast. I couldn't do it.

I was crying over everything lately, but **everything **reminded me of home. I pressed my hands and forehead onto the door and my legs failed me again so I landed on the floor with the tears that continued to fall. I couldn't take much more of this. I wanted out. I needed help. I didn't have anyone to help. I was alone. I had no one. I had…I had Vlad…

…Vlad could help, right? He would help me. But why would he? Why should he? But I **needed** someone and Vlad was all that was left. I hugged my knees and rested my face on them as I tried…and failed…to stop crying. I didn't care that I was pathetic. I should have done, but I didn't.

"Mr Fenton…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…please come out…" I heard the woman behind from the door say in a kind, worried voice but I wasn't in a state to answer her as I let out another sob. I didn't hear anything else after that.

I don't know how long I was sat there, time just didn't matter and I just couldn't stop crying, I was like a broken faucet.

Soon I heard someone try the door and another voice spoke from behind it; "Daniel…I thought I said 30 minutes," I recognised Vlad's voice, but it sounded different somehow. He was probably only here to beat me up 'cuz I hadn't come down, but he could do what he wanted; I wasn't gonna stop him.

I sensed Vlad use his ghost powers as he phased through the door but I didn't look up. That emotionlessly numbing sensation that only allowed you to feel sadness had increased and then I felt something brush against my shoulder. It made my heart beat a mile a minute with adrenaline and I jerked my head up on instinct thinking it was a threat but I was quickly shocked out of my blurry daze by what I saw.

Vlad was sitting beside me on the floor and was just settling down as he looked at me; I quickly turned away and buried my face in my knees again. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? But I was confused. I wanted help didn't I? I needed help…but why did it have to be from Vlad. DUH! 'Cuz there was no one else left. And he had always cared for me…in his own warped, fruit-loopy kinda way.

I started to struggle as Vlad tried to pull me closer to him. It was just not right to be looking to my arch-enemy for help but it was so strange that he was treating me like this. I wasn't used to this kind of treatment from Vlad Plasmius; the dude who could beat me up like I was a powerless rag-doll without a second thought. He wanted to kill my dad, marry my mom and make me his 'perfect half-ghost son,' he was supposed to be the person to make my life more miserable. **Not** try to make me feel better when I cried like this.

His arm tightened round my shoulders and I gave up trying to fight free; I hadn't put up much of a fight anyway, and this was one battle I had no hope of winning. I couldn't, not when there wasn't a point in trying to fight anymore. I had always fought as best as I could and I tried to never gave up, I wasn't sure if it was just because I was stubborn or not but I couldn't carry on fighting. Not anymore.

"It's my fault," I cried and I felt his fingers move in my hair slowly, "It's all my fault," I repeated. Maybe it was strange to tell Vlad this, he wouldn't understand...but I needed to tell someone...and yet I couldn't...

"I find that hard to believe, Daniel," he said quietly. I think my tears were making Vlad's shirt look like he had been out in really bad rain without an umbrella but he didn't seem to mind, and I still couldn't stop, "Do you…want to tell me what happened?" I heard him ask in an unusually quiet voice, but I quickly shook my head into his chest and he sighed at my response. "I can't help if you don't tell me, Daniel," he added.

But what could he do? Everyone that had ever mattered to me was gone and they were never coming back. I was starting to feel really, really cold again. It was worse than walking out in the snow and frost without gloves so that you couldn't feel your fingers. It was worse than standing in cold water with leaking shoes so that your toes lost all feeling and your legs felt numb.

It was a cold that came from deep inside me that I remembered all too well. When I had first felt it everything around me had frozen solid until I had learnt to control it. Now I couldn't tell it to stop and the cold wanted out. I think Vlad felt it because he was so close to me and he shivered slightly as he looked down at me. I felt the cold blue mist between my lips as the feeling only got worse, I tried to get it to stop, I tried to stop shivering, but I couldn't.

I couldn't let out my ice powers because there were people in the house, Vlad had people working and if I let my powers lose everything and everyone would freeze over instantly. So I pushed myself away from Vlad and I landed on my side on the carpet just in time to feel my hands begin to glow blue with ice energy. My head felt like it was going to explode and I brought up my glowing hands to hold the sides of my aching head. Why wouldn't it stop? They were my powers, right…so why couldn't I control them anymore?

I had spent months when I had first discovered I had ghost powers in the lab or in my room alone trying to control them. It had taken a while but I had taught myself to stop going intangible or invisible all the time, but not before I had been banned from handling all fragile objects in school; they couldn't understand how difficult it had been. My ice powers had been the most tricky off all though. And now they were once again getting the better of me.

I saw the carpet around me start to freeze over with small crystals and I could feel the cold air come from my mouth as the shivering increased. I suddenly felt something warm touch my shoulder and I dragged my head up to see that Vlad had moved and was kneeling beside me again.

What was he doing? Didn't he see that he would end up a human icicle if he came too close to me right now? Was he completely nuts? "…G…get…a…away…from…m…me…" I tried to say through my chattering teeth but I doubted that I had formed a clear sentence. I couldn't see his expression, all that I could see was ice; it was like the power was taking over my senses and was trying to force me to use it by mocking me.

I knew I couldn't carry on letting it out as I had been, I had practically frozen the whole city for three days and enough was enough. It had to stop somewhere…but I didn't know how to stop.

I saw Vlad change into Plasmius with a dark flash of light and he pulled me against him again. I was too tired to even try to stop him this time; it took to much energy that I didn't have to control my powers…I needed his help. I felt him wrap his cape around me and I sighed as I felt a sudden rush of warmth combat the cold. I sometimes wished my powers were fire-based or something, being cold wasn't a nice feeling…hypothermic cold I mean. I'm talking sub-zero temperatures people, not just 5 to 10 degrees that needed a warm coat and boots first thing in a morning.

I opened my eyes as the cold feeling slowly retreated and I looked down at my hands to see that they were no longer glowing blue anymore, they were glowing red. I blinked in confusion. That wasn't me…was it? I didn't have any energy or attacks that were red. So I glanced over at Vlad to see that he was covered in the same red glow only his was slightly brighter. Was Vlad doing this? He was helping me?

"Better?" he asked me as he saw that I was looking up at him, and I was surprised when he didn't sound or look smug or amused at my out-of-control power problem. I nodded gratefully and watched as the red glow disappeared. When it was gone I didn't feel ice-cold anymore, I felt…normal. It felt like it had been years since I had felt like this normal.

Strange how only three days can feel like years when you were alone.

"Thanks, Vlad," I muttered quietly; the words sounded foreign when put together like that but I said them anyway. When someone did you a favour you thanked them…I wasn't sure exactly what he had done or how he had done it but I wasn't freezing over anymore and that was a huge, huge, huge favour.

"Not a problem, Daniel," he replied and transformed back into his human form but made no move to get up, "I was planning on bringing it up in conversation over breakfast but you have saved me the trouble."

"…I didn't mean to…" I began to say but he held up his hand to stop me, I would have ignored that and continued but he started to talk over me and I didn't have the energy to speak any louder.

"No harm done," he said, "you should know by now that it takes far more than your vexatious ice powers to hurt me," again I saw a strange smile on his face, "Now…about that breakfast…" he began while I only stared at him in confusion.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Melancholy Mornings (Vlad's P.Ø.V)<span>

* * *

><p>I had been up for around an hour and I had already washed and dressed in simple black trousers and a plain white shirt. Early hours had been hard wired in my mind, as a young boy I had been raised to be a successful business man and it was a hard habit to break.<p>

I was lounging on the seat under one of the bay windows in my bedroom with a novel I had started recently on the history of the British Empire. I had always been partial to the history of empires and I had discovered as a boy they were fascinating and detailed. A curious mix of good and bad deeds of a single country which amounted to around a quarter of the globe at its height...the whole thing was fascinating really.

On the window sill I kept a small collection of antique terracotta double handled pots on display tripods which I had gathered in my travels to Asia. I leaned with my back comfortably against the wall with my feet on the cushions of the seat and the book resting on my thighs.

For a moment I stared out into the spring-time winter wonderland. The snow had stopped falling sometime in the night but it was still cold, grey and overcast, hopefully Daniel had exhausted his ice powers and would not have any more effect on the weather. We were not supposed to change the weather patterns as Vortex did and it was draining to do so, I knew this from unfortunate experience.

I was able to create electrical storms but at most they would only last a few hours, not going on for four days non-stop. Clearly the boy was not thinking straight to be using up his powers so wastefully, but I suppose it was to be expected. He had been close to his family so I imagine it would hurt to lose them, mine were still alive but we didn't speak…in some ways I had lost my family too.

I would need to allow Daniel time to grieve and at the same time show him that he still had something to live for. It would be a crime to simply let the boy sink into depression…or worse. I had not met a child like this before, he was like me in many ways; cunning, intelligent, obstinate and he had great potential, and yet he was not me. Daniel was gallant and 'law-abiding' and didn't think to use his powers for personal gain as I had.

But that didn't make him any less of a treasure. I had learned at a young age that fate was cruel, but to give Jack Fenton a son such as Daniel was a worse blow to me than a stab to the heart.

All of the lost years that would never be haunted my mind, all of the years we could have spent together as father and son. I would have treated him like a prince, he would have had the best of everything and yet I would have made sure that he appreciated the value of them. I could still give him those things…if he let me.

Being had alone never bothered me as much as it did him, and I knew that there was always something to live for; I had money, fame, women and power, but he was alone and he had none of these things.

With my enhanced hearing I heard a pained whimper break the silence and, already on edge, I decided it would be best to investigate although I had a good guess what it was. Making my way down the hall I was quiet as possible without using my ghost powers and the house was still in shadows. I gently opened the door and stepped into the room.

His eyes caught my attention immediately, they were lifeless and as dim as I had never seen, and I frowned as Daniel's glassy eyes slowly focused on me. His bloodshot, tired eyes told me that he had been crying and I couldn't help but pity the boy.

I closed the door and walked over to the bed that I had placed the boy in, he didn't appear to be cold anymore and for this I suppose I could hope that his ice powers could be rectified; after all it was not snowing any longer. I sighed as he turned away from me and heard the tell-tale sounds that he had begun crying again.

I sat down smoothly on the bed and glanced down at him, he was curled up in the mass of blankets I had placed on him. My cape was sticking out and he grasped it with his hand which was free from the quilts, clearly he had discovered it was its own heater. He still looked exhausted and had probably had very little sleep and he was too thin for my liking.

It was the most pitiful sight I had ever seen. And I have seen some deplorable things in my life, poverty, deprivation, and starvation I had been all over the world and seen the same story, but I suppose it had a greater effect if it was a person you cared for. I was not the world's most sympathetic man but I cared greatly for this child.

I didn't know what to say as I had never dealt with a traumatised youth before, but I hoped that a dose of normality might go a long way, "Are you hungry, Daniel?" I asked simply and watched his reaction closely from an angle.

He seemed frustrated at first but his expression soon faltered and he sighed heavily, muttering a quiet "No," under his breath. I had hoped the possibility of food would excite him a little as I guessed he had not eaten since the explosion. Knowing him he probably intended on starving himself, and I would not allow that.

"Are you cold?" I asked hoping to get some form of reaction from the boy.

But once more he replied; "No," with the worst attempt at aloofness I had ever heard from him before. I breathed out deeply and decided that the boy had been idle for long enough, I could not convince him that he had something to live for if I left him lolling in bed all day. So I stood from the bed and headed directly for the window which would illuminate the bed and with more theatrical flair than was strictly necessary I drew back the thick, expensive curtains.

The effect was instantaneous; Daniel's eyes squinted and he frowned as the morning light lit his tired, dejected features. He pulled my cape to cover his face and I heard a quiet moan come from beneath it.

"Please, Vlad…" he muttered forlornly, "…just…go away…" he sighed.

For a moment I was stunned into silence. Never in the two years I had known him had he begged me like this for anything, nor had he been polite…not once he knew about my ghost powers, or unless the situation demanded it.

But the one thing he wanted I would not give him. I would not leave him alone while he festered in hopelessness and grief. God knows, the boy is depressed enough he didn't need the encouragement. I suppose I would need to speak to my lawyers and have them sort out Daniel's guardianship, I was planning on making the call today at a more cordial hour.

In the meantime, however I needed to reassure him that he was not alone and try and get him to tell me reason for the explosion. I crossed the space over to the bed and reached down to pull my cape from his grasp, I believe I took him by shock as it came away easily enough.

I folded it over my arm and glared down disapprovingly at the child, "Get up, Daniel," I ordered and watched as he almost cowered into the bed. I tried to appear commanding but kept my anger at bay, shouting livid orders would not help the situation.

"Daniel," I reiterated in the same impressive tone, I was determined that he would be getting out of that bed and be eating breakfast downstairs with me, "come along, you need…"

"I don't care what you think I need," the boy's voice was laced with startling animosity and hostility and I tried my best not to smirk; I knew there was still some fight left in him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Little Badger," I said simply after he frowned and closed his eyes once more

He broke our eye contact and I raised an eyebrow as I saw that same defeated expression he had displayed last night

"Am I right in thinking you haven't eaten in three days?" I asked and his look of total and utter shock was enough of an answer for me, "Right, then I expect you downstairs in the dining room in half an hour to join me for breakfast," I concluded with what I hoped was a magnanimous smile.

"Not hungry," the boy muttered and I once more found myself restraining a smirk; Daniel always liked to make things difficult. But this was no petty squabble; his family and friends were dead and he was sinking ever deeper into depression. Normality was what he needed and normality was what I would give him…well as normal as half-ghosts could get.

"Tough," I said in a tone which left no room for argument, I showed him where the ensuite bathroom was, "leave your clothes in the hamper and I'll have someone bring you something clean to wear. I still have cleaners working so no ghost powers outside of this room. If you are not downstairs in 30 minutes I'll drag you down myself." I was sure he knew that I would indeed drag him down the stairs and force-feed him if necessary, and I did not want him wearing the same clothes he had doubtlessly been dragging himself around in for three days. Daniel would be able to experience far greater luxury now that I was in charge.

I didn't want to deal with losing any of my cleaning staff, by scaring them half to death, so it was only smart that I warned him. So with my little warning I turned from him and closed the door behind me; I waited for a moment until I could hear him struggle out of the bed before going intangibly to my own room. I had no doubt that the cleaning staff would be awake; they were always up early to finish off their duties before eating a belated brunch and leaving for the week.

Once in the safety of my empty room I transformed and adjusted my cape then changed back and tucked in my shirt. I then left the room and passed several of the staff on my way to the kitchen.

I knew I had one of the best kitchens in the country, well stocked, expertly designed and fitted with the newest of modern appliances it was the pinnacle of contemporary living and I was a modern man. I had grown up in an old, decadent house and I had a deeply imbedded respect for antiquity but in many ways I wanted everything the modern age had to offer.

I pushed open the door and found the cook; Michele hard at work, and two others stocking the fridge and cupboards; there was nothing like a considerable, routine pay-check to motivate people. At first the greying middle-aged cook had worked in fear of me, but I believe that over time she grew to respect me, and now she simply did as I asked, as did all who were on my pay-roll.

She turned around to see me and spoke, "Rachel told me about your guest, sir," she said and went back to her task as if she knew what I had come in for, "What does she like?" the woman asked and turned to look at me keenly through her glasses.

"She?" I repeated incredulously, although this came as no shock to me. For some reason because I was rich and famous people assumed I should constantly have 'guests' over. Female guests. When I did, however I was more subtle and discreet about it and it wasn't as often as people would think. Mainly because I didn't want to cause a scandal; I always thought with my head not…other parts of my anatomy. But I was flesh and blood just as any other man on the planet.

"I think Rachel may have misunderstood me. My guest is not a 'she,' Michele," I smirked, "It is my…nephew Daniel…" I couldn't exactly say 'son' could I…yet?

This only caused the woman to stared at me in shock "Oh," she fought to keep a blush from taking over her face and I had to restrain a laugh. "I…err…" she stuttered and froze with a metal spatula in hand over the frying pan.

I only waved a hand in dismissal, and walked over to observe what she was preparing…hmm; a full English, "And I believe he will be hungry," I added and she smiled in relief that I was not angry she went back to observing the eggs; I made sure that people knew it was not good for them when I was angry.

With a fully flustered cook behind me I left the kitchen and went to wait in the sitting room as I listened constantly for sounds of movement upstairs. I idly flicked on the huge plasma TV and searched for a news channel. Every day I had watched the local news and waited eagerly for any news of Daniel, of course the news of the explosion was still present but it had died down a little bit.

The boy was still reported as missing but no one seemed to be making much of an effort to find him as many, if not all presumed he was simply another child runaway. However this was one 'child runaway' that I would not overlook. I would need to rectify these constant reports…Daniel could not live in a normal, stable environment in he was continually bombarded with daily news of his own disappearance and images of the explosion. As mayor I could correct this immediately; I simply picked up the phone and dialled my office number.

It was answered by my secretary who patched me through to the office where I informed them that the boy was alive and was safely living with me. The news about his location was to be kept quiet but the local media would be 'advised' to cease the constant reports. With a smirk I took pride in my little success; how things in life had worked out so nicely for me.

But not for Daniel it seemed.

Since I had been planning on locating the boy and bringing him here I had of course allowed for every opportunity, including the ones where he would need clean clothes. So I instructed a passing cleaner to root out a passable ensemble for him and to place them outside his bathroom door.

It had only been three days but because I knew the boy so well I knew he had most likely exhausted himself through constant use of his powers. He had simply been using up more energy than he had. It was why he looked so thin, it was why his eyes were so dark and it was causing his ghost powers to malfunction. I prompted an instant surge of sympathy; Daniel deserved a better hand than the one fate had dealt him, but now it was going to be harder than before for me to prove it to him.

Depression was not an easy disease to defeat. I knew from experience.

When he man you thought was your best-friend married the woman you love more than life itself while you were rotting in a hospital bed from an accident caused by said friend, a person had a right to be depressed. **I **had a right to be depressed all those years ago. The world was a cruel, unforgiving place; it was a sentiment that I knew all too well.

And now Daniel knew it as well…and at such a young age. I had been a little older than him when I learned the disillusionment of the world but at least **he** would have someone to help him through it. I would help him. I hadn't had anyone to help me and I had become one of the most successful 'overnight' billionaires in the country, if not the whole world. And Daniel would be just as good as me.

"Mr Masters," I heard a timid voice say and turned to face Rebecca who I had thought was cleaning upstairs right now. I had been too preoccupied in my thoughts to notice her, but she had clearly been standing there for at least a minute when she had decided to speak.

"Yes," I smiled across at her and she stepped further into the room.

"I…I may have upset Mr Fenton," she shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

"And how did you do that?" I asked curiously, the state that boy was in it wouldn't take much to upset him, but the girl was obviously feeling bad enough about whatever had happened.

"Well…I didn't mean to, sir, he'd just come out of his room and I wasn't expecting…what I mean is, I…well he'd just come out and I apologised for his…for his family, and then I said I hoped he was hungry, and he just…locked himself in his room. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't come out…I just…thought I should tell you, sir," she concluded sadly.

I stood from my chair, "Not to worry, he'll be fine," I told her and with a small nod she left the room. I soon followed her out the door and made my way up the grand staircase, which had a red runner down the centre and a highly polished wooden banister. The hallway had been vacuumed and dusted to perfection and it practically gleamed and sparkled.

I stopped when I reached, what had been designated as Daniel's room, and lightly knocked on the door, "Daniel…I thought I said 30 minutes," I said quietly but enough for him to hear me. As I listened I caught quiet sobs coming from inside and I knew that he would not want me to come in while he was crying. But I didn't know what else to do.

I couldn't just leave him alone in his room all day. I tried to push open the door but he had made use of the lock. However, locks had not posed a problem for me in over 20 years, especially in my own house. After searching the corridor for prying eyes I was soon sure that there was no one else nearby so I simply turned myself intangible and phased through the door.

I immediately saw Daniel sitting against the doors with his knees up and his face hidden as his quiet sobs continued. Normally my first instinct upon seeing a weeping child would be to turn tail and run for the hills. Children and I didn't get on. And I didn't get on any better with depressed ones either. But this was no ordinary child. It was the one child that I truly cared for; I couldn't leave him alone.

With a sigh I ran my hand through my hair and leaned back against the doors as I went to sit beside the boy. I was not used to offering comfort to others and I felt slightly uncomfortable as his watery sky-blue eyes turned on me with a look of a condemned deer caught in the bright headlights on a dark, lonely road.

I opened my mouth to speak but for the first time in years I didn't know what to say; I, Vladimir Masters, billionaire, businessman, successful politician and mayor…had no idea what to say to a grieving child.

So I didn't say anything, I didn't want to make things worse…if that were possible. Instead I wrapped an arm around Daniel's shoulders and pulled him against me. I could tell he was reluctant to take comfort from my presence, he pulled back slightly but he didn't put up much of a fight.

Within seconds he had curled into my shoulder and his tears were beginning to stain my shirt as he sobbed a little louder again. "It's my fault," he whimpered as I rested my hand on his head with my fingers nested in his black hair. "It's all my fault," he repeated and I tightened my arm round his shoulders.

"I find that hard to believe, Daniel," I replied simply but he shook his head and continued to cry. I really didn't know what had happened but my resolve to get him to tell me was fading fast. I didn't want him to stay like this; it was too pitiful. Had one of the ghosts caused it? I had already suspected ghostly activity because of Jack and Maddie's obsession and I had interrogated several of my 'allies' already.

I hadn't put a lot of effort into finding out before now because I had been too focused on Daniel himself, but now I felt that if the boy was to have the happy life I had planned I couldn't allow anything to jeopardise it. I would need to look into it. The local police had come up with nothing; just a common explosion, unfortunate but more common than you thought, they had said on the news. It wasn't of great help to me but they were hardly going to report any ghostly interference on _Primetime_. Many people still denied that ghost even existed for christ's sake!

"Do you…want to tell me what happened?" I asked but I was unsure what I wanted him to say. I needed to know but I didn't want to cause him more emotional stress, he was putting himself through enough of that as it was without me adding to it.

I felt him shake his head at the question, "I can't help if you don't tell me, Daniel," but once more he was silent. He wasn't going to tell me anything any time soon, so perhaps of I showed him that he could trust me he would tell me what happened…eventually. That wouldn't deter me from my own covert investigations though.

I believed the best thing to now would be to allow the boy time to grieve, so I said nothing else. He showed no signs of letting up anytime soon so I could only hope that I would not give myself back ache from sitting against the door for so long. I was not a young man anymore.

I felt him shiver but it didn't expect it to be anything serious, until I saw his ghost sense and then the shivering increased. I immediately suspected that his emotional outburst had triggered a surge in his powers and the temperature in the room dropped about 10 degrees. This was not good.

He pushed me away from him with surprising force and he curled up on the carpet clutching his head as he winced. I watched as his hands started to glow and his eyes shone bright blue under his lashes. If I didn't do something he could freeze the whole house without looking twice; we couldn't afford to lose control, it was too risky. But keeping constant control over our ghost powers was easier said than done.

I moved to kneel beside him again and placed my hand on his shoulder, this seemed to distract him slightly as he looked up at me with shock and disbelief playing on his features. "…G…get…a…away…from…m…me…" he muttered in an effort to sound commanding, but it was not his most successful attempt.

I knew I was Daniel's polar opposite, his powers drew on the cold and mine the warmth but that, right now, could only be of benefit to the boy. I transformed quickly into my ghost half and my body temperature always inflamed when I did so. I pulled him close to me again and used my cape to warm him up once more. I concentrated on the warm feeling that always flowed through my veins and brought it forwards, I instantly felt the room return to its normal temperature as the cold was banished by the red glow that was now spreading to the small boy beside me.

It quickly became clear that it was working as I heard Daniel sigh and his shivering stopped shortly after. "Better?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Thanks, Vlad," the boy muttered and I was jumping for joy inside that he had said that, I tried not to let it show too much. I didn't want to risk showing him that I cared too soon and making him 'freak out,' as he would say.

"Not a problem, Daniel," I said as I transformed back, "I was planning on bringing it up in conversation over breakfast but you have saved me the trouble."

"…I didn't mean to…" he began but I held up my hand to stop him, I didn't want to hear any apologies, especially since it had not been his fault.

"No harm done, you should know by now that it takes far more than your vexatious ice powers to hurt me," Daniel stared up at me in confusion but I ignored it, "Now…about that breakfast…" I smiled at him.

* * *

><p>A.N. Awww, what a cute ending! Ain't I nice to ya? So, anyway now we get a long chapter, I really, really, really like long chapters…they just take forever to write, but I don't mind. I just had to write this from both points of view! I couldn't get it out of my head and my conscience wouldn't give me a break untill I'd written it. I wanted to post them together since they are technically the same chapter. I think I prefer Vlad's POV he's just so interesting to write for, but we need Danny's to tell the story too!<p>

I'm sorry if Danny comes across as too mopey or whatever, but if I had lost my whole family and friends like that I would be mopey too. I think he would like to trust and look to Vlad for help if he had no one left. I've never had depression before but I imagine it's no good thing and I can easily see Danny spiralling out of control if he didn't get help.

Let me know your thoughts people!


	4. Ambiguous Expectations

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 4: Ambiguous Expectations (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>After my little outburst earlier I had been expecting Vlad to throw me out of his house. I was seriously out of control with my powers, I was too dangerous to be around, I was not safe. I was a human refrigerator…a broken one, how could he, or anyone else want to be around me?<p>

What I hadn't expected was to be sitting here…of all the places in the world, or even in the Ghost Zone. And I had seen things most people couldn't even imagine, after 2 years as a half ghost superhero I had learnt not to rely too much on expectations. But this was pushing it…

I was leaning back on a really comfy, I mean really, really comfy couch in Vlad's really fancy sitting room with a surprisingly warm silk throw over my legs watching the flames dance in the fire behind a translucent grey fireguard lined and topped with elaborate silver. I guess Vlad really didn't want me to freeze anything again, and I didn't blame him.

I hadn't been able to even walk down the stairs, my legs just hurt so much as I had tried to stand up, I had made it half way through the corridor until I couldn't take anymore.

I guess that was what happened when you decided to sport a ghostly tail for around 10 hours every night, (x 3) and fly continually at high speeds and altitudes that would give air force planes a run for their money. Changing legs into a ghost tail is not good for extended periods of time, not when you have bones and muscles to deal with after. As I had just found out.

I had tried to tell Vlad I was fine, but he hadn't listened and he had chosen to carry me…like a baby…down the stairs and onto this rather lovely couch. But that wasn't enough to make up for the fact that I had been…and still was, really, really embarrassed. He had only chuckled quietly as I had called him every foul name under the sun I could remember…and I had plenty of 'ghostly' inspiration. He had disappeared for a while after he had left me on the couch and then a few minutes' later people had come in to light the fire and bring me a plate of food.

He had come back into the room after about 5 minutes and I was half way through a fancy square plate that had been stacked high with eggs, bacon, sausages, mushrooms and beans resting on my lap and Vlad watched as I ate it greedily. At first I had been against eating anything at all. I had gone beyond the stage of hunger, my stomach hurt as much of the rest of me; I just accepted it as part of a cruel fate. I half expected him to kick me out once I told him I wasn't hungry about 5 times; patience had never been Vlad's strong point...I wasn't very patient either…But he had been unusually patient as he had calmly stated the reasons why I should eat.

Number 1, he had said, it would stop my stomach from making those horrible rumbling sounds that had apparently kept him and the cleaners awake because it had been so loud. I hadn't really believed that, but he kind of had a point. It was starting to irritate me too.

Number 2, he had said, it would help me recover my strength so that I could start to regain control of my ghost powers again. If I stayed as I was, he had said that worse things could happen and next time he may not be able to help me. Now that I really hadn't believed; he was so much stronger than I was, my powers were nothing next to his. I knew it, but I still hated to admit it. If Vlad had been in my position in the explosion…if it had been his family who was in danger I bet a million dollars he could have saved them…he wouldn't have let them…

Finally, number 3, which had made me tear up again, he had said that my family and friends would not have wanted to see me to starve to death. I agreed to eat something just to make him stop talking about them…I hadn't wanted to cry again. I was determined not to cry again. It wouldn't bring them back so I couldn't understand why I couldn't stop myself.

As I finished the last piece of bacon I moved on to the remaining sausage…but I was getting annoyed by Vlad constantly staring at me, he had taken a chair opposite me and hadn't looked at anything else. At first I had tried to ignore it and focus on my food, and it hadn't been too difficult. Whoever cooked this stuff deserved a gold medal, both for actually working for Vlad in the first place and because they were a culinary genius. It was contrast to the fast-food meals I was used to, it was different from my mom's dangerous cooking too…it was nice.

As soon as I had smelled it I had to eat it, I had tried not to but I was so hungry, so at first his staring hadn't bothered me.

But after a while it had really started to get to me, and I tried, really I did, I tried really hard to stay quiet. I mean it was his house and he had let me stay the night, he had helped me get a grip on my powers and had helped me when I cried, and now he was feeding me. So I didn't want to piss him off. But now I was getting really annoyed. I didn't want to be watched like this. But I couldn't just tell him to piss off. My mind was telling me that to do that would be a bad idea; I needed shelter…at least until I could get control over my powers again.

I didn't know what I would do once I had done that, what do you do when you've lost everyone you couldn't live without?

Maybe if I set myself a target I could concentrate on it rather than my grief. It reminded me of something Jazz had told me a while ago. She had said talked about the different stages of grief…I couldn't remember everything about it but I knew I was in the depressed stage. I didn't know what you were supposed to do to cure it but I needed a distraction. I needed to focus on something other than my grief, because if I didn't I would be completely overcome by it.

I've discovered the last few days that grief can rule your life. It's just as bad as the green-eyed monster; it makes a voice in your head that's louder than everything else. And it takes over every decision you make, it stops you from sleeping and eating. It doesn't let you have one peaceful moment…even the happy memories make me sad now. I can't think about them without crying.

I slowly looked up from my plate as I finished the last wonderful scrap of food, then placed the cutlery on the empty plate and moved it over to the far end of the couch. Neither of us had said anything for a while, and I finally broke the silence, "Did I…did I do something wrong?" I asked quietly as I reluctantly met Vlad's gaze.

"What makes you say that, Daniel?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes.

"I…I dunno…" I didn't really want to say that his staring was irritating me; after all he had done far worse things to irritate me over the last few years. I shrugged only to have my shoulder and back ache painfully and I swear I heard my bones crack. Maybe Vlad heard it too, I had no way of knowing; he had the best poker face I've ever seen. I mean I thought I was good, not great but good, but he could probably convince someone, even if he was standing over a body, all splattered in blood with a loaded gun, that he was innocent. I had just barely been able to keep my ghost half a secret for 2 years.

I massaged my right shoulder with my left hand to try to ease out some of the tension…unfortunately I wasn't very successful. I tried to put on my best poker face. I tried to get myself into the mind-set that I was fine. It was not an easy thing to do, but after months of late night ghost fights and injuries that I would have to hide I had more practice than most teenagers. Though maybe not as much as Vlad did.

For a minute we both kept eye contact; this time I was determined that I was not going to be the one to break it. This would be my new target…aside from fixing my powers; I would not be weak forever. My goal to distract myself from my grief, it was to prove to Vlad that I was not weak, and then I would be able to prove it to myself.

So I was surprised when it was Vlad who broke my little contest and set down the mug he had been sipping his tea from, I had never really liked tea, but once again, like the food this tea was amazing and I had drunk mine very quickly. Whoever made all this could probably make garbage taste like a five star meal.

"No, Daniel," he said quietly, for a second I had forgotten what I had asked, that kept happening lately. I put it down to my mind trying to push the grief aside, it took a lot of work and there didn't leave much brainpower for conversation making once that was finished. "You have done nothing wrong," Vlad sighed; I was very fortunate when he continued speaking…it saved me from having to think about it. "I'm just thinking…I'll have to speak to you about it sooner rather than later I suppose…I called your parent's solicitors about where, and with whom you will be living now…" after he said that I wished he would just go back to his silent staring again.

So much for my plan of staying here, I just knew…I had this nagging feeling that he was going to say that I had to leave now.

"Oh," I shifted in my seat; I was getting really uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. I stared looking for a way out. I memorised every door and window, every piece of furniture or scrap of fabric, everything that would get in the way of my escape was catalogued as I tried really hard to come up with a plan. I was doing all of this while trying to look like I didn't give two shits about anything…as you can imagine it's not the easiest thing in the world.

I didn't doubt that Vlad would try and stop me so I tried to add that into the equation…but I had never had much patience for equations. There was too much to think about…too many obstacles, my unpredictable ghost powers, my fatigue, Vlad's own powers. It was too difficult for me right now and my head started to hurt again.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Wasn't this the perfect distraction I had been looking for? I had always been able to come up with escape plans under pressure, even if I didn't really have a plan I could at least try…sometimes things just worked without planning them. But all I was coming up with now was just…nothing, I wasn't coming up with anything, it was useless! My vision was blurry again and my little plan was fading away. Normally when I tried it would play like a DVD in my head, I could see every possible obstacle and hazard and I would be able to form a plan around that. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't but there would be a plan nonetheless. Not this…I was coming up blank!

I couldn't sit here and listen to Vlad tell me what I already knew; I was an orphan…I had no one to look after me, and I would probably have to go into care. The only living relative I had was my aunt…and she didn't even have a phone so I couldn't tell her that her sister, brother-in-law and niece were dead. And she didn't have a TV and she never read letters…and then she moaned that she never had any news! I like her, really I do, she's an individual…like Sam…neither of them cared what anyone thought of them and they were both strong, independent women. But I didn't want to live in the middle of a forest in Spittoon. It was fine for a few weeks as a holiday…but I couldn't live there permanently, I just couldn't.

That only left foster care. And I was dreading hearing Vlad tell me that I would have to live with strangers. I really, really didn't want to live with strangers either. How could I? I had ghost powers for crying out loud! It would cause too much trouble for more innocent people. Therefore, I could only live alone, "It's fine…really…I'll just stay at home…at _Fenton Works_, I can even get a job…2 jobs…I can take care of myself," I said in the most confident tone I could manage.

Apparently it was not confident enough; Vlad raised a confused looking eyebrow and frowned at me, "You'll move back into _Fenton Works_, then, alone, and you'll pay all the bills with a minim wage job at best, will you?" he asked with obvious scepticism and I nodded.

"Yup," I said, I had worked in the local supermarket before, and maybe they would give me my old job back. Once I got ghost powers I had been forced to quit…but I would be able to cope now…right?

"For how long would you be able to do that? Bearing in mind that you would need to pay for food, heating, gas, electricity, television bills, water bills, your phone bills, and manage your job and your school work, and your ghost powers. You would be able to cope with that, would you?"

NO! I screamed in my head, but I answered, "Yeah," I highly doubted that I would. No way could I pay for all that with just a few part-time jobs…it was impossible, even if I dropped out of school and didn't sleep for weeks.

"No, Daniel, you would not, and we both know it. Now I want you to listen to me, I…" he began and sat forwards in his chair, but I couldn't listen, I did not want to hear him say that he was ditching me too and I would be left in the care of some strangers…Did that mean I wanted to stay with **Vlad**? But who else was there? No, even Vlad wouldn't want me as his creepy apprentice-son thing anymore; I was broken, I would be too much trouble for him. He was a big shot billionaire…what would he want with an orphaned teenager with troubling ghost powers?

And now with my mom dea…not here anymore…he didn't have any other reason to take me in. Maybe if she was alive he would have let her stay and I would have just hung around, but she was not here. I was alone. So I interrupted him before he could finish, "Really, Vlad, I'll be fine by myself, I always am," I said to him and I cast off the warm quilt and started to get up, "So…err…" I suppose I should thank him for giving me a bed for the night, and the most amazing breakfast I had ever eaten, then I could leave.

"Daniel, will you listen to me for just one…" he spoke louder than before but I had already stood up from the couch.

"…thanks for letting me stay and all…but I really should go…" I said and once more the sharp shooting pains started throughout my body but I ignored it, I would be paying for this later but right now I had no choice. I couldn't just sit here and listen to Vlad tell me that I was being forced to go into care. I wasn't sure I what I was going to do now…or even how I felt about the fact that Vlad had done nothing but help me rather than electrocute me lately. Maybe he was just taking pity on me…but that wasn't a very Vlad-like thing for him to do.

I could only conclude that this was either his twisted way of making sure he had the last laugh by showing me the luxury life he could afford compared to the one I would most likely be living for the rest of my life. Or he was simply saying goodbye in a nice-kind of warped-billionaire way knowing that he would never be able to kick my butt again. "So…err…see ya, V-man," I said awkwardly and gave him a half-hearted salute. I slowly took a deep breath and morphed into my ghost half, I forgot whatever grand plan I might have formed and simply flew intangibly out of the ceiling.

I had no idea what to do, or where I should go. I had nothing now, I had no one. I didn't even have my arch-enemy now. Maybe I could have asked for help, but I was sure he would just say no. I had nothing to give him in return for a lifetime of food and shelter, and Vlad never did anything without getting something in return. So there wasn't really any point…was there?

I flew clear of the roof of the mansion and now I could see the whole of Amity Park from above. I loved looking down at the world from the sky, it had always calmed me down, but now…for once…it wasn't helping the total sense of hopelessness I felt. The cloudy sky provided me with enough cover that I didn't want to waste energy of going invisible. I didn't want to risk anything.

I looked around and saw no sign of Vlad following me. It was official…I was alone.

I began to pick up the pace and flew faster and faster through the clouds, I wasn't sure how fast I was going but I think it was just under 100 mph. It was not my top speed by far but since I didn't know where to go yet I figured there was no need to rush.

My eyes stated to blur again and I assumed it was just tears, but when I raised a hand to wipe them away I was still seeing static. What was wrong with me? I slowed down without meaning to and I felt myself turn intangible and invisible without meaning to. That hadn't happened in a while.

"Daniel!" I think I heard something shout my name but I wasn't hearing things properly. The sound of the wind was fuzzy, I couldn't really hear any birds either and I loved listening to the singing birds in the morning sky.

I then felt myself transforming back into my human half but I remained hovering in the sky. My whole body was aching and it felt like I had flown the whole way round the world at top speed, or as if I had gone ten rounds with Vlad and Skulker in a fight.

Everything felt dreamlike…it was like things weren't quite there, I couldn't quite reach things…I think I was falling though the sky; I saw blurry clouds of white and grey pass me by.

Then they just stopped. Just like that. It was really strange. "Daniel! What in the name of evil did you think you were doing?" a voice screamed, "Do you have no common sense at all? You are in no state to be flying around, you stupid, stupid child." I didn't really appreciate a faceless voice telling me off like that, but I didn't have the energy to shout back.

"Huh…" I sighed as a few things started to come back into focus. I was not flying anymore. I was not in my ghost form. I was not alone in the sky. Someone had their strong arms around me and was holding me about 100 feet from the ground.

Had I fallen…I wasn't really sure? "What…I didn't…how'd I…"

"You fell," the voice explained, "You are lucky that I didn't intend to let you leave, Little Badger."

Huh? I knew that voice, it was a man's voice…it sounded intelligent…smug…educated…and I knew that nickname…it was so familiar to me. But I had no energy left now. My little escape attempt had left me tired once more and I could hardly keep my eyes open. Maybe it had not been one of my best ideas.

"…How'd you…who…" I mumbled as the fuzzy static creeped around the edges of my vision.

"Shhh…sleep…" the voice whispered and it encouraged me to close my eyes; I didn't have the will power to keep them open.

I was making a habit out of this…but I couldn't stop myself…I really needed help.


	5. Contemplative Conversations

A.N. I'm having more fun with this story than I thought I would…which probably isn't good since lots of good characters had to die to make it possible…heh…heh…heh…whoops! Oh well, then I dedicate this chapter to the amazing characters who died in the battle to inspire my imagination!

Disclaimer; pauvre petit moi owns nothing, rien, nihil, nani mo, nichts…err…I'm all out of languages now so…err…happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 5: Contemplative Conversations (Vlad's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>Once more I was left the responsibility of an unconscious child in my arms and I sighed at the boy's recklessness. Daniel really had no ability to think things through properly. The boy knew he was exhausted and yet he still persisted in his foolish antics. Sometimes I really wondered how he had managed to keep his secret for so long or even how he was still alive.<p>

I didn't usually feel pity. I thought of myself as a cold and composed man, but the mere sight of this child was enough to make me melancholy. We had both been dealt a cruel hand by fate…if indeed such a thing existed, I personally, doubted it.

Fate?

…Luck?

…Chance?

…Predestination?

As a young man I had dismissed these things…but now…I knew that ghosts existed and I was one of them…so what else was out there? I had to admit…I found the subject fascinating, but whether it had any truth in it was another matter entirely… **(*1)**

However, if we were skilled and talented enough we could shape our own lives. I had, and I was proud of it. But Daniel had not had my skill. He was too young. Too young to be burdened with ghost powers. Too young to be orphaned like this. I had been almost 20 at the time of my accident, but Daniel had been only 14. I had been old enough to make my own way in the world, and I had ruthlessly forged myself a financial empire to be proud of.

But he relied too heavily on his family and friends, and once they were removed from the picture it created tragic consequences. Death creates a great tragedy for all those left behind, and Daniel was no exception.

I had no one else to rely on, I was my own person and I had made my own decisions, I had no one to ask or to talk to…no one to worry about me as he had…used to have.

But what he had been thinking? Flying in his condition? I quickly flew back to the mansion and into the bedroom he had vacated less than an hour ago, placing him once more in the bed. Next time I would have to try and be more…diplomatic? I sighed. I truthfully had no idea what I had done wrong.

Why had he tried to run like that?

I didn't understand it. Was the prospect of living with me so terrible to the boy? Did he really despise me so much?

But then, I had never tried to get on his good side, so he had plenty of reasons to distrust me. I thought back to what little conversation I had got out of the boy and I quietly closed the curtains, leaving us in darkness again. I walked over to the next window and repeated the process.

Daniel had said very little earlier, and as I had anticipated he had become tense when had I mentioned his family's solicitors. I hadn't even been able to suggest the idea that he should…oh…surely not?

I hadn't even been able to **suggest** that he should live with me. Had I? No, I had not, I was sure, I had an exceptional memory. He had flown away before I'd had the chance. Then why had he left in such haste?

I had seen him try to leave the moment I had said the word 'solicitors,' it had taken him mere seconds from then. But why?

I was still frowning, deep in thought as I left the room, made my way through the corridor, and down the stairs. It had been easy enough to convince the solicitors that I was the most able person left to care for Daniel. With my power and influence it had taken only minutes to persuade them; anything could be done with money. I expected to be hearing from them before the week was out.

I had hoped to speak to Daniel himself about it, but I didn't know how long he would be asleep for again. He was exhausted and hopefully he would be able to sleep it off. At least he had eaten something first.

I came into the kitchen and found it deserted, at the far end of the room, as usual my own breakfast was waiting on the table, it had probably started to go cold by now but I didn't mind, I had eaten far worse over the years. I sat alone at the vast oak table and picked up the expensive silver cutlery as I continued to mull over the situation.

Why had Daniel tried to run? I had no idea. Well I had one or two but surely they could not be right. Either he had made the connection that I had been about to suggest…that it would be best for him to live with me and he was categorically disgusted with it so he had tried to run. Or…he thought I was planning on sending him away to his aunts' and the idea had repelled him just as much. But surely he could see that I cared for him? Had I not made it clear that even when his family had been alive I had wanted him as a son? Why would that change because they were dead?

If he truly disliked me so much then I would need to do something about it. He had nowhere else to go and he would be staying here whether he liked it or not, I would not allow him to leave in his condition. He had taken me by surprise earlier but it worked out better for me in the long-run to have him exhaust himself. The longer he slept, theoretically, the more rested he should be when I finally was able to speak with him.

It didn't take long for me to finish my food and I stood and took the plate back into the kitchen area. I left them in the dishwasher and went into my study; it was at the opposite end of the house where all my files and paperwork were kept under lock and key.

I could not leave the staff alone in the house with Daniel, if he woke and his powers started acting up without me here to stop it the results would not be good. So that left me a prisoner in my own home, I had work to get through anyway so I would not be bored. I had been leaving it for 3 days and it had accumulated to form a small mountain on my desk.

I pushed open the old oak door and was pleased to see it spotlessly immaculate, dusted and vacuumed to perfection. The walls were lined with my books and it was decorated in dark colours to match the upholstery. Everyone needed a refuge from the world, somewhere to retreat when you needed a break and this was mine, it was my favourite. I had a multimillion dollar chalet in the stunning atmospheres of the Rocky Mountains; I had a flamboyant castle in Wisconsin with acres of peaceful grassland. And like many billionaires, I even had a modern villa in the Mediterranean, it was hardly used but it was mine nonetheless. And yet I was most at peace here in my study.

I sat at my desk on my leather chair and my eyes moved from the grand piano in the far corner to the pile of paperwork in front of me that required, but did not warrant my attention.

Perhaps it was strange that I was content here, but I had not been raised with the kind of money I had at my disposal now, I had never exactly been poor, but having so much wealth had taken a little adjusting. I suppose that was anther similarity between Daniel and myself. I was not wealthy as a child and now I am, Daniel had not been wealthy, but now he was. He would be my adopted son and as such, the only heir to my fortune; I would see that he was well provided for.

I had altered the ancient desk somewhat, but no one could tell; the bottom drawer of the desk had been enhanced with anti-ghost alloys so that only I could open it with a key, it was impossible for any ghost to get into it. I needed to shape my ecto-energy into the form of an intricate key, the shape of which I had spent days trying to memorise. I did so and the drawer clicked open, revealing my communicator. Mainly I used it to give orders to Skulker or the Fright Knight on a job I needed doing; they were two of the most capable of my allies. And I use the term 'capable' as loosely as possible.

I had ordered them to use whatever influence in the Ghost Zone they had to find any information on the explosion, but so far they had nothing. "Skulker," I said, "where are you?"

For a few seconds there was just crackling static then the ghosts' voice broke the silence, "Walkers' jail,"

I sighed, "Don't tell me you've…"

"Relax, Plasmius, for once I'm not an inmate," Skulker laughed, "I'm merely exchanging pleasantries with Bullet." **(*2)**

"Pleasantries?" I repeated sceptically, the ghosts in command of Walkers jail did not do pleasantries, as I knew as much as any other ghost who had ever had the misfortune to be captured by the prison guard.

"Yes, it turns out that we both share a common wish to have the ghost boy stuffed and mounted, although we can't agree on whose wall. We decided to settle it with a game of poker, he plays almost as good as you do and I…WHAT…HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? YOU CHEATED!" the ghost suddenly shouted and I winced as I heard a loud; "I DID NOT, THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" from Bullet.

"Skulker, can we get back to the task at hand, not hunting hobbies and poker," I sighed and leaned back in my chair, no matter the ghost there was always something wrong about them; they were all batty!

"I suppose, now that I've just lost. I didn't find anything, no one knows anything about it, and yes I questioned the inmates while I was here," he answered, "if it was done by a ghost they did a damn good job of hiding it."

"Mmm, so it seems," I agreed, and Skulker mumbled his goodbye.

Next I tried the Fright Knight; once I had proven my superior power to him he remained fairly loyal and obedient, and he was more competent than the other ghosts, he just couldn't define the word inconspicuous if his afterlife depended on it. He was useless for espionage or clandestine work, after all who wouldn't notice a 6 foot ghost knight with eloquent speech and a flying horse?

"Yes, my liege," I heard him reply.

"I trust you've had more luck than Skulker?" I asked, but I doubted it.

"I am not aware if the Hunter discovered anything or not, but if he did then I am no more use to you, for I discovered nothing," as usual I had rather liked his fluent language; it was something that had been lost in the modern age. I considered myself fairly articulate but there were limits that even billionaires had to oblige. I didn't want to scare away the employees and clients and thereby my money.

"Skulker found nothing," I told him, "and he is more interested in playing poker with Bullet at the moment," I sighed, I enjoyed a game of poker myself but there was a time and a place.

"Poker is a mentally challenging game, sir, but I, myself prefer bridge or whist," I sighed at the ghosts' priorities. Sometimes I wondered at the mind-set of every ghost, the Fright Knight especially could hold a conversation about the most extraordinary things and talk about them as though they were as conventional as sliced bread.

"We are not discussing the best card game, Knight, we are trying to find the origins of the explosion," I ground out through my teeth. How was I ever supposed to give Daniel a normal life when I was surrounded by idiots?

"Yes, my liege," the ghost replied stoically, "but I fear that you will not find the answers you seek."

"Then what would you suggest?" I replied.

"The Time Master, sire, he sees all," came the reply.

"Clockwork," I sighed. I had entertained the possibility of paying the ghost a visit but we had not met under the best of terms all those years ago and I doubted that he would tell me anything now. "Right," I sighed as he too, bid me a polite goodbye and good luck.

I put away the device, locked the drawer and turned back to the pile of paperwork before me. I could not go anywhere with an unstable ghost child in my care, it would be too risky, so Clockwork would have to wait. I was sure that while I was here Daniel was in no danger; I would destroy anything that dared to even attempt to lay a finger on him.

So it looked like a productive day of paperwork ahead for me, I sighed heavily at the thought, but it needed to be done. I slowly lifted the first folder from the top of the neat pile and stared at it.

It was stamped smartly with the VladCo Incorporated logo **(*3)**and it contained the plans for an experimental shuttle. It was supposed to combine the materials from Axion Technologies to create an unmanned shuttle which was designed for long distance space travel. It was one of my more personal projects funded by my financial success mainly with DALV Industries. It had the interest and support of NASA which was always helpful when investing in space technology. I had other shuttles of course, but they were designed only to orbit planets as satellites, rather than collect rock samples, and that was what I wanted.

I had a theory, which of course I had excluded from the 'official plans', that the dusty red rocks on Mars would give some of my ghost technologies an interesting boost. I had given the task to the best scientist in my pay roll, which as you can imagine meant some of the best in the world. Professors and students from every country came to work for companies such as mine, and I was not one to miss an opportunity, but I always wanted to look over the plans myself.

Many people overlooked it and merely saw me as an avaricious, overeducated billionaire, but I was a leading scientist in my own right. And I had always loved my work. I had merely been more successful than most in my field.

The plans would likely to take up a lot of time so I flipped open my laptop and placed it on my opposite side as I began the tedious task of checking theories, calculations and equations.

Perhaps it was a project that would peak Daniel's interest, I remembered Maddie telling me once that the boy was deeply fascinated with space exploration. Once everything was sorted out…then…maybe…

I was knee deep in calculations and for all intents and purposes I was in my own world where only I and my work mattered when the door opened and a subtle coughing brought me out of my daze.

"Sorry to disturb you sir…but we're leaving," Michele stated, and I looked up from my work. Was it midday already, surely not? I tossed my pencil aside and pulled back my cuff to check my watch. It was! It was 10 past 12!

I frowned as I noticed for the first time that I had covered the whole room in papers, my right hand was smudged with grey from the pencil and I sighed. "Yes, of course," I leaned my elbows on the desk and rubbed my eyes despairingly, I wasn't even half way through the one folder and it had wasted around 4 hours.

"Where's your nephew, sir?" Michele asked.

"Sleeping," I replied as I lifted another paper to my eyes. My right elbow was still rested on the desk and I sighed as another long list of incorrect calculations met my eyes. I would be having a little chat with the idiot who wrote these. Most of them had been fine but this page!

"Will you tell him, sir, Rachel's still upset about what happened, she didn't mean to…" she said but I cut her off before she could continue.

"It is nothing to worry about; the boy **has** lost his family after all," after I had said it was clear that she had been dismissed and she nodded and left the room.

I waited a good 5 minutes to make sure that they would be well away from the mansion before transforming once more into my ghost half and floating up to check on Daniel.

As was to be expected the boy was still deeply asleep and his shallow breathing was the only sound in the room. He had curled up on his side again as if to try and keep the whole world out in his despair. I frowned as I saw fresh tears staining his cheeks from under his closed eyes and once more I felt myself pitying this child.

Was this whole situation a cruel trick to force me to feel emotions that were alien to me, or to make Daniel the epitome of depression? The boy did not deserve this. I knew I had not been kind to him over the years; I had not treated him as I perhaps should have done, but if only he had joined me sooner, then I wouldn't have…

It was pointless thinking along those lines, he had not, and that was that. I had acknowledged that from the very start Daniel was unlikely to abandon his family for me. But I had hoped that with time, with the constant reminder that my offer was there, that he would realise just how different we were from the rest of the world.

Then he would see his notions of good and evil were an unnecessary burden that would only hold him back, and that I could help him. I would help him with anything, if only he would let me.

I decided it would be best not to disturb Daniel now so I flew up out of the room and into the cool air outside. I needed some fresh air after hours of endless paperwork, and the cool breeze helped me to think as I floated down to sit atop the roof of my mansion. I loved the view from here; the world always appeared so small and insignificant from above and yet it was still beautiful.

But I was posed with a problem; I could either go into the Ghost Zone myself and pay Clockwork a visit, but that would mean leaving Daniel alone and vulnerable in the mansion. I was not a fan of that option. Or I could stay in the house until he woke up and once more attempt to get him to listen to me.

As tedious as that option was for me it more practical for Daniel…I was not used to considering another person in my plans and it was truly a peculiar change. I would make an exception for only 2 people, for Maddie and Daniel, and with Maddie dead…

I craned my neck and looked to the skies as I felt a single drop of rain fall from the clouds and onto my hand. Sure enough the grey clouds had accumulated over the peaceful landscape and it was just beginning to rain.

I took it as a sign that it was better for me to stay in the house…with Daniel, so I floated back through the roof and through into my study.

.

.

.

.

.

By now it was getting late in the afternoon and I had had enough of equations, there was only so much a man could take before he went mad no matter how skilled he was. So I left the mess on my desk and walked over to my grand piano.

I didn't play as much as I probably should to keep the skill, but it was a good method of stress relief…I couldn't really take it out on my house via my ghost powers, so piano playing it was. I had not touched the instrument in years; I had been occupied with domination plans for longer than was probably healthy.

But now that I had Daniel to think about perhaps it was time I wound down a little. Was I really prepared to make such a change because I had a child in tow? Which was more important, ruling the world, or having Daniel trust me? I could not have both…

I did not need to rule the world when I had a son at my side; that I was sure of.

I sat on the cushioned stool and glanced at the music sheets that had been left on the top of the piano. It had probably been found by the cleaners under a table or something and they had not known where to put them so they had placed it here. I lifted it to my eyes and studied it.

Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata,' it was a beautiful, timeless classic piece of music and one of the most inspiring I had ever heard, and with a father who demanded that I grew up to appreciate the arts I had a fair experience. **(*4)**

It was a piece I had not practiced in years, but I had spent so many hours of my childhood practicing the skill at my father's orders that I was fairly certain I would never forget how to play the piano. It was like riding a bicycle, he had said to me all those years ago. So I rested the pages on the stand and hoped that my memory was as good as it used to be.

After a minute I was not disappointed as the music did its job and enabled me to forget about troubling equations. I was able to…not forget about Daniel…I could never forget about the boy, but I was able to relax a little. I hadn't realised before how stressed I was and as I began playing the music was arrhythmic and choppy because my shoulders and arms were tense.

But as the notes became increasingly familiar to me the music became louder and confident and I looked back to the top of the page and repeated the same keys again.

By now I was positive that I was not alone in the room, but I was too engrossed in the music to pay much attention. If it was a threat I would have known instantly and it had been there for about a minute…I think.

It was a familiar presence, I knew it well, it was something I was quickly becoming accustomed to, ever since I had first met its owner it had become recognisable from a crowd of people. But now it was becoming almost like a magnet...I was still undecided if this was a good or a bad thing for me. Again this was not something I could tell him, at least not yet, not until I had cleared everything up.

"Good afternoon, Daniel," I smiled as I heard him jump slightly, obviously not expecting me to have known he was there. I turned around on my seat to face him but I frowned when I saw that he did not look as rested as I would have liked. He looked tired and depressed, but it was to be expected, after all.

The boy was in his human form but he was obviously flown down through the house, since I doubted he had the strength to carry himself down the stairs and the door was still closed; I had not heard it open. He was leaning against the door for support as he glanced around the untidy room. "I know I haven't practiced my music in a while, but I didn't mean for it to wake you," I tried to lighten my own mood to make the conversation I needed to have with him a little easier, but his lack-of-reaction didn't exactly instil me with confidence.

I sighed when he said nothing, I was trying to make things easier for him and yet he was determined to make them difficult for me. Ah well, such is life. "Daniel, I…" I began but he talked over me, asking a question which I had not anticipated, at least not yet.

"Why'd you come after me?" he asked and his eyes suddenly bored into my own as I was quickly forced to arrange my thoughts in order to answer him. I wasn't sure if he meant earlier when he had tried to run, or last night, so I frowned slightly at the indistinctness of the question. "Vlad, I said why'd…" he began a little more forcefully, but I blinked back into reality.

"I heard you," I sighed, and decided that a compromise would be best. "If I tell you, will you promise me that this time you will let me speak before planning another grand escape?" now **that** caught his attention. He tried to take a step back but clearly he lacked the strength for the simplest of movements and he was forced to sit on the floor after his legs gave up the fight to keep him standing.

"Fine," the boy mumbled morosely and it was clear that he was not pleased with our little agreement…but who ever said life was fair?

* * *

><p><strong>(*1) <strong>Personally I am an atheist; I can't believe in God(s), I just can't. But in the world of my story ghosts exist so if they did I would be tempted to find out what else…if anything was out there. I just wanted to add in a bit about what Vlad would think. I doubt that he would be religious but I think he'd be a little but curious about it and not just dismiss it like I do. I mean I loved R.E in school and we studied religion in Sociology in College as well and it is really interesting…but I don't believe in God.

**(*2) **In case anyone forgot, Bullet is Walker's second-in-command, I had forgotten about him till I read a list of characters on wiki, he apparently appears in Public Enemies.

**(*3) **I kept Vlad's companies and his 'titles' the same as in my other story since it seemed pointless in changing it. He's the President and Founder of VladCo Incorporated and of DALV Industries, the Owner of Axion Technologies, and he's the Mayor. He's a busy man!

**(*4) **I know, I did something similar in my other story but I changed the music so, hey, it's no problem, I don't know if Vlad plays piano or not but in my world he does! I love piano music!


	6. Who's Not Alone?

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 6: ...Who's Not Alone? (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything…not the explosion…not my family…not my friends…or even Vlad…there was just…nothing.<p>

It was creeping me out.

Usually in my dreams I would see the explosion…again and again and again until I couldn't take anymore and I screamed and woke up. This time I was screaming but I wasn't waking up. I was screaming at the top of my lungs for help…for anyone to help me…but no one came. I was alone in the dark.

I wasn't afraid of the dark…even when I was little I had never been scared of the dark…I had always associated the dark with outer space so it had made me want to explore it instead of running away like most kids did. I actually quite liked the dark, I wasn't scared of it. I was scared of being alone **in **the dark like this. There's a difference, believe me.

It felt like there was something in the shadows that was coming closer…and closer…and closer…

…I tried to run but I couldn't move…I tried to fight but I my arms were frozen by my sides…and now I couldn't even scream, my lungs ached and my heart was beating faster and faster until I couldn't even breathe properly. My chest felt like it was on fire…and although it was a change from the ice cold I had been feeling lately I did not want to be burnt or frozen alive. Both were horrible ways to die.

…but being blown up wasn't much better either…

Why wasn't anyone coming to help me? Why was I alone in the dark with no one nearby?

I had to wake up.

I tried to wake up.

But how?

How could I make this nightmare go away? I took a deep breath and screamed as loudly as I could. But it didn't change anything.

The shadows seemed to curl around my right arm now, like a snake; it coiled around my neck and shoulder, creeping onto my bicep and past my elbow, down my forearm and onto my fingers. I shivered and tried to break free. But it was too strong. It wouldn't let me go…I was trapped.

I cried out again as I felt my whole right side go numb as the shadows creeped over to work on my left side…I was disappearing and there was nothing I could do about it.

I should just give up…

I had nothing to live for anyway…

I felt myself fade away as I closed my eyes…

…I wonder if you died for real if you died in a dream…

I'd never actually died in a dream before, 'cos I had never given up before…but now I…I couldn't give up…could I?

As I heard a deep snigger come from the shadows my mind was made up. I was not monster food, even in my own dreams! I tried to change into my ghost half and break free since I couldn't wake up. I felt my temperature drop several degrees as I let out my ghostly wail.

I'd never had a dream like this before and it was seriously freaking me out! But as I screamed once more the darkness went away and I was able to open my eyes. My whole body ached, like I had been attacked for real but it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I turned my head and looked around the room.

It was the same room I had woken up in earlier, so it was clear that Vlad hadn't thrown me out yet…but I didn't get why. I had no idea what was happening? Was I really losing it? Had I seriously almost given up in my own **dream**? Oh, man!

I pushed myself up so that I was sitting against the headboard and glanced down to look for the clock…5.30pm. How long had I been asleep? When exactly **had** I woken up earlier? What had happened?

I tried to remember but everything was still a little blurry…huh…I could remember where the clock was in a room I had only slept in like twice but I couldn't remember what had happened this morning? Weird or what?

Wait…I remembered…I had tried to run…and I had failed epically! And Vlad…he had…he had saved me from becoming a smushed-up pile of ecto-goop on the ground. The dude was seriously confusing me.

He was my enemy, right?

He hated me, right?

Wrong! He'd just saved my life. He couldn't hate me if he just saved me; you didn't save people you hated. It made me wonder if I would have saved Vlad if it had been the other way around. I wasn't sure. He had caused a shit load of trouble for me in the past few years but did I really want him dead? Would I have let him die? I'd like to think I would have saved him. I'm supposed to be the hero not him. He's the villain in my life.

But he's the one who's saved me, he's the one who let me stay in his house…and I couldn't even save my own family…how messed up was that?

If he really was planning on getting rid of me why would he waste time saving me? Maybe he just didn't want a splattered ghost boy on his doorstep. I think a part of me wanted to believe that he had saved me 'cos he cared…I knew it was really far-fetched and way, way, way, way out there and all that…but it as weird as it was I kinda liked that idea. But I knew it wasn't real…it was just my stupid imagination messing with me. Like I wasn't messed up enough as it was!

That strange dream made me feel even worse, my limbs felt battered and bruised…or maybe that was just life.

So, I forced myself up off the bed and I stumbled into the bathroom and over to answer the call of nature. I then walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror above the shiny sink. I sighed as I saw how worn-out I was and washed my hands, my eyes were only half open and I had tired shadows under them. I was a mess. I splashed the cold water on my face; it helped to wake me up.

I walked back into the bedroom and sat back on the bed, what was I supposed to do now? I could leave…but where would I go? I had nothing…I sniffed as I held back the tears again. I would not cry.

Then I jumped slightly as I heard quiet music, my enhanced ghostly gave me perfect vision and a heightened sense of smell as well as amazing hearing. I had gotten used to having them so I doubted I would be able to cope without them now, I'd forgotten what it was like to have average senses. It was piano music…it was a sad sound that made me want to cry again.

But it was beautiful…I was no expert when it came to music but even I could tell it was not expertly played. Then after a minute or two of listening it became perfect and I actually did cry, not full on water works but I still cried. It really didn't take much to set me off lately.

I didn't want to try walking through the house to find the source of the music, so without going ghost I flew invisibly through the walls and ceilings and listened carefully.

Once it got louder I was sure that I had found it. I was floating in front of a huge set of double doors, they looked ancient and they were carved identically. The beautiful yet sad music continued and I floated through the door…and stopped dead.

…Vlad was playing the music…as in actually sitting at a piano and playing it…

I wished I could come up with a sarcastic remark, I really did, I wished I could insult him and say it was rubbish. But I couldn't…he had saved my life…and he wasn't a bad musician…I'd never really cared for this kind of music but I could still appreciate it…it helped my forget my troubles.

I leaned back against the doors and dropped my invisibility without meaning to; I was just concentrating on the music. When I used music to distract me after a bad day it was usually really loud heavy metal or rock music that blasted my ears and made me think about that pain instead of anything else.

Like a lot of kids Jazz had taken a few piano lessons when we were younger…but as soon as she had discovered the 'joys' of the library her music lessons had taken a back seat. I had never really bothered. I agreed that it was a beautiful instrument but I didn't have the time to learn how to play it now that I could actually appreciate it. My spare time was spent catching up on my sleep after hunting ghosts.

"Good afternoon, Daniel," Vlad said suddenly and I nearly jumped out of my skin. As my thoughts drifted away I noticed that the music had stopped and that Vlad was looking straight at me. I couldn't think of anything to say; months of perfecting my witty banter had failed me and I could only stare back at him, "Daniel, I…"

"Why'd you come after me?" I asked and I think I threw him for a loop, 'cos he frowned at me. I really wanted to know. Why had he come after me in the snow? Why had he saved me from going 'splat' earlier? He was confusing me and everything I thought I knew about him, and I didn't like it. "Vlad, I said why'd…" I said ready to repeat myself but he was having none of it.

"I heard you," he sighed, "If I tell you, will you promise me that this time you will let me speak before planning another grand escape?" I didn't like this deal. I wanted to run again. But I kept my word…so I would listen to him first, once he told me what was going through his crazed-up mind…then I would escape…right?

"Fine," I muttered after my legs began hurting again and I was forced to sit down…I didn't like the fact that I was so weak. But what else could I do? He already knew I was weak, and I had nothing left to be strong for anyway.

"Excellent," Vlad smiled and stood up from his seat, "but perhaps you'd like something more comfortable to sit on besides the floor," he said.

"I'm fine here," I muttered. I wasn't really. The door was digging in my back and my legs ached from sitting on the floor like this but I wasn't going to admit it.

"Really?" Vlad smirked and raised an eyebrow at me as I tried not to fidget, "Well excuse me if I don't believe you," he said and I scowled at him, why did he always see through everything? Was I really so bad at lying? I tried to move as close to the wall as possible and away from Vlad as he came slowly towards me.

Now I'd done it.

I was in serious trouble, I'd said something wrong and now he was gonna pound me for it. Oh, great! I shrunk away from him and tried to go ghost, but as soon as I did I was forced back…my failed escape attempt earlier must have cost me all my energy…uh-oh…

I blinked in confusion when he leaned down and picked me up bridal style. Wasn't he supposed to be attacking me? What the hell was going on? I didn't try and struggle…I was too confused. He walked over to a leather chair in front of a small fireplace and set me down carefully.

Huh. That was weird. Vlad was never careful round me. He never had a problem when it came to beating me up or electrocuting me and stuff. "Now, then," he began and made his way over to a really old-looking desk and sat on a chair behind it, "what is it you want to know? Why I came looking for you last night, or why I followed you this morning?" he asked.

I thought hard about that, "Both," I said and he rested his hands on the desk.

"It's really quite simple, Daniel…did you want to die?" he replied.

Since when did you answer a question with a question…what was that supposed to mean? Did I want to die? I didn't know; there were times when I thought I did…and they were becoming a regular part of my day. "…None o' your business…" I muttered and brought my knees up to my chin and leaned back in the chair.

"Well, I did not," Vlad said and narrowed his eyes at me, "As much as you may dislike me, or even hate me; I have never once wished you dead," at that I had to look up and I stared at him…who was this? This was not my enemy…this was not the man I had been fighting for 2 years. Was this some sort of a trap? And I concentrated on his voice as he spoke again, "What happened was tragic, but you cannot let it destroy you, you're strong enough to put it behind you and…"

"What?" I blinked, I think my voice was calm but I didn't feel it. I was bubbling with anger. How dare he suggest that I could put the deaths of my family and my friends behind me! What right did he have to say that?

"…move on," he finished and I exploded. I could never 'move on,' the idiot…the crazy fruit-loop, I was so angry I couldn't even come up with insults to describe him!

I was beyond anger! My eyes were burning and I think they probably flashed bright green as my breathing increased. He just looked at me…and raised his eyebrow…that was getting really irritating. I lifted my hand and shot an ecto-blast at him. It was weak but it was all I could manage at the moment, despite the fiery adrenaline running through me.

Vlad, of course, lifted his hand and absorbed it harmlessly…that annoying jerk! Why did he have to be so powerful? He didn't say anything, and neither did I. All my confusion was thrown out the window as my anger took over…it had been sleeping for so long now…I had been only sad and depressed. Now the anger was back and it meant business. I was seeing red, literally, I was just so angry and nothing else mattered.

Not the hopelessness or the tears…not the nightmares or the tiredness…there was only anger and rage left. It wasn't me…I never usually got this angry…but I couldn't stop it and before I knew it I had somehow managed to go ghost and blast Vlad into the wall behind him.

With this anger I didn't feel my muscles ache or protest, I didn't feel my heart racing…or my mind telling me to stop…I couldn't listen to anything. It felt like my dream…I was being taken over by something and I was powerless to stop it.

It was horrible.

I watched Vlad just stare at me as I jumped from my seat with strength I didn't know I had and flew at him, I pushed him back and lifted him by the front of his shirt. I pushed against the wall and he let out a gasp as his back hit the hard surface. I was slightly surprised that he hadn't made an effort to fight yet but I was too far gone to question it. "What did you just say?" I asked, but I wasn't saying it. This wasn't like me. But pure anger is a horrible thing. It's like a disease…

"I knew you still had some fight left in you, Little Badger. I know you better than you think I do," he smiled a little but I wasn't able to focus. The anger was still there and I was pleading for someone…something…anyone to make it stop. I had never felt like this before, "And you are not weak, no child of Maddie's could ever be weak."

What was he saying? I had lost everything…of course I was weak!

…Maddie…he had said my mom's name…Maddie…she was dead and it was my fault…the anger started to fade and made way for depression. I loosened my grip on Vlad's shirt and backed away from him a little.

I breathed heavily as the anger went away…I could see clearly now and everything came back into focus. I was losing my mind! I felt myself change back and I lost my footing, I fell back onto the floor and lifted a hand to my head.

I never wanted to feel like that again…was that how Vlad felt when he hated my dad so much that he wanted to kill him? How could he live like that? It was pure anger and hate! I leaned back against what I assumed was the old desk he had sat at a minute ago and hugged my knees. I was a loose cannon and if he hadn't before, Vlad would definitely want me out of his hair now.

"I told you that you weren't weak," I heard Vlad say and I lifted my head to look at him; he sat in the chair I had violently vacated a second ago and crossed a leg over the other. I didn't really know what he meant so I just ignored it.

"Why'd you even care, it's not it's any o' your business?" I muttered and looked away as I tightened my arms a little.

"It is my business, Daniel; that is what I have been trying to tell you," He sighed and continued, "you have nowhere else to stay and I will soon be your legal guardian."

I turned my head back to stare at him so fast I probably should have got whiplash and I was speechless, "…huh…" Now I was really confused, I had no idea how that had happened…Vlad actually wanted me to stay…why? Did I want to stay? Where else did I have to go? Who else was left?

It was a strange day when the only person you had left was the person who you thought you hated. I thought I hated Vlad, I really did, I thought I would celebrate the day he left me alone for good. Then why was I so relieved…even happy that he had gone out of his way to look after me. I was so confused.

Was he just doing this so I would be his creepy little apprentice? Was that even a bad thing? I wanted to learn things, didn't I? I wanted to learn more about my ghost powers and Vlad was the only other person who knew anything about being half ghost. If he would teach me was that really so bad? He couldn't exactly ask me to renounce my dad anymore 'cos he was…not here anymore. So what would he want in return? Illegal stuff knowing Vlad…but who else would let me stay in their home like this?

"But I thought you…why would you…you want me to stay **here**…like…with…you?" I asked in my confusion. I didn't realised I'd spoken aloud until Vlad answered me a second later.

"Yes," Vlad replied simply and suddenly found his fingernails very interesting.

"Not with my aunt?" I frowned.

"No," he blinked.

"Not in foster care?" I asked.

"No," he repeated calmly.

Once again I didn't know what to say; I'd thought he was going to send me away, and now he had said he wasn't and I was…happy? How come? Why would he do that? "Why…?"

"Why not?" Vlad shrugged.

"Vlad…" I sighed and moved a little so that I was sitting on my legs a little and leaned on my hand.

"Honestly, Daniel, where else are you going to go? Are you really stubborn enough to think you are capable of living on your own, at your age, with your problems? No, you are in no state to be living alone. And I don't think you really want to live with your aunt or with people you don't know, am I right?"

He was right; I didn't have anywhere else to go. I didn't have anyone left on earth to care for me. But Vlad had always cared…I think…in some kind of crazy, warped, fruit-loopy kind of a way. Maybe not 'cared' in the sense that he didn't ever want me to get hurt, but 'cared' in the sense that he wanted me to be his slavish-son-thing so he didn't want me to die…He was fine with me getting hurt but he didn't want me to die. But I'd never thought he cared like this…enough to want to take me in like this.

"If you really hate me so much I'm sure we can work something out…" he began but I had to interrupt.

He thought I didn't want to stay…did I? No, I did, I couldn't deny it, but did I really hate him? I don't think so, "No…I don't…I mean…I don't hate you…" I said; I wasn't sure of much at the moment but I could be sure of that. He had helped me, he had done something to help me for a change…it couldn't make up for everything he had ever done to me…but it was a start…right?

He only stared at me and tilted his head, I was clearly not the only one confused at the moment. "Good," that was all he said. He did give me a strange look that I didn't understand but then it was gone as he stood up and walked over to an old wooden cabinet.

He took out a glass bottle and filled two tall, crystal glasses and walked back over to me. He then gave one to me which I took mindlessly and he went to sit back in the chair.

I stared down at the glass he had handed me and sniffed it; it didn't smell nice, like hot chocolate did, or even coffee. It smelt like really strong vinegar...ewww. "What the heck is this?" I asked him and he smiled, it looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh at me.

"Vintage red wine, Daniel, a favourite of mine," he replied, "Didn't your parents ever let you drink alcohol?" he asked and I frowned again as I shook my head. **(*1)**

No, I didn't even think they drank it themselves that often…if at all, they had always been busy with ghosts, and once more the memories just made me sad. "Try it, you might find that you like it," Vlad said and I got the impression he wanted me to stop thinking about them; I was grateful for the effort, he raised his glass to me a little then took a sip from it.

So I copied him and tasted it, and swallowed it. I regretted it as soon as I had, it really wasn't very nice…it was kind of…bitter? Why the heck did Vlad drink this stuff? "…Ugh…" I muttered and Vlad chucked into his glass as he drunk from it again. I scowled at him; was he seriously trying to poison me?

I put the glass down on the floor beside me and sighed, what was supposed to happen now? I had no idea, what were you supposed to do when you found out you were thankful to be staying with your arch-enemy because your family were gone? I don't suppose anyone would know really, it's not the most common thing…and how many people actually had arch-enemies, anyway?

"Why didn't you fight back?" I asked him to distract from the uncomfortable silence that was somehow sending shivers down my spine. He sighed and moved the glass from his mouth, now he looked uncomfortable.

"Because if I did I would have another funeral to pay for," he said with that same smug expression that he always had. I guess it was something that would never change about Vlad no matter what happened.

Wait…another funeral…to **pay **for? Did that mean he'd paid for their funerals? Why would he do that? I only stared at him as he finished the last of his wine and put down the glass, why would he do something so…nice? Vlad didn't do nice. Vlad and the word nice didn't even belong in the same sentence. It was like saying the sun was cold or the ice was hot, the two were incompatible ideas!

I didn't say anything to that. How could I? Vlad was messing with everything I thought I knew about villains and I wasn't happy about it. And Vlad**was** the villain…I think…he did bad things and that made him a villain…But I had done bad things too…I hadn't meant to, but I had…everyone had done bad things…right? Did that make me one too…did that make everyone a villain?

But I was the hero. I stopped the villains…I helped people…I…I…hadn't been much help to my family…my friends…Mr Lancer…

Everything was so confusing…I didn't know what was right or wrong…hero or villain…black or white…which was which? Was there something in between? Why was this happening to me? What had I done wrong?

I brought my knees back up to my chin and tried to move away from Vlad again. It was his fault…it was his fault that I didn't understand. It was his fault my head felt like it was going to explode.

I was so confused. Everything I thought I knew was wrong. Was it wrong?

I didn't know anymore.

"Daniel," I heard Vlad say and he put his hand on my shoulder as he tried to get me to look at him.

"No!" I screamed and forced his hand away, "Why're you doing this? Why're you messin' everything up? Why can't things just go back to normal?"

A quiet 'smash' brought me back to reality and I looked down…whoops…I had moved and somehow smashed the really expensive looking glass I had left on the floor. Suddenly as I came back from my confusing thoughts I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my left hand.

The wine had spilt and the glass had shattered…and a very pointy looking piece had chosen to dig itself in my hand, "…damn…" I muttered and brought my hand up to check the damage. I was so stupid!

But it wasn't so bad, I'd had worse…I mean really, I had been thrown throw whole windows…double glazed were, for obvious reasons, the worst. I'd had shards stuck in my back before now, and I'd had to duplicate just to get them out and stitch myself up…I probably could have asked Jazz for help…but it had been like the middle of the night and I hadn't wanted to worry her. I hated having glass stuck in my skin…but I just have really bad luck.

I tried gently to pull the shard out with my other hand but even though I'd had to do this like a zillion times before it still hurt like hell, "…oww…"

"You really can't make anything easy, can you?" Vlad sighed and I suddenly remembered that I was not alone in the room.

"…Not my fault…" I muttered, even though I knew full-well it was. He took his red handkerchief from his pocket and moved closer to me, shifting the broken glass away with his foot. I tried to turn away but he grabbed my wrist before I could move and I watched him frown at me…fruit-loop! I was the one with broken glass in my hand not him; what did he have to frown about? "…Ow…" I pulled my hand back as I felt the glass move.

"Hold still," Vlad ordered and slowly the glass came out, covered in red and green blood.**(*2)**

"…Ugh…" I watched as he placed the glass on the desk and wrapped the handkerchief round my hand. He then moved to carefully pick up the shards left on the floor and put them out of the way on the desk as well.

He didn't seem mad like I thought he would. I thought he'd go berserk, but he was just…not. He was helping me again…what gives? I sniffed just as Vlad finished with the broken glass and he looked at me again. Vlad pulled my arm towards him again and looked under the now stained fabric at the small cut.

"Fortunately for you we have accelerated healing and I don't think it was very deep, it'll stop bleeding soon. And I'm sure you've had worse," he smiled a little and wrapped it back up then stood up again.

"Yeah," I nodded; I don't think he'd been expecting an answer but I gave one anyway. He gave me a strange look before he pulled me up from the floor and lead me to a chair. "I'm sorry," I said quietly without making eye contact.

"What for?" he asked and I had to look up at that. What did he mean 'what for?' For some strange reason he was doing nothing but helping me and I was only causing trouble for him. He had a company worth like a gazillion dollars **and** he was the mayor, I was sure that he had better things to do than waste time looking after me.

I didn't answer him though, I couldn't, I think he knew what I meant though, I could never hide anything from Vlad no matter how hard I tried…the fruit-loop was like mind-reader. He sat down on the arm of the chair I was leaning back in and like earlier he put an arm round my shoulders.

I still didn't understand this side of Vlad, and it kind of scared me that he could act so horrible to me one minute and so…nice the next. Maybe it was wrong to look to my arch-enemy for comfort…but I had no one else left.

"...I'm never gonna see them again, am I?" I whispered and leaned into his side.

"No," was all Vlad said and I think I started crying again.

* * *

><p><strong>(*1) <strong>I absolutely love red wine and I had to put this in. Vlad is a suave, debonair business man and I think he's the type who would keep a decanter of wine in his study…I would! But I couldn't exactly write the word 'decanter' since I doubt Danny would call it that.

**(*2) **I think in the actual cartoon Danny bleeds red in human form and green in ghost form, but since they're hybrids I figure that their blood should be a mix of the two at any time, 'cos they're never just a ghost or a human, they're both all the time. So there ya go!

* * *

><p>A.N. I'm really proud of this chapter, it's longer than I intended but I just couldn't stop writing. It's a real emotional roller-coaster for poor Danny. I think it was time that he started to question his heroes  villain's philosophy and Vlad offering to take Danny in like this, and acting…well, nice…would be the perfect trigger, I think.


	7. Que Sera, Sera

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 7: Que Sera, Sera (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>It seemed that no matter how hard I tried I was still a mess, and so I still didn't understand why Vlad was being so patient with me. He was never nice or patient with me. It was really strange. I mean the only time we met was when we were throwing witty banter at each other in-between fights…lots of fights.<p>

After I had managed to stop crying Vlad had suggested a while ago, I wasn't exactly sure how long, that we move into the sitting room and he'd handed me the TV remote. And when I say TV I mean it was freaking huge! Not quite cinema size 'cos that would be too big and you'd get a stiff neck, but it was bigger and shinier than my family sitting room TV was.

But I hadn't been bothered about what was on; I just flicked it to a movie channel and left it. I hadn't been paying much attention to the film; it could have been in a foreign language for all I knew.

Then he had gone out of the room to…and I'd had to stare at him in confusion at this…warm up some dinner. It hadn't taken long and he'd returned with two steaming bowls of soup…as if we ate like this all the time.

It obviously hadn't been the shop bought kind of soup I was used to; he said it'd had tomatoes, peppers, and onions and lots of other things I couldn't remember in it. It had been nice and I had eaten it, after 3 days of starvation it was really hard to turn down food when it was put in front of you…especially when it smelt so good.

We had both been silent…but what was there to say? I wanted to at least thank him for doing this…but I just felt so uncomfortable. I just didn't know how to act. I settled with avoiding eye contact and conversation, I stared round the room without actually paying attention.

The chattering voices on the TV continued and now the programme, again I still wasn't paying much attention to be sure what it was, was interrupted by the local news report, and I looked up to listen to the reporters.

"…**and now here's Tiffany Snow with your 10'o clock update,"** The anchor man said, and made way for the every cheery reporter.

"**Well, Amity has been experiencing a major decrease in ghost attacks, and some have suggested that self-employed ghost hunters; the Fenton's could have been to blame for the initial attacks…"**

How dare they? They were blaming my parents for the ghost attacks!

I knew I should change the channel right now, but I couldn't, I hadn't seen what people had been saying for 3 days so I felt like I had to carry on watching.

"…**meanwhile, there's still no word on the only survivor from the explosion. 16 year old Danny Fenton's, condition is still unknown, and it has been suggested that a close friend of the family, local billionaire and Mayor; Vlad Masters is…"**

We never did hear what she was about to say next, although it didn't take a genius to figure it out, because I instantly flicked over the station. I didn't care what it was, just as long as it wasn't talking about that.

And what did she mean by my 'condition?' They hadn't even got the facts right. I hadn't been in the explosion, I had been close to it and I had been thrown back from the force of it but I hadn't been in it. I sighed…now I was a celebrity in both forms…oh goody! And Vlad was a 'close friend of the family'…huh…yeah right and Paulina had been my girlfriend for the past 2 years…really!

I couldn't imagine Vlad being a close friend to anybody…he just wasn't the 'friend' type…I suppose now, though, neither was I.

I looked over at Vlad when he sighed at the same time as me to see a strange look in his eyes…I recognised it…I had seen it enough times from him. He was angry…like, really, really angry.

I guess he didn't like being on the news either. But he had to be used to it by now right? He didn't exactly have the right jobs to stay out of the spotlight, and my dad used to tell me that he threw parties all the time for rich business-y type people like him. So what was his problem? I was the one being hounded…apparently…by the press, not him…unless I was just causing more trouble or him…bad press or something. Yeah; that was probably it.

I didn't know how I was supposed to leave now. As soon as I did both Fenton and Phantom would be like press-magnets…this was what I had wanted to avoid…'cuz now I had no backup plan. Sometimes I was really jealous of Amorpho. I couldn't live a quiet life ever again…unless I moved to another country or something…maybe a hut in the Sahara desert would be far enough.

I curled up again on the sofa and brought the blanket closer to me, I think it was the same one I had used before, but I closed my eyes. I had long since abandoned the idea that this was all a dream, but maybe if I closed my eyes I could just sleep and never wake up.

Maybe if I closed my eyes things would make more sense…maybe.

I don't know what was wrong with me, I had slept all morning, I mean I knew I had been a little more tired than usual lately, but what was going on? It was like something was forcing me to sleep…something was telling me to sleep and was leaving no room for argument…

Stupid, annoying Vlad…it was probably him…he could never keep his nose out of my business…

I yawned…I'd get him in the morning…

…As soon as I woke up…

…Hopefully…

…

..

.

* * *

><p>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh of relief as I watched Daniel finally give in to sleep. Perhaps it was wrong of me to 'drug' him as I had, but I saw no other option. I knew he had been sleeping all day, but he still needed more rest, and he was not going to get it by staying up all night pretending to watch television. He hadn't paid attention to anything for the past few hours…except that blasted news report.<p>

Evidently I had not made myself clear enough this morning, and that would have to be rectified.

No doubt he would be extremely annoyed with me when he woke up if he put two and two together, but that was of little importance when his health was in question. His physical health I could help with, but when it came down to his psychological well-being I was at a loss. I was no psychologist. I would just have to take things as they came.

I walked the few steps over to the sofa I had left him on and flicked the television off, I would not be using it later; I rarely did. I didn't want to make a habit of this; waiting for him to fall asleep and carrying him up to his room every night. But if that's what it took to get him to rest then so be it, otherwise we'd have been up till 3 in the morning. As entertaining as Daniel's stubbornness was it could be just as exasperating at times, it always had been.

I sat down beside him for a moment and thought it would be best to check his hand first, if it had, for some reason, not healed properly he would not tell me. So I would have to see for myself.

I moved the quilt carefully and gently brought his arm closer so that I could see; he had refused to let me bandage it so my handkerchief was still wrapped round his palm. Not that I cared but those things weren't exactly cheap, they were expensive silk and as such, they were not designed to be used as make-shift bandages. But it was of little matter, he didn't know that…and I doubted he would care, either.

Not for the first time in my life I found myself grateful that being half ghost gave us both accelerated healing abilities. At first the idea had come as a shock to me all those years ago; I had thought that by being…essentially half dead that my healing processes would decrease rather than increase. But now I understood the science behind it I would never go back, I had forgotten just how slow typical human abilities were.

I examined the wound and tossed aside the ruined piece of cloth, it was beyond salvaging now, and took out a clean, white bandage I had located earlier as the soup had been simmering. Perhaps one day, Daniel would learn to think ahead like that, but it would take time. His hand wouldn't need anything else other than a few hours to heal, not even disinfectant, it took a lot to give either of us an infection from a wound, I would know.

I sighed, I had only intended the wine to be a distraction, I hadn't meant for him to attempt to impale his hand like that! But nothing ever went according to plan when the 'ghost boy' was involved, no matter how many variables I allowed for, nothing went as I intended.

Maybe that was why I cared about him. He was an unpredictable child, and I had not had anything unpredictable in my life for 20 years. It could not just be because he was the child of the only woman I had ever loved, because he was equally Jack's son as he was Maddie's. Was it purely because of his ghost powers that I had spent so much time trying to persuade the boy to join me? I wasn't quite sure now.

Once I was finished with the bandage I lifted him once more into my arms and flew through the ceiling, into his room and again I left him in the bed. He didn't stir once, I suppose that was a good thing, the last thing I would need would be for him to wake up, despite the sleeping pills I wouldn't put it past him. I closed the curtains and left the room.

I suppose I should clean up the broken glass and spilled wine in my study now, I had nothing else to do yet. So I teleported into said room and began gathering up the pieces of glass in my hands. After a minute I incinerated them using my ecto-energy and then I felt my internal ghost sense alert me.

"What are you doing here?" I turned around to face the ghost vultures; I sighed and dragged my hand down my face, on top of everything else I didn't want to have to deal with these idiots.

"Vell, boss, it's like zis, see, you told us to check ze boy's house and zat food place zat vent all kablooe, for ze past few nights, and zen to tell you vhat happens, but remembering zat ve're not exactly young vipersnappers anymore…but ve vent and…" their 'leader' explained and I found myself sighing again.

"Yes, yes, I know that, but what are you reporting?" I shouted, I couldn't help it; these creatures were just so irritating.

"Vell…err…ve didn't exactly see any…"

"…You've come here to tell me that you saw nothing, again, correct?" I had been hoping that, incompetent as they were, they would at least see something. Unless there was nothing actually going on, unless it really was an unfortunate accident, and there really was nothing deeper underlying the accident; which would make it all the harder for me to help Daniel. If it had all been nothing more than an unfortunate accident then there would be nothing for Daniel to focus on, nothing to focus his anger and hate onto, and nothing to revenge himself on.

"Ya, boss; nothing," the bird replied and I had to stop myself from taking my own anger out on them.

"Go, then," I replied.

"You vant us to go back tomorrow?" the ghost asked.

"No, no don't bother," I sighed and they left me alone in the dark again.

Oh, butter nuts! There went my plan B. I had tried everything in my power to uncover the truth, aside from asking Daniel himself I was now out of options. I couldn't put it off anymore; I would have to ask Daniel again, I would have to make him tell me. Whether he trusted me or not, I needed to know what happened and I couldn't leave it too long. Unlike a fine wine the longer this was left the worse it would get, and it wouldn't help either of us.

I was adamant; in the morning I would confront Daniel again and no matter what resistance or front he put up I would need to convince him otherwise. I would not take no for an answer. I was hardly an expert when it came to child care but this I knew would not be an easy task. Daniel seemed keen to keep this information from me and he would not want to tell me anything concerning it, I was his 'arch-enemy' and to him that meant I could not possibly want to help him.

I would need to convince him otherwise, I would need to show him otherwise…but I didn't for the life of me know how to do that. Daniel was too set in his ways, he was too blinded by his labels for heroes and villains, and lost his grief to think clearly. Again this was no help for me, I considered myself a patient man, I was prepared to wait for things that I wanted, but in this case I couldn't sit back and wait.

I would just have to wait and see what tomorrow brought…


	8. Our Survey Says…Uh oh!

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 8: Our Survey Says…Uh-oh! (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>As soon as I woke up I knew something was wrong, it was too quiet, where was the noise, where were the voices, where was the smell of burnt toast? Where was the buzzing sound of electronics that usually threatened to tear apart my ghost half? But, as usual, reality set in as I opened my eyes to what was, unfortunately, becoming a familiar room to me.<p>

How had I fallen asleep? I thought I had been meaning to never sleep again; it only brought back my nightmares. So why had I…

**VLAD!** He had done something! It was always Vlad.

Maybe I was just looking for, what Jazz would probably call an outlet for my anger…misplaced aggression…but I couldn't help it. Didn't Vlad understand that bad things happened when I went to sleep? Couldn't he see that I didn't want to be terrorised by my own dreams?

It was why I didn't want to sleep…it was why I couldn't sleep…ever again. Never.

Oh, I sighed and sat up in the bed, but I hadn't had any nightmares! Not one! How the hell did that happen? I felt a strange mix of both anger and gratitude towards Vlad, my enemy Vlad had…helped me…again? Everything was so confusing now; I wish things could just go back to normal.

I would stop a ghost from messing something up, then my dad would bumble in and my mom would help him, then Vlad would be the predictable villain and try to kill my dad and marry my mom. That was how things worked…for two whole years, that was the way my life had been, like clockwork nothing had changed.

…Clockwork…

Maybe it was strange that I was mad at Vlad and not at Clockwork…was I mad at Clockwork? The answer was simple; yes. Yes I was totally mad at Clockwork?

But anyway, so far Vlad hadn't done anything bad to me, right? He'd been…nice? Or Vlad's version of nice at least. But Clockwork…I had trusted him, I knew he was an all-powerful, kick-ass ghost but I thought I could trust him. I guess I didn't know anything.

My ally was now my enemy and my enemy was now my…ally?

Why was everything so messed up? Why was it so confusing? Why…

I was starting to feel really cold again…really, really cold. Uh-oh! I curled up on the bed and tried to keep warm, I couldn't freeze anything, I wouldn't freeze anything. I felt myself go ghost, I couldn't keep track of whether I'd meant to or not but with my colder temperature I think my ice powers were back under control…until the next time…

I really needed to do something about it; otherwise I would end up seriously hurting someone. But what could I do? I guess I could ask Vlad for help…I guess he could help me…but what could I give in in return. He wouldn't give something without getting something, it was just the way he was. But what could he want? He had everything anyone could ever want and to him it still wasn't enough…I guess money really couldn't make you happy. I didn't want money…I wanted my family back, I wanted my friends back, I wanted my life to go back to the way it was.

My life hadn't been perfect but it had been **my** life; two identities or not I had been happy, and I missed it. But they were never coming back; my life was never going to be happy again, I was never going to be happy again.

I was seriously depressed.

Then I remembered that Vlad had actually **drugged **me and the anger came back full force, I wanted revenge. I wanted revenge for my family, I wanted to beat something to a pulp, and I wasn't seeing sense. Everything was red again and all that mattered was the anger I felt, it didn't needed to make sense, I was angry and nothing else mattered.

Still in my ghost form I flew through the floor and went in search of something…someone to take out my anger on. Vlad had beaten me up enough times in the past so maybe now I should return the favour. What was it he said…quid pro quo…I had found out what it meant, I had to, and I couldn't use it against him if I didn't even know what it meant? Throwing witty banter at your enemies meant you needed to understand what they said, and I was actually proud of my witty banter, it was fun.

Maybe I would never understand Vlad, but I could at least have a go at fighting him again, I knew even if I was at full strength I didn't have a hope in hell's chance of winning, it was just the way things were. He had 20 years compared to my own 2 years with ghost powers, so how could I hope to win?

No, I wouldn't win, but I bet I could land a hit or two…maybe…if I really concentrated.

I flew through the whole ground floor…through the sitting room, the kitchen, a dining room, another sitting room, a downstairs bathroom, a study, and loads of other rooms that didn't really need to be there. But there was no one there, this place was really too big…it must be a really lonely place to live alone…no wonder Vlad was such a fruit-loop!

I'd figured that Vlad would be downstairs…but clearly he wasn't, so I flew back up the stairs and started to search the bedrooms. How many bedrooms did one man need? I counted around 20 of 'em…did he, like, sleep in a different one every night or something. I bet this place would take forever to clean. I mean, all of 'em were really nice and they all looked expensive but they were pointless if they weren't being used.

Well, what'd ya know, the fruit-loop actually slept. I'd thought that Vlad spent his time making his next evil plot or something, but obviously not. I'd come into yet another bedroom, this one, like the rest was quite dark, but because of my night vision I could see that it was more decorated than the rest, and that there was someone else besides me in here.

I could hear their quiet breathing and I could see them in the bed, I know, it would be really mean if I attacked now, but what other opportunity was I going to get. Vlad was clearly vulnerable right now, and Vlad was never vulnerable, I couldn't pass this up.

I quickly charged my hands with green energy and pointed towards the, what I assumed was a sleeping Vlad. But I was wrong. At least I thought I was. I turned around as my ghost sense went off, I expected to see another Vlad to see that I had been tricked but my eyes widened as I saw Skulker floating there.

"Well…fancy seeing you here, whelp," he smirked and fired at me before I had even had the chance to attack either Vlad or him. I didn't have a chance to move and I was thrown into the far wall by the force of Skulker's attack.

"…Ugh…" I moaned as I looked up, Skulker grinned but otherwise ignored me. He turned to Vlad as the man sat up quickly…there went my sneak attack! Damn!

"What in the blazes…!" Vlad shouted and frowned as he stared at Skulker, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "What are you doing here, Skulker?" he asked.

"Well, I was coming to return something, but it seems I prevented a little sneak attack," the hunter ghost replied and turned to me…uh-oh…not good…very not good! "The whelp isn't as helpless as you made out, Plasmius."

**Helpless!** I was so not helpless! Well…maybe I was a little bit…but still…how could he go round telling all my enemies I was weak? I would be attacked left, right and centre and I wasn't exactly in the best condition to fight of a zillion ghosts at once.

"Sneak attack?" Vlad repeated and also turned to look at me…I was so busted! "Daniel," he said, and he really sounded surprised…well, at least I surprised him, but I hadn't come this far to chicken out now. So without a word I fired at Vlad, but he of course didn't even go ghost to absorb it in his hand.

I frowned as I felt my energy go colder; the green ecto-energy was freezing from my hands and soon I was just firing ice. This would have been normal for me…but I wasn't meaning to, I was trying to blast him with ectoplasm not ice! I stopped my attack and started down at my hands…what was going on?

"Ahh," I screamed as Skulker lifted me up by the front of my hazmat suit and he glared down at me, "Put me down!" I shouted and I tried to squirm free from his iron hold.

"Skulker, put the boy down," Vlad sighed. The nut-case; I was gonna get the snot beat out of me and all he could do was sigh! But what did I expect; for him to come running to my rescue…I didn't need anyone to rescue me; I would deal with things on my own.

"But he…" Skulker began but I froze him before he could finish what he was saying, I jumped free of his grip and glared at the frozen hunter. Ha! Who was helpless now?!

I landed on my feet and managed to stay standing as Vlad only stared at me from his bed, "WHAT?" I shouted and I felt me anger bubble to the surface over the confusion I had felt.

"Sneak attack?" Vlad repeated with a smile…why was he smiling. Shouldn't he be kicking my butt for even thinking I could sneak attack him?

"Yeah," I answered and crossed my arms, "Would've worked, if robot Rambo here hadn't butted in," I muttered. I heard a quiet crackling sound and I turned intangible as I watched Skulker heat up the ice around him; it never took him long to get out but it was always fun to freeze him anyway. He hated the ice 'cos it messed up his robot suit.

The ice soon shattered and a fuming Skulker was standing beside me…double uh-oh! "Whelp!" he shouted and I flew up into the air invisibly, hoping he'd leave me alone and go away. He lifted some kind of binoculars to his eyes and smirked again, oh boy, triple uh-oh. "Got you," he smiled and threw them aside as he charged at me, he wrapped his hands round my throat and I was forced to drop my invisibility.

I was in very serious trouble. I was in the house of my enemy, with another one of my enemies about to strangle me to death…oh goodie! "I don't care what Bullet says; today will be the day I finally get to hang your pelt on **my **wall," he chuckled and I was starting to see stars, I tried to fire an ecto-blast at him but my hand just fell limp at my side. Oh, boy, I really was helpless after all…

"Skulker!" a voice shouted and the robot ghost was tossed powerfully across the room and I was able to breathe again.

The only sounds in the room was the sound of Skulker's moans of annoyance and pain, and my own haggard breathing sounds as I wheezed and greedily took in more air. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all, but how was I supposed to know that Skulker visited Vlad on a regular basis? My allies didn't tend to visit me all the time, so why did his?

I fell to the floor and gently held my throat as I tried to control my breathing, "…ugh…" it felt like I had let out a dozen Ghostly Wails without stopping for breath. Not good.

I looked up as Plasmius floated to stand in front of me, "Daniel, look at me," he said and pulled me up on my feet. He moved my face from side to side with his gloved hand as he examined my neck and sighed, "No harm done," he said.

"…No…h…ha…arm…" I wheezed and coughed as I tried to speak…what the hell did he mean by no harm?

He turned away from me and approached Skulker, "What was that for?" the ghost shouted as he floated up onto his feet.

"What do you think?" Vlad replied, and held out his hand as though expecting something.

"Here," Skulker sighed and handed Vlad a small box, I wasn't at a very good angle to see what it was though. "I still didn't find anything…and I still don't know why you're even trying."

"That's not your concern, you've been paid, Skulker; job done," Vlad replied and pocketed the…whatever it was. I had no idea what they were talking about, but if it was one of Vlad's illegal plans I was so outta here, I didn't want to add accessory to burglary, or murder or something like that to my list of bad deeds. It would definitely outweigh all the good I had tried to do with my powers.

Skulker gave one last nod to Vlad before leaving via the floor and Vlad turned back to me as he walked towards me.

"What was Skulker talking about?" I asked, my throat was feeling better by the second, I was used to being strangled and the horrible feeling that came with it that I was able to recover from it faster than most people.

"Just a little reconnoitring task I set him," Vlad answered, "And no, it's nothing illegal or in any way 'evil,' as you would put it. I do actually have good intentions, whether you believe me or not," he replied with a smirk.

How had he known that was what I thought, I swear…no matter what he said, the dude could read my mind, I was getting really freaked out…but Vlad had that effect…maybe I did too…we were both half ghost after all, maybe it just came with the territory.

"I know you Daniel, I don't need to read your mind to know what you think about me," Vlad said, okay now it was just creepy, "But I do need you to tell me something, something I haven't been able to discover," he added, and now I was a little wary of what he wanted to know. There were some things I could never tell him; I would never tell him, I just wouldn't.

"Why should I tell you anything?" I muttered and backed up against the same wall I had had earlier been thrown into. I nudged shards of smashed ice away with my boots as I passed them; if I tripped it was all over for me.

As I moved further back and Vlad walked closer to me I was beginning to feel like the prey rather than the predator, the victim rather than the strong protector, and it was not a feeling I enjoyed. But now there was nowhere else to go and the usual advantage that my ghost powers gave me was forgotten as I stared at Plasmius; my ghost powers didn't mean a thing when I was up against him.

"Because I just saved your life," he said smugly.

"I was fine," I said, sounding more confident that I felt, but I doubt it fooled Vlad. I could have done something to get out of that fight…I always did…I could look after myself…I didn't need, or ask, for Vlad's help. "It was your fault anyway, what kind of nut-job lets Skulker into their house?"

Vlad only stared at me, I knew I shouldn't have said that, it was out of order, below the belt, or whatever you wanna call it; I shouldn't have said it. It had been my own fault anyway, I knew trying to sneak attack Vlad in his own home had been a bad idea, but you don't think straight when you're angry. I had been so angry…because… "You drugged me!" I shouted and pointed my gloved finger at Vlad.

Unfortunately more ice shot from my hand and Vlad turned intangible to avoid the pointed icicle that hit the wall. I hadn't meant to do that, but I had more important things to deal with right now.

"Yes, I did," he said, he looked clearly unashamed and I frowned at him as he stopped advancing towards me.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I screamed and tried desperately not to shoot anymore ice out of my hands, I didn't want to test Plasmius' patience any more than I had to.

"To get you to rest," was his answer and I glared at him. I didn't want to rest! I didn't want to sleep! If he could see what I was thinking so easily why could he see that?

There was no way I was ever going to eat any of his food again, I could starve to death but it would be better than being drugged to sleep again. "How about we compromise?" he asked an once again I became wary, I had lots of experience when it came to Vlad and his 'deals,' I would have to listen and look for any loopholes, not that Vlad usually left many for me to find.

"What kinda compromise?" I asked.

"I will help you to control your ice powers and you tell me what caused the explosion," he said and I instantly froze where I stood. NO way was that gonna happen! But how else was I going to control my ice powers? I could go to Frostbite for help…or I could stay here and let Vlad help me…he had helped me before when I thought I was going to freeze everything…so maybe he could help me again.

"What d'you know about ice powers, Vlad?" I muttered and wrapped my arms round me again in an attempt to stop the cold.

"Surprisingly more than you think I do; your ice powers and my electrical ones are, in theory the same thing after all, they just form in different energies," he said and I had no idea what he was going on about.

"How d…does that work?" I looked up at him; this didn't mean I was agreeing to his deal, it just meant I was curious, and he hadn't said anything about asking questions.

"Does that mean we have a deal?" he asked and I swore under my breath, he really was a business man. I think he heard my string of colourful curses and I nodded, maybe I could still find a way out of explaining anything, but controlling my powers had to take priority.

If I said 'no' to Vlad then I would have to somehow sneak into his portal and find the Far Frozen; it would take me even longer if I used Vlad's portal 'cos his opened up to a different place than my parents' did. And if I didn't do that I would still have to get to Fenton Works, which would take me a while since I doubted my energy was at its best right now and Vlad might try and stop me.

My best option was to let Vlad help me then to fly as fast as I could to…I don't know where yet…the plan was still in progress…I'd just have to make it up as I went along, I usually did anyway.

"Fine," I nodded again and he came to stand next to me. Because Vlad being so close to me only reminded me of all the times he had beat me up I took a step back…for self-defence, and he sighed again.

"I believe even you have probably deduced by now that your powers are only spiking like this because of your emotions, because they are uncontrollable so too are your powers…" he started.

"I'm not emotional…" I muttered but I think he ignored me, I knew he could hear me; he was just being rude and choosing to ignore me. I was no not emotional right now!

"When my own electrical powers used to become uncontrollable there was one thing that always enabled me to focus," he suddenly smirked and I took another step back…that look always meant trouble for me.

"What was that?" I asked and his answer was to throw me out of the house and just in time I was able to turn intangible so I went through the wall rather than slamming into it. "Vlad…what…ah!" I screamed as he flew out of the building and fired at me before I had even come to a stop in the air.

His purple electrical energy hit me on my shoulder and I was thrown back again…I knew I had wanted a fight but I this one I had no advantage…basically I was toast!

I managed to stop myself before I slammed into the ground and I swerved as fast as I could to avoid the millions of attacks that were now heading towards me like search and destroy missiles. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, FRUIT-LOOP?" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the attacks kept on coming…they were endless.

"You're not focused!" Vlad shouted back, as I flipped in mid-air to avoid the attacks. They were like my own green discs I could throw, only Vlad's were somehow made of electricity rather than green ectoplasm like mine…and that just made them stronger than mine…which meant they really, really hurt!

…How could Vlad expect me to focus when I couldn't even stop to catch my breath?

I floated in the air and tried to hold up a shield strong enough to stop the attacks but after about 5, one after the other, it literally shattered and I was hit full force by the oncoming attacks. I screamed and I shot ice from my eyes, it created another barrier, this one made of ice, which lasted longer than the last one. I could always make stronger shields of ice, I didn't know why though. Usually I had good control over that power…usually…

…How did Vlad expect me to work on my control when all he was doing was attacking me?

Like my last one this shield was destroyed, but the shattering ice crystals gave me enough cover to start moving again. I was so used to doing acrobatics in the air that it was second nature to me now and it had won me a lot of fights. It was like the ace up my sleeve; my speedy agility. I was usually so much smaller than my opponents that it was my advantage over them, I was faster than them. But Vlad was just as fast as me. He was bigger than me, stronger than me, and probably faster than me.

…How could I hope to focus against an opponent like Vlad?

I had fought dragons and ice monsters, ghost dogs and ghost werewolves, I had fought ecto-puses and ghost-birds, and snotty ghost horses with wings. You name it, I've fought it, but none of them were, in my book, as tough as Vlad…well maybe the Ghost King. No, that was not a compliment, it was a complaint! It meant bad news for me!

I didn't want to risk using my Ghostly Wail, if I used it and I passed out then there would be nothing stopping any attacks that could follow, and I really would be dead.

I needed to use my ice powers to freeze all of his attacks, but it was hard. Usually it felt like it was inside me, like my heart it beat and it breathed with me, but now it didn't feel like that. It was all over the place. It was in the air and the clouds, in the grass and the trees…it wasn't supposed to be there…how had to gotten there?

I was hit again by another of his attacks and now I was trying to concentrate on two very important things; not getting hit and finding my ice powers.

Could powers do this…it was as if most of it had left my body and the part that was left was holding an internal mutiny against me? As I looked around I noticed that everything was covered in ice and snow…was that my power…had I done that?

Things were worse than I thought. How could I have been so lazy? I could never stop controlling my powers, this was exactly what I had feared would happen if I ever lost it. My friends would be ashamed of me, my sister would be disappointed with me, and my parents…I don't even want to think about what they would say if they knew.

But I needed my powers now, it had to help me, otherwise I was dead…and I froze in mid-air as I realised something…**I didn't want to die!**How could I have ever thought I did? Was I that weak?

As I was able to concentrate more on my powers I realised that somewhere in the last few days I had gone really wrong. I had let my depression control me; I had let my powers get so out of control. I would never get over the loss of my family and I would never stop grieving…but I was still alive. And these were my powers, not Vlad's; I had to control them because no one was going to do it.

I didn't really believe in fate, but for some reason I had these powers and I did enjoy them; I loved the freedom of flying, I loved the strange Ghost Zone and I had ghost friends. Sure, I may also have ghost enemies but so what, I had human enemies too. But it made life more interesting, I couldn't imagine trying to live without them…I had tried once and I didn't want to go back again.

As I hovered in the air I tried to find the cold spot inside of me; when I went ghost I had to find it like this, but I was trying to find my ice powers rather than my ghost half. But there was another wave of attacks coming so I didn't have time to hang around, I had seconds…milliseconds…I had to be quick.

I found it!

I opened my eyes and suddenly all of the ice and snow started to turn into small, glowing lights of blue and silver…like stars. They shot up towards me just before Vlad's attack hit me and another shield took the blast. Only this one didn't shatter, it was stronger than the others I had tried and I noticed that it was both ice and ectoplasm, the ice was glowing green and at the same time it was silver. I'd never used this kind of energy in such a large size before now, it was weird but at the same time it was beautiful, it was intense.

After a few seconds I felt the attacks stop slamming into the shield and it disappeared, I floated down to the ground as I felt my head spin a bit. Talk about a rush! It felt the same when I flew at top speeds and at high altitudes through mountains and forests, it was an adrenaline rush in the middle of a fight. I'd be lying if I said I hated it. It was shit scary at times but I loved it, that strong, powerful feeling; an adrenaline rush was the only way I could describe it.

I wasn't tired anymore. That was the first thing I noticed, I hadn't really noticed how I felt when I'd woken up earlier but it didn't matter. I felt like I could run 10 marathons or fly around the world in 80 minutes…I was working on my speed, and one day I would be able to do that. I mean it.

"I told you, you needed to focus," Vlad said and he looked really smug. At least some things never change.

"Yeah, thanks for that expert tutorial on butt-kicking…I mean learning to focus, fruit-loop," I replied.

"That's exactly what it was, I didn't expect you to regain your control without a little incentive to do so…you know it too," he smirked and I cursed again. Why did he always have to be right? "Focus the emotions and you focus the power…how simple…" he said.

I still thought it was just another excuse for him to kick my butt, he always love beating me up, but it had worked. I didn't feel cold anymore, I felt in-control rather that it trying to control me…stupid, know-it-all fruit-loop! "Now, it's your turn," he said.

Uh-oh, I had totally forgot about our deal, I hadn't even tried to look for a way out…oh, bad, stupid Danny!

"…Err…actually…I err…thought I'd go flying…y'know…work up an appetite kind of thing…there's lots of places I wanna go to," oh, great, what a great escape! Where had my brain gone, I was never going to escape with that kind of excuse, so I was surprised that he actually looked down at me with interest.

"Like where?" he asked. He had a strange look on his face that I couldn't explain, I had seen it on his face before now…yesterday maybe, and it was strange that I didn't know what it was.

"I dunno…the Rocky Mountains, Cape Canaveral, the Bermuda Triangle, Victoria Falls, the Grand Canyon, the Amazon rainforest, the Sahara Desert, the Antarctic, I don't care, somewhere…" I rattled of a list of places on my fingers, some I had been to already and I loved, and some I hadn't been to but I wanted to go. I struggled to find the right word for what I wanted to find, I wanted stunning views, but with no one around, I wanted it to be "…peaceful…" I said.

"Then pick one," he said crossing his arms.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it," he commanded and I glared.

Now I was really confused, isn't he supposed to try and make my keep our deal? But I wasn't going to pass up this kind of opportunity; I could go flying and try and escape my depression…if only for a little while. Flying always helped me when I was upset, maybe even more so than fighting did.

"The Amazon," I smiled, I had always wondered what it would be like to fly through a rainforest. I'd never been to one before, I would have, only it would take me too long to get there and back, someone would notice I was missing and it would cause trouble….And I didn't have a built in world map in my head, which didn't help when I wanted to visit other places like this. I needed an internal GPS.

I don't even know why we were having this kind of conversation; it wasn't like I could go there anyway. But it was a good distraction from the anger that had only minutes ago threatened to drive me mad.

"Fine," he smiled and he suddenly hovered an inch or so from the ground, he grabbed the front of my suit and took off at a really fast speed before I even had the chance to question him.

What had I got myself into now?


	9. Limited Liberty

A.N. I quite like this one; I wanted to show Vlad giving Danny something that would help distract him from his grief. And Danny wouldn't want money, he wouldn't want expensive things, and unlike moi, a little shop therapy would not do for Danny-boy. He's adventurous and active and this would be just the thing to help him be a little bit happy, for a while, and remember they are half-ghosts and if I wanna say Vlad can get them to the Rainforest then he can :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death <strong>

Chapter 9: Limited Liberty (Vlad's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>I flew high above the tree tops as I kept my eyes on the young hybrid that was currently swerving through the lush tropical flora with grace and agility. He really did seem…I wouldn't go as far as to say he was happy, but Daniel seemed content to simply be flying like this.<p>

I doubted he'd expected me to take his excuse seriously but I had; I would give him a day of freedom, a day to be a child and to have whatever he wanted, I would give him anything no matter the price. Because as soon as the day was over I would need to reinforce our deal, but not yet, I couldn't bring myself to destroy his happiness so soon.

And a simple trip round the world as ghosts was far easier, quicker and cheaper than as a human. It also allowed us to see the sights, as it were, far from the prying eyes of tourists and their cameras. No doubt it would cause Daniel a lot of confusion, but he still couldn't comprehend the power that was at my disposal, this was child's play for me. He thought his record speed of 300 mph was fast, but he didn't know that my own was almost triple that. It had taken months to adapt to the sheer force of such as speed but once I had developed teleportation and it had become rather useless.

However I could not teleport across the world, I had tried and the results had not been good, I believe my record was still around 100 miles, it was good but not good enough, and you were never too old to learn.

I would love to teach Daniel these things, I would love to show him teleportation, I would love to teach him how I had known exactly where the Amazon Rainforest actually was; with my shares in the business world I was able to manipulate any satellite no matter who it belonged to and use them as a GPS system. Also with an unlimited cash flow my ghost suit had been excessively modified; the GPS system showed as an illuminated map on the forearm of my glove, it was an achievement I was rather proud of.

But for now I had done what I had set out to do, I had helped Daniel to control his ghost powers, and I had shown him that I could help him, that I could teach him things that he could not learn anywhere else. And maybe he would tell me what happened when the time came, if he didn't I would have to make him…I didn't want to, but I needed to know if he was in any danger.

Down under the break in the sinewy canopy of huge, thick leaves I could see the Amazon River, it was a beautiful sight and I had travelled here before. Not as a ghost, as a human. As a young man my parents had been adamant that a man who had travelled the world could conquer the world, I suppose they had been right.

It was one of few things I had to thank them for really.

I watched as Daniel now moved from his acrobatics in the trees to soaring over the river itself and I couldn't help but smile. He and I had a lot in common but we also had our differences as well, but all people had their differences, it was what made us unique.

Whether he chose to acknowledge it or not we had a connection, something that no one else in the world could understand. We were both half ghost and we understood the implications that it brought, I understood him, and yet despite that he still didn't understand me in the same way.

I knew that it was not his fault, he was a child, he was still lost in his assumptions that the world should be a certain way, and that people had their patterns and stuck to them. One day, now with my help, he would grow out of it and he would learn that the world was not the way he imagined. I was far more world-weary than he could ever be, but I didn't want him to be world-weary, he was more hopeful than I was. He had more faith in the human race than I did, but I had good reason for my doubts; my experiences.

And once more I found myself smiling down at the boy, I was doing that a lot lately, it seemed wrong considering the circumstances but I couldn't help it. If I did things properly then I would have Daniel as my son after all. After all of my failed plans and plots, it felt like Christmas had come early. I did pity him, I truly did, but he didn't need my pity, he needed to be shown that he had something left to live for.

I knew that, I had felt like I had wanted to die too, many years ago now, and I hadn't wanted pity, I had wanted someone to help me. But I had not had anyone's help, maybe if I had things would have been different, but it was what it was, and I couldn't change the past.

But I could shape the future…

* * *

><p><span>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<span>

* * *

><p>WOW!<p>

I never thought I'd be here…of all places, me in the Amazon rainforest! HA!

I stared down at my own murky reflection as I soared over the huge, and I mean huge river and I had to smile. I looked down as I saw little crocodile things stare back at me, dude if that was a cartoon they'd be sticking their tongues out at me or something. I'd never seen anything like this before, and that was saying something.

I'd seen pictures of it in school like most kids but I'd never been here before, I'd wanted to of course. When I first found out I could fly I spent hours in the air without coming down to earth once, everything was just so much more peaceful from above, it wasn't so…messed up as it was on the ground.

And it felt like freedom; I didn't have to worry about school, or homework, or detentions or when Dash was gonna beat me up next. I didn't have to worry about ghost attacks or my parents running in to dissect me with their new weapon, or trying to hide my injuries. I didn't have to worry about being the towns' invincible protector when I was flying either; if people knew what it meant to do fight ghosts all the time then they'd leave me alone.

I didn't want fame and glory, I just wanted to be me…but it was hard to be yourself when you were trying to live two separate lives.

And I had been more than confused for a little while about that; which one was I? Was I Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton? I didn't know anymore. Which was one me? I didn't know, I really didn't. Danny Fenton had nothing left but that was because Danny Phantom couldn't save the day.

How did Vlad deal with this, he had to have been confused at some point too, right? Was he Vlad Plasmius or Vlad Masters?

But his two halves didn't act as different as mine did. I was a strong ghost hunter, the towns' protector and then I was the wimpy son of the family that lived in the huge, neon house down the road with bad grades and no talents.

Vlad was different than me; he was a big-shot business man and he was just as confident as a human as he was as a ghost. His different appearances allowed him more freedom than me…and I suppose it helped that he didn't give a rat's ass about what other people thought, or about other people in general really.

I stared up and looked for the dude in question, yup, he was still there. He hadn't said one word to me, not one…and that **was** what I wanted in the first place…right?

I thought he was kidding, laughing at me, joking at my expense, but apparently not…Vlad had some serious personality problems, I hadn't expected him to actually take us here. And how the hell had he done that anyway?

I was fairly sure he hadn't teleported…it still annoyed me that I didn't know how to do that yet. And how could he have known which way to go if he flew? I guess I would never unravel the enigma that was Vlad Masters…oh well…no biggie.

I didn't notice that Vlad was flying right next to me until he coughed subtly and I jumped about 10 feet from my course. He was just messing with me…he always did, it was like his favourite past time…annoying the hell outta me!

He started emotionlessly at me and I stared back…what was I supposed to say; 'thanks uncy Vlad for bringing me here after beating me up,' I don't think so.

Vlad suddenly started flying faster than me and without thinking I sped up to keep pace with him. There was no way he could fly faster than me. I was very proud of my speed record and if Vlad could beat that then I really would just give up now.

I caught up with him easily and he smirked at me…I blinked in confusion…today looked like it was going to be another one of those days…great…I think we were flying at around 150 mph and we left rippling trails in the river below us; but I could go way faster than this.

As I started flying faster and faster nothing much seemed to matter anymore, it didn't matter that I was far away from my non-existent home with only my arch-enemy for company; for once he wasn't being a jerk to me. The feel of the warm air through my hair was calming and the quiet sounds of the rainforest were a real contrast to the loud, blaring noises of the city.

I didn't understand why we were doing this; if it had been any other person I would have said that they were just messing around by trying to prove one of us was the fastest. But this was Vlad; he just didn't do things like this.

What else was there though?

He hadn't made another move to attack me, or even abandon me here; he hadn't taken his eyes off me the whole time, he had been watching me the whole time. So what was he up to?

Was he even up to anything?

Maybe it was strange but I didn't put as much thought into trying to find out as I should have done. I hadn't flown like this in a while; without a reason, without something or someone to run from…I had been running from home before. I had been running away from Amity Park, away from the bad things, I had been trying to forget everything I had been trying to forget the explosion. But nothing ever worked.

This did…a little bit. I'd never had anyone to race with like this before. Sam and Tucker had been forced to obey the limit of the Spectre Speeder and it was no fun trying to race with a speed limit. The only time I raced with another ghost was when I was trying to run from them…so that wasn't really a race, was it?

I was flying really, really fast now, I didn't exactly have an internal speedometer or anything but I think it was at least 300 mph now. I knew because when I was approaching my speed limit it felt like my muscles were being forced backwards and my body felt warmer from the effort of keeping up such a fast speed.

When I had been working on trying to fly faster I used to have to build up my speed slowly. I had tried at first just to go faster but I had soon found out that this was a bad idea, because the next day I had felt like I had been Dash's punch bag, non-stop for a year if he had been in one of his worst moods.

I looked over at Vlad and he didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat…oh…don't tell me he could go faster than this? That was so not cool!

I had to slow down now; I was feeling the strain of trying to fly even faster than my powers would let me and it was not good. As I slowed down a little things came back into focus and I heard the sounds of the exotic animals, the roar of the wind in my ears, the moving water and…people?

I heard voices and I came to a stop, I hadn't been expecting to hear voices way out here…I lost track of Vlad as I frantically looked around for the source of the noise.

There was a group of people; obviously they were explorers, walking on the rope bridges hanging in the trees and trailing behind the small group was a man and a woman. They were very close to each other and for some reason this made me sad.

The feeling of relaxation and…fun I had been having was gone like a popped balloon and my blood began to boil as sadness turned to anger. I watched as they smiled happily at each other and held hands as the man pointed into the trees while the woman laughed.

How dare they? I had lost everything I had ever loved and for some reason it didn't seem right that everyone else was acting like nothing happened. Where was the justice…why wasn't the world in mourning like I was? My whole world was ruined and they were smiling and laughing like nothing had happened. How was that fair?

I raised my hands and glared across at the smiling couple, they were so happy; but I could never have that, not anymore, I'd never even told Sam I…but now I never could. I was ready to fire at them, to blast them to kingdom come for daring to be happy together when I was so alone.

…But what right did I have to hurt them?

They hadn't done anything…

…But I was so angry…

And they were so happy together…it wasn't fair…

…It wasn't their fault that my world had come crashing down, I was just jealous that theirs hadn't…

…No…I couldn't do it…

I wasn't evil. It wouldn't bring back my family…my friends…they were gone forever and hurting other people wouldn't do anything. They'd be so ashamed of me if they knew I had been seconds away from purposely hurting people like that.

I sighed and let the glowing green energy die down in my hands. They really did look happy together and I had no right to destroy their happiness. Just because I could didn't mean I should.

…Was that how Vlad felt when he saw people like my parents together when he wanted to be with my mom?

I suddenly felt really bad for making fun of him so much about it in our fights, no wonder he wanted to beat my butt so much; it would seriously piss me off too.

I'd never felt like I understood Vlad, I guess I'd never really tried to, but in the last few days I think I kind of got why he was so nuts.

It wasn't for 20 years but for 3 days I had been alone and I had wanted to die because of it, I had never felt so lost before in my life. Being half-ghost I knew what it was like to be different, but I had never felt as alone as I had been when the explosion tore my world apart…

Maybe that was kind of how Vlad had felt when he had been alone.

I had been so angry, words couldn't describe what it felt like to be that angry, and I had found out why people link the colour red with the emotion. I had been mad before…but it had never come close to what I had felt last night. And I had wanted to take it out on Vlad, I knew now that it was wrong but at the time it hadn't mattered. Even attacking strangers seemed almost right when I was that angry…

Maybe that was kind of how Vlad had felt when he fought me all the time.

And I had been jealous of people I didn't even know just because they had something I couldn't have. I had even come close to attacking them…what if I hadn't stopped? What if I had fired at them? It would have been so easy…ghost powers made it easier for me to hurt normal people than the most skilled armed forces on the planet…

Maybe that was kind of how Vlad had felt when he saw my parents happy together.

And all I had been doing was adding salt to the wound…pouring fuel on the fire...and then moaning about it…some hero I turned out to be. I couldn't help my family and I had been encouraging the villain to beat me up even more. Maybe I really was an idiot after all.

I didn't know if I was right or wrong but I was pretty sure I wouldn't be making fun of Vlad any time soon.

…Oh, right…where was Vlad anyway?

I turned in the air and saw him floating behind me; he must have been there the whole time…oh, boy.

"…Err…heh heh…I wasn't…I…" I muttered as I pointed from the clueless explorers to myself. I sighed as I realised I didn't know what I was gonna say. "…There was a ghost?" somehow it sounded more like a question even to me, so I had no doubt that Vlad saw through it easily.

He didn't even say anything though, he just stared at me with that same expression on his face; it was like the world's best poker face. He could have been pissed off, or even happy that I was almost acting evil and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference…or even if it was one of those in the first place.

I really didn't know what to expect, if it had been anyone else I would have expected a loud telling-off, hell I had deserved it. But Vlad wasn't in any way my family, he had no right to tell me off, and he was hardly a saint himself so he couldn't shout at me for doing anything…even though I hadn't done anything.

It was just the thought that I could; I **could** have hurt those people, I almost did…and I felt like kicking myself for it. I was such an idiot!

"Really, where did it go?" he asked with a curious eyebrow raised…y'know, sometimes I wish I could do that.

"…Err…well…" I began and unfortunately, as was my nervous habit, I rubbed the back of my neck with my left hand. As soon as I realised I was doing it I stopped and folded my arms instead, I knew I was a crappy actor and all but I must have lost whatever skill I's had and now I was probably an open book with large, bold print. "…it…err…" I sighed and decided to drop the act, it wasn't very good anyway, and why should I try and hide this from Vlad; he had done far worse things than **almost** attacking a harmless couple.

But he didn't say anything else, it didn't even look like he had planned to tell me off…and why should he? I watched as he started to fly away and turned back as I made no move to follow him. I guess that look was my cue; I hovered slowly over to him and then we both flew clear of the still clueless explorers.

It was only after a minute when we were once more high in the sky and soaring at a slow pace that he looked at me again. "Why didn't you attack them?" he asked me coolly.

WHY? The word kept repeating over and over again in my mind, I would have…I could have…no, I **shouldn't** have. A spiteful part of me wanted to answer, 'cos I'm not you; but I didn't. Vlad hadn't done anything spiteful to me…except beat me up a little, but I'd had worse, especially from Vlad and he was my ticket home after all.

Home…ha…what home did I have anymore?

I shrugged a little and broke our little staring contest, I was doing that a lot, probably too much but I didn't really care, "Just couldn't," I muttered sadly and suddenly I felt the need to say something sarcastic so I added, "If you hate hikers so much go attack 'em yourself," being sarcastic was probably childish of me, but it always helped me forget about serious stuff that I didn't want to think about.

"Hikers?" Vlad suddenly repeated and now he was being sarcastic, great, a sarcastic Vlad, oh happy days, "No, dear boy, I meant the ghost that you saw, however I suppose hikers would have provided some excellent target practice too, care to join me?" he smirked and I sighed. I heard him chuckle and I glared at him, but my death glare didn't seem to have any effect.

"Just drop it, Vlad," I mumbled quietly. I didn't know why I was suddenly calling him 'Vlad' instead of 'Plasmius,' I really didn't. I think in the past I had been calling him 'Plasmius' when we were fighting, and then in a group I had been forced to call him 'Vlad,' but why was I calling him 'Vlad' now? He called me the same things in both forms…so why did I feel the need to change names depending on the situation for Vlad?

I brushed the thought away with my metaphorical sweeping brush and tried to ignore the whole thing, it didn't matter what I called him; he was still my arch-enemy.

"Very well," he said and there was silence again.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, I hadn't meant to voice the question aloud but apparently I had and once more Vlad turned his red eyes one me.

"You wanted to come here," he answered but that only raised even more questions. Why did that mean he had to bring us here? Since when did he care about what I wanted? Why was he acting so different?

"Yeah, but…" I said but I stopped. I felt a sudden, strange sense of vertigo or something come over me and I locked onto the first thing I could see. A huge tree. I was in auto-mode, it didn't matter where I was; if I was for some reason, attacked by something a tree would provide a little cover for me and a vital second or two to get my bearings.

I flew towards it like a rocket and I rested against the trunk of the tree as I sat down on a thick, high branch. I rested my head in my hands for a minute and then I heard the leaves rustle slightly and I looked up to see that Vlad had teleported into the tree and was sitting on another branch.

Maybe it was because I had been pushing my speed limit too much…or because I was not as strong as I thought…maybe my ice powers had somehow messed all the rest of 'em up without me realising it…

I focused on the sounds of the forest instead of the slight dizziness and soon I felt fine again, maybe I had had some kind of emotional overload or something like that…I didn't know, but it didn't matter, I was fine now.

But there was still something I couldn't figure out, and only Vlad could tell me the answer; why was he acting so different to me? I needed to know, it was just so unlike him, maybe I was just trying to focus on something else to push away the feeling of grief I still felt, but it was bugging me that he was not acting like he was supposed to. If he was being nice to me because, for some reason he cared, then I needed to know why; I had nothing to give in return so why should he be acting like this…what was the worst that could happen if I just asked him?

I had nothing left to loose anyway…I had already lost everything that mattered, so I looked over to him.

He was resting his elbow on his knee as he stared into the forest, his cape was blowing in the breeze and he seemed to forget I was there for a minute. "I came here once before you know…a long time ago, I don't suppose it matters to you for a minute but I was not always like this, contrary to what you may think," he said.

My question died in my throat as I stared at him, I had never seen Vlad like this before, he looked like my dad used to when he was telling me stories of his college days…and most of them had involved Vlad. But when my dad had been telling them to me he had been so happy, he got lost in his stories and Vlad looked like that now…it was weird actually seeing something that made my dad and Vlad in anyway; similar.

I couldn't imagine two different people ever becoming friends, but somehow they had and I still didn't get how or why. But that was none of my business. "I came here before I even knew your father, or your mother, it probably seems strange for you to realise that I had a life before I met them. My life was so much more different then, it was simple, much more simple than it is now…still, 'we are ultimately our own responsibility,' as a lady once said," he suddenly stopped and scoffed then smiled strangely.

I wondered what he meant…did he mean he felt bad about all the bad things he had done? Why was he even telling me any of this?

"Why're you acting like this?" I asked and the smiled dropped from his face as he turned to look at me.

He suddenly sighed, "I'm my own twin, I've had a personality change, I'm bored, or perhaps this is all an elaborate plot of mine…take your pick, Daniel," he waved a disinterested hand and turned away from me.

Okay, now I was really confused. He was really acting strange…maybe he was his own twin after all. I held back the sarcastic remark I was going to say, it didn't seem right…Vlad seemed almost…sad? No, that was impossible, he didn't get sad…and why should I have to care; I had more reason to be sad, damn it. "Did it never **once **occur to you that I might be attempting to help you? Or do you really think that I **am** so devoid of emotions…"

I felt like I had been punched in the gut; I really couldn't do anything right, could I? It had occurred to me that Vlad was trying to be nice to me, but it was so strange that I had ruled it out. I knew that he had emotions but I had only ever seen the negative ones; hatred, jealously, anger, vanity…y'know villainy type things. "Don't need help," I muttered.

"Yes, of course you don't, I should have just left you to freeze under your own powers, which by the way, could have frozen the entire state and beyond if I hadn't intervened. Yes, you were evidently doing so well on your own, Daniel; and I suppose a crippling bout of depression would be easy for you to handle alone, too," he rattled on and the sarcasm left his voice in favour of something hateful and vicious. "If, that is, you didn't die of starvation first, which I imagine is still taking its toll on you, not to mention the danger of overusing your powers; yes I wonder why I bothered to help you when you so clearly did not require any assistance at all."

…Well…what could I say to that? I was completely speechless…Vlad really was…trying to help me. I had kind of hoped that was true before…but it just seemed so wrong to be looking to Vlad for help and even stranger that he would offer it in the first place.

I was so confused, in fact I was beyond confused…confused didn't even begin to cover how I felt. But I also felt grateful, Vlad dint have to care about what happened to me; he didn't have to care if got frozen or clinically depressed, he didn't have to stop me from starving or help me from losing control of me powers…but he did…he just said he did. What could I say to that?

I thought back on the last day, I had been sleeping for most of it…but it wasn't like Vlad had tried to attack me in my sleep…like I had. It wasn't like Vlad had just locked me up and left me; he had come to find me and he had helped me despite the fact that I had nothing. Maybe there really was more to Vlad than I thought.

My dad always used to say that Vlad was a nice person and had always been a good friend…I never believed this of course, he had never been the best judge of character. But even my mom had said once that Vlad hadn't always been an evil, lonely bachelor, apparently before the accident he and my dad had been inseparable. My dad used to tell me that Vlad had helped him through college, and that they had shared a dorm and that they even went to football games together…and my dad forgot the rules half the time too!

Then I guess it had all gone down the drain after his accident…I don't think I'd ever felt sorry for Vlad, not once. I always assumed that he was the villain by choice and that he deserved to rot in prison for his crimes. But maybe there really was more to Vlad Masters than evil plans and too much money…maybe you just had to look really hard to see it.

I sighed as I said quietly; "Thanks, Vlad," I couldn't watch his reaction so I turned away from him; I looked instead at the river, at the trees, at the birds, at the sky…anything except Vlad.

I listened but I didn't hear him say anything. After a minute he was suddenly flying in my line of sight and once more…for some strange reason, I took off and followed him as he shot me that same look.

What a strange day this was turning out to be!

* * *

><p>A.N. Okay, so maybe on reflection there isn't much dialogue at the start, but I think this one shows Danny maturing a little bit as he starts to try to understand Vlad. I think it was kinda cute! And, honestly, I think I would act really mature if my family died…not that I'm not mature anyway but…you know what I mean…I hope.<p>

I also hope I didn't make Vlad OOC, I really considered taking his little reminiscence out but I think it helps Danny get to know Vlad a little more. I think Vlad would want to show Danny that he's not just a villain, no one is just a hero or a villain and one day this epiphany will smack Danny right in the face…this is just one of many little pokes on the nose that will build up to it. LOL.

And a bonus point if you recognise the quote, I don't think you will but who knows, you may surprise me. I paraphrased it a little so that may make it a little harder…Till next time then, mes amis!


	10. C'est Curieux

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 10: C'est Curieux (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>Once again I have to admit I was speechless.<p>

I was sat in-between the huge iron joints at the top of the Eiffel tower with the cool breeze running through my hair. The view was amazing. The sun was rising in the sky as the morning progressed slowly. As I stared down at the world below it helped me to push aside my troubles.

My anger had faded and now I felt nothing but calm curiosity, I looked out across, what Vlad had told me was the Seine river as dozen of boats bobbed along. Some carried tourists and if I listened carefully over the noise I could hear the tour guide repeat things in English that I could understand.

Straight below the tower I could smell the food from the dozens of food-stands that were littered all-round the place and it was making me remember that I felt hungry. My stomach moaned and I sighed as I leaned forwards to stop the noise. I looked around as I tried to distract myself and I noticed that Vlad had disappeared, I quickly ignored my rumbling stomach and sat upright.

He hadn't really just left me here, had he? No, he wouldn't…he couldn't…I couldn't say it out loud but Vlad really was all I had left. And of course being the annoying mind reader that he was, Vlad most likely knew that it was true. But he didn't make fun of me for it like I had thought he would've.

I still couldn't get over the fact that he had admitted that he was trying to help me, it was something I never considered before; Vlad Plasmius cared about me. And I was happy about it.

And now he was nowhere to be seen so I was alone again.

Being alone had never really bothered me that much, especially in the last few years, but I had never exactly been surrounded by people. I'd had my family and my best friends and that had been enough, we never could stay popular for long. And it wasn't for lack of effort, but now I could officially say that I really didn't care about that now. What use was popularity if you had no one to share it with?

My eyes suddenly froze on one of many families down on the ground, they were walking towards what looked like a park; it was filled with grass and trees and smiling people. There was a woman, a man with a girl and a boy. I didn't know why this particular family should stand out but I smiled as I watched the young children run ahead of the adults and chased each other into the trees.

In the little boy I saw myself, in the place of the girl I saw Jazz, and the parents became my mom and dad in blue and orange, and memories of when we used to go to the park appeared. We'd never just have a normal visit of course when my dad refused to leave the house without a ghost weapon, but it was normal for us. I had been embarrassed more times than I could count but if I could have them back I would take any number of humiliating situations without complaining once.

I suddenly felt my ghost sense lower my temperature and I watched the blue mist escaped into the air.

I didn't know what to expect, I hoped it was just Vlad so I turned my head and stopped myself from letting out a sigh of relief when I saw him floating there. He tossed something towards me and, thanks to my quick reflexes I was able to catch it. "What's this?" I asked as I started to unwrap whatever surprise was enveloped in paper.

"Breakfast," Vlad answered and floated through the bars to sit somewhere above me. I saw that he too held a small paper wrap and I opened mine to see a very yummy-looking baguette. Honestly, though, I was so hungry I could have eaten anything, I suppose it was good luck that something that smelt this good happened to me tossed my way.

…Or not, it was thanks to Vlad…again, that I actually had something to eat…huh…weird or what?

"I bet you swiped 'em, didn't you?" I asked him before I took a big bite, hmm, ham, nice.

"Well, if I did, it was through no fault of my own; I don't happen to sleep with my wallet in my pyjamas or my ghost suit. Now, if you had chosen a more reasonable hour for your little sneak attack, I would have been fully dressed and I would have had my wallet. However, I don't carry Euro's in my pockets, do you?" he smirked.

"Alright, alright," I said with a mouth full of food, sheesh…defensive much? I took another bite as I continued to stare out at the surroundings. I think I can honestly say I had never had breakfast in a place like this ever in my life, but I wasn't complaining.

I guess I really, really, really owed Vlad…it was something that was only just sinking in. I knew he had done some really bad things to me in the past but I had hardly been a saint to him either…but that had only been because he deserved it…and maybe sometimes I **was **just being a jerk.

But this had to make up for some of it…maybe even most of it…I don't know…everything's just so messed up.

Vlad could have left me to freeze like he said…but he didn't, he came looking for me and gave me a very comfy bed to sleep in even though he didn't have to. He was being nice to me even though I had nothing to give him in return. And he wasn't required to feed me…but he had…Was there really so much to Vlad's personality that I hadn't seen before?

…And the fact that it took the d…the loss…of everyone I had ever loved for me to even ask that question was just sad…Wasn't the hero supposed to look for the good in everyone no matter what they had done…no matter who they were?

I finished the baguette quickly and I screwed up the paper in my hands as I tried to push the thought from my mind, but it was easier said than done. Maybe there was more to the whole heroes / villain's thing than I thought…maybe things were never so cut and dry as I'd like. Could it be that Vlad had been…right all those times he told me I was being stupid? Was I really so blind…so stupid?

I frowned as the questions continued; it was not a good feeling when everything you thought you were sure of was brought into question….Suddenly I blinked in confusion as I heard the quiet rustling of paper and I watched as Vlad screwed up the paper his food had been wrapped in and he threw it in front of me. I smiled as I aimed a small ecto-blast at it without even thinking and the paper ball disintegrated into harmless black ash which was blown away by the wind.

I tossed the paper I was holding over at Vlad and he did the same; he aimed and fired and it soon met the same fate. "Bull's-eye," I muttered.

"Hmm," was all he said as he turned away from me.

"Race you to ground zero, fruit-loop," I smirked then flipped off the tower and free fell straight down to the bottom. The feeling of actually being at the mercy of gravity was exhilarating, it made my heart pound in my chest and my blood boiled with adrenaline as the strong wind forced my limbs back.

I closed my eyes for a second as I fell faster and faster and I could feel something at the back of my mind trying to scream 'danger' at me. It must have been something primitive, but because I knew I was in no danger I was calm, after having ghost powers for 2 years I didn't really fear going 'splat' like everyone else did…well not much anyway.

"Daniel!" I heard and my eyes shot open…the ground was getting closer and closer…oh right…free falling plus gravity equals…not good. I forced myself to slow down and soon everything became steady…the ground stayed where it was and I did not go splat. I looked round to see a lot of people staring at me…whoops…

"Err…heh heh…err…bon-jour?" I laughed and waved a little. Either my accent was really, really bad or they were just surprised to see a ghost boy defy gravity but quite a few of them screamed and ran away and several of them just stared.

"Your accent really is atrocious, you know," Vlad said like I hadn't just scared a bunch of people out of their wits. He appeared in front of me and now even more people ran away at the sight of him…I didn't blame them, I really wanted to know why I looked so much like my human side in negatives and yet Vlad could look so different…was it by choice or had he always been like that?

"Oh, really, I'm sorry dude, I'll work on it next time I decide to terrorise a major landmark," I replied and for some reason he just grinned.

"Well then, next time I will teach you the correct pronunciation before you terrorise either the language or the landmark," Vlad said, and all was normal again; I guess witty banter with Vlad would always feel normal.

"D'you think we'll get arrested for somethin'?" I asked and we started to fly through the sky.

"Such as?" Vlad asked looking amused,

"I dunno…disturbing the peace…how'd you say that in French?" I wasn't expecting Vlad to answer me so I stared at him when he actually said something, with what sounded to me like a perfect accent…stupid, know-it-all Vlad!

"Troubler la paix, and no I don't, but it would be rather entertaining if they tried, wouldn't it?" he grinned and the French accent vanished as soon as it had come as he spoke English again…maybe he did have a split personality or two after all.

"Yeah, sure, entertaining, right. You never heard of a TV, Vlad?" I asked and now we were high in the clouds as the buildings below became smaller and smaller.

"Television can only entertain so much, Daniel; people are far more interesting in real life, especially when we have the advantage over them," he replied confidently and I sighed; the dude really was hopeless, he'd never change…but did that make him evil?

By the end of the day I was determined to figure this out. By the end of the day I would know whether Vlad was really as evil as I thought, or if he could be both good and bad…maybe we could **all** be both. Maybe we could all do good things and bad things…I know I had…maybe there was no such thing as a hero or a villain because everyone was both at the same time.

Everyone made mistakes…but that didn't make a person a villain…it didn't mean that they were just evil…did it?

I just didn't know anymore, but by tonight I would know, I was sure of it. By concentrating on this mystery instead of my grief maybe I could stay sane…maybe.

…I wasn't sure where we were going, maybe we were just flying for the sake of it, I flew round the clouds and then Vlad started to fly down, back to the ground. I followed him and then we were soaring above a busy road, over buildings and bridges, I was too busy trying to look at everything to notice anything else.

We flew through under the 'Arc de Triomphe,' which apparently meant the Triumphal arch and I couldn't help but wave at the people in the cars passing under us. I saw artists sitting around on the sidewalks painting detailed pictures of passing traffic with the arch in the background and fluffy white clouds that looked like you could actually touch them. I saw happy people talking in French and some stopped to stare at us flying through their city, but I didn't see any loud people in jumpsuits run out and try to dissect us 'molecule by molecule.'

That was something that Paris was missing…it was also something that Amity Park was missing now too.

We passed the 'Pyramide du Louvre,' again I had seen pictures of it but the huge glass pyramid looked both strange and appropriate in the surrounding building. The old symmetrical, stone building and the new glass and metal structure were a really weird contrast…but I liked it. As we flew over it I could see the people beneath; they all looked so tiny, then Vlad floated beside me and soon we took off again.

Together we circled the spires of the Notre Dame Cathedral and I saw the ugly stone gargoyles with empty eyes and rounded wings. They really reminded me of the film 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame,' only I couldn't see a hunch backed man anywhere…weird, huh? As I hovered in front of the huge stained glass window at the front of the building I could see every detail and colour on the glass. Bright blues and yellows, deep reds and greens, pitch blacks and clear whites, dark purples and browns; it was really beautiful.

…I thought I wanted to be alone, I thought I wanted peace and quiet…but that wasn't what I found in Paris. A while ago I didn't think I'd ever have fun again, but coming here had been Vlad's idea and since I hadn't been able to get a word in before he took off I had watched the rainforest disappear and we had crossed the sea and for some reason, we'd come here.

But I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want peace and quiet; I loved watching the busy city, there was so much going on, there was so much happening here. And there was so much to see, how could people come here and not see things from above like this, I couldn't understand it?

I guess I had more to thank Vlad for than just a warm bed and nice food to eat…I guess this made up for him drugging me to sleep. I wish I could be jerk to him for it, I really, really wish I could be a jerk to him because he tried to blast me to kingdom come earlier…but I couldn't. I just couldn't. It would take a while to get used to the feeling of being grateful to him like this but there was no way I could be a jerk to him, not anymore.

I'd never seen Vlad act like this before and maybe this was how he used to be, maybe this was the Vlad that my mom and dad were friends with and studied with in college; a nicer version, a Vlad that I didn't have to constantly watch my back around. I doubted that Vlad was, or had ever been the nicest guy in the world even in his college days, but it was easier to get along with this one.

We tossed witty banter without throwing punches in between and without trying to blast each other to bits. I can't say that it wasn't kinda strange, and I had seen a lot of strange stuff in my life…but it was good strange. It was nice not to be cold and alone. It was nice to have someone to talk to, even if we did get on each other's nerves half the time, and I was sure that Vlad had better things to be doing with his time. Maybe I should just tell him I was fine and that I didn't need a babysitter so he could get back to…doing whatever the hell it was that Vlad did.

The sun was getting high in the sky now and I suppose it was around midday but we kept on flying and soon we reached the coast. A beautiful, picture-postcard beach with a roaring blue ocean and golden sand; it was hardly the tropics but it was nice all the same. We didn't go to the beach all the time at home, it was too far away but on the times we did go we always had fun…well except the embarrassing moments from my parents. I smiled as I remembered one of the worst ones.

My dad, had as usual claimed that he had seen a ghost so he'd ran out of the RV…now this may not seem so strange but he had been putting his bathing suit on…emphasis on the 'putting it on.' He had been lucky not be arrested for indecent exposure and I vowed never to show my face at that particular beach ever, ever again.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself…but it soon faded…I'd suffer any amount of embarrassing tortures if it meant having them back with me. I'd never complain again if they destroyed any hope or chance at popularity that I had left if only they'd come back.

No, I had to stop thinking about them; I'd go mad if I couldn't…but it was so hard. How could you forget your family, even if it was for your sanity? Should I try and forget? I wasn't even sure if I could start…

* * *

><p>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>Unusual though it may be I felt that I had an obligation to Daniel, not because he was the son of the woman I loved or of my 'best friend,' but because he was the only person on earth who could ever hope to understand me. One day he would…but not yet. He was half ghost; we were the same species we had a connection that no one could ever comprehend or appreciate.<p>

I had high hopes that today would show Daniel that he could trust me despite our differences and make him understand that he could have a life beyond his family; maybe I could be his new family.

What else could I do to show him that?

Perhaps all he needed was time, in time I could show him that I could be trusted, I could help him if he would let me.

And he seemed to be enjoying himself, despite the occasional frown, doubtlessly caused by a memory, Daniel seemed happy. An achievement in which I took great pride.

Though perhaps in hindsight I had not thought my plan through as much as I should have; I had not been a child for many years, I was an adult and I had forgotten what it was like to be young. How was I supposed to make this child happy? What did children want?

But I suppose Daniel was different; I know of no other child that would be so content to simply fly like this, not many other children were in fact half ghost so they didn't have the opportunity, but still…

I doubted that Daniel wanted money, he didn't want **things** like I did, and I couldn't buy his happiness or his loyalty.

As I flew over the waves of the cold ocean I stared back at the coast; France, particularly Paris had always been a favourite retreat of mine, I still wasn't entirely sure why. America may have been where I was born, where I grew up and where I lived but it never really felt like a home.

Even my family house had never really been a home if I was honest with myself…what was a home? Was it merely where one lived?

I had often watched the boy return to his home after our fights and he always seemed relaxed there, despite the threat his parents ghost weapons posed. Perhaps a happy family life was what made a home, I had everything I could have ever wanted but it had never seemed enough to me, not as a child or as a man.

If I couldn't discover what a home was then I was sure that Daniel would never truly be happy or even content living with me, or anyone else for that matter. It was another question that I could not answer; it was yet another thing that I could not understand.

I knew I was cleverer than most men, I was certainly more powerful and wealthier than most men, but the fact that there were things that this child understood that I did not was not an idea that I wanted to dwell on.

I chuckled quietly as an oblivious Daniel was swallowed up by a particularly large wave, clearly he had not been paying attention but we were well into the open ocean now. He emerged rather angry and very wet, glaring at the water as he would an enemy…as he had glared at me. That thought was enough to sober me and wiped the smile from my face.

I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with this child despising me. And I didn't want Daniel to spend the rest of his believing that I despised him. Such a life would not be intelligent; it would be wasteful and cruel to the both of us if I let things continue as they had been.

I wasn't aware if our ghost powers gave us longevity, I doubted it, but I certainly looked younger than my 40 years in spite of my white hair. And Daniel too looked younger than 16, I wonder if he noticed, or even questioned our aging…but perhaps we were both merely fortunate in our genetics.

If we did indeed live longer than normal people then it was all the more reason for us to be on the same side, so to speak. There were far more reasons than not, more pros than cons for me to be Daniel's guardian…as cruel as it sounded this whole situation did indeed fall in my favour. And as an opportunistic man I would allow such a prospect as this to pass me by without doing all in my power to succeed.


	11. Paradiso Esotico

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 11: Paradiso Esotico (Vlad's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>Daniel was up to something. I knew it, I was sure of it; I had enough experience dealing with his little plots to know that there was something going on inside his head, something that he did not want me to know. But what could he possibly be planning?<p>

Perhaps I had been very wrong about his state of mind and he really didn't want, subconsciously or not, any help at all. Perhaps he planned to attack me again. If he did this pose no threat to me, he was far too young and untrained to harm me yet, but still…

He had been trying to ask me about my family for the past few minutes, and after getting over the initial shock I had ingeniously decided to ignore his questions…which only increased his curiosity. I wondered what had brought this on, what in the world was Daniel thinking? I knew everything there was to know about his family, and he knew nothing about mine, and that was the way I **allowed** things to be. They could not be any different.

"Hey, Vlad…" he began again but once more I flew faster than him to avoid the subject, usually his obstinacy was amusing…now it was bordering on maddening.

The subject of my family was not safe territory for anyone, and if it had been anyone else asking these questions there would have been sever consequences, but soon I hoped that Daniel would get the message and leave it be. I hoped.

After flying away from France I had led the boy across the English Channel and we had flown beside boats and ships, then aside the White Cliffs of Dover and over the rolling green hills. There was little danger of being seen on such a misty afternoon as England seemed to be enjoying today so I had left him flying quite low over the fields…Until he had suddenly decided that now, of all times, was the opportune moment for a Q and A session on my family.

"Would you stop doing that?" Daniel shouted indignantly and within seconds he was flying beside me again.

"Doing what, dear boy?" I asked innocently.

I refrained from chuckling slightly when he growled at me, "You know damn well what, now what's so bad that you won't even answer one question?"

"Would you like me to answer that question, or a different one?" I replied but this only served to fuel his anger. I suppose, for some reason he was not in the mood for a game of wits and I was left with 2 choices; I could continue to annoy the boy and push him away, or risk whatever he was planning and give him an answer. "Why the sudden interest?" I asked sincerely.

"Just curious," he shrugged and looked away from me, clearly this was a lie; he refused to meet my eyes or even look at me now. Hmm, this was interesting.

* * *

><p>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>Vlad was really starting to annoy me now, he wouldn't tell me anything, he wouldn't answer a single question and when I asked he just flew away from me. Talk about annoying!<p>

I figured that if I could get him to tell me about his family and what his life was like then maybe I could get a better picture of whether he was truly evil or not. I needed to know, and there was no one else to ask, Vlad didn't let anyone close to him so there was no one else who could tell me anything about him, not with my parents…Anyway, the point was if he didn't crack soon I was gonna scream.

Maybe I wasn't going about it the right way, maybe I should have tried to trick the information out of him somehow…but I had thought about this for ages and I had come up blank. Vlad could always see through my plans no matter how much effort I put into them, and now I seemed like the simple approach wasn't working either.

…Did I really need to know though? I had never, ever, ever seen Vlad act anything like how he was acting today…maybe that showed what he was really like. But with all the effort he was putting in to avoid my questions I couldn't help it that I was becoming more curious. It was his fault really, he should have picked a different way of ignoring me, and he always thought things through, so why not now?

Unless he was doing this because he knew how much it was annoying me, he wanted me to become so curious that it would irritate me even more when he didn't answer, and he really wanted me to go mad!

Or he was doing this because he really didn't want to talk about his family and it was making him act less Vlad-like and more on instinct. If this was the case then maybe I should stop asking…unless that was what he wanted all along, to make me pity him so I'd shut up and stop pestering him!

Or he…actually that one was really clever!

But boy did my brain hurt from all this stuff! Maybe I should just quit while I was ahead, if Vlad didn't want me to know something the odds were against me before I'd even started, and I knew from experience that he would never…wait…that was that another good plan of his…I sighed…I would never be able to beat Vlad at anything!

I sighed and instead of Vlad flying on ahead, I did and I dove down through the clouds to fly over the hills again. Huh! What had I been thinking? I should have known that he'd never tell me anything, if things were the other way round I probably wouldn't answer me either. But what could I do now? If I didn't have something to focus on I really would go mad, and insanity was not a career choice I wanted to explore right now…or ever if I could help it.

Was it really so important to know about his family life though? If I was going on our past history then I would say with confidence that Vlad was evil, case closed, but I wasn't so sure now. Maybe he really did have reasons for being the way he was and I just never thought about 'em before.

…But how could I let go of everything he had ever done to me?

I suppose it was partly my fault…I mean maybe I could have tried to working things out before now.

But lately Vlad had proven that he did have a heart and it was confusing me.

If I went with my gut instinct then even without him telling me anything, something inside me was saying that he could be trusted. People didn't just decide to look after you for no reason when you were alone. People didn't just ignore a bunch of questions like that unless they had something to hide…maybe he had like a bad childhood or something.

Jazz used to say that people were a product of their environment, I forget who she quoted but that's not the point. If Vlad had a bad life then it makes a bit o' sense that he'd be kinda warped as an adult. And he did say that he loved my mom…I do anything to have Sam back…so I guess now sort of I understood now…how, over the years his grief turned into hate, now I **understood** grief.

I wonder how he had coped on his own for so long…or maybe he hadn't and that was why he was the way he was.

"Tell me truthfully, Daniel, why did you ask me about my family?" I heard Vlad ask and I looked toward the source of his voice. He was flying next to me; I hadn't noticed…I guess that was what happened when you got lost in your thoughts.

But I couldn't tell him the truth, how could I tell him that I was trying to learn more about his personality without him getting all suspicious? "..I was just cu…"

"I said; truthfully, and you were always a bad lair," he replied with a smirk and I glared at him. I was so not a bad liar!

"Well…" my brain went into overdrive and I cursed myself for my stupidity, I should have known something like this would happen, "Well…I err…well, you know everything about my…I mean it's hardly fair that…"

"Life isn't fair," he said effectively cutting of my crummy attempt at lying. Okay…what now genius?

He sighed as I turned away from him and stared down at the grass, I could see the cows below us grazing and some stared back to look at me. "If you really want to know; my mother was a battle-ax and my father was a strict conservative for whom nothing was ever good enough, I saw grandparents only at every other Christmas and my estranged cousin, I believe is with husband number 6. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" he sounded a little ticked off with me.

"That's all?" I asked, if someone asked me to describe my family it could take ages, there was so much to talk about, my mom's kindness, my dad's bumbling eccentricities and my sister's intelligence the way we used to have fun in the holidays…the way we used to fight over the bathroom in a morning…the breakfast rush on school days…eating by candlelight in the power cuts at night…I could go on forever…and the best he could come up with was one negative, measly sentence. It was kinda sad.

"What else should I have said?" he snapped.

"I dunno," I shrugged, "No happy memories, fun birthdays, big holiday's, family nights in with a movie or something," I listed.

"Not in my family, no; holidays always had a purpose, and birthdays were pointless," he said and I got the feeling that he really wanted me to drop the subject, but now I was really curious. How could he speak like this about his own family? And how were birthdays pointless? They were an excuse to party and get presents!

"Are they still…alive?" I asked.

"I believe so," he nodded.

"You 'believe so,' what's that supposed to mean?" I frowned, "Don't you know?"

"I haven't spoken to them in years, but I believe I would have heard, from my solicitors at least, if they were dead, so I believe that they are alive, yes."

"Oh," I muttered.

"Perhaps it is news to you, Daniel, but not every person on the planet had the benefit of a perpetually happy childhood; you look back on yours and tell me what the first thing that comes to mind is."

"Well, we were always…happy…I miss them," I answered and tried not to cry again.

"Right; now I look back on mine, and the only think that comes to me is how fortunate I was to have had the opportunity to leave it, and I would do it again if I had to – there, is an end to it," he said and I sighed.

I got the feeling that I had hit a nerve, a really big nerve with a sign next to it that said 'DO NOT HIT!' Nice work, Fenton!

"…I…err…I'm sorry…" for some reason I felt like I had to apologise, like I had upset him with my questions and I felt really bad about it.

He only shook his head a little and we were both silent again, I hadn't really gained much information about his family but if it was that bad then I was probably better off not knowing, I really didn't think he wanted any pity…'cos I sure wouldn't.

I couldn't imagine having a strict dad, and what exactly did he mean when he said his mom was a 'battle-ax,' was she strict too? But I knew how it felt that nothing was ever good enough; I could rescue people from a burning building and then still go to school after it, I could save the town from a ghost attack and not be a jerk about wanting all the credit…but could I keep up the Fenton A's…or even my dad's average of a B-...NO!

Maybe I shouldn't ask Vlad about it again…no…I wouldn't…it wouldn't be fair, especially after all the nice things he'd done for me lately; I'd just be stabbing him in the back, and I knew I'd regret it later. So I stayed quiet about it, "So…err…why're we here? I mean it's nice an' all. But it's so…green and…hilly…"

"Very articulate," he replied but he didn't answer my question…maybe I'd gone too far and he was really mad at me…for some reason this really bugged me.

* * *

><p>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>Perhaps my quiet hostility was undeserved, after all, Daniel really didn't know what my childhood had been like, and it was clear that he was not going to explain the reasons for his curiosity to me any time soon.<p>

But if he was bored with green hills I knew of one place he would definitely like; my Mediterranean villa, isolated and exotic it was a beautiful retreat, more likely than not it was more probably to his tastes than mine. But too much money meant that sometimes you had to buy expensive things on impulse, if only to alleviate boredom.

Without warning I gripped his arm, ignored the indignant look he sent my way and I shot off at over 600 mph and steadily increasing as he got higher and higher.

I wasn't sure exactly how I knew where I was going, but I had been there often enough and for some places their location was imprinted in my mind which made them impossible to forget.

…

When I landed mere minutes later, I watched as Daniel fell to the ground and held his head as he transformed into his human half; the constant flying must be taking its toll on the boy. "You gotta stop doing that," he muttered.

I smirked; I was going to enjoy his reaction to this one, I just knew it. I flew towards the bedroom that was always kept clean for me and opened the wardrobe to reveal an array of neatly pressed clothes. I transformed back into my human half, picked out my usual black suit and changed quickly into it leaving the jacket off due to the heat. After brushing my hair and washing my face I left the rooms and walked back out to where I had left the boy.

He had moved and was now leaning against the wall and clearly he had not looked at his surroundings yet. This was one of the most expensive and modern villas built here, and it was mine…and it was an architectural marvel.

The side facing east was made of reinforced glass and the west side had balconies aplenty to watch the sunrise and set. It was open plan with the kitchen, a sitting area and plenty more space than was really necessary decorated in subtle crème and modern fittings. With an inviting, light colour scheme it wasn't what I would normally buy, but at the time it had seemed right. Perhaps it would be more use to Daniel than it would to me…oh; this was going to be extremely amusing, if nothing else it would take his mind off things for a while.

"Daniel, perhaps you should come and take a look," I smiled and walked over to the glass wall, my polished shoes clicking on the light wooden flooring. I clasped my hands behind my back after adjusting my cuff-links and I surveyed the clear blue sky and exotic surroundings. The sounds of exotic birds sounded and the colourful plants and palm trees were blown gently in the soft breeze.

"At what…huh?" I heard and I resisted the urge to look behind me, I heard uneven footsteps come towards me and then I saw him press his hands against the glass, "WHOAH!" he exclaimed open-mouthed and stared out at the scenery. Now I really had to put up a fight to stop from smiling. "Where are we?" he asked after a while, but he didn't take his eyes from the view.

I smiled, "Several miles off the coastline of Malta, near the south of the Italian mainland, the island is called Meraviglia and there are dozens of other villas in the area," I answered.

After another minute he pried his eyes from the glass and smirked, "So it's like a playground for people with too much money?"

"I suppose," I shrugged, in a way it really was; just as average people brought expensive computers and phones, people like me bought villas. Most people who owned property here were American or British tycoons such as myself. And of course it helped that I had shares in the real estate business, as obscure as it was at first I had found it a good investment. I turned away from the boy, showing nothing but absolute indifference to anything. "Do you like it?" I asked.

"Duh?" he muttered as I made my way over to the sofa, I sat down gracefully and rested one leg over the other as I lifted the TV remote in my hand. A news channel flickered to live with a young woman speaking flowing Italian, while my French was flawless my Italian could use some work, but I knew enough to understand what she was saying.

"Then consider it a birthday present," I said without looking towards the silent boy…until he exploded and I chuckled quietly.

"WHAT!"

"I hardly use it, and since you seem to like it so much…" I began to explain simply.

"Wait, what? You have a place like this and you 'hardly use it,' are you nuts?" he shouted again and I smirked, messing with the boy was too good an opportunity to pass up. He had to realise that by now.

I didn't answer his question, instead I replied coolly; "The view is not going to change from here," I tossed my gold watch towards him and prayed that he didn't miss it and drop it, it was expensive, and fortunately he caught it "Be back by 11 at the latest, don't draw attention to yourself, and don't leave the island," I ordered and turned my attention back to the television, "Oh, and don't lose that watch," I added. I turned back to him a minute later, "Are you still here?" I asked.

"Oh…err…right…" he muttered and transformed once again. As he leapt from the floor to leave he failed to turn himself intangible and hit the glass head on with a groan, "…heh heh…glass…" he looked at me and pointed at the glass and I raised an eyebrow.

"Then fly through it," I replied and looked away again.

"…yeah…" he muttered and did as I said.

The second I was alone I burst into hysterical laughter, his reaction was priceless, and of course being the responsible, considerate adult that I was…I would never allow him to forget it.

I thought it was only right that Daniel needed time to himself now, there was enough here to distract him from grief and if he wasn't back by 11 I doubted that I would have much of a hard time finding him.

But this was a step forwards, he had engaged in conversation with me and unlike in the past we had not been fighting or shouting…much.


	12. Quid Pro Quo

A.N. I'd just like to say thank you for reading and if anyone has a problem with the fact that I sent the characters on a one day world tour as I did, my answer to you is that it's my **fictional** story and I can do what I want. Next; that I am too generous by half in that I have done a double chapter post!

Disclaimer: my apologies I have been neglecting this vital piece of info for the last few chapters, but here it is in case any of you dudes and dudettes forgot – I own nothing to do with Danny Phantom! But no one ever said that life was fair!

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 12: Quid Pro Quo (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>Once I got over the shock of being in a multi-million dollar Mediterranean villa I had just about managed to fly over the building and I stayed in their air like that for ages. It was just…I mean it was…WOW!<p>

What had I done to deserve this? I'd never even left the states before today, and in just one day I'd been to the Amazon rainforest, France, England, and here, I mean…WOW! Everything else on my mind just seemed so small and unimportant...there was just so much to look at here.

How in the world was I meant to hate, or even dislike Vlad now? If you hated someone you definitely didn't give them a world tour or bring them to a Mediterranean villa…so he really did care for me…right?

There was no way I could say that this dude was evil now, he had done so much good for me lately. And this place was amazing. From up here I could see dozens of other houses like this, all of them white and glistening in the sunlight with green trees and exotic flowers all neatly placed and grown. I saw shiny, expensive cars parked in their driveways, there were some really nice convertibles that I just had to stare at for a while.

I flew around them and I saw happy families, or that's what I thought until I saw a little girl come out of one of the houses by herself. She looked sad, she looked lonely, or maybe it was just my imagination but I guess being so rich wasn't all sunshine and roses. Would she grow up to be like Vlad…would she end up being spoilt, selfish, alone and cruel? He was like one of the richest men on the planet but as far as I knew he had no one he trusted. Not like I trusted my family and my friends.

I carried on flying and I landed on the beach…and boy, what a beach! It was so much more…brighter than the one we had passed in France; the sky was cloudless, the sea was clearer and the sand was warm. There were a few people down there so I found a quiet, empty spot by a cave and I rested in one of the trees.

The sun shone on the gold watch on my wrist and I stared down at it; it was a work of art, I swear that there were diamonds on the face and if I didn't know better I'd say – knowing Vlad – that it was real gold. The fancy, pointed hands told me that it was only around 4 o'clock and I sighed.

After a while I decided to explore the cave and I found that it was a dead end, but I liked it, it was cool and quiet, and if I listened carefully I could hear a quiet, rhythmic drip, drip, dripping. I floated up against the top of the cave as I closed my eyes and focused on the calming sounds.

Later that afternoon after I'd circled the whole island I returned to the house around 8.30…not because I wanted to be super early for Vlad's curfew thing but because I was hungry…really, really, really hungry!

I floated down into the room I had left hours ago and found Vlad sleeping on the same sofa he had been sitting in when I had left. The dude didn't even snore! He really was a perfectionist through and through even in his subconscious, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the thought.

Anyway, I guess giving me a world tour wasn't as easy as he'd made it seem, again this kinda made me feel bad; he was knackered 'cos I had…I sighed at the whole warped situation.

The TV was still on and someone was speaking really fast in a language I couldn't understand…was it Italian? Could Vlad speak Italian? Of course he could, this was Vlad! I floated over to him and flicked the TV off; TV's were the same no matter where you were apparently.

I took the gold watch off my wrist and left it on the table beside the sofa and hovered away to find the kitchen. My stomach roared and I willed it to stop, but it didn't so I flew away from the room even faster, the last thing I would need would be for Vlad to think I was trying to sneak attack him again and then kick me out. I got really cranky when I was woken up and I'd hate to see what Vlad would be like when he was cranky.

The kitchen looked so expensive that it took me a whole 5 minutes just to work up the courage to touch it; if I burnt it down I really would be in for it!

I wasn't the world's best chef or anything but I could make a mean soup; soup was easy, just chop up some stuff, toss it in a pot and don't set it on fire! Those were my mom's words…really! Okay, so she wasn't the best chef either…I sniffed and set to work…maybe cooking something that was probably on the borderline of the words 'barely edible' would distract me from…stuff.

Despite the fact that Vlad said he didn't use this place much the cupboards were well stocked and the fridge was piled high with food too. Being rich, ignoring the many bad points, did have its perks apparently, lots and lots of 'em. I transformed back but I carried on floating round the room, hey it was more fun than walking.

I turned the oven on then I found a whole cupboard full of shiny silver pots and pans, I pulled out the first one I saw, filled it half way with water and put it on the hob. I wasn't 100% certain what I could and couldn't 'officially' put in the pot since I wasn't a soup expert but I figured I'd just go with it.

I rummaged through the fridge and the cupboards and I tossed out some carrots, potatoes, I wasn't a big fan of onions but I threw one out anyway. I found that there were even peppers in here, I'd never put a pepper in anything before but I shrugged and figured that there was a first time for everything, I picked up a green one and carried on searching. I also found some things that looked kind of like potatoes but I don't think they were, so I called 'em mystery veggies and left them on the counter.

Could I put meat in it? Hmm…why not? I pulled out another pan and tossed in some olive oil as I cut up the chicken and left it sizzling as I started work on the vegetables.

I guess this wasn't really a soup anymore…what was it then a stew? Oh well! I started tossing the chopped pieces into the first pot and found that I had been right. I **was** distracted, the way I cooked stuff was different from other people, for one I wasn't even touching the ground, and to speed up the cooking process the pot and pan were now bubbling with my ghost energy as well.

The first time I had tried this Sam and Jazz had been reluctant to eat anything I had made with my ghost powers. Of course Tuck had had no problem being the food Guinea pig, and after he had said it was fine when I was alone I always used my powers for cooking. It was just so much quicker.

I started picking up small bottles of herbs and spices and sniffing each one, I tossed a few bits of some of them in the pot and put them away and then I turned back to chopping the veg. A minute later I heard a quiet knocking behind me but I was too focused and I didn't turn around, "Kitchen's closed," I said as I stirred the murky water in the pot after I threw in the last bit of the veggies.

I floated right over the pot and sniffed it; well it didn't smell poisonous so I guess that meant it was okay to eat. I warmed the pot up again with my hand glowing green then I lifted a lump of carrot on the wooden spoon. Mmm, ghost enhanced veggies, yummy.

"What **are** you doing?" Oh right…Vlad!

I jumped at the sound of his voice…wasn't he supposed to be asleep? Whoops! I looked over at him, the dude was leaning against the door way like he didn't have a care in the world, "I'm err…oh like you've never used ghost powers to cook stuff before," I said, I really didn't know if he had or hadn't but if I had to put money on it I'd say he had.

"And what exactly is it that you're cooking?" he asked.

"Y'know I'm not exactly sure," I replied as I sniffed the spoon and he scoffed.

"Is it edible?" he asked and walked over to stare into the pot and took a step back like it would explode or something.

"Hey I thought you said this place was mine now," I said a little defensive of my soup-type-thingy.

"Yes," he smirked.

"Yeah, so my kitchen my rules," I brandished my spoon at him, "And rule number 1: no insulting my…err…no insulting that," I pointed at the pot.

"I see, so what did you put in it?"

"Well, err, there's some potatoes, onions, pepper, carrots, and some…err…some other stuff…" I listed on my fingers, "…oh and err some herbs…"

"When will…that…be ready?" he asked and crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter.

I shrugged, "I dunno," I said. There had been one time where it had exploded on me but it still tasted okay even after it went BOOM, but I guess Vlad didn't want me to ruin his kitchen. So I stared down at the soup, "Now I guess," I muttered. I moved across to the chicken which now looked like it was cooked and I looked round for a fork.

I wasn't really used to having people watch me when I cooked like this so I kinda forgot Vlad was there. Even around my friends I didn't do this much 'cos they thought it was strange, hey I did too but it was fun strange, not bad strange.

"What?" I asked when I saw Vlad staring at me just as I was about to eat the chicken fresh out of the pan.

He looked over at the switch for the oven and then over at a rack of plates and bowls on the opposite side of the room. I sighed and after switching off the oven I tossed the chicken into the pot and poured some of it in a bowl. In my defence the soup wasn't half bad, it wasn't the best thing I'd ever tasted but y'know what they say; hunger makes anything taste better. "Hmm, not bad," I smiled and I sat down on the counter as I made short work of the soup.

"Yes, it's, erm…interesting," Vlad muttered as he tried my soup.

"Hey did I say you could have any o' that? No stealing the Fenton soup o' the day, okay?" I said and poured more soup into my bowl; I was really hungry, flying round an island all afternoon really worked up an appetite.

"Are you always this early for curfew?" he asked after a while and glanced down at his watch.

"Nope," I said as I swallowed a big bit of mystery veg.

"Then I suppose it's fortunate for me that you chose now of all times to be so early, since you have some explaining to do," Vlad said. I only started at him as I froze on the spot…what did he mean by 'explaining?'

Oh…right…that 'explaining.' Definitely not good.

"You haven't forgotten our little deal have you?" he asked and I choked on my soup and I had to juggle the bowl in my hands to stop it smashing on the floor.

"…Err…maybe…" I muttered as I coughed, note to self; do not, I repeat do not choke on Fenton Soup! To be honest I had forgot his little deal, as much as it pained me to admit it I had actually had a good day today.

There was no possible way for me to ignore it now, I needed Vlad to get home, and he wouldn't take me there unless I told him about the explosion…Why did I care about going back to Amity Park anyway? It wasn't exactly home anymore was it? "Look it wasn't my fault okay…it was…" oh boy, word vomit, I had to stop myself now.

"What? It was what?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said quietly and I put the bowl slowly down on the counter, "I don't know," I'd really done it now, way to go Fenton!

"We had a deal, Daniel, and I expect you to keep it, now tell me what happened. Was it a ghost, did someone attack you?"

I shook my head and Vlad sighed, I didn't look at him, I couldn't look at him, "Then what?" he asked louder than before. "I'm not expecting you to trust me, but at the very least I expect you to keep your promise…"

And that was what did it, the word vomit was back and before I could stop it the whole thing was just coming out, "It wasn't my fault, I tried to stop it! Dad was supposed to change the Ecto Filtrator but he hadn't and I'd forgot about it 'cos me and Tucker were at Sam's and we'd had to do a lot of homework to catch up. For some reason my mom had asked Mr Lancer over to our house to talk about my crummy grades 'cos of my crummy report, I only found out 'cos Jazz rang me.

But when I remembered about the Filtrator I flew back home and when I got there it was already gonna blow so I took it out of the house and I was gonna…I dunno…chuck it in the sky or something and let it go BOOM. But Sam and Tucker had followed me and they were standing outside, and of course when my parents saw me they had to follow me so they could dissect me, and Lancer had followed them following me," I had to stop for breath now but I was pacing up and down the room, I could hear my beating heart in my ears block out everything else. "They probably thought I was trying to steal it 'cos they hadn't noticed that it was gonna explode and Jazz was trying to calm them down.

Then of course the Box Ghost, the dead dude that just won't leave me alone came flying in and he knocked the Filtrator out o' my hands so I had to fly after it." I was probably talking at a billion mph and I doubted that Vlad was catching any of this but I couldn't help it, I knew this whole thing was my fault, "My mom caught the Box Ghost and then she caught me in the net as well before I got to the Filtrator and it landed near the nasty Burger. For some reason Clockwork showed up and I thought he was gonna do his 'time-out' magic-y thing so I could sort everything out but he had two of those...Observants with him…y'know with the…with the eye…" I circled my face with my index finger and continued, "…and they just stood there and watched and he just..."

I couldn't carry on, I saw the whole thing again, I was shouting at them to get away, but my mom and dad were too busy with the Box Ghost and my friends were trying to help me rather than running away.

I stared Clockwork in the face and I begged him to do something; I was not above begging when it came to the safety of the people I cared about. But he'd just looked at me and I heard his deep, echoing voice right before everything changed; 'I am truly sorry Daniel…but everything that happens from here on has a reason, and one day you will understand,' I think at that point I'd screamed and used my ghostly wail…but then all I saw…was…

"NO!" it was all happening again, and it was all my fault. I should have remembered the Ecto Filtrator. I should have known that my dad would forget about it and I should have got rid of it before they caught me. I should have gotten rid of Clockwork and the Observants…I should have known that…

I hated them, I hated the Observants; they'd taken everything from me, they'd stood there and watched as my family got blown to pieces and they hadn't done anything to help. After everything I'd done for them and their stupid sense of order, they hadn't helped me! And Clockwork, what did he mean? How could I understand the loss of my family? My life was over now…I'd lost everything because they thought that it had a reason!

It just made me so angry that they thought they could mess with people's lives like this. What right did they have to say that people should live or die? Who in the hell did they think they were?

"OW!" I screamed as I felt something hit my left cheek…suddenly the room came back into focus again…the calm colours…the walls and the floor…in front of me Vlad was kneeling down…when had I fell over?

"What was Clockwork doing there?" he asked me.

"Nothing, he wasn't doing anything…he didn't do anything, he just…" I muttered.

"What?"

"He…he just said that one day I'd understand…I thought I could trust him…" I sighed, yeah right…how could I ever trust him again? Standing by while my family got blown up and trying to justify it like that made Vlad look like a saint in comparison! "I'll never trust him again," I said, and I meant it. I don't think I was crying; I was just angry. I hugged my knees as I tried to stop the explosion from replaying over and over again like it did in my dreams.

I glared out of the huge glass wall; it was starting to go dark now. I wondered what Vlad would do now, now I had kept up our deal and told him what had happened. I suppose I could have lied, I could have made something up, but right now I trusted Vlad more than I trusted Clockwork. The powerful ghost who I'd used to look to for help was now someone I never wanted to see again and instead I was looking to…Vlad…for help.

"It was my fault," I muttered again.

"No, no it was not your fault," Vlad said and his voice made me jump a bit as I looked up at him.

"Yes it was," how was it not?

"No it was not. How many times had Jack forgotten about the Ecto Filtrator?"

"Loads," I said quietly. That didn't make a difference to me, I should have done something more...they were dead because of me...

"And did **you** know that the Observants were following you?" he asked and I just shook my head, "It was not your fault, whatever he believes his reasons to be, Clockworks actions can hardly be justified, nor can the Observants."

I didn't say anything, what could I say? It was my fault. My happy mood had popped like a balloon...like a sinking ship and it had taken my life down with it...now it was dead…like my family.

I didn't make a sound as Vlad stood up and left the room, I heard the sound of clanking pots and pans but I didn't turn around. Soon I felt something tugging on my arm and within minutes I could see the blue sea beneath me, as the villa vanished from sight.

* * *

><p><span>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<span>

* * *

><p>Damn the Observants. They believed that they were Gods; they believed that they could toy with people's lives without consequence whenever it suited them.<p>

But what possible reason could they have for allowing the deaths of Daniel's family and friends as they did? **I** was the only one to gain anything from the situation; I had gained a son. Daniel had lost everything and in his mind I doubted that he saw any benefits at all.

After I flew us back to my mansion I left the boy in his bedroom, he didn't even notice me as I left him alone. I hadn't wanted to harm him emotionally like that but I needed to know, and now I knew…but I didn't understand. I would be having a little chat with Clockwork very, very soon.

Something had to have changed for the Observants to intervene like that, were they responsible for the whole event or had they merely exploited it? The whole thing appeared either a carefully orchestrated tragedy or an extremely convenient for them. I was at a loss to explain why they would take an interest in this at all though.

What would they gain from the deaths of two less than reputable ghost hunters, three harmless teenagers and a local school teacher? Not to mention the destruction of Daniel's life as well. The Observants were like me in only one regard; they never did anything without personal gain, the benefits had to out-way the cost.

What was their benefit? I had to find out, Daniel would never heal without answers; answers which I felt I should provide for him. And I intended to.

* * *

><p>A.N. I thought a lot about how to explain the explosion; I'd like to know what you think about it. I happen to really like Clockwork and I do believe that he cares about Danny, but because his character sees every possible future I think he has a more important duty to the time stream, or whatever, rather than his friendship with Danny.<p>

This was my original idea and I decided to stick with it despite much brainstorming, since I think it leaves more questions than it answers and I like stories that do that. The rest will be explained in later chapters…I hope, I just have to think of it first! As always your thoughts ideas are most welcome! And as always, despite the evidence, I remain hopeful that some nice people will leave a review!


	13. Meanderings

A.N. Yay, the second half of my double chapter post!

I would just like to point out that for some reason the direction that this story is taking I must mention Dark Dan. Now I know I said I wouldn't and personally I think he is an over-used cliché. Also he is my least favourite character but as I chose, what I thought was the best plot line for this, he is necessary for it to make sense. But sometimes for the greater good sacrifices must be made, so I am sacrificing my better judgement for your reading needs, and I can only hope that this works because if it doesn't I'll just drop this story, I don't want to but I will if it doesn't work.

Now with that out of the way, I give you chapter 13…hopefully it won't be unlucky.

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 13: Meanderings (Vlad's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>After arriving back at my mansion and once I was certain that Daniel was asleep I flew straight to my portal and quickly made my way through the Ghost Zone to Clockwork's tower. I landed swiftly as I turned around the place; I refused to let my guard down or draw attention to myself. Without a sound I examined every dark corner and obscure shadow for signs of the elusive time ghost.<p>

Many a time I had come in search of him here and he had not shown; it was difficult to surprise someone capable of predicting every possible future imaginable. But I hoped that the gravity of this particular situation would put my previous attempts into perspective.

Clearly I was mistaken, there wasn't a soul to be seen or heard here, I could be waiting an eternity and he probably wouldn't show. So I had to resort to plan B.

I knew where the Observants resided; I knew where they hid in the shadows of the Zone. I was cautious about venturing there again due to our past meetings but it seems I had little choice in the matter. They could do nothing to me, and I had to have my answers, I was determined…so I made my way there. It felt like hours but soon I was flying under the towering buildings and through the doors of the Observants High Council Tribunal Headquarters.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw thousands of the one eyed creatures sat round in a circle, like a roman coliseum around a centre stage. There in the middle was a silver force-field, it surrounded a simple flask…upon closer inspection I found that it was a Fenton Thermos. Was this a trick?

I came to the centre and I heard a rather amused voice speak from behind me; "Ah, Vladimir, you have been expected for quite some time," I spun around rapidly and came face to face with the age-changing Clockwork. I found it unnerving that he was smiling at me.

"Expected?" I repeated.

"Yes, indeed," he replied, "I know why you are here, and I am willing to give you the answers you seek."

"I'm so glad," I said sarcastically but he seemed to ignore me. Instead, Clockwork floated over to the Thermos and motioned that I should follow him.

"Within here is trapped, quite possibly the most evil and powerful ghost ever created; in short he was born out of rage and grief of both yours and Danny's ghost halves. Not long ago it became necessary to test Danny myself, and it became clear that, though in his heart he was not truly evil he made the wrong decisions and evil was born nonetheless. All that truly matters now is that you do not influence the boy or lead him in any way to become this…" he raised his staff and an image of pure horror and carnage appeared. It was the most horrifying ghost I had ever seen, yet it bore Daniel's insignia, "…again…"

"And how exactly does murdering his family come into this grand plan of yours?" I asked once I recovered my speech, I turned away from the image and back to Clockwork.

"Sometimes our actions have consequences whether we approve of them for not; and sometimes the actions we take back can be even more disastrous. All the twists and turns that time might - or might not - take affect us, and time must be allowed to flow in a manner which benefits all," he said, and I failed to see where he was going with this. "I gave the boy the chance to undo his misdeeds before he had technically made them and the ghost remains outside of time and space, under my control in his imprisonment."

Now I was becoming impatient, "And the deaths of the Fenton's…"

"…Was not of my doing; my employers felt that such steps were necessary…"

"…To test him?" I asked, I hoped that for his sake that these ghosts had not murdered the boy's family and destroyed his life merely to test him.

"Yes, him…and you…" he answered serenely.

I had to be calm; if I were to take on all of the Observants at once it would be hard enough as it was, but with Clockwork here as well I didn't like the odds of one against 1,000. I respected Clockwork; he was intelligent and powerful, and if I could help it I did not want to fight him. I had to be calm. "And why would you need to test me?" I asked, the ghost grinned at me, almost as though he knew I was straining not to attack him and all of his 'employers.'

"Because you two have more in common than Danny chooses to believe, I have seen many of your futures, some of which will never happen, but all the futures surrounding you have the boy present in some capacity,"

"What gives you the right to test him or me, I don't appreciate being a test subject," I snapped.

"I am the ghost of time, I know everything, and I can do whatever I feel is necessary," he said and the ghost seemed to grow in stature, but I was not so easily intimidated.

"I disagree, I find it most **unnecessary** and I'll give you one last chance to explain your actions," I ordered, but the Observants seemed to dislike this threat of mine.

"This has been many years in the making; we delayed for far too long," the first one said, "Ordinarily we are prohibited to interfere with the course of events in the human world, but you are part of our world too. If you cannot understand our initial reasons then consider this a dual punishment for you and for the boy for all of the chaos you have caused. For breaching the two worlds with no disregard for the consequences…"

"Now hold on, if you mean what I think you do, then surely it is Jack Fenton you should be punishing not Daniel and not me!" I shouted, "It was that miserable oaf that caused it, he created my ghost half through his stupidity, he made Daniel half ghost because he learnt nothing from my accident, the man was the most stupid human being it has ever been my misfortune to meet!"

"And yet at one time he was your friend," a second Observant said, clearly unmoved by my outburst.

"Friends come and go," I replied coldly.

"They don't seem to come to you anymore, do they, Vladimir?" if it had a visible mouth then I've no doubt that the strange ghost would be smiling.

"Enough!" I shouted, "The fact remains that your actions towards Daniel can hardly be justified, you…"

"I believe that they can," Clockwork interrupted, "I also know that you care for the boy, and if things go according to plan then perhaps, together, we can create a better future. My only concern is that everything is as it should be, and like you, to achieve my own ends I am willing to make such decisions. If you listen, then perhaps we can help each other…"

I refused to lower my guard or to relax; as I listened to Clockwork's words I became increasingly angry. As the Observants used him, he wanted to use me for their experiment, as a puppet...but they had orchestrated it so that, for Daniel's welfare, I would have to keep quiet.

I did not approve of being used like a puppet but I would go along with this…I would find out the real reason for their interference…but I had to consider Daniel as well, if he suspected any of this then…I just hoped that he would overlook the bigger picture…I just hoped I would be able to handle the Observants alone, and trust that they wouldn't see fit to destroy the boy anymore than they already had. Or I would have to take things into my own hands.

Clockwork continued, and like a dutiful puppet I listened; no one crossed me like this, not without paying the price…

...

...

* * *

><p><span>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<span>

* * *

><p>I woke up from the world of nightmares again; I was there far too many times than I liked to be. It was a horrible place, I hated it, all my enemies, all of the terrible things I'd ever seen…everything came together there and they wouldn't leave me alone...<p>

I sat up in bed and sighed quietly, without going ghost I floated about an inch from the floor and down the corridors.

I was tired and I was bored. Great.

I thought about going over to Fenton Works, just to lie down on the couch or my bed, just to be round the familiar things I had grown up with. But I just couldn't, I'd break for sure, I definitely couldn't survive going back yet…One day…but not yet.

I flew through the mansion in the dark and I ignored the part of my mind that kept telling me to stay alert for the monsters in the dark. I couldn't help but think that the Observants would come after me and finish me off just like…

What had I done wrong? Why did they have to do that? Was it something to do with…the evil me…it couldn't be…

But that I thought about it there were too many similarities though…the Nasty Burger…my family…my friends…even Mr Lancer. It just didn't make any sense…was Vlad right…was I innocent…had they made everything happen…or was it all my fault…just what was going on here?

I came into room after room after room, all of them dark and empty, I guess Vlad wasn't having the same problems sleeping as I was. Lucky, rich jerk. Somehow, without realising it I had made my way to the study that I had been in the other day…it was empty too.

My night vision meant that I didn't need the lights on to see perfectly and I frowned as I floated over to the bottle of poison…I mean err, the wine that Vlad had used and lifted the top, I sniffed it and winced, "…ugh…" I muttered and put the glass top back on. Definitely not my thing, gimme a soda or a milkshake anytime, thank you very much.

As I floated over to the very comfy looking chair behind the old wooden desk, I fell into it and my eyes came to stare at a very shiny, black laptop just sitting there, Vlad really spared no expense on anything he owned, did he?

I turned it on and found that there were two usernames, one for Vlad which was password protected and another that wasn't. I tried a couple of passwords to see if I could log onto Vlad's but I couldn't, so I just used the other one.

This was probably the fastest computer I had ever used and after a few seconds I quickly typed in the website for my email. I logged in; only to stare at all the junk mail…I blinked in confusion as I eyed the small black address of one that caught my eye; _Valkyrie#1_, I knew that username…what the hell would Valarie be doing emailing me? Without a second thought I clicked it and leaned in closer to the screen, it was dated yesterday.

_Danny_, it read, _if you're reading this then maybe I will start to believe in god. _

_Where are you? We've looked everywhere! I'm really sorry about…well you know, but I know you're still alive, everyone in class knows it too. I know we've had a rocky kind of relationship at best but I'm your friend and I'm worried about you._

_I've left messages on your phone, at your home and this is probably the 10__th__ email I've sent. _At this point I checked the listed emails and it was in fact the 14th email she had sent, but I carried on reading. _Please, please, please just let me know you're okay! You don't need to tell me where you are, or what you're doing, or anything! Just, please reply! PLEASE! Love from Val._

Oh…she really was worried about me. I leaned back in the chair and sighed, should I reply? I guess I was happy that she cared about me…as a friend…and that she was worried about me so I would be a jerk if I just ignored this. I felt guilty that I hadn't even given her a second thought…she was my friend and I had been thinking that there was nothing left here for me…After everything we'd been through…even if she didn't know we'd been through it together, I' just forgotten her so easily…I'm a jerk.

_Val, _I started, _I'm fine, I'm with_…okay now I was stuck…should I mention Vlad? How did Valerie feel about Vlad? I guess she'd never hated him as much as we had, but did Vlad want people to know that I was staying here? I wasn't sure. _I'm with…_I froze again…_a friend. So you can chill. _

_I don't think I'll be coming back to school, _at least I hoped not, I don't think I could handle going back and facing everyone, _I don't know what I'll do but I'll figure something out._

After a moment I typed again; _How is everyone in school? _I doubted several of them really cared about me but they were good people despite their attitudes, and I would miss them…even Dash…well maybe not Dash…I dunno…

_Thanks for…_what? Emailing me? Caring about what happened to me? What was I supposed to say? I left it and just added; _Bye, from D._

Out of curiosity I looked for something embarrassing that I could tease Vlad about on his laptop but there was hardly anything on this account. And I felt a bit bad about trying to invade his privacy so I turned it off.

As I looked around the room I saw a huge pile of papers and since I was really bored I hovered over to it. I lifted the top one to my eyes and it was just a bunch of long, really confusing calculations…what the heck was this? On the next one I almost fell on my ass…it was a sketch of a space shuttle! An actual, honest to god, space shuttle!

"Whoah!" I muttered. What was Vlad doing with something like this?

It reminded me of a game I had at home; my parents had got it for me one Christmas…well it wasn't a game as such. It was kinda like NASA for kids; you could design rockets, shuttles and planes and then you had to test them to see how they'd fly in real conditions. At first my designs had crashed and burnt and the little test pilots were buried like a millions times before I started to understand the principles of actual flight.

There was a science to it, when I was little I used to think this stuff was way beyond me, but now…I was hardly an expert but I understood it more than most teenagers I bet. I mean, the actual calculations were still beyond me, but I got the basics.

The purpose of a space shuttle was to take things, and brings things back from space…so what would Vlad want with one? It had the typical streamline design with a huge rudder and wings…and the enginewe were massive…boy I'd love to see this thing take off.

Was there nothing that Vlad couldn't do with money?

…Who needed money, I could build this thing right now…I could build it virtually…I had the plans…and I had a laptop…okay now I was excited. I flew over and flicked on the lights and switched the laptop on again.

I didn't need the actual game; there was a new version of it out and I could download the demo online. Personally I though the game was seriously undervalued; _Doomed_ got all the glory and while it was like the best game ever this one was a close second. It was simply entitled _Crash_, and while the names of these games made me worry for the designers sanity, I wasn't complaining. They had saved me and my friends from hours and hours of boredom.

We used to love making the planes crash when we'd had a bad day at school…my mom used to check out the rockets I designed…my dad used to love them too…even Jazz had a laugh at my obsession.

I sighed and started the download, I could get rid of it when I was finished and Vlad would never know. I flicked through the tower of papers and took a few others without messing it all up and I went back to the laptop.

I propped the plans up against some books on the desk next to the laptop and I got to work, I was careful not to make a mistake, this was one shuttle I did not want to crash. It looked like this was gonna be an all-nighter…but that was fine with me, insomnia and non-stop nightmares while I was awake didn't really appeal to me anyway.

I opened the programmed and I ran through all of the names of the different parts of the shuttle in my mind as I adjusted their size and position. I added the hydrazine and nitrogen tetroxide tanks, the main engines, the manoeuvring engines, the control thrusters, the main gear and the nose gear, the fuel cells…the list went on. But it was one of few things that kept me this interested, it had always been more than just a hobby for me, I guess.

As I started adding a flash paint job and some cool looking logos I kept hearing voices in my head. It was strange at first, but I recognised them, I wasn't sure if I was just hearing things or if it was real but I didn't care…

'No, dude, use that one, it's totally Techo-geek-style. This baby'll only fly if it has some serious style!' Tucker laughed at me.

'Are you serious, Tucker,' Sam frowned, 'It needs to be black.'

'Nu-uh, not a good idea, Danny, don't listen to her, she's nuts,' Tuck moaned.

'Look, there's a Yale logo, use that one Danny,' Jazz suggested. 

'Danny-boy, don't forget to clean your room, and get me some fudge,' Dad smiled, I don't know what that had to do with the shuttle, but it didn't really matter.

'Hi sweetie, look, it's my new invention, it doesn't have a name yet but the idea is that it'll be able to temporarily steal a ghosts powers and it…' my mom continued and I laughed, she was always bad at naming stuff…but so was my dad really. 

Was I going mad?

I didn't feel nuts? I felt happy, I felt like I had my life back; I was with my family and my friends and I wasn't all alone anymore.

'Turn that frown around, Fenton,' I heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Lancer say. 

I really was losing it.

But it didn't matter, they were here with me, and that was more important than my sanity…

I couldn't say how long it took me to finally get everything just right on the shuttle, I tried at least a dozen test flights…all of which ended in failure and me havingnto adjust something eles, until I had a stroke of luck. I noticed that I'd missed a section on the wings from the plans; the elevon at the end…how could I have been so stupid!

As I fixed the design I went to press the 'test flight' button I heard the voices take a deep breath just as another, louder voice said; "Good morning, Daniel."

"AH!" I screamed and jumped out of the chair. Geez…I really wish Vlad would stop doing that to me. "Heh heh...hi…wait, morning?" I looked up from the floor over to the windows and sure enough there was sunlight shining through them, "Oh…morning…" I knew that…well I did now anyway…it really had taken me all night.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked me and I turned to face him. Vlad was wearing his usual black suit but without the jacket and tie and he walked over to the desk to stare down at the papers I'd left on the desk. "I wondered if you'd find this interesting, I just didn't think you'd go through my papers in my **private** study to find it," he said.

'Busted!' I heard Tucker laugh, but I tried to ignore it. If Vlad found out I was talking to invisible voices he'd probably order me a straitjacket. 

Received and understood, "…Err…right, sorry…" I said quietly, I was finished with them now anyway. I started putting the drawings back into the pile of papers and I was about to close the laptop when Vlad's pale hand stopped the screen from lowering all the way.

"What have you been doing?" before I could sit back in the chair Vlad had sat there and he lifted the screen to see my shuttle…or rather his shuttle, I guess. I watched his eyes widen and he actually smiled; not an evil smirk or anything…a real…normal smile.

"I was just…err…" I tried to explain, but as I started to speak Vlad pressed the test button, "No, don't!" I jumped up but it was too late, he'd launched my shuttle! I watched as it took off in a mass of smoke and flames from the engines, the virtual crowd cheered and the man declared, 'Houston, we have lift off.'

"Ha! I said it'd…" but I stopped before I could verbally tell of the invisible Tucker and Sam voices while Vlad was here. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow in confusion but I shrugged and he just sighed; he probably thought all teenagers were nuts anyway.

'Told you it didn't need to be black to fly!' Tucker shouted in my head and I wondered if Vlad could hear it too. But he made no sign that he did so I said nothing. 

'Yeah, well I told you it didn't have to have that stupid sticker on it!' Sam shouted back. 

'Oh, yeah, well I told both of you that it…' Jazz began but by now I was reaching the end of my rope.

"Shut up," I whispered to them. But unfortunately I forgot that Vlad had hypersensitive hearing as I did and he turned back to me.

"Beg your pardon," he said and I shifted nervously on my feet.

"Nothing, I said, err…g…go…up?" somehow I managed to make it sound like a question and I knew I was in for it. Vlad didn't say anything but that look was like another person shouting at me, it totally said 'I know you're lying and you better tell the truth or else.' I swear the dude practised these looks in the mirror or something, it was really amazing how much he could say without even saying anything…but not when I was on the receiving end of it.

"What?" I snapped and he narrowed his eyes at me. This look said, 'you're in serious trouble if you don't tell the truth NOW.'

Suddenly the anger died on his face and he sighed, he leaned back in his chair and I got the feeling I wasn't the only one who hadn't slept all night. "Daniel, I need to speak to you," he said. Oh no, this couldn't be good, the only time he'd used that tone was when I thought he was gonna send me away and he told me that he wasn't…had I done something wrong?

He shot up from the chair and started pacing about the room. Okay I gotta admit…this was weird, I'd never seen Vlad so…tense? He was…agitated…I'd never seen him like this before. "It's important that I…" he shook his head and stopped, but he carried on pacing and I could hear the 'clip, clip, clip,' of his polished black shoes on the floor.

I was getting agitated too. I'd seen my mom like this before, when she told me and Jazz that our pet goldfish died when I was little. I'd really liked those fish and I had been really sad that they'd died. The point is that adults act like this when there's something they need to tell you but they don't want to tell you.

What could Vlad possibly tell me that would make me any sadder than I was already? "What?" I repeated.

He stopped pacing and looked over at me; he looked like he was arguing with himself too, with his own voices inside his head. Then he looked at the laptop, the screen still showed the virtual crowd and it asked if I wanted to play again. "No, no it's nothing," he said after a silent minute sounding nothing like his usual confident, arrogant self. This was getting very weird.

And he said I was a bad liar! I tried to pin him with the same look he gave me earlier, but only smiled a little and I gave up; clearly it didn't work on Vlad.

"I was just wondering what you intended on doing about school," he said and I blinked in confusion. That was it?

"School?" I repeated…what a load of B.S, there was no way that he'd just worked himself up over that, no way!

"Yes, Daniel, school, social services will start to look very unkindly on me if I let you slack off like this for long," he replied and sat back at his desk then started straightening the mess out. I doubted he needed to bother with social services, he could bribe anyone to do anything if he wanted to; he was so obviously lying.

"School…That was what you were…" I pointed over at where he has just paced a hole in the floor, not literally of course, but still.

"That I was what?" he asked and I was getting irritated. What was his problem anyway? Talk about mood swings!

I sighed; there was no way I was gonna win this one, "Never mind," I muttered and his eyes seemed to relax a little, like he'd just won a victory or something. "I don't care, it's not like I was gonna get good grades anyway," I said; hey it was true, I'd be lucky to scrape by on a pass with most of my subjects, I didn't know what I wanted to do anymore.

…Wait a minute, "Social services?" I repeated and Vlad looked at me hopelessly.

"Yes, what about them?" he asked, he sounded really uninterested as he logged onto his own username on the laptop.

"Well…what're they gonna…"

"They don't tend to approve of adoptive parents that fail to take their child's education at least a little seriously," he replied emotionlesly.

Not good. Did that mean I have to be like Vlad's adopted son or something? Was that good or bad? How would my family feel about that?

'Maybe it won't be so bad, honey,' mom said calmly.

'Of course it won't, V-man's great! Gimme a V…' dad shouted predictably while my friends stayed silent. 

I brought my hand up to my head to try and silence the loud voices; it was like being back in that cave where every little sound echoed and made it seem louder than it really was. Maybe I really was nuts. But if it meant that I wasn't alone then it didn't matter. I just had to make sure that no one found out about it.

* * *

><p>A.N. I hope Clockwork was in character, some of what he says is taken directly from his quotes, if anyone is sad enough as I am to notice them.<p>

If anyone is interested in learning about the shuttle I described I posed a link on my profile page with the paragraph on this story.

Secondly I fell really bad that Danny seems a little nuts here, but I think it is suitable behaviour for someone who's lost so many loved ones. As I've said before I'm no psychologist but I think it works just fine.

Now if you'll excuse me I think a cup of tea is calling me after all this typing! Bye!


	14. Guys, Girls and Psychologists

A.N. Hey guys I'm back! Okay…so there's some original characters in this and I tried to make them likeable, your thoughts **are** appreciated! There's not much I can say about this one other than the fact that the ideas for this came really randomly when I was concentrating on trying to play 'Moonlight Sonata' on my keyboard...weird time for inspiration or what? Anyway...I hope you people enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 14: Guys, Girls and Psychologists (Vlad's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>"A psychologist?" I repeated incredulously. I sat frozen as I stared at the woman in front of me, she was several years younger than me but I had a great deal of respect for her. However I had not had good experiences with people from that educational field. My long stay in the hospital had prompted doctors to assign a hospital psychologist to me…and the less said about it the better.<p>

"Yes, Mr Masters, adolescence is hard enough for many young children, but considering what Daniel has been through perhaps he would benefit from talking, at least infrequently with a trained psychologist," Dr. Evelyn Grant said. She was a good woman, a good doctor, I knew her from my own days in the hospital after my accident.

She had been a student doctor then and one of few people with whom I spoke openly about the accident...if not completely truthfully. I made sure no one knew about my ghost powers, her included. "You can't honestly believe that…"

"Yes, I do believe that. You gained nothing from your time with a psychologist because you had a closed mind from the start, the boy might not be the same as you, and I believe it could be beneficial to him."

"He doesn't need a psychologist, he needs distraction, he needs...direction…" I told her, I was becoming exasperated now.

"Yes, I agree, and a psychologist could help him to find it," she said and I sighed, this woman had an answer for everything.

"Hmm," I nodded and I believe my overt sarcasm was lost on her at the moment, she'd had her 'doctor persona' on for the last 20 minutes.

"So, where is he now?" she asked, and I got the feeling that her professional persona had dropped suddenly as she caught my gaze with a concerned expression.

"Shopping," I replied simply. It didn't matter how much Daniel spent, or even what he spent it on, I just hoped it would provide a distraction for him since he seemed a little…off this morning. I hadn't told him I was meeting with Dr. Grant to discuss his situation as I'd drove him to the Mall and handed him, what he no doubt considered to be a lot of money.

"Alone?" she asked and stared at me.

"Of course, alone, I very much doubt that he requires or desires my assistance at the Mall, _Dr._ Grant," I snapped.

"No doubt, but I'm surprised that social services haven't already suggested that he see a psychologist," she added, ignoring my attitude.

"Oh, they have," I smiled, "I believe they are planning to visit the boy this week, I'm expecting them to call at my manor soon," I tried to prevent a smile from forming.

"So why aren't you at home to wait for this call?"

"Why do you think?" I smiled at her and she sighed, evidently not amused.

"You can't laugh at this forever, Vladimir, sooner or later they're gonna need to know how he's doing. Now I think it's very good of you to take him in like this but you can't ignore the circumstances; he has just lost his whole family in a single day. In one day. He needs someone trained in this kind of thing to make sure that there's been no permanent damage…"

Normally anyone who spoke to me with such familiarity and frankness wouldn't live to see their next sunrise but I had a strong rapport with her. Also, she was probably the only person, besides my parents that had ever called me 'Vladimir,' for some reason it was always just 'Vlad' or 'Mr. Masters', or one of my many other titles as mayor or CEO. But for so many months she had been my only contact to the world out-side my hospital room, and one of very few people who had treated me as a human being despite my ecto-acne. As a sign of credit where it was due I'd helped her establish herself as a reputable doctor here in Amity Park not long ago.

She had treated me better than my 'friends,' so even I, heartless as I was had to admit to gratitude where it was due. So I allowed her more freedom than many people I was acquainted with.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" I asked her.

"Well, first I'd suggest that you treat social services with a little more tact, billionaire though you may be, Daniel Fenton is their priority. And if they even suspect that you're unsuitable to look after him it could cause a scandal, and I know how much you enjoy a good scandal," she smiled, "Also, if you two are free this afternoon then I'll bring our psychologist round to speak to Mr Fenton," she added.

I sighed, "Yes, yes, alright. But the boy is more stubborn than I am, and it's not just me you have to convince."

"Well, with all due respect, after nursing you for over a year in hospital I believe I can handle a child. You were the worst patient I'd ever met," she laughed.

"I had reason to be," I said truthfully and she stopped smiling.

"And so does he," she said calmly and I was once more reminded why this woman was such a good doctor.

"Point taken," I stared at her subtlety and I stood to leave, "This afternoon, then, around 6 o'clock," I said and with that we parted.

Soon after that I drove to my office and dealt with the paper work that I'd been trying to ignore for the last few days. Usually I did have a driver, but I prefered to do the driving myself when there was a lot on my mind. I wasn't expecting to hear from Daniel any time soon so I had plenty of time to get my work done...and to mull over this whole situation of the Observants little plan in peace and quiet.

* * *

><p><span>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<span>

* * *

><p>I was at a loss for once in the Mall. I had no friends to come to the arcade with me and try out the new games…I didn't often come here alone. But I was grateful that Vlad hadn't wanted to come round with me; I wasn't a baby. I was also really grateful that he'd chosen to drive me to the Mall in the next town, it wasn't very far but it was far enough that I didn't know anyone…Oh and get this, he drove me there in a very shiny, expensive looking, black Bentley!<p>

This Mall was bigger and no one knew me here, at least I don't think they did, so I didn't have to deal with people staring at me or telling me they were sorry about my loss; I don't think I could deal with it yet.

But I was cautious about spending Vlad's money, and he'd handed me a lot of it, at least $4,000 and his cell phone. Who gave a kid $4,000 to spend on whatever they wanted? Well…Vlad did apparently.

"Go on, dude, you know you want to," I heard Tucker's voice again in my head.

"No, Danny, don't do it, it's not s a good idea," Jazz said.

"I agree with the egg-head...not a good plan," Sam agreed. 

I didn't originally intend to spend any of it, after all it wasn't my money, and Vlad had done enough for me lately. I'd just been walking around, just looking, but then I figured that I'd need some new clothes. I couldn't wear my old ones; they were too familiar…too many good memories…maybe one day.

So I ignored all thoughts and voices telling me not to spend Vlad's money and just went with it. I bought new jeans…very expensive new jeans in black and dark blue; I bought new shoes and dark shirts and black leather jackets. I wasn't going Goth or anything; I just thought that it was appropriate that I get a new style and showed that I was in mourning.

I met a girl around my age in the store, well I suppose she met me 'cos I wasn't really interested in meeting people at the moment but she came over and talked to me. I had been looking at the jeans as I'd heard a voice behind me say; "For a boy you have good taste in jeans."

I turned round and saw that she was dressed all in black, she reminded me of Sam; only this girl had really long, dark blue hair and wore a long tatty looking black skirt that Sam would never have worn...she hated long skirts. "…Err…thanks…" I muttered, she also had bright blue eyes, like neon blue...they had to be contacts, and blue lipstick. I think her favourite colours were blue and black.

"I'm Cathleen, just call me Cat," she smiled.

"Danny," I said.

Despite my pathetic replies she stayed and I found that she wasn't so bad, she was shopping with her parents but she'd gone off on her own for a while. I just told her that an uncle had dropped me off with a wodge of cash.

After I'd paid for all my clothes I went looking for a store that sold cell phones, I wanted a new one to go with my image...and my old one had too many memories. Cat asked why I was buying one and I told her that I'd sent my other one through the wash. I found a really nice watch too, well Cat pointed it out to me, and I bought it. I hadn't been able to resist buying a new Ipad while I was at it. When it had first come out Sam had had one and me and Tucker had fought over it for about an hour…maybe it hadn't been such a good idea…

I shook my head and carried on; it was only midday so we stopped at the café on the ground floor for lunch; the service was fast and the food was good too. While we were eating she helped me set up the new phone and we traded numbers for some reason. "I wish I had an uncle like yours to give me a load of money," she laughed as we tried out the Ipad later on.

"No you don't, he's a total fruit-loop," I told her and she laughed again, had I done that just to make her laugh?

Soon after we went to the arcade, and I found out that this girl was kick-ass at _Doomed_; it wasn't every day you met a girl who appreciated good virtual blood splatter effects like she did. She told me she wanted to go into computer graphics and she had this cool idea about her own game and everything. "I call it; _Blood, Blood, Blood_," she told me, "It's gonna be a best seller."

"Yeah, sure," I smiled back, I didn't usually make friends my age this easily, maybe it was because I was so different from other people.

As we were looking round the stores later her phone rang, it was the loud, blaring opening music of _Doomed_, "It's my dad, I gotta go," she said sadly; I'd really lost track of time now…it was almost 4pm. "But…it's been fun, Danny…so…can I…like…can I call you?" she asked as she walked away backwards, the ends of her long tattered black skirt falling everywhere.

"Sure," I nodded and she disappeared from sight. I hadn't expected to make a friend today…or anytime soon really. But she was cool, Cat was fun to hang out with, she was like Sam and yet she wasn't like Sam. She was a different person, she liked similar things but she wasn't Sam…she was Cat…But she was still cool.

I rang Vlad and soon after he came to pick me up.

* * *

><p><span>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<span>

* * *

><p>Daniel seemed different as I watched him get into my car, not ecstatically happy, but he was definitely happier. Was I wrong in thinking that spending money really cheered him up? Apparently he'd gotten over his fear of spending money easily; he'd spent an awful lot more than I thought he would. Expensive clothes and technology…really I should have given the boy a medal for surprising me like this.<p>

Minutes later he nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud noise came from the boy's bags, he rummaged round in it then held up a phone in triumph.

"Oh…err…hey Cat…y'know when I said you could call me I didn't mean in like half an hour after you left," he said and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah…my err…my uncle…he's…he's here…really…why?" he then turned to look at me with a frown, "Vlad, Cat says 'hi'," he said as though someone were forcing a knife to his back, "Yes, I told him, didn't you hear me?"

I laughed at that, how could I not?

"Right…okay…what'd you lose?" once again Daniel started looking through the bags and turned bright red, "Whoa! Yeah okay, that's not mine, you definitely lost somethin'," without crashing the car I looked down to see what had caused him such embarrassment.

"ARE YOU CHECKIN' OUT MY SMALLS?" a loud voice shouted from his phone and I burst out laughing. Evidently this girl 'Cat' had misplaced her bag and now Daniel was left with a decorative paper carrier bag and a very lacy, black bra.

"WHAT?" Daniel shouted back, "You tell me to look for somethin' that YOU lost then yell at me when I find it! How is that fair?"

"HEY! DON'T MESS WITH GIRLS AND THEIR SMALLS, DUDE!" the girl yelled again and I chuckled. "THIS IS TAKING FRIENDSHIP A LITTLE TOO SERIOUSLY!"

"Don't blame me! You're the one who lost her lacies!"

"…OH NO YOU DIDN'T! BOY, IF YOU WERE HERE RIGHT NOW I'D WRING YOUR SKINNY LITTLE NECK!" she shouted and I choked back another fit of laughter; road safety was important after all. It seemed that more happened at the Mall for teenagers than it did for adults these days. But perhaps I should be grateful to this bra-losing, loud-mouthed girl, she had made Daniel act like a normal teenager and not an emotional wreck.

"Why don't you ask her over," I suggested.

"What?" he whispered and covered the phone with his hand, "I only just met her, and d'you really want this…" he pointed at the phone which was still emitting the girls shouts, "…in your house?"

"Not particularly, no, but it's not as though you need that b…" I started with a smile but he cut me off.

"Okay, okay…Geez…who knew girls could be so much trouble…" Oh, if the girl heard that then he was in trouble, apparently there was a lot about the female species he had yet to learn, and unfortunately for him a second later I was proven correct.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" the shouting became louder.

"Cat…" he tried.

"…STUPID…"

"Yeah, okay well so are you! But just listen for one…" he tried again.

"…SCUMBAG…"

"Okay fine, but just listen to me for like a minute before you…"

"…YOU JERK…"

Daniel sighed and as she was about to shout again he ended the call, as I began to ask what he was doing he just waved a dismissive hand at me, "It's fine," he said. A second later the phone rang again and he answered it smugly, "Ya through now?" he asked.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER HANG UP ON ME AGAIN WHEN I'M INSULTING YOU, DANNY!" she screamed and the boy chuckled.

"Well if you'd stop yelling at me for like a second I could have told you that it's okay for you to come over and get your err…your stuff…" the shouting now stopped and I gather that this gesture had pacified the creature, "Yeah, I guess tomorrow's fine…Amity Park…oh, you can't miss it, it's got a big sign that says Fenton W…" he stopped at this and sighed, as he spoke in a less animated voice, "…Err, no, actually, scratch that…it's the err…Mayor's mansion, I guess you can't miss that either. No I didn't **forget** where I lived…yeah…no…trust me it doesn't matter…yeah bye…" he stuffed the phone back in his pocket and he didn't say a word after that.

Of course it didn't take an over-educated psychologist to know why his mood had changed so abruptly. But this made it all the more delicate for me to tell him about the psychologist that was would be visiting my manor very soon.

As I drove I continued to drive I debated whether or not to inform the boy about the psychologist. If I didn't then I had no doubt that it would cause more problems than if I told him, he'd be forewarned; and forewarned is forearmed as they say. "Daniel, I believe I should tell you that I'm expecting a visitor this afternoon; a psychologist," I began and out of the corner of my eye I saw him jolt his head towards me.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't keep them out forever, and I expect they'll be very anxious to speak to you," I said. "And I'd very much appreciate it if you at least made an effort to speak to them, it would keep both a friend and social services off my back and therefore off your back."

"Great," he sighed.

"My sentiments precisely," I agreed with a nod.

"...**You** have a friend?" he asked after a minute and I didn't see fit to dignify this with an answer.

…

We arrived back at my manor within half an hour and as any teenager, including grieving ones Daniel retreated to his room with his bags, and I waited in the sitting room for my 'guests' to arrive, fortunately…or unfortunately I was not waiting for long.

Dr. Evelyn Grant arrived with a young woman of around 30 and under normal circumstances I'd say she was quite beautiful, but her profession was enough to dissuade me to look no further. "Vlad Masters this is our local psychologist Miss Marina Goodfellow, Marina Goodfellow – Vlad Masters," Evelyn introduced as I walked round them after closing the door.

"A pleasure," I shook her hand.

"Evelyn tells me you're not a fan of psychology, Mr Masters," was the first thing she said to me, well…it appeared that we were off to a flying start. "Before I meet Daniel there are some things I'd like to ask you," she added and I lead them both into the sitting room.

After some simple questions about how the boy was doing and if he had had any kind of 'emotional breakdown' I heard quiet footsteps.

"…Am I interrupting something…?" I turned around to see Daniel stood in the doorway. He was holding a brand new Ipad, evidently purchased this morning after he'd gotten over his qualms about spending large amounts of money. He was wearing new clothes as well, black jeans and a black sweater.

"No…this is the psychologist I told you about, Miss Marina Goodfellow, and my friend Dr. Evelyn Grant," I said at once and I watched him tense up at the sight of her. I smiled inwardly as he took a seat opposite me.

"Do you like new technology, Daniel?" Marina Goodfellow asked him smiling and I sighed, it appeared she was not exactly subtle. But perhaps Daniel wouldn't question her motives.

He just sighed and shrugged, "I guess," he answered and set the device on the arm of the chair. I sighed quietly as the boy nervously started to mess with a watch on his wrist.

"Did you buy that watch today?" she asked as she indicated at his wrist.

"Yeah."

"I bet it was expensive," she continued.

"Yeah, but…Vlad said I could…shouldn't I have…" Daniel looked towards me in confusion.

"No, it's fine," I said confidently and I glared at the woman. Why did she have to be so difficult?

"Where did you find it?" she asked.

"…I didn't…a friend found it," he replied quietly.

"Who?"

"Cat…err Cathleen, I met her today," he blushed slightly and I leaned into my hand to stop myself from laughing.

"What's she like, this friend?"

"Well, she's cool, she's loud…she's a Goth…"

"It's nice to have friends isn't it?"

"I guess so," he muttered and leaned back into the chair, hugging his knees as he did so.

"Can you tell me about your friends who died in the explosion?"

"No," he replied.

"Can you tell me about your family?"

"No," Daniel repeated in the same tone.

"That's okay; I can tell you about mine if you want," she smiled kindly.

"No thanks," he muttered politely. A second later his Ipad made a quiet pinging noise and Daniel lifted his head up, he lifted the device and stared down at it with a minuscule smile on his face.

"What's that mean?" the psychologist asked.

"Email," he smiled, "From Valerie."

"Another friend?" she smiled and he nodded, "Do you know a lot of girls?"

"I s'pose," he answered and started typing rapidly on the screen, he looked up a second later, "Wait...what'd you say?"

"I asked you if you knew a lot of girls,"

"NO!" he said a little loudly, and stared at her, "What's that gotta do with anything?"

"I'm just curious."

The two fell silent again and it was clear just from looking at Daniel that he wanted to leave, he was evidently uncomfortable about the way their conversation had gone. And soon he stood up from his chair and sighed, "So...is that it...or..." he asked as he took small steps towards the doors.

"Yes, that'll do for now," Marina Goodfellow replied and he turned his back and shot off from the room without another word.

"So...did that go exactly how you planned it?" I asked her a minute later after I was sure that Daniel was out of ear-shot.

"As a matter of fact; yes, Mr Masters, it did," she smiled at Andes she stood up and Evelyn also followed suit, "I'd like to speak with him again."

I sighed; this was not a problem that was not going to go away any time soon, "Fine, next week, same time," I told her and the two picked up their coats from the doorway. More bad news for Daniel...and for me. "Good bye, Dr. Grant, Miss Goodfellow," I politely opened the door for them and closed it gratefully when they left. I frowned a little when Evelyn shot me a strange look before she turned from me completely but I put it from my mind then I sighed and made my way up the stairs to Daniel's room.

As I entered the first thing that hit me was the mess; his new clothes were strewn around the room and even over the furniture, there were carrier bags everywhere with bunched up pieces of packaging as well. I looked at the boy himself lying on his bed, he did not seem at all happy anymore, and I wondered how fate could be so cruel to such a child as this, "Daniel..." I spoke quietly.

"Vlad...do you really think I need a shrink?" he asked me and I sighed.

How could I answer him? "I believe it could be...beneficial..." I said after a minute, itwas a lie of course, I had enough to worry about without adding psychologists to the mix; Clockwork and the Observants interfering left, right and centre was more than enough to occupy my time. But trying to keep it from Daniel whilst making sure he was happy was a full time occupation, add my day jobs to the equation and it was suffice to say that I had my hands full.

"No you don't," Daniel said and I blinked out of my daze.

"Perhaps not, but it will be easier for both of us if we convince these people that we live according to the law, even if that includes...a shrink... " I smiled and I kept the distance between us as I stayed leaning against the door.

"Easy for you to say," he muttered quietly and turned away from me. He was right of course, how could I expect him to deal with a psychologist when I had never done the same, I had turned away several of them when I was in the hospital.

"Yes, and harder for you to deal with, I know," I sighed, "However, if it's any consolation you will have the psychologist to deal with and I will have social workers breathing down my neck for months to come."

"I guess," was all he said and I sighed. I didn't want him to think that he was causing trouble for me, I wouldn't have taken him in like this if I thought it would be more trouble than it was worth. But I was unsure of how to tell the boy this, it would only bother him anyway.

"If you get hungry just come downstairs," I told him and I left him alone in the room.

* * *

><p>A.N. So once more people I hope I took you on an emotional roller coaster! I'm no psychologist and I've never spoken to one so I'm sorry if their conversation is unrealistic. But I tried to think psychologically, so what'd ya think? And about the new phone I gave Danny, it's been a while since I had a new one myself but if I remember correctly; when you first get it then it's okay for people to call you, just not the other way round till you sort out the network and stuff. Anyway, I see you guys next time!<p> 


	15. Late Nights and Breaks

A.N. I know I've been updating quite quickly lately but that's because, for some reason I have a myriad of ideas swimming round in my head, more so than usual, but I expect it'll wind down after a while. And this one wouldn't leave me alone until I'd written it, and then I was just so damn proud of it that I had to work it in somehow.

Some of you might not like it though...if so I'd like to know why. And if you do like it then I'd still like to know what you liked.

Lastly I'd like to thank all you amazing reviewers and, of course jeanette9a for letting me run this idea by her in my hour of uncertainty, you rock dude! Now on with the story…

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 15: Late Nights and Breaks (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>After about an hour I'd abandoned the comfy bed and I'd gone downstairs for something to eat, I didn't have much, just a sandwich. Now Vlad and I were lounging in the sitting room, well, I was slouching on the sofa and and Vlad was sitting in a chair with a little more grace reading a book while I watched a really old movie about an alien invasion. It was really late, like half past 11 at night, but despite the fact that I hadn't slept last night I was still awake, I was tired but I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to aleep. Apparently Vlad wasn't tired and I think we were both comfortable without saying anything, at least I was now. I'd been a lot more...thoughtful since...well...since <strong>it<strong> happened.

There was a loud knocking at the door and since Vlad seemed engrossed in his own little world I got up and answered it...Whoa...It was the woman…the doctor from earlier, I almost didn't recognise her though. Her hair was curled and bunched up and she was wearing a really tight black dress, a fur jacket and high heels...I really didn't understand how people could walk in those things and I doubted that I ever would; women were strange creatures...

What was she doing here anyway...and dressed like that? "...Err...hi..." I said and she smiled.

"Hi, I didn't wake you did I?" she asked.

"Nope...err...come in," I smiled back nervously.

"Thank you," she took her fur jacket off and rested it over her arms, "I don't suppose the master of the house is still awake," she asked as I closed the door behind her.

"Yeah he's..." I pointed towards the sitting room and she followed me into the sitting room. "Vlad," I said and he snapped his head up from his apparently very interesting book.

"Daniel, I thought I told you..." he frowned stopped as he caught sight of the woman standing beside me and he had a strange look on his face that I'd never seen before. "Where's the party?" he asked with a smile and I looked around nervously; this looked like it was going to be one of those awkward moment with me in the middle. Oh, man, I so did not want to play gooseberry, so I stayed quiet and sat back down on my chair as I tried really hard to focus on the movie and pretend I wasn't here.

"Where ever we want it to be, I won restaurant tickets from the hospital charity raffle last week and I have no one to take me out for dinner to use them," she said sounding very happy.

"It's a little late for dinner, Evelyn," Vlad replied, "And you know that I never go out on a Thursday night" he then turned back to his book and turned a page.

"Well tonight we can make an exception to the rule, they expire in the morning," the woman replied.

"And you deliberately waited until now to ask me?"

"Of course," said answered not sounding even a little put out or guilty. "I thought you were a gentleman, are you really going to turn away a lady, after I got all dressed up. Do you know how long it took me to find this dress from the back of my wardrobe..."

"I thought I hadn't seen it in a while, you haven't worn it since..."

"New year's, 2006," she answered and I coughed subtly without looking at them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vlad look over at me and close his book, he seemed to be thinking really hard about something and I was worried that he'd give himself brain damage.

"Don't give yourself an aneurism Vlad, go on, go have...fun, or whatever it is that adults do," I said smiling.

"Mr Fenton is a big boy and he does not require 24 hour supervision," she winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Very well, if you're both going to team up against me I suppose I have little choice in the matter," Vlad sighed dramatically and put the book on the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

"That's right, you don't," she said with an air of authority, and Vlad stood up.

"Just give me 5 minutes," he said and walked out of the room.

"We make a good team," she said to me after Vlad had gone and I shrugged, "He hasn't been out in a long time…You know he's worried about you, I can see that he cares for you a great deal."

"Yeah, that's why he sent a shrink to talk to me…I always wanted a shrink for a present, y'know," I muttered.

"He was against it you know, it was my idea, he's never liked psychologists," she answered.

"Yeah, we'll I'm not a big fan either," I replied a little harshly.

"No, no one ever is," she smiled, "We went through at least 5 psychologists when he was in the hospital, and he wouldn't speak to any of them, he's always been stubborn."

"You knew him in the hospital?" I asked and I sat up a little in curiosity.

"Yes, I was training to be a doctor when I first met him, and I really don't mean to butt in like this, but I figured that you could both use a break," for a minute I wondered what she meant by that and I blinked in confusion.

But then a second later I think I understood; Vlad was an adult but he wasn't used to having to consider anyone else before now, I guess it'd be awkward having such a change in your life so quickly. And I didn't want to be the reason that Vlad had to put everything in his life on hold because he thought I needed supervision. I couldn't help but admire this woman's bravey in standing up to Vlad, I'd seen very few people ever do that, she was smart too, she seemed to understand what people needed and she was less irritating than that psychologist...Although maybe that was just because she wasn't asking me about stuff that I didn't want to talk about.

"What was he like...Vlad I mean?" I asked her and she looked really happy that I was talking to her for some reason.

"Let me think…he was…quiet," she said and I stared at her.

"Quiet?" I repeated, "…Vlad…really?" was she sure she wasn't talking about a different Vlad? It was hard…if not impossible to imagine Vlad being quiet.

"Yes, he was a different person, but I suppose being bed ridden and considered highly contagious for over a year would have a certain effect on a person, and for the first few months we thought for sure he wouldn't make it. He's very lucky to be alive," she answered and I felt bad immediately; I'd never even thought of that before.

"…Yeah…" I said quietly, "…I guess so…"

"And...I...I never said...I'm very sorry about your family and friends, I'm sure you miss them a great deal," she said and the kind smile was now gone, replaced with sadness.

"Yeah, yeah I do," I answered and neither of us said anything more.

* * *

><p><span>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<span>

* * *

><p>I wondered if I was doing the right thing, or even the acceptable thing. Was it right for me to go out at night when I had Daniel to consider? I have to admit a distraction from having to think about the Observants manipulation was more than welcome…but what about Daniel? How could I 'go out and have fun,' as he had so eloquently put it, when it meant leaving the grieving child alone?<p>

Was it selfish of me to go out and leave him here alone? But then…the boy was not a child, he was almost 16 and he did not need me here to look after him 24 hours a day. And if I was perfectly honest I did not want to nurse the boy 24 hours a day either; he was one of few things I cared for in my life, but he was also just as independent as I was.

But he had been through so much…however…maybe he hadn't fully gotten over the fact that he no longer had to consider us 'enemies' as he had before. Maybe spending too much time together was not a good thing for him, for either of us, at least not yet. We both needed time, time to adjust and adapt...

…Would the Observants choose to exploit this and make his life even more miserable than it already was? What should I do? However powerful they were they were still ghosts…so in theory a ghost shield should keep them out. But Clockwork would know that I would use a ghost shield...I sighed in annoyance. After I straightened my tie I threw on a clean blazer, then morphed and teleported down to my lab. After switching on the shield to maximum strength I pocketed a signal that would alert me of any intruders, there was little else I could do, and teleported back to walk down the stairs in case Evelyn was waiting there.

It never hurt to be too careful and I refused to lose my greatest secret because of a foolish mistake, no matter who the person was.

But I stopped silently as I heard her voice; she was talking about me, about my time in the hospital, "…He's very lucky to be alive…" I heard her finish with a tone of finality and I frowned. Why was she telling this to Daniel? It was something that I found humiliating and embarrassing and it was not, therefore something I wanted to share with others if I could possibly help it.

"…Yeah…" Daniel said, "…I guess so…"

"And...I...I never said...I'm very sorry about your family and friends, I'm sure you miss them a great deal," she added and I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I do," I heard his quiet reply and they fell into silence. I turned around and leaned against the wall as memories of that blasted hospital returned to me against my will.

It wasn't that I feared hospitals, just that I hated them, possibly just as much as I had hated Jack. I had been a disease, a hideous disease and I had been told, every morning that I was lucky to still be breathing; 'good morning Mr Masters, still alive I see,' was how I had been greeted morning after morning after morning. I hated looking back as well; it only reminded me of how much I loathed Jack Fenton and his idiocy. His miscalculations and buffoonery had cost me the best years of my life, he had robbed me of any chance I would have had with Maddie…

…Maddie…was I betraying the love I had for her by living as I had done? But I was no monk. I loved her; I did, before I'd even knew what love was I had loved her. She was the one I would miss most of all but I couldn't put my life on hold, I had wasted enough of it already. And I couldn't properly take care of a grieving child if I was wallowing in grief myself, could I?

Perhaps thinking like this was quite selfish of me…but perhaps…deep down…I had always known…how she felt about Jack…she would never feel for me…but no one ever said that love was logical. Or kind. If it hadn't been for that accident I could have had a chance to make her happy, I knew that much, but it would never be.

I had too much to think about…I pushed everything from my mind and seized my black overcoat from the hangers in the porch then walked confidently into the still silent sitting room. Daniel looked as though he were trying not to fall asleep…and losing badly. Evelyn smiled up at me as I came into the room, "Perhaps you should go to bed, Daniel," I said and his head jerked up to look at me.

"…Yeah, maybe…" he murmured tiredly.

"No 'maybe' about it," I replied and started pulling on my coat, I frowned slightly in surprise when Evelyn stood and helped me; she had not done that in a long time. She brushed the dust from the shoulders and smiled back at me with a nod. Again I felt guiltly that I was leaving the boy alone because I was going out, "…Is this really a…"

"No, it's fine, everyone should go out sometime, y'know…even old people," Daniel said and I glared at him.

"I am not old!" I scolded him, why did teenagers seem to think that everyone else who wasn't a teenager themselves was OLD?

"Denial," he said and I growled quietly. "Face it V-man, you're old; hey it's not your fault, it just happens, dude," he mustered a pitiful smile at me.

"The kid's right, you're no spring chicken, _V-man_," Evelyn added as she struggled not to laugh and I glared at her too.

"By that logic then neither are you," I told her.

"Yes, but I am younger than you, if you recall," she said smugly as though it made some sort of difference.

"Ah yes, how old are you, you're 35, 36…no…37…wait…" I smirked.

"Okay, I think that's enough of that," she interrupted loudly and threw on her own coat as I chuckled.

"But, seriously, are you sure you'll be alright…" I asked Daniel, if he said 'no' I wouldn't be mad.

"Yeah, stop worrying," he yawned and turned off the TV, "I'm just gonna go to bed, and I promise not to throw any wild parties or sneak out for a rave or something', old man," he said as he looked back from the doorway with a small smile, "'Night," he added and before I could say anything more he was gone.

I sighed and turned to face the beautiful woman beside me, "He's a good kid," she said as we walked to the doors.

"Yes, too good," I muttered to myself and she glanced over at me with a troubled expression, but before she could voice her concerns I opened the door for her and smiled. "So, where to?" I asked her and instantly I became anxious about the evil grin and raised eyebrow I received in answer.

* * *

><p><span>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<span>

* * *

><p>I stared out from a window on the top floor as I watched Vlad and Dr Grant walk over to a car parked in the driveway. I'd never seen Vlad act like this before with someone else; he seemed almost happy...normal. Maybe it was a good thing that this woman wanted him to go to dinner, she could get him to act like a normal human rather than the guy who was unhealthily obsessed with my mom.<p>

'Yeah, and maybe pigs will fly over the moon tomorrow,' I heard Tucker say, but I just told him to shut up, and then I heard nothing from any of them.

Vlad **did** have a good side to him; I knew that now…it just took certain things to bring it out more. Maybe that was why my dad had such a hard time even imagining that Vlad had a dark side as well, because he'd seen the normal, friendly side and he couldn't imagine that there was something sinister lurking in the shadows. I just hope that the evil, nasty side wouldn't rear it's head anytime soon...But I suppose everyone was like that, Vlad was just more open about it than most people.

Did he even realise how different he was acting now? Was he doing it on purpose or was it just that he was too much of a fruit-loop to notice the difference?

Anyway I suppose it didn't really matter, I was too tired to think anything through right now. I was to tried to acknowledge the usual twinge of sadness that I felt all the time, I was too tired to even listen for the voices of my friends…

So as soon as I lost track of the car I floated to my room, fell onto the bed and shoved the mess onto the floor, I could clean it up tomorrow. I sighed as I pulled the covers up and soon, despite my determination not to sleep and see the nightmares again, my eyes closed and everything went black…

* * *

><p><span>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<span>

* * *

><p>Eventually we decided on an upscale Chinese restaurant, well when I say 'we' I mean she decided on the restaurant. It was a beautifully lit building, designed with all the elaborate tiles and colours of the east, with red and orange paper lanterns hanging outside the doorway. Inside it was dark but not unwelcoming; it was lit with dozens of candles that provided a soothing, relaxing atmosphere.<p>

I had suggested that we drive to the next town but she had had none of it, she had insisted that, as mayor I was allowed to do and go where I wanted in my own town. I knew that of course but I was attempting to be a gentleman and save her the publicity that would arise in the newspapers and gossip shows tomorrow.

Suffice to say that when I walked in with Evelyn holding my arm we got plenty of attention, it didn't bother me anymore and she seemed not to mind either. It had been a while since I'd been out in public like this, but Evelyn and I had been to many places together, and she had adapted to the publicity very quickly. I frequently did as much as I could to silence the journalists but it didn't always work, they were a law unto themselves.

We were given a private table, away from the prying eyes of the other customers and of course the service was impeccably prompt. Our wine arrived within seconds with politeness and smiles, "I've missed our dinners," she smiled at me as she tried the wine.

"I've been busy," I replied perhaps a little harshly as I filled my own glass; I was going to need it judging by the direction of this conversation. With my free hand I absentmindedly turned the receiver in my pocket over in my fingers; I was worrying over nothing. Daniel would be fine. He would.

"I know," she sighed and lifted her wine glass again, "And I'm not going to ask you what you've been doing, it's none of my business."

"So then why bring it up at all?" I asked her and she suddenly appeared downhearted.

"Because I'm your friend…or at least I used to be."

"Used to be?" I repeated curiously, what did she mean by that?

"I don't know who you are anymore, sometimes I really think you…and then you just act so cold, like the only thing inside you is anger and hate," she shivered, "It scares me."

I only blinked in confusion; I knew I was full of anger and hate, they were the only things that had kept me going, but how could she possibly know that? And why did it bother me that I scared her, I scared a lot of people, but why did I care so much what this one woman thought of me?

I soon heard shuffling footsteps and noticed that two very nervous looking waitresses were holding two pristine bowls of Won Ton soup. I waited in silence as they gently placed the bowls on the table and shifted on their feet as I went to pick up my spoon, "Thank you," I told them and they seemed to come to life and darted away.

"Sometimes I think you do that on purpose," she smiled innocently.

"What?" I asked her, and I have to admit I was pleased at the sudden U-turn in the conversation.

"Make the servers so edgy."

"If I do it was unintentionally done, I assure you," I replied and made a start on my soup. We fell into a tranquil silence, both of us were suited to silence, with anyone else it would have been uncomfortable.

"Why did you decide to take him in?" she asked after a minute and I paused with a frown.

"Because there was no one else," I said simply and continued with my soup.

"Oh please, there are thousands of children out there with 'no one else,' does that mean you're going to give them a home as well?"

"Evelyn, facetiousness didn't become you as a student, it certainly doesn't become you now," I told her as one would a misbehaving child but she was never one to back down, I suppose that it was one of the things I respected about her.

"I wasn't trying to be facetious, Vladimir; I was trying to be truthful, which is more than can be said for you," she sighed and continued as she put down her spoon and look across at me, "I'm not an idiot, I can see that you care about what happens to the kid, and if I'm completely honest with you…I'm glad that you found someone who needs you to take care of them like he does."

I searched for any signs of dishonesty or disapproval in her face and body language but I found nothing, she had never been anything but truthful with me…and occasionally I hated her for it. The fact that she could be so honest with the person that she **thought** I was; she knew about my hatred and my anger, she knew about my love for Madeline Fenton and my loathing of Jack Fenton, and yet she knew nothing of my ghost powers; therefore she knew nothing of who I was inside. I could only conclude that she didn't really know me, if she did I doubted that this honesty that I valued would last.

Perhaps together we had been living a lie, perhaps for so many meals together we had laughed, ate and danced a lie. Perhaps for so many nights I had done nothing but use her kindness and her companionship and expect it to come when called. And despite my best efforts not to…I felt guilty for it…

For the rest of the meal such subject as my feelings for Daniel, my hatred of his father, and my feelings for Evelyn and Maddie were taboos. An unspoken agreement seemed to settle that after the main course arrived; an appetising display of rice and noodles with colourful vegetables and meats. Chinese was not my personal favourite choice, but it was passable; on my travels to the east for business purposes I had developed a certain taste for it though.

By the end of the meal we had finished a bottle and a half of wine between us and she was the only one displaying its affects. "I never drive drunk, Dr Grant, and neither should you," I told her with a smile as I started the car.

"So, you have wine at your place, don't you?" she asked unevenly.

"I'm not sure that that's a good…" I began but she leaned over and put a finger to my lips.

"I'll be quiet," was all she said…and as a gentleman…how could I refuse?

As I drove us through the dark streets I couldn't help but think…was I wrong? I thought that by holding onto my anger and my hate that I would have a purpose to stay living; for revenge. But it had taken a while for me to start thinking that way, for the first few months I was too weak to do anything and I had wallowed in self-pity before the feelings of hatred had surfaced. So what had kept me going then, how had I survived the first few months without hatred?

I remembered little of it; the first few months had truly been hell on earth, I had been weak both mentally and physically and unable to even look after myself. More often than not I had thought about dying, I had thought about killing myself…but when I looked back on that weak young man all I felt was disgust.

You never gained anything from killing yourself, alive there was always the chance that things could turn in your favour. Giving up was never an option, I had forgotten everything of value that my father had ever taught me in those first few months in hospital. No doctor would even come near me without biohazard protection let alone touch me…except one…

How had I forgotten that? How had I forgotten everything that this woman had done for me? It was a wonder she would even speak to me, especially considering the fact that it had only been about 8 months that we had even been reacquainted. All those years I spent focusing on revenge I had not even talked to her once now that I thought about it. It had only been a down sizing cut back at her previous hospital which made her and several others redundant, and a phone call from Evelyn herself asking for a favour, which had brought her back into my life. And for some reason it hadn't been difficult for us to find our feet, so to speak, nor had it taken long for us to spend so much of our time in each others company.

Had it been a coincidence or good luck...or bad luck...

Once we returned to my mansion the first thing she did after I'd opened the front door was search my cupboards for the wine. "Where is it?" she laughed and I couldn't help but think she was over the limit already. I on the other hand had a higher level of tolerance for such things thanks to genetically altering ectoplasm, but I could hardly tell her that, could I? "Why is it…that **you**…never seem to be drunk, or even tipsy?" She pointed at me dramatically and tried to scowl…it didn't really have the intended effect when, she herself, was in fact showing signs of intoxication.

"A family trait," I replied and found the elusive drink she had been searching for.

"Ah," she nodded sagely and fluttered her eyelashes at me suggestively. I suppose I could have read more into the situation and acted on impulse but instead I merely handed her a full glass of red wine and she pouted looking extremely annoyed with me. Once more a deep silence took over the room and I rested my foot against the hearth as I sipped my wine.

Although even I was starting to feel the beginnings of inebriation after we emptied another bottle together. "Do you remember when we first met?" she suddenly asked and I smiled; she was a nostalgic drunk, she always had been, and this question seemed our own tradition on night such as this.

"Of course," I replied as always.

"The first thing you said to me was...don't be stupid," she smiled fondly and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Well, you were being ridiculous," I said.

"Maybe to you," she replied, "But a lot of people find hope more bene...beneficial than hated," her voice was now becoming little slurred and I repressed a chuckle.

"Not everyone, Eve, not everyone," I frowned slightly, then I heard a sigh behind me and a quiet scuffling of moving footsteps coming towards me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned round to face her; the next thing I knew Evelyn was kissing me…it had been a while since she'd done that. So maybe just for a while, I could put aside everything confusing; I could put aside every problem for just a moment, and for once in a long time I kissed her back then soon all my problems were put on hold.

* * *

><p><em>Many years ago in a stark white hospital room a young man lay still in a bed, the rhythmic 'beep, beep, beep,' of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room. This young man's hair was white, pure white and his breathing was quiet, he had not said a word for weeks, he refused to speak.<em>

_A young woman then stepped into the room; she was slim and lightly tanned with long brown hair pinned back and captivating blue eyes. Unlike her peers she refused to wear a biohazard suit. She believed that the 'professional' doctors had damaged their patient's dignity enough, and that everyone, no matter what their ailment, deserved an ounce of human contact._

_As such she was the only one who would care for this particular patient on a regular basis; Vladimir Masters, a science student who'd fallen into its more obscure branches…and had apparently paid the price. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for him; at one time perhaps he could have been handsome, but now he showed nothing but shame._

_The sky outside the windows was beginning to darken and she walked over to the curtains to close them once more. She then noticed that the flowers on the table had begun to wither so she removed them from the vase and tossed them with a sigh into the bin intending to find more from the hospital store in the morning._

_Flowers would hardly cheer up this person, who by all accounts had every right to feel depressed, but perhaps they would show him that there was always hope. __Her mother had always said that to her, even when she was a child, as she stared down at the ailing young man she said, "Maybe things will get better..."_

"_Don't be stupid," she suddenly jumped up with shock, she had thought that he was sleeping…apparently not._

_The young and beautiful Evelyn Grant's face showed nothing but surprise, this was the first time she had heard him speak, but she smiled and replied kindly; "Don't say that, sir, everyone has something to live for."_

_"...Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked her quietly._

_"No, I'm not afraid of you, I want to help you," she said with certainty and he frowned in confusion as the woman held his hand and smiled at him._

* * *

><p>A.N. Just to be on the safe side I changed the rating to T after I had this idea, I know I didn't write anything explicit but it is heavily alluded to after all. My reasons for choosing to write this is are, of course my own but I believe that it's appropriate behaviour for Vlad. He wouldn't put his life on hold because of Maddie's death, and he's no idiot, so I think that even though he loves her and he always will, he's still human and he understands that she would never have loved him back. And love and lust are two different things, so now that my lesson is over I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<p>

Oh, and of course, if I offended someone with Vlad's thoughts on contemplating suicide when he was in hospital, let me just say that I meant no harm. They are purely what I believe that he, as a character would think at that stage in his life. And I don't want to insult anyone's intelligence, but that last part in italics was of course a memory told from the third person since I think it was more effective that way. BYE!


	16. A Strange Normality

A.N. Okay so here goes…another chapter, anyway, I do plan on Danny having a formal meeting with the psychologist and they'll go through the motions so to speak in a future chapter, I have it all planned...well, mostly planned anyway. And I'd just like to thank in advance; ShadowedFang and deadlydaisy8o8 for the promise of future help with this since I know only what I learned in psychology classes, which is not helpful in the least!

Anyway...I don't own Danny or Vlad or Clockwork or...well any of them really...*cries in a corner*...Okay, you can just go ahead and read the chapter now...no really, I'm fine...*still crying*...just read it already, sheesh. And don't forget to review...*more crying*...Okay, now GO!

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 16: A Strange Normality (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the kitchen the next morning eating a bowl of cereal, there was no one else here…I was alone…by myself…get the picture? I had been awake since like…5 am, so I'd probably had about 3 – 4 hours of sleep with the nightmares coming at me all the time as well. But I tried to ignore the tiredness; I kept my eyes open and fixed on my cereal.<p>

I had been a little disappointed that the fruit-loop didn't actually stock fruit-loops in his kitchen, but I guess you can't have everything.

It was only hours later when I heard a car drive away that I decided to actually get out of bed, I'd stared down at the driveway to see that same car as I had seen last night drive away in a hurry. (*1) I guess Doctors worked late…late…oh boy…I just got a mental picture!

Not Good!

I sighed heavily and tried to focus on the small pieces of cereal floating in the milk, 1 piece, 2 pieces, 3 pieces, 4 pieces…I tried counting them to banish the evil mental picture from my mind and eventually it seemed to work. The stupid fruit-loop really was going to drive me mad!

'Oh, grow up, Danny!' I heard Jazz shout at me and I ignored her.

'EWWW!' Sam and Tucker cringed at the same time and I agreed with them; this was definitely an 'eww' moment.

A minute later I heard the old fashioned sound of a ringing telephone so I went hunting for it, "Hello," I answered when I found it trying not to yawn.

"Mr Masters?" a deep voice questioned and I frowned.

"Err…no…I mean this is his house but he's err…who is this?" I stuttered; I was probably coming off as a genius to this person.

"…Mr Fenton?" the voice questioned after a second.

"Yup, that's me, now who are you?" I said.

"My name is Martin Anderson, I'm from Social Services…" at that my mind went blank and all I heard was static. What did they want? I was startled when the man started repeating my name loudly, "...Mr Fenton…Mr Fenton!"

"Wha…yeah…sorry…Social Services…err…what's up?" I muttered.

"Could you inform Mr Masters that I will be visiting in an hour to speak to him?" he asked and I almost dropped the phone.

"Uh-huh," was all I could manage and he said his good bye and hung up. Oh great...

After a minute of staring at the phone in shock I tossed it back onto the table and sprinted up the stairs to Vlad's room, I stood there for a minute in silence; I don't think he was the type to take kindly to be woken up this early, by me off all people. But what choice did I have...I knocked on the door. There was no answer…normally I'd just leave…but I guess this was kind of important and it wouldn't look very good if Vlad was still asleep when this social worker came round.

So I took a deep breath and opened the door; the first thing I noticed was that all the windows were open and I could hear the birds chirping loudly outside. How could he sleep with all that noise? I guess it was nice to listen to and all that, but if I was trying to sleep it'd get kind of annoying. I liked it to be really quiet when I went to bed...but this never really happened much in my house...my old house...Fenton Works...

The last time I'd been in here I hadn't really been paying attention to the décor or anything but now that I actually looked at it I was just left rolling my eyes. The cheese-head really went overboard with everything! There was even a freaking chandelier! In his bedroom! Who needed a chandelier in their bedroom anyway?

Even the tiniest things in here probably cost more than Jazz tuition fee, or our whole house...but when rich people got bored I guess all they did was buy expensive stuff they didn't really need. "Vlad…" I said and unfortunately he didn't move an inch, so I walked over to the bed and nudged his shoulder slightly but he just tried to bat me away and pulled up the covers.

"Go away, Evelyn," he muttered and the mental picture returned in full force.

'HA HA HA,' I heard Tucker and Sam laughed hysterically at me but I said nothing to them.

"Guess again, genius; your girlfriend's gone, and I gotta tell you something," I said and at this he turned over and stared at me.

"Daniel?" he sighed in what sounded like annoyance; well I didn't want to see him this early in a morning either, but tell that to the social worker! "Ugh…go back to bed, boy, it's only…what time is it?" he muttered and reached out an arm from the covers. He seemed to be looking for something with only his hand and he searched along the bedside table until he lifted his watch to his face. "Oh," he sighed again and tossed the watch back onto the table, I guess he'd seen that it was only 8.30am.

As it landed on the table again I noticed a small piece of paper fall to the floor so I went to pick it up, "Hey, your girlfriend left you a note," I said and held it out to him but he ignored me.

"She's not my…" he sighed and continued, "…What's it say?" he asked as he rubbed his hands down his face.

"Err…are you really sure this is age appropriate reading for a kid?" I asked him.

"Yes, just read it to me, Daniel, I'm not in the mood for games," he droned.

"Well…err…she says she's gone to work, that you're an idiot for not gettin' drunk…ok-ay…could 'a fooled me," I smiled and looked down at Vlad who seriously looked hung over, "…And that…err…you never forget how to ride a bike…" I frowned, "What'd she mean by…oh…**oh**…" I tossed the paper aside, "Okay…look…I've had it up to here with these mental pictures…" I began pacing around the room and Vlad only blinked at me.

"Daniel, what do you…"

"No, you don't get to speak!" I shouted, "When I said 'go out an' have fun' the last thing I meant was…" I cringed again, "Ugh!"

"Honestly, child, you really do need to grow up a little. What did you expect, a tea party?" he asked me and he looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. This only made me angrier and even more frustrated.

"How the hell should I know? Go to a club…or…"

"I'm a little old for that," he replied and I carried on pacing.

"Whatever, just…whatever…do what you want…" I said and I waved my hands in the air.

'…Aw, Danny, don't tell him that, dude…' Tucker laughed.

"Okay look," I said trying to be serious, "You got a visitor coming in like an hour, so…"

"A visitor?" he repeated, "Who…a doctor?" he said raising an eyebrow just to annoy me and I glared at him.

"No, a social worker," I answered and stomped back towards the door almost tripping over a pair of trousers as I did so...and that only brought back the mental pictures, I sighed and opened the door, "So get your big butt outta bed, mister!" I shouted and slammed the door for effect…but I still heard laughing from inside.

Ugh…adults could be so…so…UGHHHHH!

...

When Vlad actually came downstairs and had something to eat I was sitting down and trying to watch the TV, I was trying to pay attention to it but he just kept looking at me and laughing. It was beginning to annoy me so I glared at him, "What's so funny?" I shouted at him.

"Nothing dear boy, nothing at all," he said and picked up a newspaper.

Of course with my amazing luck we weren't waiting long for this social worker to arrive, and I didn't like the look of him one bit. He looked...mean...he had mean, little eyes and...I dunno...I just didn't like the look of him.

"Do you mind if I speak with Mr Masters, in private?" he asked me in a deep, gravely voice and I shrugged then walked away to my room. But half an hour of bordeom and unbearable curiosity later the curiosity won and I really wanted to know what they were saying about me. So I flew downstairs and I listened invisibly and as quietly as I could although I was sure that Vlad knew I was there. He seemed to look right at me sometimes as though telling me to be quiet.

"Yes," Vlad replied to something the social worker said that I hadn't heard, "He has already spoken once with a psychologist and I expect that a formal meeting will take place within the week." Great, more sessions with the shrink!

"And what about his education?" the man asked and I held my breath as he continued, "Perhaps it would be best for him to continue at err…Casper High," he checked his notes and looked over at Vlad who was doing a very good job at hiding how tired he had been earlier.

"Now surely it would be best for Daniel to start a new school…perhaps a private school…" Vlad said.

"Perhaps, but we feel that the boy should at least attempt to regain some form of normality before making such a change in his life," the man replied and it took a lot of self-control not to just jump out and give him a heart attack. It would not look good if a social worker had a heart attack in Vlad's sitting room.

"His life has already changed!" Vlad almost shouted and I found myself rooting for Vlad in this verbal fight.

"All the more reason for him to need to surround himself with familiarity and people he knows," I face-palmed at this statement and the man looked around for the source of the noise of my sigh, but of course he found nothing. Vlad looked as though he was caught between annoyance and trying not to laugh, it was a weird combination. "If he attends Casper High on Monday, sees a psychologist regularly in a formal capacity, and if they could feedback to us, then we can see…for a trial period…if this is not suited to Mr Fenton then of course other arrangements will be made."

Vlad sighed and seemed to think he was getting no-where fast, so he sighed and stood up, "Very well," he agreed and I nearly screamed at him. Was he nuts? They shook hands and the second the door was closed I grabbed the front of Vlad's shirt and pushed him angrily against the wall.

"What the hell are you thinking? I can't go back there!" I shouted at him but he made no move to defend himself or even fight back. What was with him, if I'd done this a week ago he would have made sure that I would have been seeing more stars than Hollywood!

"Daniel, let me go," he said sternly but I did not let him go, the dude was gonna wreck my life!

"No, you're gonna listen to me, okay, I can't go back there, I just can't, and there's no way that you, or that social worker are gonna make me," I said as strongly as I could. He needed to understand this, I could **not** go back to Casper High.

"I am listening to you, and I can do that with more success sitting down than I can with you trying to cut off my air supply, now let me go," he said and his eyes flashed red. I was reminded that as much as Vlad had changed in the sense that he wasn't beating me up everytime he saw me, that he was still Vlad with the same temper and the same ability to kick my ass.

So, reluctantly I let go of his shirt and took a step back, Vlad stood up, straightened his clothes and brushed imaginary dust from his shoulders. Then he turned his still red eyes towards me and I took a step back in self-preservation...oh boy...He was so not happy! "Now, if you would kindly allow me to explain before you act first and ask questions later..." he said and his eyes turned back to their normal blue, "You could at least go for one day, that way..."

"No," I interrupted him before he could finish and he frowned.

"Why not? At least that way you can say that you tried and that it is not possible for you to continue your education there. Personally it was my intention to send you to a private school, but social services holds the cards here, which means we have to play their game," he said; leave it it Vlad to think that life was a game.

"So if they want me to go to school I have to go to school? What if they decide that they want me to jump of a cliff...or what if they want me to leave, does that mean that I have to leave? What kind of logic is that?" I shouted, "They're not the ones who just lost everything!"

"I know that, but their priority is your education, it's not their job to worry about how you feel; that's what they believe the psychologist is for, they believe that everything is accounted for. If you..."

"Alright," I sighed, "Alright, just one day," I suppose if it meant that we could stop talking about this then I could go for one day, just one day...

"I give you my word, that it will only be one day," he said and moved over to me to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Vlad," I muttered and looked at his face, he looked like he truly meant it though.

"Deal," he smiled a little and started to walk back into the sitting room, "Perhaps I should teach you how to duplicate for long periods of time so that you could send it instead," he said as though he was talking to himself, "I don't suppose they'd look to kindly on that either, would they?"

"Huh?" I muttered and flew after him, "Hey, wait up." I didn't mind doing something that would irritate social services, especially if they were all jerks like that last dude. But because I had been so confused I lost track of things and I bumped right into Vlad's back, "...Oops..." I smiled and floated back a little, "...Sorry, dude."

"What?" he asked me as though he'd never said anything.

"What'd ya mean 'what,' you just said you'd..."

"Well, perhaps if you asked me nicely," he crossed his arms and I glared at him.

"Please, Vlad," I said through gritted teeth; he was seriously pushing it.

"Please, Vlad, what?" he smirked.

"Will you teach me, please?"

"Of course, Daniel," he said in answer and I only stared in confusion.

"Really?" I asked, this was so...unreal...Vlad had really had a personality change, "Wait...no strings attached...no quid pro quo..." I listed, thinking about all his previous deals that had always come with fine print.

"No, no ulterior motives whatsoever," he replied and I took another step back. "Don't you believe me?" he asked.

"I...I don't know..." I muttered. To be fair I had good reasons to be a little suspicious; every other time he'd offered to teach me anything was only if I'd agree to 'renounce my father' or something, so I was a little on edge despite everything that he'd done for me lately.

"Fair enough, but if you don't want to..."

"No, no...I do..." I stuttered, worried that he wouldn't teach me anything now.

"Good," Vlad said with a strange look. "I have some work to do for now, and I'm not forcing you stay inside you know," I just nodded as he picked up his keys and wallet and left. I didn't know what work he could possibly be doing when he'd only just got up outta bed but I guess that was part of being mayor. And I really didn't want to go anywhere yet, I just wanted to lie in bed and hope that somehow, despite everything, that all this was all happening inside my head. But I knew that it was real...it was all horribly, horribly real.

* * *

><p>Of course, with everything else that had happened I'd completely forgot about Cat, she was supposed to be coming over, and I was only reminded when I heard a knock at the door a while later then she came barging in. "Where is it?" she demanded as she stormed past me in a blur of blue hair and black clothes into the house, I looked over at the car and, I assumed it was her mother, sitting in the driver's seat, who shot me an symapthetic look before driving away.<p>

"Here, just...don't lose 'em again," I handed her the pink bag from where I'd left it on the floor and she growled at me as she snatched it from me.

"See here, mister, I didn't lose it on purpose...and another thing I didn't lose it, I...misplaced it," she replied loudly, pointing an angry finger at me I went cross eyed as I stared at it.

"You lost it, dude," I corrected her, trying to sound braver than I felt. Hey, I fought ghosts but when they were angry women could be just as scary, if not more scary than a pissed off Ghost King fresh out of the sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

"I texted you, y'know," she replied, apparently ignoring my last statement.

"Yeah…I didn't have my phone on," I shrugged.

"Then what was the point in buying it? Anyway my mom says I can stay for like a few hours while she's visiting her friend...if that's okay," she said suddenly forgetting the fact that she had just been seriously fuming at me. She stuffed the paper bag into a large black bag she had over her shoulder.

"Sure," I shrugged and suddenly she smiled an evil smile that I ha only ever seen on Vlad's face before, "What's that look for." I asked cautiously.

"I came prepared..." she reached into her bag and pulled out a game, "Stare into the Face of Defeat, rich kid," I took the box from her bag and I stared at the most bloodly, violent game ever banned from high street stores, I guess this was where she got the inspiration for her own games from.

Rumour has it that the game company had to make a whole new rating just for this one game, but that might have just been for publicity. It was called _the_ _Face of Defeat _and it was rated for blood, gore, violence, language, and loads more. I'd never actally played it before but it sure looked cool, apparently it didn't really have a point other than to kill everything in sight before your opponent.

"Where did you get this?" I asked her and she took the game back from my hands.

"I know a dude who knows a dude who knows a dude who sells 'em," she smirked, "It's really cool...want me to get you one?" she asked and I frowned.

"Let's see just how cool it is first," I smirked back,"Come on, we can borrow Vlad...I mean my uncle's laptop," she nodded and followed me into Vlad's study.

"Prepare to lose," she smiled and tossed her bag onto the floor as we both tried to sit on the office chair while getting a good angle by the keyboard. I turned the volume up full blast and we eagerly waited for the game to start as we breathed quietly in awe of the amazing bloody graphics that came up. "Okay, all you need to know, is that you are gonna use the arrows to move and the 'L' to fire...Now let's rock!" she used the keys on the opposite side of the keyboard and we both took our battle positions as the game loaded.

Normally sitting so close to someone, especially a girl would be either a good thing or a bad thing, but it didn't feel awkward with Cat, we were just playing a game and trying to kick the others butt. It was exactly the stupid kind of time wasting stuff I'd been missing lately, and maybe kicking the crap outta some virtual dudes was just what I needed.

The screen was split in two with my character and hers on the other and there were loads of shapeless shadows that made up the enemies, "Dude, this is awesome!" I laughed as I blasted her character right in the face.

"NO!" she screamed, "Not the face! Oh, you're seriously goin' down now!" she said with a horrified look and bumped my shoulder as she leaned forwards towards the laptop and pressed the keys with renewed enthusiasm.

After another half hour we were tied, we were both almost out of strength, power and ammo, "Fight to the death," she laughed and soon my poor little soldier was dead, "Yeah!" Cat screamed the second the man fell in a puddle of blood and bullets, "I win!"

"Yeah, 'cos you've probably played this game like a million times already, and that last one was lucky shot," I replied and she laughed.

"Lucky my ass, it was all skill, you only have beginners luck to thank for even making it to that level," she smiled as she clicked the 'play again' button, "You'll see, I'll totally beat your sorry butt again and you'll see what a real pro can do."

* * *

><p><span>(Vlad's P. Ø.V)<span>

* * *

><p>I arrived back at my mansion sooner than I intended because, for some reason I found it difficult to concentrate on my paper work; it was mainly more proposals for repair-work caused by the storms that Daniel had created in his grief. As such I found it rather unimportant and uninteresting and I merely told the office workers to inform the builders to complete the repairs as soon as possible and to the highest standard. Delays tended to have a negative effect on public opinion and votes, and that was not something I was keen on losing.<p>

I was chauffeured home by a young man with commendable driving skills and impeccable manners and as I closed the front door the last thing I expected the hear was sounds of flying bullets and shouts of indignation from a young girl. "No way, that was the adrenaline talkin' dude, I'm telling' you it's a game of skill," I heard a girl shout and I thought vaguely that I recognised the voice.

"Skill?" Daniel shouted back and I listened with a smile; it was good to see...or rather hear him acting like a child again, despite the cause. "All you did was blast the bejesus of of 'em, what kind of skill d'ya call that?"

"It's the 'blast the bejesus out of 'em' skill! Rookies like you never understand the skill needed for this game; there's a science behind it; even the blood spatter..."

"Oh, come on! There's no **science** or skill behind the blood spatter, you totally cheated on that last move, just admit it!" I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, but at a guess I would say it was a very violent sounding game. If that was the case Daniel would not need me there, so I walked silently away from **my **commandeered study and into the sitting room.

* * *

><p><span>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<span>

Around midday Cat's mom came to pick her up, so once I showed her out I walked back through the sitting room and I jumped almost 10 feet in the air when I saw Vlad staring at me from over a newspaper with a look of both irritation and amusement.

"Are you finished with my study now?" he asked with his voice literally dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh-huh," I nodded and I tried not to look too guilty.

"Good, though next time you might want to use a different room," he replied and I just nodded...did this mean I was in trouble or not? I watched as he folded up his newspaper and picked up a black briefcase, then started to walk away. "If you give me 20 minutes and meet me downstairs in the lab, I'm sure I can spare some time to teach you something...unless you had plans to sit in your room all day again. Personally I'd rather you did something rather more useful with your time."

I gawked at him in shock...he was serious...he was really gonna teach me about my ghost powers with no strings attached, I know he'd said he would but it still shocked me. "What...y'mean you're actually gonna...?" I asked and just stared at him - I had not been expecting this.

"I said I would, didn't I?" he shrugged and I was still frozen in shock as he walked out of the room with his briefcase, and when I was able to move I went up to the bedroom that was slowly becoming 'my room.'

...

Despite the shock and doubt I felt in 20 minutes I went down the stairs and walked slowly through into the sitting room as I looked for Vlad...maybe he'd changed his mind...or he was too busy. I mean, what could he gain from teaching me stuff - he already knew it. I transformed and flew through the floor hoping that I wasn't gonna be tricked into setting off an alarm or something.

Nope, no alarm. Huh...weird. I came down into the lab he had hidden away in the mansion and I wondered where he got the time...or the secrecy to hide away all these laboratories in every house he owned. But I guess with money and ghost powers anything was possible. This lab wasn't as big as the one he had in Wisconsin but it was still like 10 times the size of the one in my house. The walls were grey and most of the stuff down here looked like it was shiny metal and futuristic, even the ceiling looked like it was reinforced with...something.

One thing that was always the same about his labs was that the computers were always state of the art and most likely really, really, really expensive. I know from experience because they always made a very nice 'BOOM' that you only got with quality materials when they got blown up, compared to ours which were fairly cheap and made more of a 'KAPUT' sound. The main screen was huge and around it there were at least 6 smaller screens, the keyboard was just as big and it was curved round in a sort of semi-circle with cupboards underneath it. I was curious about what all the buttons were for, it couldn't be a normal keyboard - there were way too many of 'em.

When I flew down into the room I saw that Vlad was in here too, he was floating in the far corner of the room using a power I'd never seen him use before; I was well used to his ecto-blasts, his electrical abilities, teleportation and I swear he'd even done this thing where he formed a tornado-twister type thingy before...but this I don't remember.

He was in his ghost form and it looked like he was on fire, I mean literally on fire. There were targets that looked severely burned across from him and several scorch marks on the walls around them. His hands had small purple flames in them, kind of like how I could make ice and snow in my palm, but the small flame quickly grew and grew and soon his whole body was on fire...but he wasn't burning. I watched in silence as the flames continued to grow and it looked like they were out of control as they almost reached the ceiling. "AHH!" I heard him cry and I jumped back in shock. The flames suddenly vanished and Vlad looked really angry, "Drat!" he muttered and took of his black gloves to stare at his wrists and hands with a sigh.

"What was **that**?" I asked in surprise and he jumped round to look at me.

"Daniel," he said and stared at me, he blinked for a second as though he was remembering something and then he put his gloves back on.

"Was that...a new ghost power?" I asked him as I floated down to the ground.

"**That** was me losing focus," he replied angrily and his red eyes glowed in frustration.

"...If you want I can leave..." I offered but his anger seemed to disappear in an instant.

"No, no it's fine..." he said, then muttered more quietly to himself, "I'll get it eventually," I said nothing since he seemed kinda crabby for some reason. He sighed again and looked around the room, but then he jerked his head towards me with an evil smirk that always meant trouble for me.

I took a step back and held up my hands, "What?" I asked quickly.

"How much do you know about your ghost essence?" he asked me.

"My what?" I blinked in confusion as I lowered my hands.

"Your ghost essence, a spiritual signature, more commonly known as your ghost core, it's like your human heart."

"Well...err...is this like a pop quiz?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously; I really had no idea what he meant. "...Well err I think mine's...cold... I guess" I answered, considering everything I had learnt from Frostbite and what happened when my powers were out of control, mine had to be cold.

"Yes. Although I'm not sure why ours are different, when you were hit with so much ectoplasm it was far quicker in your case to stop your heart beat for a time, during which time it formed your ghost core - the heart for your ghost half. Our heart beat is far slower than everyone else's because we have to find that balance between the two organs to keep us alive." he explained and personally I found this really disturbing.

"So I **did** die...all of me?" I asked seriously. I thought I had only **half** died...not that that was much better but still..

"In a sense; yes, but only temporarily. You were shocked with a lot more energy than I was so the excess would have allowed your new ghost heart to force the human one to work again - like a defibrillator uses electricity to restore a normal heart rhythm only far more powerful," he replied and I shivered.

"Then how'd it work with you? I got my ghost powers straight away, but you didn't...did you?" I said cautiously, I probably shouldn't have asked Vlad about that but I was curious. I had been for a while but now there was a chance that he would answer me...'cos for some reason he didnt seem angry anymore so I decided to push my luck.

He sounded like a science professor when he answered me, "The reason I was hospitalised for so long after my accident was because I was hit with far less energy than you. It wasn't enough to render my heart useless so my human heart and my ghost core were both trying to keep me alive and get rid of the other rather than working in tandem, as such I was unstable and weak. It was only after I had adapted to the ectoplasm inside me that my ghost powers manifested themselves."

"Oh," I said...what else could I say? I wondered if he was jealous, I'd only had to put up with a few seconds of excruciating pain...he'd been stuck in a hospital for ages...how was that fair? I felt sorry for Vlad, I really did, but I don't suppose he'e care about my pity.

"It's a common misconception that electricity can kill," he continued, I'll admit I found it interesting but I didn't understand how he could sound so clever and yet so bored at the same time, didn't he care at all that this had changed his life as much as mine? "The electrical current and voltage were most likely high enough to endanger the heart but had it not been for the ectoplasm it is possible that have been no lasting damage, I have no way of knowing for certain. The ectoplasm weakened our resistance and enhanced the current therefore it severely damaged the heart, thus creating a ghost half to save our lives."

"Wow...you really thought a lot about this, haven't you?" I laughed nervously.

"Of course I have, and I find it difficult to believe that you haven't done the same," Vlad said and I shrugged.

"Well, I did at first...but then I just figured that it didn't really matter 'cos I got used to 'em," I answered and he sighed.

"Yes, you seem to have adapted to them far quicker than I did," he said quietly and I frowned. What did he mean by that?

"What'd you..." I began but he suddenly had one of his personality changes and he fired a blast of purple ectoplasm at me. "AHH!" I jumped up into the air to avoid being hit, "What was that for?" I screamed but he only smiled at me. Vlad duplicated himself so now there were five of him staring at me...as if I didn't have enough trouble with one of him!

"I can't help but notice a discrepancy in the way that you fight, Daniel," he smirked and I knew that this was going to end badly.

"...huh...a what?" I muttered and tried to keep track of all the Vlad's on the ground, they were just standing there... Oops...I'd spoke too soon, they floated up to me and now I was surrounded in the air by the four duplicates while the real one was staring on in what I knew was amusement.

"You have problems facing multiple attackers; you said you wanted to learn - so learn," he said calmly.

"...Eep..." I muttered in horror as the four smirking Vlad's closed in on me with glowing purple hands and pointed fangs. I flew up to the ceiling as I dodged yet another ecto-blast, intending to phase through the walls but I only bumped into it, "OW!" I yelled, that had really hurt, I glared over at Vlad but he only seemed to find this amusing. He was standing near the computer, he must have done something, "What'd you do?" I asked him angrily as the Vlad quartet started firing again.

I was so dead!

* * *

><p>(*1) Okay, just for the sake of this story line, imagine that she has a miracle hangover cure - better than coffee, I mean she is a doctor, for all we know, she could have. And let's be honest, she wasn't that <strong>drunk<strong>. I mean there's tipsy drunk, and then there's totally and completely wasted and she wasn't wasted, after another half a bottle then maybe.

* * *

><p>A.N. Just to note, that I have no experience in meeting or dealing with social services, as such I have nothing against them, but for the sake of my story this social worker is an annoying, crass, heartless dude. This isn't necessarily how I see social workers it's only for the fictional purposes of my warped imagination. Also, I hope the part where Vlad starts teaching Danny about their ghost powers is passable, I've read loads and I tried to be a bit original but it's hard when so many other better writers have done this before me.<p>

It took me ages to think of a power for Vlad to be working on, but finally I settled with purple fire. I mean he wouldn't stop training his powers just because he's had them for 20 years. And even now I'm still not sure if it hasn't been done before. But I figure that since his powers are heat based than cold like Danny's, then why can't he have some awesome fire power too. Danny can have ice and snow, so Vlad can have electricity/lightning and fire...I think I'd rather have the latter, it's more kick-ass and cool.

Now please be nice and let me know what you thought!


	17. The Calm Before the Storm

A.N. I hope there isn't too much going on in this chapter, I just really wanted to include the part where Vlad goes into the Ghost Zone…but I'm getting ahead of myself. I just really wanted to show that he hasn't suddenly had a personality change because he took Danny in – it'll take time to adapt…hopefully you guys get that. I wrote most of this in between my history revision of Bismark's alliance system, it was half an hour revision, half an hour writing...and so on...suffice to say that the half hour breaks of writing were really needed for my sanity.

Now with that that out of that way I just have to remind you that I own nothing, except anything original, and by that I mean rubbish, in this story and now, I will leave you…*twirls a suspiciously Plasmius-like cape theatrically and vanishes via a dramatic exit and evil smirk!*...wow, magic cape!

A confused, cape-less Plasmius emerges from the story: Where's my cape?

A disinterested Danny also emerges from the story: Don't look at me dude *shrugs shoulders and faces the screen to read the chapter.*

...getting any ideas people?

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 17: The Calm Before the Storm (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>I surprised myself by not only surviving Vlad's idea of a 'lesson' but by actually learning from it. I didn't understand how he thought it was legal to 'teach' someone like that though, 'cos he'd just spent a few hours beating me up; maybe he was just in a bad mood and the things I happened to learn were just a bonus.<p>

Yeah, that was probably it...that messed up fruit loop!

But apart from our 'lessons' the following weekend had been uneventful…and as normal as I guess living with Vlad could get. We'd had a lesson everyday but I guess that was because he didn't have to work at the weekend or he was feeling mean…'cos every time he wound up attacking me somehow - he said it was because you learned best under pressure. And so far he kept says that my combat with multiple attackers really needed work. I didn't think it was that bad, I mean I was still alive wasn't I, so it couldn't be that bad? I'd asked him to show me how to teleport yesterday but that had earned me another 3 Plasmius copies to fight...as well as the usual quartet...that was the only time I'd asked him. Maybe I'd again sometime when he was in a better mood...and when there was a clear escape route.

But I liked it, I liked fighting, I didn't have to concentrate on anything else but trying not getting hit. And I was actually learning stuff. It was…fun. I spent more time practising my ghost powers either alone or with Vlad that it didn't leave much time for worrying about going back to school or dwelling on bad memories or nightmares. Until Monday morning actually came; then there was no more fighting, no more distractions...just the thought of going back to Casper High made me feel sick.

"If you don't want to go, then…" Vlad began cutting off my thoughts, but I interrupted him.

"No, I don't, but I said I would so I will," I told him as the car came to a stop outside Casper High, "I…err…I guess I'll see ya later," before he could say anything else I slammed the car door shut and walked towards the building.

I waited until I heard Vlad drive away then I turned back with the feeling that I was trapped like a very small, very stupid rat. My only hope at escape was gone and I ran into the school trying to avoid any passing people. Since I had been here for years already I knew all the best places to hide so that I wouldn't have to see or speak to anyone until the instant the bell rang for class. I was supposed to meet Principal Ishiyama in her office to discuss my…absence. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Was I really doing the right thing? What did I have to gain from coming here - a sense of normalcy? Because let's face it; nothing in my life was ever going to be normal again. It was still strange to think that I would never go home to noisy family dinners again. Never to sleep in my old room again…

'Cheer up, dude,' I heard Tucker say and I looked round like a scared rabbit for the source of the voice again.

"What…" I whispered and spun around looking for my friend out of habit. I expected him to be in the room with me…but once again there was no one there.

'Yeah, ya still got us,' Sam added and I felt the tears start up again, but my tears soon stopped when Tucker butted in loudly.

#Oh, Danny-boy... the pipes, the pipes are calling...# he started to sing in between laughing in a voice that was very off-key and very loud.

I tried to ignore the voices, I really did; I mean, I thought I was going mad. Sam and Tucker were…dead…I watched them die…I'd seen them die, so they couldn't be talking to me, they couldn't be here now…but they were…their voices were inside my head and they wouldn't go away – I wasn't even sure I wanted them to go away. That would mean having to admit fully and completely that they really were never coming back again.

When the bell actually rang for class I had no excuse to hide anymore, I sighed as though readying myself for battle as I walked out of my hiding place and out into the corridors. I tried not to glare at the other kids staring at me, but I don't think I was very successful. I ran to my first class and as soon as I walked into the room everyone went silent. I wasn't feeling particularly comfortable or smart at the minute so I couldn't come up with anything sarcastic to say…so I stayed quiet. I hurried to my seat and dropped my bag onto the floor, in the silent room the 'crash' sound seemed to echo, making it sound as though a herd of angry elephants were running through the school so everyone stared across at me.

The woman taking the class didn't seem to pay me much attention though, but I guess that was a good thing; the last thing I would need was a public announcement that people were supposed to be nice to me because they pitied me. Her lecture was apparently about 'the literary methods of Shakespeare,' but I wasn't paying attention, I only knew the title because it was written on the board in bold, capital letters. I didn't recognise her though; apparently they'd already filled Lancer's position, but she was just as boring, just as…oh, who was I trying to kid…it just wasn't the same. I couldn't believe it but I really missed Lancer's lessons, I missed Sam and Tucker as well; now I was sat alone in the corner with no one next to me, everyone was at least 2 desks away. And I couldn't stand the looks that people kept giving me – it was pity and I hated it. I didn't want pity. I just wanted things to go back to normal.

For the rest of the lesson I spent most of the time staring out of the window or doodling on my notepad, and when the lesson actually finished I saw people glance over at me and they started to come over. It was Star, Paulina, Dash and Kwan, and for once Dash didn't look like he wanted to beat the crud outta me. But I really didn't want to hear any apologies or condolences, so I high tailed it outta there like it was on fire and I ran to my next lesson.

…Science class. A double session of science class. Usually I had fun in this class, but how could I now? My lab partner was gone and nothing would be the same again. I walked round the tables to find my seat and I rested my arms on the desk and put my head on it, maybe people would just ignore me if I did my best (human) impression of a corpse.

"Hey, Danny," I heard a nervous voice say so I reluctantly looked up. It was Valerie. I stared at her as she took the seat next to me. "You never said you'd be coming back today," she said as she took out some paper and a pen.

"Yeah, I err…" I tried to say but I didn't seem to have the energy anymore…school never used to be **this** tiring.

Throughout the next two hours Valerie was a big help, and the teacher wasn't showing any signs of pity or sympathy, only frustration at my lack of work ethic. He called on me to answer a load of really hard questions, most of which I could only answer 'cos Valerie whispered the right answer to me. I really didn't pay any attention to what we were studying though and it was probably a good thing that I didn't actually fall asleep. When it was time for lunch Principal Ishiyama came and waited outside the classroom for me.

"I'll save you a seat, okay?" Valerie said with a smile and I nodded pitifully.

The Principal lead me back into the classroom and we sat either side of the desk, "Are you alright, Danny?" she asked me and I just nodded again. "Did you forget that you were supposed to meet me this morning?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Then why didn't you?"

"Just…couldn't…" I replied, but she didn't say anything. After an minute of silence I couldn't take anymore so I asked quietly; "I'm hungry, is it alright if I go now?" I said and when she didn't say anything I took it as a 'yes.' I lied; I wasn't hungry, but I ran out of the room anyway.

The corridors were empty now and I ran down them to the cafeteria, but what was I doing here? I didn't want to eat anything. Maybe coming here had been a really bad idea, it brought back so many memories and now I was seriously depressed. There was no way I could stay here anymore; I was wrong – I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't. I had only made it to lunch time but I found that it was impossible to take any more.

Every time I looked at something it was like a punch in the gut, everything here reminded me of them; all the times my friends and I ran down these corridors because we were late, or we were trying to catch a ghost or because we were just so happy to be going home…they all played out in my mind. I even missed Lancers boring lectures, his way of shouting book and movie titles where other people would swear…it made me smile even though I felt like crying.

I ran back down the corridors until I reached the boys toilets where I transformed and flew out of the building. It was strange that there hadn't been any ghost attacks at school, but it just meant that I could leave even faster. I flew clear of the school and up into the sky, I flew higher and higher and higher until I felt my fingers and toes started to go cold from the altitude. When I felt the cold spread dangerously down my arms and legs I fell into a dive straight down to the ground and I closed my eyes as the wind roared in my face.

I fell closer and closer to the ground but just before I felt myself hit it I opened my eyes and flew back up through the sky. I didn't know where I was going, but I could **not** go back to Casper High.

* * *

><p><span>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<span>

* * *

><p>I was having one of those days when it felt like something was bound to go wrong, it was Daniel's first day back to school since the explosion, so I felt that something was bound to happen. But perhaps I was being paranoid, at least for a few hours I no longer had to concern myself with Daniel, so after leaving a duplicate in my office I teleported into my lab and flew through the portal. I was looking for answers, and whether the Observants liked it or not they were going to give them to me.<p>

But as I approached their lair I became confused; there was no one here, not even Clockwork, I landed quietly and looked around the room. It was silent as the grave; apparently I had come at the wrong time for my answers. It was unusual that the place was so empty, I'd never seen it so deserted before, and considering the fact that there were so many of them it seemed unnecessary to leave their home unguarded like this.

Just as I was about to leave and fly over to Clockwork's tower the east wall was suddenly blown apart with purple flames not my own, and large pieces of debris flew everywhere so I was forced into intangibility to avoid being hit. My day was becoming curiouser by the minute, but I was at a decided disadvantage until I learned who these attackers were so I flew invisibly to observe from behind the first row of benches. Who , or what in their right mind would attack the Observants lair when, for some reason they weren't even here?

As the dust and flames cleared I saw three Observants, less adorned than most, evidently they were either young or untrained attempting to attack a giant red creature with four arms, fangs, and black manacles on each arm. Most ghosts knew him as the guardian of the Skeleton Key, and not someone it would be wise to annoy; but what was he doing here?

The red Behemoth roared violently as the three weak Observants tried desperately to restrain it, but after mere minutes of effort the beast had taken them all down, with its power it had reduced them to ashes and flown away with a laugh. What was going on? Why was Clockwork not able to 'see' this and prevent it from happening? And, more importantly, what was I to do now?

I noticed that one of the Observants had worn a golden key around its neck, but now it rested helplessly unguarded atop its smoking ashes. So, I had a golden opportunity before me. A once in a life time opportunity. And the choice would affect my life. I could act now and use this key to access the Observants forbidden archives; the unlimited access to untold knowledge and power was literally at my fingertips. Thousands of powerful artefacts, manuscripts and imprisoned creatures, one of which just so happened to interest me greatly, were now literally a few meters away from me…

…Or…I could do the 'right thing,' as Daniel would do, and go back to my office, where a mountain of paper work awaited me.

All my instinct were veered towards furthering my own ends; I was a selfish and opportunistic man, I had been all my life. And I was too old to change now, I could pretend to be a good person, but in my heart I knew I was not; I knew I was lying to myself. I cared deeply for Daniel, I truly did, I wanted to take care of him as my son, and I wanted him to think of me as his father. But I could not change who I was inside, even for him; everything I had ever done in my life was to get what **I** wanted. I wanted power, money, fame, prestige, and I had them - but success was like a drug to an addict, once you tasted it you had to keep succeeding, you had to keep winning. But I regretted nothing and I was not accustomed to failure.

Ignoring such an opportunity as this would haunt me for the rest of my life and I would regret it forever if I walked away now. I watched silently as the ashes of the fallen Observants on the ground remain lifeless, I didn't even know that they could be destroyed like that. What had they done that was so terrible to the creature? It only ever turned on someone who threatened to steal from it, I knew, I had experience of its terrible attacks and unless I had no choice he was not a ghost I planned on fighting again anytime soon.

What had made it turn on its superiors like that I did not know, but there would likely be more of them coming soon and then this opportunity would forever disappear from my grasp. If I was caught red handed then there would be blood on my hands, so to speak; there would be little way to prove my innocence but the chance to gain such valuable information would not present itself like this again.

So I flew invisibly from my hiding place and over to the fallen Observants, I took the key from the pile of cinder and teleported over to the entrance to their archives. I left another duplicate on guard and turned the key in the lock. The elaborate door, that proclaimed a punishment worse than death to intruders opened silently into a huge room, piled high with old, grimy objects, most of which had probably lost their power aeons ago. Everything had its own ghostly glow and the room was lit with archaic torches of dancing green flames - so the rumours were true after all. The legends of an 'Aladdin's cave' within the confines of the Observants territory were real, a cave which, despite the rumours and legends seemed to interest very few ghosts besides myself.

There was however only one thing that interested me at the moment though; the Fenton Thermos, which apparently contained the 'evil' future Daniel. If what Clockwork said was true then he was manipulating both the boy and me to prevent something from happening that hadn't even happened yet. And if he was lying and there was no ghost then we were still subject to his manipulations. I was unsure if it would be kept here or at Clockworks' tower but I had to take this chance.

There it was, on the confines of an empty shelf within a pulsating green barrier, "Vladimir," I heard a deep voice echo and I spun round preparing to face whoever dared to interfere with me. But I stopped dead when I came face to face with the Time Master yet again; he seemed to enjoy this, sneaking up on me when my back was turned. "Are you sure this is wise?" he asked and I sighed, I was not in the habit of starting fights that I couldn't win so I let he energy disperse form my hands.

"That is my business," I replied as I edged towards the Thermos.

"If you take this from the safety of my protection then you will unleash a literal hell on earth, merely because of your curiosity and pride," Clockwork answered eloquently, "Are you prepared to risk that; your own safety, Danny's safety, the world? I have told you what lies inside, and if you release him then you will lose more than your pride." I only frowned at the riddle spinning ghost as he continued "Can you not see? Can you not see the chance that has been given to you and Danny?"

"I see an opportunity, here," I replied as I stared down at the Thermos.

"An opportunity," he repeated, "I have seen thousands of possible futures for you, Vladimir Masters, and despite everything that you blame for your misfortunes there is something in this time-stream that is different. And yet **you** cannot see it, not when it matters most. You had a chance to save those Observants and you chose not to, that too was an opportunity that you ignored," he said and I glared at him. "Not all opportunities have to be regarded with selfish intent; the chance to change is also an opportunity."

He flew across to the shielded Thermos and looked at me with old eyes, "However if you insist on removing it, it will have to be after you have destroyed me, and we are both aware that you are unlikely to do so."

"Daniel told me that he trusted you, but what he doesn't know is that you and your 'masters' planned this. What's to stop me from telling him, after all it's his life that you've destroyed?" I asked smugly.

"My trust in other beings is constantly being undermined by my knowledge, but my sole duty is to the time-stream, Danny is too young to understand this completely. One day he will, but it is not today," came the enigmatic reply.

"So, in the mean time I am to play the Observants' puppet...a dutiful servant? No," I shook my head.

"Daniel is not the only one that they have taken an interest in," Clockwork said after a long silence and I glared at the Thermos; that such a small thing could cause so much misfortune was beyond troubling…But a startling realisation suddenly came to me and I was beyond infuriated. But if this contained so much power that could not be released then the question was…how had I gotten that key with such ease.

I refused to believe it was just chance, but when the opportunity arose I had been unable to think straight. What if this was part of the Observants plan to 'test' me? What if they intended for me to release that creature? Was this whole thing really a fabrication…the attack…the destroyed Observants…was I being played? The ground at my feet crackled with electrical energy, I was beyond mad, no one tricked me like this! No one! I was the player of the chess board, not the bumbling, powerless, weak Observants! I was nobody's pawn! "So, what was your part in this?" I growled at him but he only smiled serenely.

"That is for you to discover. Now I would advise you to return to your office, I believe that Daniel has not been finding his day as easy as he would have hoped, and is in need of your assistance," Clockwork smiled and vanished; I was left alone.

I had the choice of either playing into the Observants hands or attempting to take control of a chess game when I couldn't even see the enemy's moves for the shadows. But either way I chose to act I suppose I was still playing into Clockwork's hands...whatever his plans were. Was Clockwork truly playing by the Observants rules, or was he a law unto himself? However this was a game I had no intention of losing, not when the stakes were so high. I would have to beat the Observants, whilst keeping this a secret from Daniel. He would not be of much use in his current state and would only hold me back, and I suppose that part of me was concerned for his welfare.

So, I turned the small key over in my hand and against my better judgement I left the Thermos untouched as I teleported back to my own portal. I wondered when, or how I had become so weak that I was unable to see their foolish manipulations even when I was the one being used. What had happened to me? Oh, they would be paying for this; this was truly something that I could not allow them to get away with. The metaphorical line had been crossed and there was no going back for them, I would destroy them.

* * *

><p><span>(Clockwork's P.Ø.V)<span>

* * *

><p>"Why did you interfere?" I was asked as soon as Vladimir was gone. The Observants appeared, the ashes that were three ghosts were restored and they stood and stared at me, just as the others.<p>

These creatures were the most short- sighted beings I had met in all my years. They saw time in a lineal way, rather than how it truly was; a multifaceted culmination of ever changing decisions and outcomes. That was their disadvantage. Whereas Vladimir **was **intelligent and powerful he had many faults as well. His arrogance, pride, conceit, egoism and general unwillingness to show affection for any other creature were just his main faults. But he had been dealt a poor hand in life, and had he been given an upbringing as Danny had enjoyed then I know that things would have been different.

But they were not.

"You cannot continue to impede our plans like this," another told me and I smiled at him.

"And you cannot expect him to change overnight, Unan (*1); it is not going to happen lightly. Vladimir is too set in his ways to change merely because he is left with a child to care for – it will take time. I have already explained this to you; I knew he would take the boy in, I knew it would not make him change his attitudes in life. I knew that Danny would have a difficult time in trusting him, and he has - he still is. But manipulating Vladimir like that was not going to amount to anything, the only thing you have accomplished is angering him. If I had not intervened you would have successfully released the ghost and caused chaos." I was becoming uninterested with this repetition, I had explained this over and over again, but they were just unable to process anything that they did not wish to hear.

"You can't know that…"

"I am the Master of Time; I know everything. There is but one reason and one reason alone why I am aiding you in your plans, and it is not for my own amusement," I reprimanded him and he seemed to deflate a little.

There was much to do if things were to work out for the better.

* * *

><p><span>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<span>

* * *

><p>I was still fuming when I arrived back to my office; paper work was <strong>not<strong> an efficient stress reliever; I'd even set a few of them on fire before I gave up completely. Like my electrical powers had done before, this one was becoming rather problematic at times. And I couldn't help but wonder what had brought it on now. I hadn't had any new powers for almost 7 years, my electrical abilities had been my last, and I was still finding new applications for that. But about a month ago this showed up - with ghost powers you never stopped learning; it was interesting to say the least. And I had good control over my ghost energy that it didn't cause many problems…except the odd burnt paper here and there.

I was beginning to think that aside from my wasted trip into the Ghost Zone that things were going well and my paranoia had been misplaced...but soon Daniel's principal rang and I cursed myself for thinking so positively. Apparently he had vanished from the school premises - I just knew I should not have listened to that damn social worker. I knew it had been a bad idea and yet I had still talked him into going. I sighed and dropped my pen onto the desk and decided that it was best to avoid panic, "I believe it's best if you leave this to me, I have a good idea of where the boy will be," I told the concerned-sounding woman.

"Alright, but if you do find him please inform us at once, Mr Masters," she replied and I hung up. I left a message with my secretary that I was going for a drive then I drove down the street from city hall.

Where could he have gone? I doubted that Daniel would have gone back to my mansion, so I drove to the graveyard and searched for any sign of the boy near his parents and sister's graves, the graves of his friends and even the teacher. But I couldn't find him, or any sign that he had been here today. There was one place left that I could try…Fenton Works.

Once I reached the house I walked through the back door and quietly made my way round the ground floor but I saw no sign of him. But after I flew up to the landing I could hear a quiet breathing, one of the doors was ajar so I approached it quietly. Daniel was lying on his parents' bed in his human form flipping through the pages of a large book; it appeared to be filled with photographs and newspaper articles. "Hey, Vlad," he said quietly as his ghost sense went off. I wondered how he knew it was me, he didn't look up and I hadn't made a sound, but it was of little importance.

"Your Principal called me," I said as I floated over to the boy, he didn't seem to be paying me much attention as his gaze was fixed on the book. I glanced down at it and saw that he was in fact staring at a photograph of himself, his family and his friends outside the house on a sunny day, probably taken during the holidays, it looked fairly recent. "Daniel, I..."

"I tried," he said suddenly looking up at me from his book and I sighed.

"I..." I began to say but he still didn't seem to be paying attention to the fact that I was speaking.

"I know I said I'd stay for today, but..." he interrupted me again.

"I'm not..."

"...I just couldn't, everyone kept staring at me and..."

"Daniel, would you just let me..." clearly he believed that I was displeased or angry with him, but he wouldn't even allow me to get two words in, I really didn't want to have to raise my voice, but perhaps it would be the only way to get his attention.

"And I know you said it'd only be for one day, but I made it to lunch time, so it isn't that..."

"Daniel!" I shouted, and as I predicted that got his attention, he stared wide-eyed at me in shock, "If you would allow me to speak, then I would have been able to tell you that I am not mad at you."

"...You're...you're not..." he repeated and I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"No, I am not," I confirmed and this seemed only to shock him further.

"Why?" he asked me as he sat up with genuine curiosity.

"I knew it was a bad idea from the start to send you there again," I explained as I transformed back into my human half, which I am told is slightly less threatening, and sat on the edge of the bed, "I knew it would end badly and I knew I should never have listened to that blasted social worker." I told him, and I was forced to admit to myself that even I made poor decisions on occasion; I should not have sent him back to school, at least not that one, not yet - it was too soon.

This left him speechless sand he only continued to stare at me in shock, "Would you rather I **was** angry with you?" I asked, hoping to get a response.

"No!" Daniel snapped and I chuckled.

"Well, since you have chosen to skip school it's only fair that I get off work too," I glanced down at my watch, "Perhaps we could go for lunch," I suggested, it was only a quarter to one.

"You're...really not mad at me?" he asked me, and I sighed again.

"No, but if you ask me again I will be, I'm not in the habit of repeating myself. Now do you want to go for lunch or not?"

"I...guess so."

"Good," I smiled, "But first..." I still needed to call his principal, so I took out my cell phone and informed the lady that a search party was unnecessary, and that Daniel was safe. "Now come on," I said to him as I stood up.

"Is skippin' work is a good idea?"

"I am the mayor and if I decide to have the day off work then I can have the day off work," I told him and he smiled a little, but he seemed reluctant to let go of the scrapbook. "You can bring that by all means," I added and he looked at me strangely for a second.

"No...it's fine...I don't wanna...Let's just go," he finished and left the book on the bed as he went ahead and out of the room. I sighed after he was clear of the room and I stared at the book on the bed; where was his usual emotional attachment? This was most unlike him. I sent a duplicate down to my car invisibly with the book to leave it hidden in the back seat, I was sure he would want it soon; he would regret his decision to leave it behind, I was sure of it because I knew what he was like. Then I walked down the stairs to see Daniel already outside and waiting by my car staring out at the sky with a vacant expression.

I felt the duplicate as it finished its job and it vanished, thankfully the boy was too distracted to notice even his weakened ghost sense as I unlocked the car and drove us to the nearest café.

* * *

><p><span>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<span>

* * *

><p>I stared down at my plate of food as I listened to the sounds of people nearby chatting and laughing; they sounded so happy. I wished I could be that happy. I pushed the last little chip along my plate with my fork as I leaned my elbow on the table and rested my head against my palm; to hell with bad table manners. I heard Vlad put down his coffee mug opposite me and sigh.<p>

I never thought Vlad was the kind of person to eat at a regular café like this; it had not been the kind of setting that a person like him seemed suited to, and everyone stared at him but he seemed not to notice...Or he did notice it but he was ignoring them. I guess it was because he was the mayor...and a billionaire...dressed in a really expensive looking suit and driving a shiny, expensive car parked outside the large café windows. But he was probably used to being the centre of attention, I wasn't used to it, as a matter of fact I didn't like it, but at the moment I didn't really care. So I let them stare.

Besides the Nasty Burger this place was pretty good too, and since there was no more Nasty Burger to eat at most kids probably ate here now, it was the second best café/restaurant/kid's hangout in Amity - the word on the street said so. And I wasn't disappointed by the food, it was good, it just wasn't as fun with no friends around to enjoy it with me. And all the kids my age were still in school so there was no one I could really talk to even if I wanted to.

'Danny, cheer up, you got the country's richest dude lookin' after you, the biggest bedroom in the world and all the technology money can buy,' I heard Tucker say over my shoulder and I turned round expecting to see him again.

I watched as Vlad raised an eyebrow at me, then got up to pay the young woman at the till, he was stared at the entire time but still it didn't seem to bother him as he came back over to the table. "Come along, Daniel," he said to me as thought was some obedient pet but I wasn't in the mood to argue with him, so I just nodded and followed him as he walked out of the café. We hadn't spoken much since he'd drove us from my house...my old house...but I was cool with that, I didn't want to talk right now, and I think Vlad understood that.

I really had no idea where he was driving us to now, at first I had figured he was just gonna send me back to school or back to the mansion, but as I stared out of the spotless windows I knew that that was not the case. "Where're we goin'?" I asked him after another minute.

"The Country Club," he replied and I scoffed.

"Amity Park has a Country Club?" I rolled my eyes; of course Vlad would have to be a member of a fancy pants club like that. "Wait, I don't wanna go to some stupid Country Club," I added quickly.

"Tough," he said and I could see him smirk from his reflection in the front mirror, "There are a few things which I think might interest you in this one."

"Like what?" I asked sceptically; this had better be good.

"Well, there's horses, tennis, and of course clay target shooting," Vlad answered.

"…Tennis…really, Vlad?" I scoffed but he said nothing, "...did you say this place has shooting…like clay pigeon shooting?" I asked, now maybe this place wasn't so bad if I that one of those. My aunt used to let me and Jazz practice with the riffles she kept in her cabin when my mom wasn't looking and we used to shoot at cans and stuff on a fence...until mom found out of course.

"Yes, it does, but I don't imagine that it would interest you in the least," he replied. "After all you don't want to go, so I suppose I'll just..."

"No, I changed my mind," I interrupted him quickly before he could turn the car around, "I do wanna go."

I hadn't even known that Amity had a Country Club; Sam never even mentioned it and I would have thought that at least her parents would have been members, what with them being rich an' all. But I was only going for the shooting, and maybe the horses. I used to ride my aunts horses at her farm as well, my mom hadn't minded those because, apparently they were more preferable to the riffles. But I hadn't been in a while so maybe I could use this chance to practice…it could be...fun.

...

Okay, scratch that, this is definitely fun! Country Clubs were definitely more fun than they sounded. Who would have thought that shooting at clay pigeons could be so much fun? I'd been pretty pleased when the other people there were impressed with my aim. I only missed one and that was only because Vlad shot it before I did. He did it on purpose just to annoy me - I know he did; he said he didn't and that it was his turn to shoot but I know he was lying.

I refused to play golf when a few people that we'd been talking to when we were shooting the clay pigeons asked us. I told them that it was the most pointless and boring sport in the whole world…and then they'd laughed at me. So Vlad said he'd play a few holes while I stared at the stables. "…Hey, Vlad…I'll catch up with ya later…" I told him and before he could speak I ran off down a grassy bank at top speed…well top **human** speed anyway.

Now I had been riding for at least an hour, but I was having so much fun, the forest round the Club was so peaceful and huge you could get lost in here if you lost sight of the markers. I had chosen to ride a white mare called Aries and she was pretty fast. It hadn't taken me long to remember how to ride and I had ignored the old man trying to tell me that I needed a helmet; my aunt had never given me one and I hadn't had any problems, so I didn't need one now.

I heard the sound of an oncoming horse and I slowed down my horse and turned to face the noise; it was a huge brown horse with a sandy coloured mane and it was coming straight towards me. Vlad was riding it, and he wasn't wearing a helmet either...so he couldn't be here to tell me off or anything.

"So, you decided to ignore Mr Scott's warnings about safety, did you?" he asked me as soon as his horse came over to mine and stopped.

"So did you," I said.

"Well, your head certainly isn't in need any more damage," he said quickly but I decided to ignore the jab at my sanity; it was a touchy subject at the moment and if he knew that there was something wrong with mel it would be goodbye mansion and hello loony bin! (*2)

"Yeah, well I don't need one anyway, my aunt only had one use for 'em and it wasn't safety," I replied and he tilted his head.

"And what was it?"

"We…err…we used to shoot at 'em with her riffles, well them and tin cans," I said and he laughed. "Hey, race ya," this apparently took him by surprise and I had a head start, I didn't really have a finish line in mind, I just really wanted to see how he'd react. Aries ran faster and faster and soon we were off the beaten track and onto untouched woodland, she was jumping over fallen logs, small puddles and little streams; but I'd rode horses through muddy fields and swamps before now and lived so this was nothing.

"Daniel, slow that horse down and get back on the path now!" I heard Vlad shout.

"No way!" I shouted back and just to make him angry I made the horse run even faster. I knew what I was doing and there was no way I was gonna let the fruit loop rain on my parade now. But it didn't take long for Vlad's horse to catch up with Aries and me, and I don't know for how long, but we were just riding through the forest side by side.

It was more proof that I had never been so wrong before about anyone in my whole life; Vlad did have a fun, carefree side. How could I have missed it? Sure he had done nothing but try and kill me and my dad, marry my mom and drive me nuts, but it still sucked to have missed something like this. It made me wonder what my life would have been like if we had never been enemies; if he had been nicer to me from the start would I had 'joined him'?

I'd only been so sure about not doing that because of all the stuff he had done to me and my family…but I had never been kind to him either. But **he** had started the whole rivalry thing in the first place; I couldn't have just sat back and let him get away with everything! The more I thought about it the more angry and confused I became so I stopped thinking about it; I couldn't go back and change things so I'd just have to live with things the way they were.

Somehow, without my meaning to I ended up out of the forest and back onto the marked path, then within seconds Vlad was next to me and we were both facing the grand old Country Club manor house again with its stone walls, huge windows, fancy fences and perfect green lawn.

"See, I told you I get us back," I said smugly to break the silence, Vlad raised his over-used eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes, "Okay, maybe I didn't, but I have a good sense of direction," I said but Vlad only scoffed at me and we made a slow pace back to the stables.

* * *

><p>(*1) Just for the record 'Unan' is Esperanto for 'first.' Regardless of what google translate says I pronounce it 'you-nan' cos it sounds cooler! On Wikipedia it doesn't give the Observants names, and I haven't used Esperanto before – I used Latin names in my other story so I wanted to be a bit different this time. It'd get repetitive and dull if I didn't even give one of them a name; maybe I'll come up with some more later on in the story. I promise!<p>

(*2) Since there are people from other countries besides Britain I just thought I should clarify that 'loony bin' is an idiom or slang term for a facility that treats mental illness. I just wasn't sure if everyone would be aware of that little fact, but if you weren't, you are now.

* * *

><p>A.N. Okay, so going back to what I said at the start; I hope I showed that as much as Vlad is human and has emotions as you or me, (or he would do if he was real) that he is still Vlad. He doesn't trust Danny completely but he does care. But why did he keep the key...for Danny's benefit or his own?<p>

What'd you think? Can Vlad change for the better? Well, leave a review and let me know, 'cos I'd love to know what you guys and girls think.

And lastly, I hope someone has noticed a pattern here, but Danny only hears the voices of his dead friends and family when he's really, really depressed – at least that was my intention anyway. All part of my master plan to take over your minds with crazy voices hahaha…oops…did I say **your** minds…I meant Danny's mind…yeah…err…bye! *author teleports away with Vlad's cape again*

Angry cape-less Plasmius: Give me back my cape!

Disembodied voice of history101 echoes: NEVERRRRRR!

Danny: Ahhhhh! Ghost! Oh, ghost...duh... *face-palms*


	18. Irrevocable Tempests

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 18: Irrevocable Tempests (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>I was sitting up in my room playing <em>Doomed <em>again; I had been for hours now so I had no idea what Vlad was doing….I assumed he was downstairs reading or something. So I was surprised when I went into the kitchen for a drink and I heard loud noises that could only be coming from the lab echoing in the rooms. I figured that I should at least take a look...I was pretty curious...

I walked down the stairs and into the doorway of the lab; Vlad was in his ghost form again and I watched as the noises finally stopped and he floated into, and then a seond later out of a huge safe in the far wall carrying a dusty looking book.

But all my attempts at trying to stay hidden were thrown out the window when I picked up a shiny gold key that was lying on a table close to me; sometimes I really should work on the whole teenage curiosity thing. "Vlad…what's this?" I asked him quietly as I examined the small key; it was shining gold and it had a small eye engraved into it at the top. It looked like the single eye the Observants had, but how had Vlad got it? "Is this…from the Observants?

"Yes," he said as though it was of no interest or importance whatsoever as he turned a page in his book. "It's a key to their archives."

"Where did you get it?" I had heard rumours and stories of course; everyone in the Ghost Zone knew the stories about the Observants forbidden archives. But it had never really been something that interested me but for Vlad it was obviously was a different story, of course he would be interested in something that offered power and knowledge…he was Vlad.

"I happened upon it," Vlad replied and I scoffed.

"You just 'happened upon' one of very few keys to a supernatural archive that supposedly holds unlimited power, just lying around? Really, Vlad, how dumb d'you think I am?"

"Honestly, Daniel, I am telling you the truth, like it or not I did indeed happen upon its discovery. And of course being me, I could not pass up such an opportunity," he smirked at me as though he was laughing at a private joke or something.

"If they find out you…you have to take it back," I told him, but now he really did laugh aloud.

"Daniel, I promise you that nothing bad will come of this, at least not to you or to me," he said and he held out his hand so that I could give it back to him, but I was still confused.

"What'd you mean? You can't know that," I told him, only Clockwork knew the future...did this have something to do with him too?

"I can, and I do, now kindly hand that key back to me before I lose my patience," Vlad was using a tone of voice I was familiar with and I started to think that he really wanted me to drop the subject. He only acted like this when he had something to hide, and it was usually one of his schemes.

"What're you hiding?" I asked him and I tightened my grip around the small key so that the points dug into my palm.

"This is my business, not yours," he insisted as he tossed the book on an empty work surface and took a step towards me; I suddenly felt very, very, very intimidated.

"What kind of 'business' has to do with the Observants' **forbidden** archives?" I asked and hoped I didn't sound as scared as I felt. But he didn't say anything, he didn't even move now and this only made me even angrier. "So you are hiding something from me?" I yelled and just as I went ghost I was about to blast Vlad with ectoplasm he hit me first. I screamed as I felt his pink energy hit me and I was thrown back into the wall painfully, "…Ugh…" I moaned as I tried to get back up and fight.

I should have known better than to trust Vlad; but I really liked him when he wasn't being a jerk. I guess he could only not be a jerk for so long; and that made me really sad for some reason. He was hiding something from me, was he plotting something again? How could he justify lying like like this?

"I cannot tell you where I found it, or why, so I'm afraid you'll have to be content with the fact that it has nothing to do with anything you might believe I am 'planning' against you," Vlad replied calmly and I glared at him. "Now go back to your room," he glared back at me.

"What? You're planning something down here, don't lie to me!" I screamed and aimed another attack at him but he just went intangible and it went straight through him. I hated it when this stuff happened. Why did something always happen to spoil things lately, we'd been having such a good day…well mostly a good day, and then he did something like this. Had he been keeping something from me the whole time I was here? Just as I was beginning to get used to the idea of living here something like this had to happen.

I could just ignore it. I could just go upstairs and go back to my room to play more _Doomed_ until I fell asleep. This didn't have to change anything…but why couldn't he just tell me what he was doing?

"Go back to your room, Daniel," he repeated and I took a step away from him.

I took another step and another with my hands against the wall until I felt the doorframe against my palm then I tosed the key back onto the table and turned away to run up the stairs. It was strange for me to remember that today we'd been acting like...like family and now he was back to hiding stuff again. It was like the past few days hadn't even happened and it reminded me that Vlad could really scare me if he wanted to. As much as I denied it to his face he was one of the scariest people I knew...when he wanted to be.

But he was all I had; creepy mood swings or not he was the only person I had left now. I just needed to clear my head...I needed somewhere quiet to just sit and think...I sighed as the perfect place came to mind. I guess the thought was...creepy...but I couldn't sit in my...the room - in the house of the guy that confused me so much. So when I was clear of the lab I went ghost and flew out of the house.

It turns out that when you play video games for hours on end you forgot to check the weather for future flight reference. It was raining, I mean serious rain. Someone up there must love irony! I flew through the rain until I reached the graveyard; and I floated over to the headstone that said 'Fenton' then I sat down on the soggy grass in front of it. I doubted that Vlad would come after me, he probably didnt even know I'd left...at least not yet.

This was all so unfair. One minute he could be really cool and then the next he'd be back to plotting world domination or something, why couldn't he just be happy with what he had? Why couldn't he just leave his stupid plans and be normal for a change?

If he just 'happened upon' that key then he had to have gone to the Observants' Lair, they didnt just leave those things lying around...unlike that stupid Skeleton Key; but that did a a bad ass guard...but why would Vlad have gone to the Observants Lair in the first place? When Clockwork told me that one day I'd understand he had two of those one eyed weirdos with him, so they had to have had something to do with the explosion...and I **had** told Vlad about that. There could be a perfectly innocent explanation for all this...but then, this was Vlad Plasmius. He didn't really do 'innocent,' did he? And he wouldn't tell me...so it couldn't be anything good...was he in league with them like Clockwork?

If he was then where did this leave me? How could I sit by and do nothing if he really was planning something with them? Didn't he realise that I couldn't just be a good little pet dog...or whatever...and let him be the villain? Vlad could be so confusing.

It started raining even more now and I moved my soaking wet hair out of my eyes and stared up at the rain drops falling down, normally I'd be worried about catching a cold in this kind of weather...normally. I stared back at the names carved onto the headstone...Jack, Madeline and Jasmine Fenton...Jazz...I really missed them. "Jazz...you'd know what to do," I said quietly leaning my palm on the cold, wet stone. "Maybe I should've told you guys sooner...then this wouldn't have happened," I told my parents.

'No sweat, Danny-boy,' I heard Dad say quietly, so quietly I barely heard it at all.

"What?" I looked around again but then realising my mistake I stared back at the headstone sadly.

'He's right; it's not your fault, Danny,' Jazz added.

Jazz! She could help me! "Jazz, I need help..."

'I can't help you, little brother,' she replied and I cried again.

"Why not?" I shouted.

'This is something that **you** need to figure out,' she answered and she sounded really sad...she sounded so real...maybe they weren't just voices in my head.

"I can't figure it out on my own!"

'...You haven't really tried...' her voice stared to trail away and it got quieter and quieter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her but this time I didn't get an answer; all the voices went silent, "JAZZ!" I shouted but the only sound I heard was my own voice echoing in the empty graveyard. "Don't leave me..." I begged them, but it was too late - they already had.

I sniffed again and leaned closer to the headstone as I lost track of whether I was really crying or if it was just more rain falling on my face. A minute later I heard a quiet buzzing noise so I looked across in the direction it was coming from. I knew that sound; it was the sound that Valerie's hover board thing made when she wore the Red Huntress persona. I guess she was here to kick my ghost butt back into the Ghost Zone, but I wasn't in the mood to fight her now. "Hey," I said as I heard her quiet breathing from right behind me.

"What're you doin' here, spook?" she asked with her usual hostility but turned round and smiled at her.

"I **am** a ghost," I replied, "Aren't we supposed to hang out in these kinds of places?"

"I wouldn't know," she said and lifted her glowing ecto-gun at me, her intentions clear.

"Just make it quick, I'm not in the mood to fight," I told her sadly as I continued to stare at the grave beside me.

She was silent for a second or two but then I heard the buzzing sound of her powering down her weapon, "What'd ya mean?"

"...Nothing," I said and waited for the blast that was bound to come my way.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded curiously instead of blasting me.

I stared up at her as I was about to speak...but then I had to remember that this wasn't Valerie, and I wasn't Danny. She was the Red Huntress and I was 'that punk Phantom.' We had different roles like this, and I couldn't confide in her as I would Valerie, she wouldn't treat me like Danny. Despite everything we'd been through she wouldn't trust me like this - I was a ghost, and to her ghosts were **not** to be trusted and it'd take a hell of a lot to change that.

But now wasn't the time to try and changer her mind, maybe one day...but then she'd hate both halves of me. She'd hate the ghost half for being a ghost, and then she'd hate the human half for lying to her...and I didn't want her to hate all of me...at least she was nice to half of me. It was selfish of me, but I didn't want to lose another friend, so I lied again. "...Nothin'..." I repeated.

"Sure doesn't look like nothin'," she replied.

"Yeah...well it's none of your business," I said quietly, "Now, just...leave me alone."

"What if I don't feel like it?" she crossed her arms while still holding the big ghost weapon and I had to admire how agile she was with all that heavy weaponry.

"Can't you just go find another ghost to annoy? Hey, I'm sure the Box Ghost's around here somewhere..."

"That waste of space? I got better things to be doin' with my time," she said like the mere though of the Box Ghost was irritating...and it was!

"Like annoying ghost kids on a Monday night; oh, what would the town do without you?" I shot back sarcastically and she growled at me through her red mask and I wiped the tears...or raindrops from my face.

"Can ghosts even **be** sad?" she suddenly asked me and I felt really annoyed at her ignorance. After everything she'd seen to do with ghosts didn't she realise that, despite the fact that many of them did bad things that not all of them were evil masterminds? Most of the ghosts...when they terrorised the town...were just having fun...it caused trouble for me but most of the time no one was ever seriously hurt. And I'd seen them all act nice; on the Christmas truce, it was my favourite time of year now...they really knew how to throw a party.

"How can you even **ask** me that? Ghosts have feelings y'know, just because they aren't human it doesn't mean they're robots...even Skulker," I told her, "...You think you're better than ghosts don't you?"

"What?" she demanded angrily.

"Why do you hunt them...us...I really don't think it's just for the good of the town is it?" I asked her I knew why; she wanted revenge...but I wanted to know what she'd say to me as a ghost rather than a human.

"Because you're all nothing but trouble, you wreck everything..." she answered and I sighed. Maybe she was right. After all...ghosts **had**wrecked my life, my ghost powers had brought me, my family and my friends in the radar of every ghost in the Zone. And if it wasn't for my ghost powers then my family would still be alive.

"Yeah...I know..." I muttered and curled in on myself, I hugged my knees closer to me and shivered as the cold wind picked up...so now I was wet and cold...great.

"...What'd you mean...you know?"

"You're not the only one with problems," I replied.

"Why're you even here...is that...what're you doing by the Fenton's grave?" she asked me and I turned away from her.

"I tried to save them..." I whispered, "...But...I wasn't quick enough..."

"Well, you didn't try hard enough!" she shouted loudly, "Do you even know what Danny Fenton's gone through, because you 'tried' to save them? I saw him today and he's completely destroyed! This is what I mean about ghosts being nothing but trouble! If his parents' hadn't have been so caught up in catching ghosts then they'd still be alive, if you and all your spooky friends would just leave this place alone then they wouldn't have died!"

I knew she was just exaggerating here, she didn't even know how they'd died...not really...but she was right...it was all my fault. I hadn't done enough to save them.

"I know," I said quietly, but she seemed only to get angrier at this display of weakness from her 'enemy.' Within a split second the gun was whirring to life again and I caught a flash of light out of the corner of my eye...it was heading straight at me. But it didn't matter; this was no more than I deserved. I was tossed over the grass and stones like a rag doll and I landed a few meters away from the hovering huntress. "...Ugh..." I moaned as I pushed myself up on my hands and knees only to be blasted even further back.

I guess I should be flattered that she cared about me...well the human me anyway...and it proved that she was more than capable of protecting the town whatever her motives were at the moment. It clearly wasn't the time for her to learn that not all ghosts were evil maniacs, or that I was half human and half ghost...so I went intangibly into the ground where she couldn't see me then I shot up and flew away from the graveyard and the skilled huntress faster than her equipment could carry her after me. It didn't take me long to lose sight of her with my speed and somehow I ended up in the park; it was dark and late now so the place was deserted...and wet...it was still raining.

I landed on the wet grass just a I heard a quiet barking coming from the bushes so I floated over to it just as a green blob jumped out at me. It was Kujo. I had no idea what he was doing here but I was happy to see a friend...a friend who wouldn't attack me because I was a ghost "Hey, boy," I said quietly and he jumped up and licked my face, barking happily. "What're you doin' here?" I asked him of course I only got a few more happy barks in reply, and since I didn't speak dog...or ghost dog I had no idea if he had answered me or not.

I played fetch with him for a while, and since he was a ghost dog he had super speed so he got bored of me only being able to thow it a few metres away, so I had to use my ghost strength...and of course my arm stared to ache from throwing the stick so far away so many times. This only irritated him more, it seemed the only things he cared were playing fetch and slobbering all over things...but he was a dog after all.

It didn't take him long to get bored of me telling him to let my arm rest for a while and soon he'd spotted a cat and he was off, I wonder if he ever slept, he always seemed so energetic.

The sky was really dark now, it must have been around 9 or 10 o'clock...maybe even later, it was hard to tell sometimes without a watch, I didn't want to change back just to check the time, it seemed a stupid risk. So I started to fly slowly back to Vlads' mansion. I had to go back...I just hoped he was still down in his lab plotting...so he wouldn't notice that I'd snuck out. I went through the walls and into the porch then through into the sitting room where I heard piano music playing.

"Daniel..." I spun around in the air as I heard Vlad speak, I thought he'd still be downstairs...apparently notI was expecting him to fight...or attack me like earlier so I threw up a quick shield around me. Vlad's attacks hurt way worse than Valerie's.

But when I saw that he was only sitting reading a book with the music playing I got a little confused...talk about mood swings! "Hey...I err...I'm...gonna go...upstairs now..." I pointed weakly to the door and dropped my shield. I was still floating in the air when he spoke again.

"Where did you go?"

"...Just...out..." I answered, I wasn't sure what to say exactly, I just hoped he didn't ask for details. I was still edging closer and closer to the doorway and I still didn't turn my back to him, that could have dangerous consequences for me. I'd been letting my guard down lately, and though it was true that sometimes it was unnecessary the trick was knowing his mood and whether my guard was needed for my own protection."But I'm just gonna go...to bed..." I said quickly before he could say anything else and he just nodded.

"Good night then," he said and turned back to his book. Was that it? No attack...not even an apology...an explanation...

"What about...school?" I asked him and part of me was cursing myself for not taking the escape he'd just offered me, but this was kind of important. Would I need to go back tomorrow?

"I expect the social worker will call me tomorrow and I'll sort out a private school for you to go to in the future instead. Also I imagine that under out agreement you will be expected to speak with the therapist again before you attend another school. Is that all?" he was being really formal all of a sudden and this only confused me further?

I thought about all the questions I wanted him to answer about earlier, if he was really planning something or not right under my nose. I wanted to know if he had anything to do with the explosion, or even if he knew something that I didn't. But I was scared that if I asked him he'd get mad again. I mean there was a chance that it was all a big coincidence and that he really had that key and that he wasn't doing anything wrong...really.

"...Yeah..." I answered quietly and I floated away quickly to my room.

* * *

><p>(Vlad's P.O.V)<p>

* * *

><p>Fantastic. I'd really done it now. I slammed the book closed and sighed heavily as I lost sight of Daniel flying through the doorway. I didn't want the boy to be afraid of me, but I didn't want him to find out the truth just as much...which was more important?<p>

If he knew that his strings were being pulled by the Observants and that they were responsible for his...situation then I have no doubt that he'd charge in face first and guns blazing; I wouldn't blame him if he did, but it wouldn't help anyone. It wouldn't accomplish anything, as I had proven today; they were one step ahead of me, they knew I'd go looking for answers and what was worse they had Clockworks abilities on their side. What he was getting out of this I had yet to discover, but he had to believe that somehow his actions would benefit the time-stream.

I would have to outsmart them...but it seemed impossible to do when they had a time manipulating ghost working for them, I could only do so much...and I had never tried to get the better of Clockwork before. I had kept my distance from him for good reason, he was not the type of ghost I wanted to get involved with, the risks were too great. Although how Daniel came to trust this ghost was beyond me, and he was unlikely to tell me anytime soon, not after today. I had seen pure fear in his eyes...fear of me. I leave the key unguarded for 10 seconds and he just happened to walk into the room the instant my back was turned to find it! What were the odds?

But the outcome was not good; it had possibly undone all of my efforts to get him to trust me and now it would be even more difficult than if I were starting from scratch. I couldn't tell him, not yet, he had enough to contend with at the moment without adding these ghostly manipulations to it.

Today had been a trying day, and I didn't often have those, not anymore. I felt tired but my mind would not allow me to sleep, it was a foul trait that had deprived me of too much sleep in my lifetime. I considered myself more intelligent than a lot of people around me, but unfortunately that meant that my mind often worked overtime.

The next song picked up; Schubert's Piano Trio.2, but it did nothing to help my focus. In my frustration I picked up the remote and rather forcefully switched it off. There was no song or book or no amount of money that could help me put everything right. It was clear that I had a long night of deep thought ahead of me. And I had to be in the office for a meeting early tomorrow morning as well.

* * *

><p>I was of course, still awake in the early hours of the morning with my fourth warm mug of coffee resting on the table beside me. I was flicking through the scrapbook that had so entranced Daniel before and found that I had been right. It was full of photographs old and new, newspaper clippings and child's drawings, some belonging to both Daniel and his sister but all showing the life of a happy family.<p>

Throughout the past few hours I had devised numerous plans, plots and theories to outsmart the Observants and Clockwork...but none of which ended statistically well for me or Daniel. I had been listening carefully to the boys' rhythmic breathing from upstairs so I was well assured that he was sleeping but it soon became erratic and accompanied by quiet screams. So, leaving the book aside I walked up onto the landing and into the room to see that Daniel was in the grips of what appeared to be a terrifying nightmare, he was tossing around under the silk sheets and muttering quietly. "...Stop...please...don't..." I came up to the bed and wondered whether it would be best to wake him or not.

"Daniel..." I said quietly as I leaned over and touched his shoulder, he was far too warm and he was sweating as well. His eyes quickly flashed toxic green under his eyelids and he stared to sound as though he were in pain. What **was** he dreaming about?

"...No..." he muttered and hugged the blankets around him like a shield.

"Daniel...wake up," I shook his shoulder again and he screamed loudly before his eyes snapped wide open suddenly.

He sat up instantly, like a reflex he glanced around the room until his still glowing green eyes settled on me, the room was pitch black but neither of us needed artificial light to see in the dark. "What did you dream?" I asked him, curious as to how he would answer but unfortunatly he said nothing, he only shifted uncomfortably looking nervous. I couldn't blame him though; dealing with scared children was out of my comfort zone, so I could only imagine how he felt. But I couldn't leave him alone yet, he was scared out of his mind and for some reason I got the feeling that I was somewhat to blame for his fear. "Daniel..."

"It's nothing..." he insisted rather pitifully and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his pathetic lie.

"It was clearly something, otherwise you wouldn't have screamed," I replied and he scowled amusingly at me but I help up my hands in surrender. "Very well, I'll leave you to brood in peace," I told him, odds were that he was highly unlikely to confide anything to me anyway; teenagers often tended to keep things to themselves where adults couldn't help, or hinder them. I was young once, and I remembered the arrogance of youth very well indeed. I stood to leave, intending to leave the boy alone, but his unusually quiet voice mad me turn back to him.

"Vlad...you know when you said that thing...you were...err...look, whatever it is; you swear it has nothing to do with...what happened?" he asked me and I sighed.

What on earth was I supposed to tell him now? Should I tell him the truth...or spare him the fact that despite all he had done for the Ghost Zone that its inhabitants were responsible for destroying his life? If I told him the truth he would jeopardise not only his own life but all I had done to keep him alive, and everything I intended to do to keep us both alive in the future.

"I swear to you, Daniel, it has nothing to do with you, and no harm will come to you because of it," I had always been an acomplished and I felt no guilt in telling the boy this. It was for the best. Although strictly speaking it wasn't a lie; **I** had been the one that the Observants had tried to entrap, not him, and it was more likely that if they wanted the key back then they would come to me to get it, not him. As a businessman I was used to finding loopholes and thinking on my feet and if I was lucky then this sleepy teenager would overlook my selfish nature, if only for the moment.

"...Yeah...sure, whatever," he muttered in a very characteristically teenage way.

"I know you might have difficults in believing that but..." I began.

"Yeah, well excuse me for not believing you...I mean it's not like you haven't lied to me about this stuff before," the boy interrupted me and suddenly this conversation made me feel exhausted, I wondered if living with a teenager was always this troublesome or if it was merely because of our unique circumstances.

"Alright, then ask me whatever you want and I will answer it," within reason, of course but I smiled as he seemed to consider this idea.

"Like 20 questions?" he asked.

"I suppose so; I think I can spare you 5 questions, however that, technically was a question, so now you have 4 left," I replied.

"What? Hey, no fair! That wasn't a question, it doesn't count!"

"3 questions," I counted.

"Wh...okay, I get it...5 questions..."

"3 questions, " I repeated with a grin, it was all to easy to irritate Daniel.

"Fine, 3," he said and I rolled my eyes at the string of profanities that he directed at me, "Are you working with the Observants?" he asked me at once, all attempts at humour dropped. I had to admit I wasn't expecting such a question, at least not yet; clearly this meant a great deal to him.

"No, I am not, and I never have," I answered truthfully, I considered myself above those creatures and I preferred to work alone, it meant less risks.

"If you got that key from them then you had to have gone there, why'd you go?"

"I was looking for answers, you told me yourself that they were present when the explosion happened," again it was not a complete lie, technically he hadn't asked me why or how I had the key, just why I was there.

"Did they tell you anything, if they told you something that you're not telling me then..." he asked with uncertainty.

"No, Daniel, they told me nothing," I said simply, I was a little taken aback that he was being so blasé and easy going about this, if I had given him this opportunity before he would have carefully planned his questions before asking me. Once again, using a loophole he had omitted, it was not the Observants who had enlightened me about the situation first, strictly speaking that had been Clockwork. So I was not lying to him. "Now I've answered your questions, so go to sleep," I ordered but he only shook his head.

"Then how did you get the..." he began, but that was not a question I was prepared to answer.

"No, I promised to answer those questions, and those questions only, next time you want more detail be more specific in your interrogation," I said smugly as I walked back towards the door. "Goodnight," I told him.

"...Yeah...night..." I heard as I closed the door quietly behind me. I couldn't stop a smirk from forming on my face as I made my way through the darkened corridors. I had to give the Observants credit at least for their plan, I couldn't have planned it better myself. Despite the pity I felt for the child it was difficult to lie, even to myself that Christmas had come early this year. He was clearly desperate to know that he was not alone, that somehow I had changed...but I was too old and set in my ways to change now.

Perhaps it had not been a wise move attempting to access the Thermos...but if I could get back to the archives then perhaps I could gain something more valuable than an imprisoned ghost. Daniel would be fine soon enough and then I could get back to my plans.


	19. Psychology Sucks

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 19: Psychology Sucks (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>"Dr Goodfellow told me she'd like to see you today," Vlad told me emotionlessly as we sat at the table eating breakfast.<p>

"Mm-hm," I muttered tiredly. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night because of the nightmares so it took a lot of effort just to keep my eyes open let alone think straight. I always saw the same thing; the explosion, over and over and over again. But last night there was something else...Vlad...I'd seen the explosion happen...but this time Vlad was standing there, he'd blown the place up, and then he stared laughing...he attacked me...and killed me...painfully, very painfully. I couldn't get it out of my head. It had felt so real...and it had scared the ecto-plasmic shit outta me.

"I'll drive you there, I have to be in the office soon anyway," he said and I just nodded as I carried on moving the o's in my cereal around with my spoon. "It'll only be for an hour," he padded, but I wasn't paying much attention.

"Mm-hm," I repeated again. I had a really bad feeling that this would be a bad, bad, bad idea, especially after everything that had happened lately; the last thing I needed was another session with the shrink. But I didn't have much of a choice. I was living in Vlad's house, eating Vlad's food...so it made sense that I at least made an effort to listen to the guy. Even if he was possibly plotting things behind my back...even if he was possibly behind the deaths of everyone I cared about...I had to find out for sure. I needed to know.

But I couldn't just walk up to him and say; 'hey v-man, did you cause the explosion?' could I? I hadn't exactly got the best results last night. I'd woke up and metaphorically kicked myself, Vlad had given me the perfect opportunity to get answers but I'd been to sleepy to see it, I guess that was why he'd done it anyway. He had way more experience plotting and planning things than I did, so the odds weren't exactly in my favour, were they?

I couldn't go to Clockwork for answers either; that was not even an option anymore. He may have thought he had reasons for ruining my life, but how could I ever trust him again? I couldn't; that was the answer. Vlad said he had nothing to do with it...and I'd believed him...was I being an idiot or was he actually telling me the truth?

Soon after we finished breakfast...or at least when Vlad got tired of watching me stirring the cereal round and round the bowl he lead me outside to a very shiny, silver convertible with the roof down. So he had a Bentley and a convertible, just how many cars did one guy need? But I have to admit I did like his taste in cars; they were all really, really, really cool...and if I was loaded I'd probably buy a load of cars too.

The drive was silent and uncomfortable, I didn't know if I should speak or anything, I mean what was I supposed to do? It was all just so awkward. I glanced at the road as Vlad steered the car onto the main road, and sure enough people stared. I don't think they were staring at me or Vlad exactly, just the car he was driving. I mean the thing was the most kick ass car I'd ever seen. How many mayors actually drove these kind of things just to get to work? But Vlad always had to stand out, he always, and I think he found it fun to draw attention to the fact that I just wanted to blend in, not be the centre of attention. It was all part of the psycho mind games we played...I call 'em games but most of the I'm the one who winds up getting hurt, so to him they're a game. To me they're a nightmare.

It seemed like an eternity in the tense atmosphere, Vlad either didn't notice it or he was ignoring it on purpose but soon we stopped I stared at the red brick building before pushing open the car door and walking out. The office block was huge and it was probably really old, I went in and walked over to the reception desk, there was a woman, a little older than me, slouching in a chair and texting on a blackberry phone. She didn't exactly look like the helpful type but fortunately there was a board pinned on the wall with the room numbers and names on it.

For some reason Vlad saw fit to follow me as I followed the signs to the right office and I opened the door with a feeling that I was going to fight one of my worst enemies.

The room was…well I wouldn't call it small, but it was cosy, and it was dark; the kind of place you go to hide when things went bad. There were chairs and sofas of all shapes and sizes, cushions on the floor and there were blankets there too; it looked more like a kids' secret hide out than an office. She had all sorts of knickknacks and dust collectors in the windowsills, on top of the furniture, even little elephant figures…I wonder if that was something to with the whole 'elephant in the room' idea…how subtle!

"Hello Danny, Mr Masters," Dr Marina Goodfellow smiled at us and I died a little more inside. I just hed that this wouldn't be the Spectra thing all over again.

"Dr," Vlad nodded and looked back at me, "I'll come back in an hour, then," he said and turned to leave the room.

"No, no, it's fine…I mean you're busy an' all…I'll just hang around a bit, I know the way back," I really didn't want to spend more time with him until I figured things out. I needed some time to myself to think things through.

"You're sure?" he asked me and gave me that look; the one that said 'that's a bad idea.' But what was one more bad idea?

"Mmm-hmm," I nodded.

"Well, you have a key, right?" the way he said 'key' was oh so subtle I'd be surprised if the shrink didn't notice it. What was with him, wasn't he usually the clever one? "Alright then," he said and left us alone.

"He cares about you a lot," she said and I saw her smile at me, "You might not think so but it's my job to see the little things. Come on, take a seat…" I sighed and shuffled over to a comfy looking black sofa. "I'd just like to tell you, that you can trust me, anything you say goes no further than you or me, okay?" she said, I didn't say anything back but unfortunately she didn't take that as a hint to let me go but apparently that was one little thing she didn't get.

I looked round the room and saw a bunch of photos in silver frames on a sideboard; there was a middle aged man with greying hair and a woman with the same wavy black hair and brown eyes that she did. "That's an old photo of my mother, I've been told we look alike…what'd you think?" she asked.

"I guess so," I said quietly and looked at the other photos on the wall. There was a man, I guess that was her dad, and there were as bunch of framed diplomas and awards as well.

"Do you look like your parents?" she asked and I shook my head without even thinking as I brought my knees up to my chin.

I stared back at but she only smiled, it always annoyed me when I was practically attacking people with my eyes and they only smiled. Maybe I wasn't as scary as I wanted...I guess Vlad had the evil stare down better than I did. I really didn't want to talk about my family, it brought back too many memories, memories that I didn't want to think about right now.

"Got a thing for ghosts, doc?" I asked her as my eyes were drawn to a framed picture of a blob that looked just like the ecto-pusses in the ghost zone.

"That's a Rorschach, Danny, an inkblot, people see what they want to see. I'd say the question is...do you have a thing for ghosts?" she replied and I mentally face palmed. How stupid? How could I forget about those stupid blobs? Jazz loved them, she used me all the time to test 'em on! Or...she used to...

"No," I muttered.

"My dad used to tell me that ghosts were real, he used to take us on trips to haunted houses and we used to watch all the TV programmes about it. I never used to really believe him though, until I moved here of course, ghosts seem to be a daily occurrence in this town," she said and I had to laugh at the irony. "It never made me very popular at school though, but we had fun."

Again with the irony!

"I never really liked school when I was a kid, at least not until I went to college, we never had much money so I worked three jobs to pay my tuition. I guess that's not something you'll need to worry about with Mayor Masters as your guardian," she continued casually.

"Guess not," I muttered quietly.

"I heard on a news report that he was a close friend of your parents in college, was he close to your family when you were younger?" she asked me and I stared at her. Why was she asking me this stuff? Why did she have to ask me this?

"I don't wanna took about it, okay," I sighed again, it looked like I was gonna be doing a lot lately.

"Okay then, we won't talk about Mr Masters," she said slowly and I nodded my thanks. "What about your parents, what did they do for a living?" she asked me after a minute.

"...They're...they were...ghost hunters..." I answered her reluctantly. Most people tended to laugh or at least snort when I told them that, but I had to hand it to her; she had good acting skills, she didn't even roll her eyes at me.

"Do you miss them?" she asked and I felt my eyes water up...but I wouldn't cry so I just nodded again.

"Your sister too?" she added and I nodded again.

"Yeah, I miss Jazz as well," I said quietly as I tried really hard not to cry. A second later I nearly jumped out of my skin as a felt something warm and fluffy jump onto me, my reflexes took over and I expected to see an enemy or at least the box ghost and all I saw was...a harmless grey cat! Huh...yup...I'm an idiot. I was all ready to go Jackie Chan against a cat!

The doc was staring at me...and it was no wonder since I was all stiff and I looked about to kick something's ass, "...Heh...heh..err...my mom gave me karate lessons..." I said hoping she'd believe me..she had given me a few lessons...when I was like 6. In the last few years I'd learnt to fight using instincts not lessons. I sat back down and the cat jumped onto my lap. I stroked it's soft, warm fur back from its head to its tail and again, and again. It calmed me down a bit.

"He's an Egyptian Mau, most people just call him Mau," she told me. It wasn't the most imaginative name but I guess some little kid had heard it and it had stuck or something...like me and and 'Inviso-Bill.' Oh well, the cat didn't seem to mind.

The rest of the hour passed pretty quickly, she talked about different pets she'd had as a kid and I told her that after my dad turned the fish into man eating piranhas with some ecto-thingy my mom wouldn't let us have any more animals in the house. Scaly or otherwise.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I'm only trying to help you," she smiled kindly at me as I saw that the hour was up and I was free. I got up out of the chair and started to walk over to the door, the cat jumped off me and followed me with a quiet 'meow.'

"I don't need help," I told her hoping I sounded confident, there was no way I was telling a stranger anything about the voices of my dead family and friends I was hearing...or anything else for that matter.

"No, I suppose not, but if you ever feel like you do just know that I'm here for you, and I can help you...even if it's only to talk, okay? I'll see you the same time next week," she said and I nodded as I closed the door behind me.

Boy was I glad to be outta there! I ran down the stairs and outside, and started looking quickly for an empty alley way or a full parking lot, something to cover me while I went ghost. I was in luck, there was a back street just behind me, so I ran down it and flew away from the buildings. I didn't know where I was going to go yet, I couldn't go back to the manor, I couldn't go home...I guess I could go into the zone.

But to do that I'd need to go to one of the places that I really didn't want to go to...which was closer? I stared down at the city and saw that I was only a block away from Fenton Works, so the Fenton Works portal it was. I flew faster and faster until I reached the building and down into the lab. Quickly I mde my way over to the portal and finally I was in the Ghost Zone.

I loved it here. I hadn't always. At first I had been really scared, and I hated going near the portal, it had caused my accident and it was a month or so before I could even touch the stupid thing after it. Stupid portal!

But where could I go; the swirling green air that used to make me feel sick calmed me down now as I floated slowly past the hovering doors and the odd ecto-puss ghost, or even objects like old books or broken bits and bobs. I'd never really figured out why things like this just floated round the Zone but it was an alternate dimension, so I guess it could do what it liked. Who was I to judge, I was half ghost?

I was passing Clemper's frozen island when the idea hit me; Frostbite, I could go to Frostbite. I'd be safe there for a while. No Clockwork, no Vlad...no therapists...just the nice cold snow, some peace and quiet and time to think things over. I turned myself invisible hoping that the mentally challenged Clempers wouldn't look for anyone to annoy so that I could pass quickly.

Hey, there was a first time for everything right?

"Will you be my friend?" I heard Clemper shout, huh, I guess not. And right on cue I was hit with a huge snowball and I fell to the ground with a loud 'thud' that made my bones shake.

Would nothing be simple today?

As another snowball landed on my head I sighed as I realised that I'd walked right into that one. I pushed myself up out of the snow mountain that he'd dumped on me and readied myself for a fight. I hoped its be quick and easy...but when has anything gone according to plan lately? "Friend?" Clemper screamed again and I shot back an ecto blast to stop his snow-bomb that was aimed at me.

"I'm really not in the mood for this, Clemper," I replied as I shot back a blast that had more energy than was really necessary for the big ghost in striped pyjamas. It knocked him off his feet and I flew away at top speed but because of my ghost sense I could tell that he was right behind me...and he was throwing more snow at me. It was times like these that I wished I could teleport.

But after I flew a few complex, acrobatic routines I lost sight of Clemper, so I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, unfortunately though it was a short lived break. My ghost sense went off again and thinking it was Clemper again I aimed a small ecto-blast without looking but I focused as soon as I didn't hear his scream that should have followed. Oh boy...my bad luck had just got way worse!

"Well, well, well, ghost punk," uh-oh, I was in for it now. My eyes focused and I stared into the angry face of the ghost I'd just fired at...and I could safely say that it definitely wasn't Clemper. It was Walker, complete with white suit, striped trousers, shiny shoes and the black fedora hat that I'd just fried a hole through. Great. He was so gonna kill me for that.

"...Err...heh heh...that wasn't...I didn't..." I pointed weakly at the hat that somehow was still on his head.

"Let's see now, on top of the 10,000 years you already owe me, blasting the wardens hat gives you another 100, rule number 239; no defacing the hat," he said and I was lifted roughly by the back of my jumpsuit by Bullet to stare the warden in the face.

"Seriously? Come on, can't we talk about this...y'know civility...like the U.N...don't I get some kind of diplomatic immunity...or a phone call or a..."

"Rule number 185; ghost punks have no rights," he said with an evil grin that could give Plasmius a run for his money.

"Oh, come on, you just made that up! I've been havin' a really bad day...a really bad few weeks...can't you just let me off the hook once? I'll bring you a bottle of bourbon at the Christmas party, you'd like that right?" I asked gasping for breath as the jumpsuit started to cut of my air supply. As I hadn't yet discovered how to go without air indefinitely I was of the opinion that it was vital to my survival. So I was getting a little panicky at this point. I tried to go intangible and slip of of Bullets' grip but he just went intangible with me.

"Rule number 59; no negotiating with criminals," Walker said quickly; the dude seemed to have a rule for everything.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that...I don't suppose you'll let me write some o' these down..." I said with a smile, I really didn't want to go to jail anytime soon. So I needed a way out...a quick and easy way out since I was out numbered and outmatched.

"Rule number 185; ghost punks have..." he began but I just couldn't help but finish it for him.

"...No rights...I get it..." I snapped but I regretted it instantly. His grin widened and I cursed my witty banter...not for the first time I was indeep trouble because of ut I just couldn't find it in me to keep my big mouth shut.

If I tried to fight him and Bullet I'd probably get my ass handed to me...but if I waited and ended up locked in prison it be even harder 'cos there'd be more guards. I couldn't used the fact that as a human I could pass through stuff 'cos Walker knew about it, I mean it'd still win me some points but he might have come up with something to beat it. But I guess I had little choice, I needed out and I needed it now.

So as he looked like he was about to fly off I changed back into my human half and I went straight through Bullets' hands, then with the help of a ghostly/human tail I flew away as fast as I could. I didn't even risk looking back, I just needed to get to Frostbite...or any of that ghosts that didn't actually want to kill me. I changed back so that I could fly faster as I continued to pick up speed.

I flew faster and faster and soon I could see floating islands of snow and ice and I knew that, somehow, I'd gone the right way. I didn't like the fact that I'd run away from a fight..I didn't know what was wrong with me...I'd done the smart thing,..right?

A strong ecto-blast hit me at the back of my left shoulder and I fell to the ground in a pile of cold snow. I rolled over to see Walker flying in with a smoking hand. I was done for. But I couldn't go out without a fight, so I fired back, but he deflected it easily, I fired again, he deflected it...he raised his hand to fire again at me with Bullet doing the same...I closed my eyes...

"The Great One will not be harmed while the people of the Far Frozen stand by," Frostbite said and is never been more happy to see the guy...or hear him at least. I opened my eyes when I heard a cry of surprise come from Bullet. Frostbite and six others blasted Walker and Bullet with ecto-snow and after seeing that they were outnumbered they gave me some of the most evil glares I'd seen and flew away.

"Thanks, man, I owe you one," I said to the giant snow monster as he pulled me up from the snow.

"You owe us nothing, it is a pleasure to aid the Great One," he said and I sighed.

"Yeah..about the whole...Great One thing...look I know we've been over this like a dozen times but..." one again I tried to explain to him that calling me 'Danny,' like everybody else was fine. But as usual he seemed to think that it was disrespectful to not call me by this title that he though was mine. I was just a kid! What title did I have?

It always confused me that he thought I was some all powerful savour...I couldn't even save the people that mattered to me...No...I was nothing special...and one day he'd see that...Frostbite wasn't as stupid as most ghosts thought...

...But till then I knew I'd always have friends here, good friends who cared about me and didn't try to keep things from me...or plot things behind my back...like Vlad...

I followed him deep into the Far Frozen territory and soon he asked me to practice my ice powers with him again, now that I wasn't so accident prone with them most people...or snow monsters...didn't mind sparing with me...well most of 'em anyway. And unlike Vlad these guys could teach me things without kicking the crap outta me, which was a,ways a plus.

I didn't know how long I was gonna stay here, maybe I was just running from my problems again...but I was no shrink , I liked it here and I couldn't exactly go running round Amity Park, people'd just start asking me question like 'why wasn't I in school?' Or 'how was I coping?' And I just couldn't deal with that.

So I guess I was staying here until something forced me to go back...I thought it was strange that I hadn't I come here sooner, but I guess with everything that had happened I wasn't in the best state of mind...and then with Vlad and all...But some things Frostbite didn't need to know. Maybe he already knew thattry family was gone...maybe he didn't...I wasn't sure how fast human news spread here...but I couldn't tell him, he was a good friend but I didn't want his pity too. He'd look at me differently and things would be awkward...would he start acting strange like Vlad?

No, I wouldn't say anything...at least not yet...

* * *

><p>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>I had a feeling that by allowing Daniel free reign, so to speak that I'd made a considerable mistake. The probability that he would actually return to my manor at all was very low, especially now that he'd given his ridiculous imagination time to mull over my...what he saw as my betrayal.<p>

I admit that my actions towards the boy in the past were done with, mostly good intentions for his well being, others were not. However, because he failed to see any of my good intentions he saw me as the inevitable betrayer. There was only so much I could do to show him that I was not harbouring any malicious intent before the whole thing became rather pointless. I couldn't do this forever, I couldn't continue to act this way without getting something in return, it was just the way I was.

And if Daniel continued to push me away like this then something would have to be done, but what?

As if I didn't have enough to deal with, adding an emotional teenager to the mix certainly did complicate things...especially a child like Daniel. But this child couldn't be compared to others his age, no, he was probably the only child I'd take responsibility for, and that meant having to deal with all the issues that he came with. Unfortunately through I was not winning any prizes for patience or understanding any time soon, so Daniel would need to make an effort.

And that would mean having to tell him about Clockwork...he wouldn't talk to me unless I gave him some thing to go on...it seemed that he had learnt something from me despite his unwillingness to learn. And at least in that respect I had been successful...ifI looked past the rage that had driven me for the last year i could see now that he had learnt from me...or he'd learnt to think like me. At least a little. And if he could learn that he could learn anything.

As much as I hated to admit it I wanted him to make an effort in trusting me...so I had to make an effort in helping him to trust me. Quid Pro Quo. A motto I'd chosen to live by...I had found logic and order in it...was it the best decision of my life...or a mistake?

"...RING...RING RING...RING RING..." the loud ringing of the telephone permeated my thoughts and I glared at the foul object.

"Yes," I answered with more anger than was necessary.

"...Sir, there's a Doctor Grant on line 1, she says it's urgent," my secretary replied. I knew enough about Evelyn that her idea of 'urgent' did not necessarily coincide with mine; I was a powerful half ghost after all and she was not so we were bound to have a different description of the word.

My thoughts cleared and I remembered the papers I had been signing before I'd been lead astray by more important things, namely Daniel, they lay forgotten on my desk. I sighed as I saw that I had accomplished very little and it was almost midday.

"Put her though," I said simply.

"Yes, sir," she said and then she was gone, replaced with the voice of Dr Grant.

"Hello, mr mayor," she said and if I had to guess I'd say she was grinning...although about what I wasn't exactly sure. No matter how old or powerful I became I would never fully understand the fairer sex, no man ever would.

"Hello, Evelyn," I replied. I found it curious that she had called me when we were both at work, neither of were overly sentimental and we took our jobs seriously, she'd never called me at work before...so perhaps her definition of 'urgent' was being justly used.

"How's my favourite mayor of good ol' Amity Park?" she asked. Or then again, maybe not.

"I'm the only mayor," I sighed as I dragged my free hand through my hair. I put the phone on loud speaker so I could lean back in my chair and massage the kinks out of my aching shoulders.

"And that's why you're my favourite," she replied.

"I take it then when you told my secretary that this was 'urgent' you didn't actually mean..." I replied heavily.

"It depends on your definition; it's not the easiest thing in the world to get through to speak to the mayor you know, a little artistic licence was necessary," she answered and I sighed again. She only laughed at me, I was always puzzled as to why she did that, if anyone else had I'd let them know, in no uncertain terms that I was not to be laughed at. But for some reason she didn't seem to fear me as most people did. But I suppose that she and I had enough history that it countered out any self preservation instincts that kicked in when I was around.

"Not urgent then," I said.

"Not as such no," she finished with a happy tone. "But I would like to know how you're doing with Daniel. I think that could be classed as 'urgently important' if not 'urgent' don't you?"

"And why are you calling about this now?" I asked, I couldn't help but be curious.

"I had a last minute cancellation so I found some free time on my hands," she answered, "And perhaps you could use an outside opinion...a female outside opinion."

"I have work to do," I told her sternly.

"Vladimir Masters, don't you dare fob me off, rich mayor or no I'm a doctor and you have to get sick sometime," she said with a threatening tone and I chuckled. She didn't have to know that with my ghost powers I hardly ever got sick...if at all.

I sighed again and stared out of the spotless window behind me, I stood from the chair and came to rest my left side against the edge of the glass. "...So...how's things?" she asked calmly, and suddenly words failed me as I turned back to stare the the small object that was the source of my discomfort. "Well..." Evelyn said and I felt myself unusually then between the truth and the lie.

Daniel was my priority but this woman was different from others as well. She wasn't specifically important or special in any way...and yet she was. Like Maddie she had a certain power over me, and as much as I cared for both of them a part of me hated them for it as well. The great Vlad Plasmius...influenced by two mere human women! I'd never forgive myself for it.

I tore my eyes away from the phone as the words slowly formed in my mind...

* * *

><p>A.N. I'd like to thank deadlydaisy8o8 and ShadowedFang for the help with the therapistpsychologist stuff. I know it's delayed but I am really grateful for your help and there will be more of it in future chapters.

I don't know if a therapist would have a pet in their office but I tried to make it more cosy, and I think animals are very therapeutic, they help de-stress us. And since I kinda forgot to include Vlad's cat I added one in here...whoops...Also, becasue I haven't watched the show in a while and I don't really have the time I'd like to know if Walker seems in character to you.

And lastly, before I say goodbye, I've had a few people ask me about the voices that Danny's hearing. Well I like that it's captured your interest...either that or I've confused you. I'd like to make it clear that they're not ghosts...or are they...a bit of ambiguity in a story is always good, so I'll leave you by saying; it's up to you to decide for yourself until I actually finish the story then you will see...I hope!

A very confused looking Danny; 'What'd ya mean you hope? Am I going mad or not? Make up your mind!'

An amused Plasmius; 'Yes, boy, you are completely batty! You take after your father after all!'

A now pissed off looking Danny; 'That's it, your going down, man!' he rugby tackles Vlad and a fight ensues.

History101 rolls eyes at fictional characters and face-palms, 'Give me strength...Oh yeah...and err...bye guys...'


	20. Big Surprises and Realisations

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 20: Big Surprises and Realisations (Vlad's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>"Well..." I heard Evelyn repeat as I continued to stare out of the window. It had begun to rain rather heavily now and the droplets were bouncing off the glass and the grey clouds above promised yet more rain to come.<p>

"The boy is fine, Dr," I told her a little harshly.

"Really?" she asked sounding skeptical, "How did the session with Marina go?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to the boy. And as the good doctor has no doubt already told you, I did not stay, you probably know more than I do myself. So why don't you tell me," I said.

"Patient confidentiality, remember Vladimir," Evelyn replied quickly.

"I spent well over a year in a hospital, you and I both know that that rule is only as good as the men and women who make it," I told her.

"Don't you get tired of only seeing the bad in people?" she asked me. It was something she'd asked me several times before, and I always gave her the same answer.

"No, because it is there for all to see. Now tell me what you called to say or get back to work," I snapped perhaps a little harshly.

"Alright, she did tell me that you left, but she honestly didn't say anything about what Danny said...if he said anything to her she didn't tell me one way or the other. I hoped that he'd spoken to you as soon as he left. But she takes the confidentiality thing seriously, some doctors actually do that y'know. So you'll have to ask the kid about it yourself," she said.

I scoffed at the idea, Daniel would never tell me anything like that, I'd be amazed if he even decided to tell me if he was hungry after the whole fiasco yesterday. "But she did tell me that something seemed off with you and the kid," she added, "There something you wanna tell me?"

Now this I found strange. She expected me to confide in her...what had brought this on? She knew from my time in the hospital that I was not a person that confided in anyone, no matter who they were. It was best to keep things close to the vest, as it were; as there was less chance of anything being used against you.

"No, Evelyn," I said emotionlessly.

"Vladim..." she began but just then on her end of the line I heard a knock at a door and a quiet creaking.

"Doctor, your 11.45's here," said a young voice on the phone and all I heard was a quiet muffling for a minute until she spoke again.

"Alright, you're off the hook for now. But if you're feeling generous you can meet me at the café in the hospital in 20 minutes," she said quickly.

"I really don't..." I began.

"I'd appreciate it, I won't keep you long...there's just something I need to talk to you about...and it's not kid related," she interrupted me, clearly she was not going to give me much of a choice either way.

"Alright," I agreed and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you," she said before hanging up and leaving me in silence once more.

I returned to my work and finished off the paperwork before I drove to the hospital, of course I was caught in lunch time traffic so it took longer than it should have done.

But soon I was ignoring the eyes I felt boring holes into my back as I walked quickly through the bland, sterile corridors of the hospital. I made my way towards the small café to see Evelyn already sat nursing a polystyrene cup of what I could smell from here. It was very strong coffee. I took the seat next to her, thanking her common sense at choosing this particular table.

It was mostly blocked from view by a wall of one side and a stand of newspapers and magazines on the other. Most people here didn't tend to stare as much as people on the street since everyone here was in for a purpose. Not for gossip. It was one of a hospitals' few redeemable features.

"So, what was so important that it couldn't wait until after work?" I asked her.

"This," she said in a voice that was up characteristically harsh. She tossed a small pile of magazines from the pocket of her long white coat onto the table rather harshly. And on the front cover of each one were photographs of our meal the other night. Fortunately we were careful not to give the media too much ammunition so all they had were platonic snapshots of the two of us.

"It's never bothered you before," I replied. She had known from our first meeting that becoming involved with me would be a public spectacle; I was a wealthy man and I was mayor of a ghost infested city. Some things just couldn't be kept from the press no matter how much money was thrown at them.

"It's never interfered with my job this much before," she sighed, "It took me half an hour to get through all the photographers that'd swarmed the building this morning. That's never happened before...and...look at all this," she waved he free hand across the images, "Doesn't it bother you...I mean I don't even know if we're..."

"I've learnt to deal with the press, being in the public eye hasn't 'bothered me' in a long time," I replied cooly. Evelyn had never been one to allow such meaningless things as this effect her, I wondered vaguely what had happened to change that in her.

It evidently hadn't gotten under her skin as much as she was making out, she had sounded cheerful not 20 minutes ago on the phone. "Something's happened to you, something more important than the media's growing focus, what is it?"

"You're not an emotional person, Vlad, and neither am I..."

"Evelyn, what has happened?" I repeated with more force. She dug into her pockets again, then pulled out a tatty white envelope and handed it to me. I took it from her and removed a small piece of paper from it, it was yellowed and ratty.

"Someone's idea of a joke I guess," she said as I unfolded the paper and stared in confusion at the strange letters written there. At first glance it looked like gibberish, but of course I could recognise that it was the timeless language that Clockwork conveyed his power in.

ŃÖÆŠ. MŻŪĮŴG. VĮJÖ. ÇPÅŹ. BĮĮJŠ.

At the bottom of the paper was, of course, Clockwork's insignia, there was little recorded about the mysterious ghost but I had read more than most using the Ghost Writer's library. And if I remembered correctly then this message read;

'Keys unlock more than doors.'

What did that mean? Was this all that it took to get her so worked up like this? She didn't even know what it was and it had effected her to this degree...it didn't make sense.

Why would Clockwork send this to her when she wasn't involved in anything remotely ghostly? She didn't even know I was half ghost. Did he do this merely to involve her...to put her in the firing line?

"What is it?" she asked, "Do you even know...or was it just a stupid joke...because it was delivered to my office this morning...and...this came with it..." she handed me another piece of what looked like paper that had been folded a dozen times. I took it and quickly unfolded it to see that it was a photograph. "I wasn't going to tell you..." Her voice faded out as I stared at the photograph and remebrered every detail of the memory.

It was an old photo...at least 18 if not 19 years old, it was of the hospital I'd been admitted to after the accident. The shot showed a younger Evelyn walking beside a young-ish me with several other doctors as we had walked down the front steps of the building on the day I'd left the hospital for good.

"It's nothing, just a joke, as you said," I told her as I folded up both the note and the photograph and placed them in the inside pocket of my suit jacket. This had to be Clockwork playing some trick on me.

Whoever sent it...and I was still leaning towards Clockwork as the sender...did it mean an actual key...the key from the Observants...or was it a metaphor?

If it meant the actual key there was only Clockwork and the Observants who knew about it...but the Observants were too stupid to do something like this. So it had to be Clockwork, who else could have gotten a photo this old?

I doubted even the most persistent journalists could discover that I was half ghost, trace it back to that accident, discover the Ghost Zone and learn Clockwork's old language just to make a point to me. It was more than highly improbable.

"Then how do you explain the photograph?" she asked.

"It was probably a journalist, if they were persistent enough they could've dug it up from the old newspapers. Lab accidents that hospitalise students tend to be given a publicity, even back then," I answered with an unimpressed frown.

"And the note? Is it some kind of language..."

"I doubt it," I told her, "I'll deal with it," I added standing up to leave.

"Wait...I don't need you to..." she began, no doubt about to tell me that she didn't need a man to 'protect her'. But if Clockwork was going to attempt to involve her in this then she would need my help. Once again he was one step ahead of me. I hadn't even made a move against him yet and he was already - not only aware of Evelyn, but he was possibly threatening her. Making my life much ore complicated...if that were at all possible. It was one more thing I had to deal with.

"Then why did you tell me about it? I have far more experience in dealing with these things than you do. So leave it to me," I said calmly and she was forced to admit that I had a point.

She said nothing so I stood from my seat and turned to leave. "Good luck with Daniel," she called after me and turned back to her, I nodded then left.

As I walked across the room I couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching me. But I didn't sense any ghosts nearby...so perhaps I was merely being paranoid.

I continued walking but suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Those men..." Evelyn said to me in a quiet voice. She was looking over at a group of three men and a woman dressed in simple clothes and doctors coats. Perhaps it was strange as to why they were wearing protective face masks covering their noses and mouths but that didn't have to mean that she need to be so concerned.

"What about them?" I asked her.

"They don't work here...they aren't doctors..." she answered. I thought that perhaps she was the one being paranoid now. These four people were standing away from the others in the open café area and seemed to be talking amongst themselves.

"Maybe they're students. It doesn't mean anything; you're on edge, Evelyn," I said but I would come to regret those words.

Without warning or hesitation they each pulled out a gun, revolvers to be precise and I watched carefully as the three men and the woman rounded up the doctors, patients and visitors from the building, gathering them in the open area. I rolled my eyes at the whimpers and cried that came from them, didn't they have any dignity at all?

"On the ground! Now!" the second man shouted and continued to point his gun as he did so.

I felt Evelyn stiffen beside me but she made no sound, and thankfully she didn't burst into tears like a fool. I knew she had more redeemable qualities than most. Intelligence for one.

"You two, go!" the woman shouted, and two men ran off leaving her with the third man. Splitting up like that would prove to be a costly mistake for them. I was not in the best of moods and this was not helping matters. I had the note and photograph to contend with and this was only wasting my time.

However I found it curious that people would target a hospital in broad daylight like this. Why a hospital? Why not the bank? Or a jewellery store? Something with more to offer than medicine...medicine...this hospital was built with a chemist...could that have offered them some monetary value? Could it merely be a coincidence that this happened right after I'd seen the mysterious note?

"You! Get over 'ere now!" the remaining man shouted and pointed his gun at Evelyn and I. He left his accomplice with the 'hostages' and came over to us.

"You!" he repeated looking at me.

"Yes?" I drawled. Clearly these people were amateurs, but give and idiot a gun and suddenly they think they own the world.

"You the mayor, ain't you?" he asked.

Disregarding his atrocious grammar and pronunciation I nodded, "I am," I replied, "How may I be of service?" I asked, my voice was humorous which seemed to only annoy him further.

"Don't get clever with me!"

"I will try not to," I smirked at him and he growled in my face. Clearly he was an utter fool. But I felt Evelyn's hand tighten on my shoulder; even she had limits it seemed. But she was only human.

I heard some of the 'hostages' gasp at my forwardness and the brute turned to stare at them. While he was looking his attention was diverted and I spun on my heel and punched him in the face with the aid of ghost-like speed and power.

His gun went off as he tried to defend himself too late but he was out cold before he hit the ground. I felt the mis-aimed bullet graze my right arm, but I'd had worse.

Where were the local police when one needed them?

All within a split second I pushed Evelyn aside and she landed behind a pillar, fortunately placed for architectural purposes. I took up the gun the man had dropped and shot the nearest fire alarm. Of course my aim never missed and the loud, ringing alarm went off.

Now that she had had watched everything the female accomplice that had seen my 'heroics' and took aim at me, but I was faster and my bullet hit her in the foot before she'd even pulled the trigger.

I couldn't be seen using ghost powers so I created an invisible duplicate which located the other two men. Quickly it trapped them in one of the doctors offices where they were attempting to hack a computer. My duplicate was able to see that they had been accessing patient files...children's patient files...

Surely it was a coincidence that I was now in charge of a child. First an enigmatic note that could only be from Clockwork...and now this...it seemed that he could be many things...except subtle. Was this also his work?

My concentration slipped as the blaring alarm continued and people ran outside from the noise, I had to admit it was beginning to irritate me too. Since it had completed its purpose and the authorities had to have heard it or received reports by now I walked over to the fire alarm and shot at it directly until it stopped.

"You bastard!" the woman uttered from the floor. She was clutching her foot which was lying in a growing pool of her own blood. It was not a fatal wound. I had to remember that there were cameras in the building so to antagonise her further would be a bad idea...however tempting it may be. I kicked her gun away with my foot, in case she recovered enough to fire back.

Evelyn came to stand beside me and she took the gun from my hand then put it on a table carefully as though it would go off at anytime. Evidently she was not used to handling firearms.

As I was now able to look more closely at the gun I tried very hard to prevent my eyes from flashing red in anger. On the butt of the gun was Clockwork's insignia. I saw it plain as day. I was going to have to speak with him now. How could I ignore this? His interference was increasing - if that was possible, and he was putting my life at risk.

Clearly he intended for me to see that symbol - the Master of Time was no fool. But why had he done this? He was becoming more and more overt in his plans. While the means he was willing to take were clear, his goals were not. He had already alienated himself from Daniel who has vowed to never offer his trust to the ghost again. Which, personally had come as a surprise to me. And be had allowed -if not encouraged, the deaths of the boys family and friends.

Whatever his goals were they must have extreme importance or value to him. I needed to know what they were...so perhaps another discussion was in order.

As I stared out the people fleeing from the scene I was reminded that a crime had in fact taken place and that people took things such as this differently than I did. I watched as Evelyn spoke calmly to the police and the idiots were lead away in handcuffs...or in the woman's case a stretcher.

Of course they were stumped as to why two of the men were locked in an office but they didn't particularly question the issue.

I answered their questions quickly and told them to check the footage from the hospital cameras of they had more questions since I was a busy man. I was rich and I was the mayor so they didn't particularly question the fact that I had punched a man into unconsciousness and shot a woman in the foot.

I had got the job done.

I had been carefully concealing the small scratch on my arm from the where bullet had grazed me. It, of course, wasn't the worst I'd ever had but it had cut the skin. So I covered it with my sleeves and with my hand, remembering that my blood was abnormal and there would be too many questions if anyone saw it. I had spent too much time and effort burying the reports from the hospital that recorded my changed physiology, to make a mistake now.

So as soon as I was able I made my way to the nearest washroom and locked the door. I hadn't been paying much attention as I perhaps should have done as to who was entering the room seeing as havoc was still reigning outside. Combined with the fact that the door was in fact locked I was not expecting anyone to enter.

When I heard the door open I quickly concealed the cut that I had just been about to clean out and glared at the person entering the room.

"Did you forget so quickly?" Evelyn asked me holding up a key to me. Apparently even female doctors had a key to the male washroom despite the fact that their presence was not required or wanted.

I stared back at her a little confused. "Who took care of you in hospital when no one else would?" she asked me and I sighed.

Ah, that. She already knew that my blood was abnormal...she didn't know about my ghost powers. She, like the other doctors merely thought that my blood was a by-product of the accident, which in fact it was. It just wasn't the most important one. "You did forget didn't you?" She sighed, turned the lock on the door, pocketed the key and walked over to me.

Of course neither of us mentioned that this was in fact the mens' washroom and she was of the opposite sex. It just wasn't the time for wise cracks or sarcasm. Unlike Daniel I understood the concept of the moment.

"No, I just didn't think that..." I began but she spoke over me.

"You didn't think you needed help. I get it," she finished and pulled a clean bandage from her coat pocket. She put it down on the sinks and gently batted away my hands from the buttons of my shirt. She pushed my right sleeve down my arm and set about washing the graze out.

The blood had soaked through the thin cotton of the sleeve, staining it with red and green patches. It washed down the sink, spiralling with a mix of christmas colours; red and green. She then about drying the graze and unwrapped the bandage.

"I should probably thank you, you know," she said to break the silence and I looked back at her. "You could've save my life today."

"Don't be melodramatic," I replied and winced as she pressed purposely harder on the bandage she had started wrapping round my upper arm.

"I wasn't," she replied, "Are you so not used to hearing people say 'thank you' that you have to brush it off like it doesn't mean anything?"

"I didn't..." I began but once more she spoke over me.

"Yes, you did," she insisted and tied of the bandage. "Thank you, Vlad," without my asking her, or even needing her to she guided my arm back into the sleeve and buttoned up my shirt. "And I'm sorry...for snapping at you about the...I don't mean to be..."

"It's fine," I said dismissively and took up my tie and suit jacket that I'd left on the counter.

Again I was surprised when she took my tie from my hands and set my collar straight without a word to wrap my tie perfectly round my neck. She had taken the whole situation better than anyone else who had been there, apart from myself of course, and I had to acknowledge her courage.

I was once more reminded that there had been almost 19 years that I had forgot about this woman completely and it was only chance that brought her back into my life. It had been Maddie that I had been enamoured with for so long. It had been Maddie that I wanted to love me.

Evelyn and I had used each other. Company without questions. Uncomplicated company. I never thought she'd have so many qualities that Maddie had. But in actual fact they were different women. Was I substituting Maddie with Evelyn?

I didn't think so. In the last year I had been so focused on my world domination plans. Maddie and Daniel had been relatively minor issues in comparison. Maddie would never have returned my love...I knew that..that she should die so young was a tragedy. One of life's many cruel twists.

Evelyn took my jacket and held it up for me to put on, I didn't know why she was acting as though I was somehow fragile all of a sudden, but I didn't ask.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" she asked me as she tried to fold over the torn fabric of my jackets sleeve to hide the drying stains.

"Country club," I lied.

"Hmm, that must be some club," she smiled but didn't question me further. It seemed to be one of our unwritten rules, whether we believed each other or not that the past was the past and it wasn't important. She never asked me about my accident or what it did to me, and I never asked her about why she seemed to care for me.

But when we had dinner for the first time I believe she was angry...or rather...disappointed...that I'd ignored her for so long. It was another thing we didn't discuss. It made things easier for the both of us.

"I was telling the truth before, I really don't know what happened with Danny's session," she said suddenly. "I wish I did, but if there really is something wrong between you then you should speak to him."

I sighed as she said that, I knew she was right of course, but it was easier said than done. "You should know how he feels, you felt like you lost everything all those years ago didn't you? And he has lost everything, so don't push the kid away," she said.

Despite the fact that I'd never let anyone speak so freely with me I found that she did in fact have a point, as much as I hated to admit it. Evelyn was an intelligent woman.

I sighed one last time before walking out of the washroom with Evelyn beside me. "Good luck," she whispered to me again and went over to the crowd of people still surrounded by policemen.

Fortunately since I was the mayor I simply informed them that business of the state was of more important than routine questions so I drove away.

If the whole incident had been of Clockwork's making it would explain the ridiculousness of it...or it could be that they had been mere simpletons...in possession of guns bearing the ghosts insignia...a coincidence...impossible. No mere humans could possibly know of him.

Clockwork had sent me a message and for some reason he had involved Evelyn.

Perhaps he intended for me to do something or had that appalling attempt at robbery had been meant as a second message? Was he using me like a puppet? I did not appreciate being manipulated. I was the manipulator not the manipulated.

But my priority was first and foremost Daniel. If Clockwork was prepared to pull such bold stunts with me, what would he do to Daniel? I was far more powerful than the boy was. He needed protection. But he would not simply allow me to provide it...especially when he didn't even believe a word I told him.

I would need to speak to Daniel, but I would need to find him first. I knew that his session had ended a while ago but I had no idea where he would have gone after that. Would he return to my mansion immediately? It was unlikely.

Perhaps he had reminded in the city, if I drove around perhaps I would see him or vice versa. He could take care of himself and he was more than able to defend himself...in most instances at least. And I needed time to think about what I would tell him. The whole truth? A part of the truth? Or another lie which would only complicate things and make things worse when or if he discovered it?

It would take me a while but I would find him...and when I did I would know what to tell him...because I couldn't afford any mistakes.

* * *

><p>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>I was sat in the Far Frozen in their version of a Coliseum, we were watching the people..or the snow monsters, I guess, play games. We'd already had a big feast; these guys sure knew how to feed a half ghost, and now I was sat with Frostbite.<p>

They played something like basketball only with an ice-ball, and they practiced their aim on targets. But I couldn't get into it. I was too distracted to join in the fun.

"Great One," Frostbite said, he was sat next to me, we'd been through the whole title thing but he just ignored me. So I'd given up. "What troubles you?" he asked.

"You don't wanna know, dude," I sighed.

"Of course I do, you yourself called us allies and friends, did you not?" he said and I nodded.

I guess it wouldn't be too bad to tell Frostbite...and it would feel good to talk to a friend. "Well...it's like this..." I took a deep breath, maybe if I blurted it all out I wouldn't burst into tears. "There was a big explosion and my family and my friends died and it was all my fault and now I have to live with Vlad, the fruitloop that stole the Infi-Map and he thinks I need a shrink and he's totally been lying to me for days about it and I think he's up to something but I don't know what and..."

"Then perhaps you should return to the other world," Frostbite suggested and I sighed. How could I go back...Vlad was there, and he'd just lie to me again?

"How can I?" I muttered.

"I don't pretend to know how the other world works but I believe you need your guardian, Great One. Otherwise you will be alone," he said.

"I just thought I'd...y'know...maybe...stay here..." I muttered as I hugged my knees.

"You are always welcome here, Great One, but do you think that it would be best for you?" he asked me and I cursed him for being so damn smart.

Part of me wanted to go back and get some answers and the other half wanted to run away. But nothing ever got sorted by running away. Did it? I'd seen that Vlad could be a good person...a nice person...but I'd also seen that, as usual, he could be a real jerk.

I knew he was definitely hiding something from me. Where had he got that key from? Why did it have the Observants eye on it? And why wouldn't he tell me about it? It could only mean that he knew something about the explosion that he didn't want to tell me.

The only thing that mattered was; did it mean he had made the whole thing happen? Or had he found something that I hadn't?

When he'd first told me he wanted me to live with him I thought he was nuts. He'd always wanted me as a son...it was kinda creepy to be honest. But he had let me stay. He had fed me and given me a room...and a lot of money...how many people would do that for an orphaned kid with ghost powers that had been on the fritz?

I had already been here for a while now and I nodded at Frostbite, "I know," I muttered, "I know...but it's just..." I moaned as I couldn't find the right words.

"Then I suggest you go, there is no time like the present after all," Frostbite told me and I sighed. "And, although your guardian and I have no reason to be allies, I do believe that he deserves a chance to explain himself to you. Don't you?"

"I guess so...I mean...he hasn't been a total jerk..." I muttered. It was true...Vlad had actually been cool about the whole thing...until last night when I found out he'd been hiding something from me.

I guess I could give him a chance to tell me what he'd been hiding...when I wasn't half asleep. I would be deadly serious with him and I'd give him a chance. Frostbite was right - after all Vlad had done for me lately he deserved at least that.

"Then I wish you luck in your endeavour, and I remind you again that you are always welcome among us," he said and I took that as my cue to leave.

"Yeah...I know..." I said quietly, "I guess I'll see you later, then," I told him and I found myself flying through the Zone again before I'd even questioned the sanity of going back to Vlad's so soon.

So I just flew through the green air for a while, I wasn't really going anywhere specific yet, I just wanted to clear my head and flying always helped.

I don't think I'd intended on running away from Vlad's forever...well...maybe not...I don't know...What else could I do? I didn't have anywhere else to go back to so I'd have to go back eventually.

He had done a lot for me lately and it would make me the jerk if I just ran away...As opposed to Vlad being the jerk for keeping things from me. But it was kind of a normal trait for him. As a rule; fruit-loops tended to be jerks...unless we were talking about the cereal kind that you had for breakfast.

I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going and before I knew it I had flown back through my parents portal and straight out of the house through the roof. I'd flown though the basement ceiling and through the sitting room, through the upstairs landing, then the Emergency Ops Centre and finally I saw the sky.

The beautiful, empty sky full of fluffy clouds...once I'd really wanted to know if clouds were actually fluffy so I'd gone flying and fell right though one. But it turned out that clouds were not actually fluffy pillows in real life. It was another childhood fantasy out the window. But I guess being able to fly was one that'd actually been right. Flying was the best.

I looked down at the house from above and hovered them for a minute. Home. The bright signs were of course, not lit up and I wondered what was going to happen to it now. Would it be sold...or was it mine? Vlad would know...but I couldn't just ask him...could I?

It was more important to find out what he'd been keeping from me. I frowned as I heard the front door to Fenton Works open from the inside and Vlad stepped out. He even locked the door behind him...since when did he use doors like that? And since when did he have a key to Fenton Works anyway? Was this another thing he hadn't told me about?

I looked closer and saw that he had a strange look on his face, it was a look I didn't expect to see on his face. It looked like worry...not crazy worried...controlled worry. Or an attempt to control his concern about something. Although what he had to worry about I guess I'd never know.

So I floated down to and silently I fell slowly through the roof of his car and sat in the back seat. When he walked over to it I saw his look of worry change into surprise and he looked at me slouching in the back of his shiny, expensive car in my ghost form.

He unlocked it and sat in the drivers seat, then slammed the door shut, "Is Dr Goodfellow still alive?" he asked me sarcastically as he started the car.

I only blinked in confusion. He was trying to make small talk with me...it was just so...un-Vlad-like of him. But I wasn't going to fall for it. I got the feeling that he was avoiding asking me where I'd been...maybe he thought he was respecting my privacy or something. But I could tell he wanted to ask me, maybe I should just put him out of his misery.

"I was in the Ghost Zone, with Frostbite," I said, maybe if I told him the truth he'd do the same.

"I didn't ask," he said.

"I might not be a genius, Vlad, but I'm not an idiot," I told him. "I want to know what you're hiding from me, I think I have a right to know."

"Daniel..."

"Don't 'Daniel' me, Vlad!" I almost shouted, "And don't come up with some stupid deal to get out of telling me anything. I was gonna run away, y'know? Really..." I said.

"And why didn't you?" he asked me and he sounded more than a little ticked off.

"'Cos I want you to tell me the truth...please..." I answered and I saw him turn away to stare out of the side window. He switched off the engine and stared out the front window.

"You won't like it," he said and I feared the worst. He had been lying to me all along and he was part of it too. Just my luck, I finally start to see some good in the guy and it all blows up in my face...huh...what an analogy...

"You are working with 'em, aren't you?" I cried and suddenly I was alone again.

"No," he said calmly, "Nor have I ever worked with the Observants or Clockwork, but I did speak with them," he said.

"When?" I asked quickly.

"A few days ago," he said, "When you told me that you had seen two of them and Clockwork at the explosion I went into the Ghost Zone myself. I found that I had been expected and later I was lead into a trap."

"A trap?" I repeated and stared at him.

"Yes, during which I found that key that so interested you, and I used it to enter the so-called 'Forbidden Archives'."

"And?"

"Clockwork had told me of a ghost that belongs outside of time and space. He said that if it was released it would bring chaos to the word. And it was trapped within a thermos, one of yours in fact, I assume you know of it too," he said.

"Yeah...I do..." I muttered nervously.

"And today.." he sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. "Today I discovered that Clockwork not only knows that I have been attempting to control the situation, but he demonstrated that I cannot. I cannot hope to control a situation where he is my enemy. I can't see the future."

"What'd you mean 'control the situation'?"

"Daniel...Clockwork is the one who changed everything to suit his own needs. He claims it was the idea of the Observants but he is manipulating them as well as us. He claimed that to create, what he called a 'better future' I was to keep you happy and contented to prevent this ghost from ever becoming reality..."

"But I already did that...I thought I..." I trailed off.

"And perhaps I should mention that I had already made the decision to take you in before I spoke to Clockwork," he added and it had stopped my next comment.

But I was confused. I thought I'd already stopped it...me...whatever it was, from ever destroying anything. Clockwork should have told me all this, not Vlad. Clockwork should have told me about this. I really shouldn't blame Vlad for all this. He was caught in the middle like I was...right...he was telling me the truth right?

"You aren't...lying again...are you...you really are telling the truth..." I said to him quietly and he turned round to look me in the eye.

"Yes, I am telling you the truth, however shocking you might find that to be," Vlad said and apparently he couldn't help but be even a little bit sarcastic at a time like this. "I don't know why he orchestrated that explosion, I don't know why he believed he could allow something like that to happen. But he evidently believes that he is doing it to help the time-stream."

He didn't look like he was lying, but he did have the world's best poker face. I really, really wanted to believe him...and I think I did especially after everything he'd done for me. Whereas before all this happened I never would have even listened to him.

"Okay..." I muttered, then he turned back to the wheel and started the engine again. Neither of us said anything more as he pulled out onto the road or as he drove down the streets. I didn't say anything as he drove past the houses and shops. I didn't even ask where we were going.

Had I done the right thing by coming back? I could have spent the rest of my life in the Far Frozen...but instead I'd come back here to listen to him. Did I really trust Vlad that much? But he had answered me...he hadn't told me to go away. I'd found it a bit strange that he'd told me about this so quickly...did that mean he was lying? I really hoped not. But I guess I'd never know why he'd chosen to tell me now.

If Clockwork really was behind everything then I wanted him to explain it to me, not expect Vlad to do his dirty work for him. That just wasn't right. It wasn't fair. But since when was life fair lately?

I sighed and, remembering that I was still in my ghost form I transformed back in a flash of light as I recognised the neatly trimmed hedges and the long drive way of Vlad's mansion. I guess this was home now...


	21. Unusual Behaviour

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 21: Unusual Behaviour (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>I didn't know what Vlad had done when we'd got back to his house. But I'd gone straight up to my room...I'd wanted to stay with Vlad and have him explain to me why he hadn't told me anything sooner...but I just couldn't. I was trying to process everything he'd said to me...and the fact that he'd actually told me what was going on. I still found it hard to process that he hadn't tried to worm his way out of telling me or making some deal or other.<p>

Nothing in my life was ever straight forward or easy, was it? Everything had to be difficult.

I'd been lying on my bed for ages, I kept seeing everything all over again, I was trying to make sense of it all. But I hadn't been having much luck. I'd come down for food a while ago only to see that Vlad was nowhere to be seen. I guess he was in his study or his lab. And after what happened last time I wasn't going to go looking for him in case something happened like last time. In case I found that he was hiding something else from me and he turned all angry on me.

It was around 5'o clock now and I was lounging in the sitting room with the TV on and my iPad was next to me on the couch. I'd been emailing Valerie for the last few minutes. She'd sent me another email after I'd run out of school yesterday so of course I'd replied. I just hadn't checked before now since I'd been kinda busy.

I'd told Valerie why I'd left...well...kind of. I'd just said that I couldn't go back...which was true. And she'd worried about me which was kinda nice. But there was no way I was going back to Casper High. She got that, she understood why.

I flicked over the channel when a news report caught my eye...was that...Vlad? With a gun? In a hospital...okay...was that weird or what? I carried on watching and suddenly I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Was this for real? Was I dreaming? I watched without taking my eyes off the screen as the news reporter carried on describing the situation.

"...The criminals were apprehended by the police soon after Mayor Masters heroically..."

Oh my god! She made Vlad sound like a regular hero! I couldn't help but laugh now. It was what I'd call cruel irony. After everything I'd done to save people in this town and got beat up for some people still thought I was trouble. Vlad had done little to help people here, and after one good deed he was suddenly a saint!

What gives?!

Was this what he'd meant earlier when he'd said that Clockwork was rubbing his nose in something? It was really...un-Clockwork-like. I'd never seen him do something so...open, before. Usually he acted from the sidelines, not like this. This would've really pissed Vlad off.

When the man actually walked into the room with a paper folder open in his hands and a pen balancing on his right ear, I stared over at him.

"You're a regular superman, aren't ya?" I asked him as I laughed quietly. I sorta forgot that I wasn't speaking to him since this had really took me by surprise.

"What?" he asked as he paused in reading the folder and stared at me. I pointed with the remote to the TV report. It showed the footage from the hospital with the men and woman pointing guns then it flashed forward to Vlad going Jackie Chan on a man in front of him. It showed him push the doctor woman behind a pillar and him shooting the fire alam and shooting the woman in the foot.

I had to admit it was pretty impressive. Without going ghost I doubted if I could have dealt with something like that. "I had other matters to deal with and being held 'hostage' by fools would have disrupted my day," he replied. Then he threw the folder onto a chair and poured himself a glass of the horrible wine he seemed to like.

"Uh-huh," I nodded. I could believe that. He hadn't done it to save any of the people in the hospital, he'd done it because it was inconvenient to him. How like Vlad. So did this mean that it was what he'd meant earlier when he'd said that something had happened today? Even in his mind this had to register as a definite 'something.' "Somethin' you wanna tell me about?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" he snapped at me.

"I dunno, just that it took a while for you to tell me about other stuff, and since I'm liking the whole 'honesty' thing...if this had anything to do with..."

"Yes, alright, alright," he sighed, "Here," he tossed a small envelope to me from his folder and I took several pieces of paper.

"What the heck is this?" I muttered as I turned some kind of strange message upside down wondering if it was like a puzzle or something. On another piece of paper was the message written out again but there were the words; 'Keys unlock more than doors' written in loopy handwriting. "Is that what this says?" I asked him and he nodded.

I set it aside to look at a photo, "Is this...you?" I asked him.

"Yes, almost 20 years ago," he said, "Apparently that photograph and the note was handed to Dr Evelyn Grant this morning."

"Right...so what about you going Jackie Chan on those dudes on TV?" I asked confused.

"I found Clockwork's insignia on the guns, it was him telling me that I can't beat him. That message is in his language," Vlad said and I looked at the writing again.

I was more than shocked that her told me this so easily but maybe he was frustrated about everything. He was a bit snappy. But I guess he had a right to be.

"Why would you wanna beat him?" I asked. There was just no way to bet someone who could predict the future. But Vlad didn't look as though he was going to answer me, instead he snatched the remote from me while I was thinking and he changed the channel.

I couldn't help but think about his 'heroics', I mean it's not everyday I could see Vlad act like that. I'd already learnt that there was more to him than I'd thought before, but he had admitted that he'd not done this for the other people that had been in the hospital. People that didn't have ghost powers and who were scared of bullets.

I would have acted to protect them, Vlad said he'd acted to not waste his day as a hostage. But he could be lying. Had he done to to protect those people? I had already admitted that there was more to him than I'd thought. Suddenly I thought of the woman he'd pushed out of the way on the footage, why had he moved the woman doctor out of the way if he didn't at least care about her? "What about that woman?" I asked him.

"What woman?" he asked, sipping his wine.

"That woman doctor...what was her name...Grant! Doctor Grant, what about her, you pushed her outta the way in the hospital when you..."

"Evelyn, was in the way," he said louder than me.

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

"What?" he demanded and I had to fight not to smile. Annoying Vlad would never get old.

"Nothing," I shrugged lifting my iPad to my face to hide from his death glare. I tried to appear indifferent. Emotionless. Like he always did when he annoyed me...Vlad had it down better than I did though. "You don't think, y'know...Clockwork's gonna do more stuff like that, do you?" I asked quietly as the news presenter stope talking about Vlad's 'daring heroics' and about the sudden normal weather.

"I don't know," he replied, and I got the feeling that he was telling the truth.

"Oh..." I sighed. This could be a problem.

We sat in silence for a while, I had no idea what to say and Vlad didn't seem to mind the quiet. I continued to stare at the TV, but I wasn't paying attention to it, the news had probably finished and it could be talking about world war 3 for all I knew.

"You should leave him to me," Vlad said. I looked over at him to see him staring straight at me. It was kinda...creepy.

"Who?" I asked stupidly, but as I said, I had been zoning out for a while.

"Clockwork, Daniel," he sighed, "You'd only walk straight into a trap if you tried to..."

"Oh, like you did, you mean?" I snapped.

"That wasn't a trap, he was trying to prove a point, I told you. And it's not me the Observants want to deceive," he said and I sighed. He did have a point: it was my family they'd...and it was my life they'd ruined, not Vlad's.

"Yeah..." I muttered, "I know...I get it...err...what exactly are you planning on doing? I mean you can't exactly surprise him, can you?" I asked, "You're not gonna..y'know..."

"What?" he asked and I frowned.

"...I dunno...kill him or something...I dunno if you can kill a ghost, but..."

"Would you care if I did?" he asked. I didn't know, I really didn't, before I thought he was my friend, my ally, but now...would I care?

"...I don't know..." I replied quietly and turned my eyes back to the TV, then we both went silent again. At least I did anyway, I wasn't paying much attention to Vlad so I couldn't exactly be sure. Things were so messed up, and they were getting worse. If Clockwork wanted to he could kill Vlad as well then I would be alone again.

...And what could I do to stop him if he did?

I tried listening to the TV but it seemed so loud in my ears, I'd only out the volume on low but suddenly it felt like it was on full blast. Everything seemed out of proportion, like on those wacky mirrors they have at carnivals and things started to spin. The voices felt loud enough to split my skull so I reached for the remote and fumbled around to turn off the volume, but everything was still too loud.

I heard the wind screaming and roaring and howling outside, and even the sound of the clock ticking was blaring in my ears.

"...Daniel!" I heard and all of the noise faded away.

"Wha..." I muttered and rubbed my eyes. That was really weird.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...just a headache..." I said. I guess I was trying to convince myself more than Vlad, but he seemed to believe me.

"Then perhaps you should go to bed," he suggested and I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Aspirin's in the..." he started but a interrupted him quickly.

"No, I'm okay...'night," I muttered and floated up through the ceiling to my room. I floated over my bed then I let gravity do its thing, honestly, this thing was so damn comfy it was a miracle I got out of it at all. I didn't know they made beds this good, but as I'd already learnt: money definetly had its perks.

I lazily kicked off my shoes and hugged the soft covers as I shuffled under them, trying to move as little as possible. I glanced at the clock and saw that it wasn't very late, but it was kind of tired, and it was quiet up here. My head felt better already...I guess that was what a panic attack was like.

I guess all this was driving me nuts. Great. Not only was I hearing the voices of my dead friends and family, I was having panic attacks as well...if that even was a panic attack. It wasn't a headache, it was gone now. Oh well. If I worried about every little thing wrong with me I'd never leave my room. And I was fine now. So I closed my eyes and concentrated on the soft mattress, the warm blankets and the cloud-like pillow.

When I woke up it was pitch black and it took me a moment to adapt despite me ghost enhanced senses. I guess it was because I was still half human so I still had half human vision, which in comparison to ghosts was really bad. I looked across for the clock and saw that it was just after 3 in the morning. Well, considering that I'd gone to bed early in the afternoon it was bound to happen. It just meant that I'd never be able to get back to sleep.

I lay there for a while, just staring at the ceiling, which to be honest really wasn't that interesting. So I turned my attention to the door, the desk, the chair, the sliding doors of the wardrobe, the curtains, the sofa, the tv screen and all the stuff I'd bought from the mall which I still hadn't put away.

I didn't expect Vlad to do it for me, I just had more important things on my mind at the moment than the state of my room, so it hadn't been done yet.

I was still bored though. I didn't have anything else to do.

Soon I got an idea though, maybe it was just because I was going nuts since part of me screamed that it was a really dumb idea. Clockwork and the Observants had killed innocent people and in doing so they had ruined my life. And they had threatened Vlad's as well. I deserved some answers.

...Maybe it was just anger talking...

Maybe it was a bad idea, but I felt like I needed to talk to him, even if I was walking into a trap.

After everything I'd been through I decided it was better to be safe than sorry, if I was in there longer than I thought then if I left a note for Vlad he'd know and he'd be able to help me. But if I was in and out in a few minutes then I could get rid of the note before he'd even woke up and he'd never need to know about my little trip.

Yeah, that was it, I'd leave a note. I jumped out of bed and rummaged around the desk and scribbled a note for Vlad, then I floated slowly to his room and made sure he was asleep before leaving said note on his table. Then I flew through the floors and to the basement to the portal. Usually the Fenton portal was open all the time, or at least I knew how to open that one when it wasn't.

I looked at this one and it was locked. With a password. Not good. I didn't want to risk putting the wrong one in and setting some alarm off. Then I'd wake Vlad up and I'd be dead meat...well, maybe not dead meat but I'd be in trouble.

So I flew out of the house and over to Fenton Works, through the portal and into the ghost zone. I didn't even take the time to enjoy the feeling of freedom that came with flying through the green air, I was here for a reason. Vlad would probably kill me, he really hadn't wanted me to try anything. But it was my life that had been messed up, I had a right to be given some straight answers.

I know, Clockwork wasn't usually one for straight answers at the best of times, and I knew I'd promised myself never to speak to him again. But what other choice did I have?

"Clockwork?" I asked quietly as I landed in his tower. I made sure that I was on alert. After that trick he'd pulled with Vlad at the hospital today who knew what he'd do to me if he got the chance.

"Danny, I knew you'd come," I heard the time ghost say. His voice was even more...echoey than usual...which was kinda creepy.

"Right," I growled, "You're gonna give me some answers, and don't gimme that crap you said before, about me understanding in the future. Vlad told me about your little 'plan'."

"I know he did," Clockwork replied emotionlessly as he came out from the shadows to hover in front of me.

"And he told me about your 'robbery'," I added.

"I know he did," he repeated and I was getting really, really annoyed.

"I know you know!" (*1) I shouted angrily, and I felt my hands burning with ghost energy. I counted to ten in my head without looking away from him, I couldn't take any risks here. "Why'd you do it?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Why do you think?"

"Agh! I didn't come here to play mind games! Just give me a straight answer for once!" I shouted. Personally I think I deserved at least one straight forward answer, but something told me I wasn't going to get it.

"We all have someone to answer to, I am no different, I answer to the time stream. I work for the majority and to ensure that nothing threatens the...the greater good, I suppose you could call it," he said.

"That's the biggest load of b..." I started but he spoke over me.

"No, it isn't, and you know it, I know you do. I interfered once before for your benefit, I cannot do so again, I have helped in small ways...in whatever ways I can, but some things are out of my power."

"I thought you..."

"No, Danny, believe me, I was against this from the start," he said and I frowned.

"Then why'd you do it?" I demanded but I didn't get an answer.

"I am truly sorry, Danny," he said, and he didn't actually look really sad, more sad than I'd ever seen him. But any pity or understanding I felt soon vanished as I saw about a dozen Observants appear from the shadows and they stared at me with their creepy, one eyed...eyes.

I sighed as I realised I had walked into a trap, I knew it had been a bad idea, I knew I shouldn't have come. But at least I learned that, however small, Clockwork did feel...sorry for what he'd done. And that the Observants were my enemy. I flew up into the air as they began to attack me and I let my hands fill with green ectoplasm.

I wasn't going to get any help from Clockwork, and Vlad would be asleep for hours yet. Not good.

"What'd you want?" I shouted angrily as I shot back at them. Clockwork was just floating and watching, like last time.

"That is none of your concern," one of the Observants said to me.

"Nome of my concern! I think it IS my concern! You killed my family!" I screamed and shot ice at them, "Why me? What'd I ever do to you?!"

"You are a threat, but not the only one. Vladimir Masters has been free from restraint for years, he too is a threat to our world, to our survival. Both of you have been carefully watched, but we decided it was necessary to intervene," another of them said.

"So you did it just to piss us off! Well guess what?" I shouted, "It worked!" I attacked with my ghostly wail and sent them all flying through the far wall. It made me feel good, strong...until the recoil set in. The horrible effect that mde me feel like a weak little kid. I fell to the ground and held my head in my right hand.

Clockwork still hadn't moved and he wasn't showing signs of moving any time soon either. I glared at him in my best Vlad-like death glare and then I stared back across at the Observants who were getting back up from my attack. In the heat of the moment I'd made a really bad move and I doubted I could even stay ghost much longer let alone fight them all off. But I had to. I couldn't let them think I was a push over. I wasn't weak.

I'd regret it soon, but for the moment I was just glad that I'd wiped the smiles off their one-eyed faces! But since they seemed to really dislike me and I wasn't in the best condition to fight maybe it would be better to retreat.

With one last glare I jumped up and flew as fast as I could away from the angry, one-eyed Observants and Clockwork, I saw his tower shrink as I flew faster. But I also saw said one-eyed ghosts flying after me. Uh-oh, this wasn't gonna end well for me. Things like this never did. I cursed under my breath and sent a wave of ice and snow at them, I didn't expect it to stop them. But maybe it would slow the, down.

With their vision blocked for a few seconds I went invisible and carried on flying as fast as I could. My bad luck continued though as they followed me despite my invisibility. I dodged quickly as they attacked, my agility and speed were two parts of my powers that I was really proud of, and they had probably saved me more times than my actual ghost attacks...well...except maybe the ghostly wail. In this case though it had caused more trouble...whoops.

I swerved in and out of floating rocks and around the doors, I may have passed Johnny 13 and Kitty having another loud argument but I was flying too fast to tell them apart from a rock. It wasn't easy since everything was all blurry.

After a while I spotted Vlad's portal, if I remembered right then my parents' was at least five minutes away at the speed I was flying at. And with a dozen pissed off Observants behind me I didn't want to tempt those odds. But I didn't know how to open his portal...from either side. I settled for blasting it first, I blasted it with as much energy as I could hoping that something would happen.

I don't know what I was expecting, maybe it would miraculously open for me, maybe Vlad would near something and he'd open it for me. I really don't know. But the Observants would reach me in seconds if I didn't do something I'd be in big, big trouble.

"Agh! Open up, fruit-loop!" I shouted as I attacked the portal again. I had no idea what time it was. Would Vlad even be there? Would he even be awake? I had no idea whatsoever. The chances of me surviving this were really, really slim. I mean the chances of survival were so slim that...

My optimistic thought process was cut off as the portal actually opened and I fell inside as I was pushing on the door. "Ugh," I muttered as I hit the ground and changed back; I couldn't stay ghost anymore.

"Daniel," I looked up to see Vlad hovering there and the Observants just coming through the portal. His eyes widened like saucers - a look of complete and utter shock that I'd rarely seen on his face. I lifted my hand to attack one of the Observants but all that happened was a little green spark and I stared down at my hand.

"Uh-oh," I muttered and looked back up at the ghosts in Vlad's lab. Not only was I powerless but Vlad would kill me for this later.

I wasn't surprised when Vlad didn't waste a second before duplicating and attacking the Observants. The four Vlad's quickly attacked and didn't give them any time to attack back. He sent powerful blasts of ectoplasm at the Observants and I found the new experience of rooting for Vlad kind of weird.

I tried again to attack but it didn't work again, but Vlad didn't need my help, he never needed my help, he was tough enough to fight them. Not like me. It annoyed me that after one ghostly wail I was out for the count, and I'd had to run...or fly away. At least usually I could do two or three wails, but I guess I hadn't exactly been very healthy lately, so it could have been worse.

Soon the Observants were thrown around the room and some flew back through the portal. Vlad actually threw some of them through it and it didn't take long for him to win. Of course, I rolled my eyes, what was a couple of Observants to Vlad?

"What. Happened?" he asked slowly, and carefully. It was strange that he could scare me just as much as when he was shouting as he could in this tone. I shivered on the floor and nervously rubbed my left arm. I looked up to see that he'd locked the portal again and his duplicates had vanished. The lab looked like it had been home to a mini tornado and Vlad looked pissed.

"Well...err..." I began but he apparently didn't want to hear an explanation despite the fact that he'd asked for one.

"I told you not to interfere!" he shouted and it felt like whole building shook.

"I was..."

"I didn't tell you for my health, Daniel! They are dangerous, and you're not exactly in the best condition to be fighting powerful ghosts. Do you really have a death wish?" he demanded and I shrunk back towards the wall. He could really intimidate when he wanted to.

"I didn't..." I muttered, only to be stopped again.

"What on earth were you thinking? If I hadn't heard you do you have any idea what could have happened? If I had been a second later...What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I left a note..."

"Huh, you left a note!" he repeated, "That's not the point! Boy, do you have any idea...don't you even...Just tell me, what was going through your mind when you decided to go in there and...what the hell did you do, anyway?"

"I...kinda went to Clockwork's tower...and I...kinda said he was full of crap...and err...I got sneak attacked..." I answered cleverly. Vlad only seemed to get angrier though and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"And that doesn't seem at all to sound ridiculously risky to you?"

"Maybe..." I said quietly.

"Maybe," he repeated and shook his head, "Maybe, you should have listened to me in the first place. Maybe you should have considered the consequences before doing something so stupid!"

"I just wanted an answer," I muttered.

"And did you get one?"

"Not really," I said.

"Did you expect to get one?" he asked and I shook my head. "I could have told you that, and you wouldn't have had to risk your life!"

"Yeah..." I muttered and he sighed. Then without saying anything else, he floated away through the ceiling, leaving me alone with the mess of the lab.

It was strange, but I felt almost as though I'd disappointed him somehow. I hadn't though much...or really at all what he'd think of my little trip, but maybe I should have done. I'd never seen him like that...well maybe a few times in the last few days. He was acting almost like...my dad. My mom and dad had acted like that when I did something reckless without telling them?. It was weird to think that Vlad was acting like a parent, I'd never thought that he had a paternal bone in his body. But I guess I was wrong on that account too.

Geez, how many times could a guy be wrong about something? It was kinda depressing to think that really. With a Vlad-worthy sigh I picked myself up and made my way up the stairs and through into the sitting room. I guess, now I was the bad guy...

* * *

><p>(*1) Bonus points if you can tell me what Disney film this idea is from. It just came to me when I was typing it but it was just so funny I decided to leave it in.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N. And, there you have it. I hope I didn't disappoint you. Although I should point out that only four people reviewed last time, it was probably a contributor in why it took so long to update. I want to finish this and I will. But it helps if I know that there's interest in my work. But what can I do, I can't hold you to ransom, but opinions are, as I'm sure you know, very welcome.<p> 


	22. Once More Unto the Breach

Disclaimer: Me owns nothing! All rights to Danny and the crew belong to Nickelodeon not History101.

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 22: Once More Unto the Breach (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>When I'd come up from the lab I hadn't seen Vlad in the sitting room, the kitchen, the other sitting rooms, his study, the kitchen, the landing, and I hadn't past him in the corridor either. I didn't look in his room, I think that would have been some kind of invasion of privacy. And at the moment I didn't think he needed an excuse to blast my head off.<p>

He probably wasn't even in there, he'd probably gone flying or something, it was what I always did, it helped me think. I couldn't have gone now though, I already felt like jello as it was and I didn't want to risk going 'splat' on the ground...especially when I wasn't sure if Vlad would catch me or not. It wasn't worth the risk.

So I'd been pacing around my room for what felt like hours, I felt like I could sleep for days but I didn't let myself. I'd probably worn a hole in the carpet - which I didn't doubt was very expensive, but I could deal with that later. I was going over everything that had happened earlier. And I couldn't get Vlad's shouting out of my mind, don't get me wrong, it hadn't upset me like that. I was used to him shouting at me, we had called each other horrible things before, we'd shouted and screamed...or at least I had, and we'd fought all the time. But not like that, that had been different.

I hadn't given a thought to how he'd react when I'd decided on going into the Ghost Zone. Maybe I'd thought he wouldn't care, or that he'd understand, or...oh well, it didn't really matter, what I'd been thinking. He'd saved my butt and then he'd got mad at me, what did it matter what I'd been thinking? But why did it bother me so much? There was this nagging voice at the back of my mind, like a constant kick up the pants or an itch that wouldn't go away. What was wrong with me?

...I knew what it was of course...it was guilt. Guilt, pure and simple.

But it was so strange to think that I, me, of all people, felt guilty for making Vlad worry about me. It was such a crazy idea! I felt like I'd somehow disappointed him.

The question was: why did I feel so bad about disappointing him?

The answer: because I cared about what he thought and how he felt.

Which meant that things had really, really, really changed. Duh! I'd already kind of figured that...but it was still weird, and I guess it always would be.

I had no idea what time it was, I could have been pacing for hours, days, months, or just minutes for all the attention I was paying. But when I started to hear bird chirping outside I flew up onto the roof and sat down. It wasn't the most comfortable seat in he world but I got a great view, I could see the whole city from up here. I could see the huge business buildings and the mall in the distance, I could make out the roofs of the houses and the radio tower. Of course it helped that my sight was better than most ordinary people's was.

I watched the sun rise from the roof and I listened to the birds sing as the sky got brighter and brighter. I rested my chin on my knees and wrapped my arms round my legs as the cool breeze picked up.

After a while I saw something coming towards the manor in the sky, it was small but fast. I squinted at it to try and see what it was and I almost fell off the roof in shock when I recognised what...or rather who, it was.

Oh boy, it was Vlad, so clearly we we more alike than I'd wanted to admit. He'd gone flying, and he'd flown back despite the fact that he didn't need to - he could just teleport. I watched from the corner of me eyes as he got closer and closer until he was only a few metres away from me.

We kept eye contact for about a second and then he disappeared through the roof down into the house...he hadn't said a word. Guess I was still in trouble, and believe me, the thought didn't make me feel good at all.

* * *

><p>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>My impromptu flight had done nothing to steady my nerves, I had hoped that I would be calmer so that I could be able to speak with Daniel. But I was still irked and irritated by his actions, and the fact that I had to be in the office very shortly didn't help matters either. I'd taken enough time off as it was and the work had been piling up; the thought of tackling that mountain was not something I wanted to dwell on. But perhaps it would prove a good distraction.<p>

How could I speak to the boy when even I didn't know if I could control my temper? A distraction was in order and with hours of mundane paperwork and meetings ahead it was preferable than admonishing an emotional adolescent for reckless behaviour - which wasn't something I'd had to do before.

After I flew down through the house I dressed for work and went in search of a quick breakfast. It didn't take long however for me to hear footsteps from upstairs and then the same noise from the stairs just as I was about to leave for the office. I didn't need to glance back to know it was Daniel. Who else would it be?

"Where...where are you..." he started to ask me quietly.

"Work," I said emotionlessly as I dusted the sleeve of my jacket and opened the front door.

"Oh," he sighed and without another word he opened the front door and left. I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it with more force than was strictly necessary, but I found it therapeutic to take out my frustration on the door. I couldn't exactly beat the boy within an inch of his life anymore, could I?

I not only had to remain vigilant for any more of Clockwork's schemes, but now I had to deal with a child who didn't care for his own life. I thought I'd already cured him of that...but clearly not. It would be extremely difficult for me to continue protecting the boy if he didn't care, or even appreciate my efforts.

This pensive mindset was perhaps not the best state of mind to be driving in, but what choice did I have? In Amity Park, backwater city or no, mayors simply didn't fly into their office.

The work was tedious, monotonous and mundane, I could usually have completed it from my study at my manor, but the time away from the place was a welcome change. Despite the fact that I'd been flying to clear my head I still needed time to consider what to do about Daniel's little trip. A little trip that could have cost him his life if I had arrived seconds later.

I couldn't exactly give a normal punishment for that? But what was a normal punishment for a child like Daniel? I wasn't even his parent, I was his guardian, did that make it different? Dealing with children was not something I had much experience with.

But I pushed aside the issue as I sat through a particularly dull meeting for several hours with fussing men and women who believed that they were more important then they really were. They talked non-stop while my secretary shot sympathetic looks at me as I attempted for a third time to calm them down.

Since my youth I'd learned that politics often involved self important socialites sitting around tables and merely shouting at one another, which was what happened more often than not in these meetings...until I intervened.

Thankfully the meeting concluded shortly after 3 in the afternoon, usually they lasted for as long as we could stand string at each others faces for regardless of whatever matter was being discussed. And today was one such day. I'd had enough for one day.

I decided on working through paperwork from my companies until 5 'o'clock came, I checked and re-checked the finances, imports and exports to make sure that nothing was happening that I was unaware of. It had taken time but no one in my companies dared to double cross me, I'd made fine examples of the few that had - publicly humiliating, and career crushing examples of course. Disloyalty deserved nothing less, and I didn't stand for insubordination.

Coupled with the fact that I was an extremely good business man, were the reasons that my companies were so successful. Despite the small size of the town, it wasn't doing too bad either. But of course with me in charge it was bound to do well.

Modesty was not a trait that I valued. Everything is as it is, and I treat it as such. Which perhaps was why I found it so difficult to undstand how Daniel could defend this town for so long and not desire the credit for having done so.

I knew why he did it of course but that didn't mean I understood it, or could even comprehend it; he saw things differently than I ever would.

The stress and frustration that had been building up all day were mounting and I couldn't find it on me to remain here any longer. Without another glance at my desk I piled the papers into my briefcase and left the building, no doubt causing many curious heads to turn my way, but I didn't pay it any heed, since I had far more important things to concern me.

As it had been this morning my driving abilities were sorely tested as I was on a short fuse, it was probably lucky that I didn't cause an accident...or unlucky...whichever.

Upon my arrival I walked swiftly through into the house but I didn't see Daniel anywhere, he was still probably still in his room. He hadn't left it all morning before I'd left for work and I doubted if he'd left it after I'd left either. Good. Let the boy suffer in silence for a while, he had earned it after all.

On entering my study I closed the door and reached under the floor boards with intangible hands. It was the safest hiding place for a half ghost, Daniel had been in here before and he and shown no qualms about rooting through my papers and my desk. But I highly doubted he'd think to check the floorboards for anything.

It was where I'd opted to hide the album that Daniel had seemed so fond of but for some reason he hadn't seen fit to bring it from Fenton Works with him - I couldn't think why. It seemed so unlike him to try and push things away, to try and leave behind any memory of his family. It's something I'd done, yes, but Daniel was not me, no matter how much I'd wished for that to be otherwise in the past.

I hadn't had the time or the inclination to the look at the thing before now, but as I did so I could see that the old album was worn and torn with clear signs of age, most likely it had been old before even Daniel had it. I was proven correct when I opened the cover and photographs of a 20 year younger Jack smiled back at me with Maddie by his side, they stood in the old school lab in which we'd al spent so much of our time. I was assaulted with page after page of their smiling faces followed by newspaper articles about our 'outlandish' theories, and it surprised me to see that even I was on a few of the photographs.

...And Daniel had not torn them out in anger as I doubtlessly would have.

Further on in the album the photographs showed a younger Daniel and Jasmine with Jack and Maddie, at family holidays. Birthdays and Christmases, Easters and thanksgiving, holidays that my own family had dismissed so easily, holidays that we'd thought nothing of - that I still thought nothing of if I was honest with myself.

I flicked through the remaining pages of the most recent photographs and I couldn't help but smirk as articles of the 'ghost boy's heroics met my eyes. There was one of Jack and Maddie standing outside outside local school with proud smiles, and serval others.

I stared down at their faces, but for some reason I felt anger boil inside me and I slammed the book closed, just as I did however something fell from the back of the album and onto the floor, I glanced down at it and saw a photo of Daniel as a ghost as he fought Skulker from a street. Who had decided to take this image or why, when such a fight was under way I didn't know, but I soon found a short note on the back. It was written in a smart, cursive script in dark blue.

Danny,

Just because mom and dad don't know everything yet, just don't let it get to you. Your friends know it's you, and we're proud of you.

One day they will be too, so don't give up, keep waiting and keep fighting.

Love, Jazz.

P.S. Happy Birthday.

The girl had drawn a crude symbol in the corner, it was a small 'D' and the cruel irony of said message didn't escape my notice, unfortunately. I tucked the photo back into the album and left it on my desk as I walked over to the closest window to watch the slowly moving clouds in the otherwise blue sky.

I watched the boy silently as he walked from vehicle to vehicle and waited for the opportune moment to make my presence known.

* * *

><p>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>I hadn't left the house all day. It was a nice day outside but I lay on my bed most of the day, I think I only got up one to get a snack. With hardly any sleep last night and my...trip...this morning I could have slept the morning away. But something wouldn't let me, my subconscious wouldn't let me sleep.<p>

I'd paced my room a zillion times and I'd stared out of the windows for ages as well, but the guilt wouldn't go away. Geez! All I'd done was go into the Ghost Zone by myself - which I'd done a million times before, but now I suddenly felt like crud. Metaphorical crud, that is.

"Arghh!" I screamed and flipped from my bed onto the floor. I had absolutely no idea what time it was but I needed to do something, not only was I mad with guilt but I was going mad from boredom as well.

I walked as quietly as I could, I didn't know if Vlad was back or not since I didn't know the time and I didn't want to disturb him; I wasn't ready to face him yet. It was cowardly of me, but I just couldn't. So I tiptoed down the hallway and down the stairs, through the foyer, past the sitting rooms, the kitchen and Vlad's study.

I carried on wandering round for a minute or two, until I took a turn I hadn't seen before and I came to a door and some stairs. I didn't think I'd be doing any harm just walking around, so I walked through the door, down the steps and pushed open the door at the end.

...Then I just stared for a while, I mean how could I not? Why hadn't Vlad told me he had this hidden away under the house? Well...technically it wasn't his, it had been used by people before but still, why hadn't I been informed of something as cool as this?

I walked slowly into the underground garage...and I use that word 'cos I couldn't think of a better one. When most people use the word 'garage' they think of a little shed big enough for one car if you were lucky, or something to put tools in at the end of a backyard. Not in Vlad's case though. No. This was no little garage, this was...a...a parking lot!

It was huge with overhead lighting and dozens of cars, I'd been wondering where he kept all those cars, now I knew! And, of course, Vlad being Vlad, he never did things half way. There were old fashioned looking cars in different colours raging to top of the range sports cars shining in black, silver, red and blues. Just how many cars did one man need?

There was four limousines at the far end as well, all sparkling black and shiny blacked-out windows. I spotted a line of motorbikes as well, but I couldn't imagine Vlad using them. He just didn't seem the type to ride motorbikes, they weren't exactly his style...dignified and stuff, I mean.

I walked over to the first bike in the row and it looked old, I wasn't exactly an expert but it was really, really cool, all of them did. There was even a gas pump in the corner of the under ground lot! What kind of person had a gas pump in their house?

...Well, a person with this many cars, I guess.

One particular car caught my eye though, I moved from the row of bikes and over to the most awesome, black car I'd ever seen in my life. It had a flawless finish and it was a convertible in the most modern design you could think off. It was low and sleek and I suddenly understood why Vlad would have a collection like this. 'Cos cars were cool! (*1)

This one looked brand new, never used but I bet it was, 'cos if this was sitting in my parking lot I'd have at least driven it once, to se show fast it could go, just for the fun of it. And I bet Vlad had thought that too.

"Do you like it?" I heard a voice suddenly ask and I jumped around to see Vlad leaning against the doorway with his arms folded. I guess he was back.

"Uh...maybe..." I said, I was surprised that he had said anything to me. Wasn't he supposed to be mad at me?

"Can you drive?" he asked me. I was still in surprise that he was speaking so I still wasn't managing full sentences.

"Well...err...I..." I muttered, I tried to explain that I could, but that I had no licence but my mouth just wasn't working in time with my brain.

"Then I'll teach you. Get in," Vlad said suddenly and I looked up quickly; this was just too good an opportunity to pass up. I mean it was kinda cool that he wanted to teach me to drive and all...but he obviously didn't realise that I already knew how to, not legally since I didn't have an actual licence but I was still an okay driver.

And it was a good distraction from the fact that he was supposed to still be mad at me.

"Cool," I smiled as I pictured how I could make this as uncomfortable for Vlad as possible. This was gonna be so funny! So I nodded and floated down into the car.

I waited a minute in the drivers' seat and soon Vlad walked offer, unlocked the car and handed me the keys. I tried really hard not to make it look like I knew too much as he told me what was what or how to adjust the mirrors, and soon I was unskilfully driving the car out of the parking lot. Luckily this car was close to the doors which, by the way were automatic, and slide open on either side...how cool was that?!

Just to make it more believable I even stalled the car a few times when I drove it down the path and I gave the gear box a hard time too. Maybe it was cruel of me to drag this out for so long but I liked this version of Vlad, he wasn't beating me up to teach me something and he was being nice. It was all too easy to forget the fact that I had done something incredibly stupid less than 24 hours ago too.

"Daniel, slow down," Vlad ordered as I once again made him believe that I was losing control of the car. I was really proud of my acting skills but maybe now was the time to come clean, we were approaching the main road and I didn't really want to give the guy a heart attack. I steered the car back into the centre of the lane and quickly accelerated to get up into 4th and 5th gears.

Suddenly all the uncertainty was gone and the car was perfectly controlled.

I glanced at him quickly then turned back to the road and burst out laughing, the look on his face was priceless. "How did you do that?" he asked me with uncharacteristic idiocy. I rolled my eyes at him and he sighed, "I can't believe I fell for that," he said.

"What can I say, V-man, I'm the worlds best actor," I replied, "I've known how to drive the _Fenton Assault Vehicle_ since I was tall enough to reach the peddles; driving a car's a cakewalk compared to that thing," I told him.

"And the reason you didn't see fit to tell me is..."

"Honestly...it was too funny," I laughed again and Vlad rolled his eyes as we entered the motorway. I had no route planed so I figured I'd just follow the cars in front of me for a while. "Mom wouldn't let me actually drive a car...or the assault vehicle till I got my licence though, which I haven't."

"Then I suppose I should be thankful for Maddie's common sense, and that you clearly didn't inherit Jack's driving skills," he said. I could see that he meant it in good humour but it irritated me that he couldn't even say anything nice about my dad even when he was dead.

I stopped myself from snapping at him so I just stared out at the road and focused on driving the car safely. Vlad didn't say anything else either and I hoped he'd got my silent message about his comment...but I doubted it. It seemed he'd never be able to not insult my dad. That kinda depressed me for some reason. "And I suppose since you can already drive you should take the test then I should get you a car, that way if you crash it it won't be one of mine," he said and I spun my head round to stare at him.

"Say what?" I choked.

"Watch the road, Daniel," Vlad pointed ahead so I did. What was he up to now? Was he apologising...in his own way...for that cheap shot about my dad? Was he trying to be nice to me? Or was he simply throwing cash around at anyone who happened to be in the way...in this case at me, for no reason?

He didn't say anything after that and now after that little show I'd now remembered why things had been more difficult than usual. I looked up and saw a road sign so I decided to follow it and leave the highway, I saw Vlad glance around but if he was expecting me to tell him where we were he was out of luck...'cos I had no idea.

Soon I saw that we'd come to a nearby city and I pulled into a quiet looking street of houses with lots of people walking by. It looked like any normal town with nice, happy, normal people walking along. But like Paris and every other place we'd been lately, I found that it lacked some important things. There were no people in bright jumpsuits with anti-ghost weapons. And now there never would be, not like my parents anyway.

"Look..." I said eventually as I turned off the engine, this wasn't going to be easy. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

"No matter," he shrugged and went to open the door. "You clearly know how to drive very well, and I don't doubt that..."

"Not about the driving," I told him quickly and he took his hand off the door. "I meant about...y'know...this morning..." he gave a small nod to show that he wasn't listening but he didn't say anything.

I should have found that strange - because again, he was acting like a parent...and I still wasn't sure of I'd ever get used to it. The thing was though, I didn't hate the idea...not anymore anyway. I may not have had the most normal parents in the world but I was sure that kids with even their legal guardians shouldn't have to go through with this all the time. Always waiting for one of us to screw up and then trying to wort it out - it'd get tiring. And while that game was fun when it was with an enemy, with an ally it was just pointless.

...So I'd have to be mature about it. No stupid pranks, or jokes or games, or trying to score points in a round of publicly humiliating pranks. I could be adult about this; I'd made the mistake so I'd put it right. "I should've told you...I know I should've said..."

"It's not the fact that you didn't tell me that irks me, Daniel," he sighed, "You knew it was a foolish idea and yet you still saw fit to risk your life. I told you that we were in a dangous position, I told you that they had their own agenda and they have clearly proven that they will kill for it!" he shouted.

I winced as he said the word 'kill', it was still, and would always be a touchy subject for me, but he either ignored it, or didn't see it because he carried on. "What is it going to take for you to see that? What on earth possessed you to go looking for them? Was it revenge?"

"No!" I shouted back quickly. It hadn't been about revenge...had it?

"Are you sure? Not even a small part of you didn't go looking for revenge?"

"No! I couldn't...I didn't..." I said, "It wasn't like that..."

"I'm not so sure, but the fact of the matter is: as well as almost getting yourself killed, you didn't find your answer and nor can I give you one," he said more quietly than before. I guess this meant that he had cooled off a bit, which was good news for me 'cos angry Vlad was the same as scary Vlad. And I did not want to be in the same car as scary Vlad. "You are still in no condition to be taking on such odds in a fight, and I hope you realise that I lock my portals for good reasons."

I nodded and he continued, "I assume you used the portal in Fenton Works," he said and I nodded again, "Then I'll deal with that one was well, the less portals there are the less chances there are of them paying us more visits."

I panicked at the thought that he would dismantle my parents portal, and I think he saw it on my face. It was special, he couldn't destroy it, it had given me my powers and despite the fact that's hated it sometimes I couldn't let him destroy it. "Relax, Daniel, I am not going to destroy it," he said and I sighed in relief.

But he'd done that thing where he could tell what I was thinking again and I wish I knew how he did it. Something told me I never would though. "But I will make it so that nothing can enter or leave the Ghost Zone from it without an override signature from my ecto-energy," he said.

I didn't like the sound of that idea but what could I do? "And, your going to clean up that mess in the lab when we get back," he added confidently.

"What?! Why..." I sighed, "Okay," I muttered, I guess it was only fair. Then I started the car again and drove away from the street, leaving behind the unnamed city and, hopefully, our argument. If I'd learnt anything recently, it was that life was too short to waste on stupid arguments.

* * *

><p>(*1) I'm no car buff or anything, but think Lamborghini style! If I had as much money as Vlad did I'd have my own parking lot of cars and bikes too, wouldn't you? Think the garage from the Batman Forever film of 1995 for the scene - if you've seen it, only mine's underground :)<p> 


	23. Problems, Dilemmas and Conundrums

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 23: Problems, Dilemmas and Conundrums (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>It was official: cleaning up Vlad's lab was just as bad, if not worse than cleaning my parents' lab. Theirs was usually a mess, but it was small so there was only so much room for the mess to be. Vlad's lab was like 10 times bigger so it was like there was 10 times the mess.<p>

The fight had knocked almost everything out of place and there was broken glass shards all over the floor, I'd had to float around the room just to pick it all up. Then I'd had to pick up all the books, unbroken lab equipment, move the shelves back into place - which on its own was no easy task, and then I'd had to wipe everything down. I mumbled a lot of foul language as I did, but since I did deserve this I made sure I did the job properly.

...Plus I didn't want to see what form of punishment Vlad would come up with if I didn't do this one right...

'Hey, Danny, ya missed a spot!' I heard the disembodied voice of Tucker say to me and I cursed back at it...him...whatever.

All this was gonna drive me mad! Was this really my friend or was it me loosing it? NO! It could NOT be Tucker talking to me, I'd watched him...it just couldn't be him. There was no way it was him. It wasn't happening. I was not hearing the voice of my best friend, the voice of my dead nest friend was not in my head. It wasn't. Really. This couldn't go on. I couldn't keep doing this. I couldn't keep talking to people that weren't there. Things were messed up enough without adding voices to the mix.

'Danny, dude, what's up?' Tucker asked me again. I growled and told him to stop talking, I shouted in my head to tell him to shut up.'Dude, it's just me,' he shouted back.

"It can't be..." I whispered.

'But, dude...' I heard him say.

"Stop it! Please!" I shouted and I curled back against the wall, throwing the book I'd picked up from the floor clear across the room. I couldn't keep hearing voices, Vlad must already think I was messed up enough...I was seeing a shrink...I was messed up though...

'Danny, calm down...' I heard Sam tell me, but I tried really hard to block out her voice. As difficult as it was for me...I hated myself for ignoring her...I tried to focus on something else...anything else. But it was hard...'cos a part of me, well, most of me,wanted to heard their voices.

'No sweat, Danny, it's just us,' my dad said and I could picture his smile.

'Your dad's right, Danny,' my mom added and I couldn't help but smile. Even thou I knew they weren't real. Even though I knew I was going crazy...I smiled...At least if I was crazy...I wouldn't be crazy alone.

I stood up and got back to cleaning up. I didn't feel so sad anymore. I did tear their voices again.

It probably took me all morning, but I finally finished cleaning up all of the mess, and boy it had been a mess. I'd done more cleaning today than I'd ever done in my whole life put together. Add to everything the fact that I'd been hearing the voices again, and this had been one heck of a day.

With no sign of Vlad anywhere I made my bid for freedom and flew quickly out of the lab and up into the sitting room. I'd had enough chores for one day, and I didn't feel up to talking to Vlad yet. I knew he probably had some kind of gym here, he was Vlad after all and he'd had one in his castle...I knew 'cos I remembered when I'd got the building blown up I'd seen piles of equipment lying around...heh heh.

So, anyway, I set to work trying to find one, and because I flew through the walls and floors it didn't take me long. I also found a gigantic library, an indoor swimming pool and loads of other cool rooms that Vlad hadn't told me about...but I guess he'd never had the chance to tell me yet since things had been so...awkward.

Luckily Vlad wasn't in his gym either so I decided to make use of it. I ran though a really long and difficult acrobatics routine that me and Sam had made when we'd been trying to improve my, as then non existent skills. But now I could do front flips, back flips, triple aerial somersaults, 23 cartwheels in a row, and I could flip from the asymmetric bars without falling off anymore; which was a serious result...and less painful too.

I could lift more weight than Dash but in gym class I was forced to act the wimp, it had really got on my neves, too. 'Danny, why can't you try harder?' 'Fenton, you're such a wimp!' 'It's not that hard, try again or you'll fail!'

I was busy saving the town from ghosts and occasional apocalyptic destruction and all I got at school was that I was a weak, stupid kid who didn't try hard enough...But I guess it was kinda my fault that they thought all that; my gym teacher, my regular teachers, and the kids at school all saw me like that because I'd made it look that way, it didn't make it any easier to deal with though.

I fell to the ground on my stomach as my arms started to ache; over 300 push ups after all I'd already done was really pushing it...no pun intended. After a minute I floated over to the weights and I saw that there was really heavy looking weights on a bar. I tried to lift it but I couldn't even make it budge. Was this what Vlad used?

And I thought I was strong, I couldn't even lift this thing! It was heavier than a house! I settled for something lighter that I could actually use and instead of focusing on my screaming muscles as I thought back to earlier. As well the fact that Vlad had made me clean his lab everything else had been...weird. He hadn't seemed mad...at all...not even a little bit.

I forced my arms to lift the weights again, and again and again, until I had to stop, there was only so much pain blocking a guy could do. I fell back onto the floor again and stared up at the ceiling as I rubbed my aching arms. Even when I'd used the gym in Sam's house I'd never worked out so much, but now it was better than focusing on stuff I'd rather forget.

Something on the far wall caught my eyes so I picked myself up and hovered over to the wall that had at least a dozen different bows resting on hooks. There were ones that looked modern and metal, and others that looked older and more traditional. I picked up one of the wooden ones and I held it up just like the guys on the cartoons did.

Behind me I saw that there was loads of arrows all arranged neatly and all were labelled, some were different sizes, and some had brightly coloured feathered ends. Cool. I took a simple wooden one to match the bow and I fumbled with it for a minute trying to make it look right.

After I heard a quiet click I figured that meant I'd either broke it or that I'd...I dunno exactly but it didn't fall apart in my hands. So I pulled back the string, took aim at the target and fired. I almost hit the bullseye; the arrow went in the circle outside the middle, which I figured was pretty good, but I had been practicing my aim with my ghost powers for 2 years so I guess a measly wooden arrow was nothing in comparison.

I tried again, and again and within the next minute I could hit the bullseye every time.

I'd lost track of time but I I heard footsteps behind me getting louder and louder just as I was putting the finishing touches to my masterpiece. The final arrow hit its mark and the target was decorated with my 'D' insignia that I wore on my jumpsuit. Complete with the three lines that came of the straight line too. Which I thought was cool. I'd just got another arrow ready to fire when I heard a deep chuckling from behind me.

I turned around to find Vlad standing just behind me, and of course I kinda forgot that I was holding a bow and arrow ready to fire at him. He didn't find this the least bit threatening though and he didn't even flinch. I sighed, I guess I'd never be able to scare the guy. "What's up, V-man?" I asked him as I relaxed my right arm and lowered the bow in my left hand that had been aimed at his head.

"Am I to assume that my lab is usable once more, if you're fooling around like this?" he asked emotionlessly.

"I'm not 'fooling around'," I said and took aim at the target again. My arms didn't want to comply after all the work I'd put them though but I ignored it.

"Hmm," Vlad scoffed and looked over at my work on the target at the other end of the room which now had , "Clearly not."

"Yeah," I said just before I fired another arrow, which landed in the bullseye. If I carried on using the same target much longer there wouldn't be any room left on it.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"The lab, I cleaned it, all of it, all 50 zillion square miles of the thing," I muttered, leaving out the voices I'd heard in the process.

"Good," he said simply, ignoring my sarcasm. He took off his black jacket, rolled back his sleeves, then walked back to the display and picked up a bow then fired an arrow at the target next to mine. Of course his hit the centre of the bullseye. He fired again...and got another direct hit.

"How much can you bench?" I asked after a while of silence. I think I surprised him by asking that, but the silence had been getting on my nerves and I'd had to say something...and I was curious.

"What?" he asked and lowed the bow and arrow.

"How much..." I stared to repeat he stopped me.

"I heard you, I meant...why are you asking me?"

"Well who else is gonna know?" I snapped and got ready to fire another shot.

"885 lbs," he said suddenly. I almost choked on the air in my lungs and I lost focus on the arrow I'd just let loose, which of course missed the target, by a mile.

"Huh?" I muttered and I think he was laughing at me inside, "You're lying," I said.

"Why would I lie?"

"Because..." I replied and he stood calmly waiting for an answer, "Just...just because..."

"Well, for the record I am not lying," he said after a minute.

I tried to imagine lifting almost 900 lbs, but the best I'd done was 270 lbs, I guess that explained the weights that I couldn't lift earlier.

"But that's like a...a...err..." I struggled to think of something that heavy but I was coming up blank; math had never been my strong point.

"A polar bear? A wild Siberian tiger or a race horse, seven or eight people, about 100 gallons of water, 100 odd cinder blocks..."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" I sighed, and now I had no doubt that he was finding this funny. And he'd clearly thought a lot about the weight he could lift.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Couldn't lift that," I muttered and pointed to the weights at the other end of the room.

"And I wouldn't expect you to," he replied, "I've been lifting weights since before you were born. And I've had ghost powers since before then, as well."

I had to admit he did have a point, so I said nothing and picked up another arrow and brought my arm back, but I felt that same stabbing pain in my muscles. What could I expect though? I'd done nothing but hang around for the last week and then I did a huge work out that even on a good day would've been pushing it. I really hadn't thought it through, had I?

"Aghh," I muttered as quietly as I could as I let the arrow loose. It didn't exactly hit the bullseye.

I lowered my bow and tried to work the kinks out of my left shoulder; I'd probably pulled a major muscle...and several muscles I didn't know existed as well.

"Went a little far with the weights then, did you?" he smirked.

"Shut up, Vlad," I muttered in a voice as evil-sounding as I could but he just chuckled at me; I still wasn't very scary.

We were both quiet for a while then, I didn't know what else to say, and neither did he apparently. We just fired arrow, after arrow, after arrow...until I remembered everything that had happened to bring me here.

It was weird how, one minute I could be carefree and almost happy just doing ordinary things with Vlad; like now, and then everything would hit me like a ton of bricks and come crashing down around me.

I decided to just come right out and ask, morality aside; this was more important. "So...what happens now?"

"About what?" he asked curiously. He was obviously in a good mood now, just like I had been a second ago, I didn't mean to ruin his good mood; that wasn't my intention...but I needed to know if he was planning anything for the Observants. Within seconds the same realisation if had hit him too and he lowered his wooden bow, his arm relaxing on the arrow he'd been aiming. "Ah..." he muttered.

"Yeah, that...what're you gonna do?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he said and this, for obvious reasons made me really mad. I turned to face him as I felt all the blood in my veins boil with anger.

"How can you say that?!" I shouted, "This 'concerns me' more than you! I have a right to 'concern myself'!" If you're planning something I should be in on it!"

"Daniel, I assure you, this concerns me just as much as it does you; my life has been affected too," Vlad said calmly.

"They didn't have your family killed right in front of you!" I screamed and threw the bow onto the floor. I regretted saying it before the words had even left my mouth. But when you got angry, I mean really angry, you just couldn't stop things, and the word vomit was one of them. I had learnt that his family was a touchy subject for him, and it didn't take a psychologist to see that the look on his face was not good.

That look was a mix of sadness, resentment, and anger, lots and lots of anger, and when Vlad got angry, he got scary. His eyes glowed blood red and, I know it sounds corny, but the room seemed to get cold and dark...I wondered how long he had to practice to do things like that...did he even practice or did it just happen?

...Either way it was happening...and I'd made it happen...again. Sometimes I was such an idiot! "Err...Vlad..." I took a step back in self preservation.

He blinked once, twice, looked away from me, and then turned his back, carrying his bow and the arrow back to the display wall.

"How clear do I have to make it, Daniel?" he suddenly said very calmly, "The fact that they did...shows that they won't hesitate in harming you. Perhaps they won't go as far as to kill you, but I don't doubt that they'll come close to doing so. You've proven that you're not in a position to prevent this, but, I am. Therefore it make more sense for me to deal with this..."

"But I..."

"However," he interrupted me, "Once I decide on a course of action, I will inform you."

To say I was surprised was an understatement; not only had he not exploded in anger, he'd promised to let me in on any plans. I could only nod slowly and watch as he walked out of the room, leaving me alone again. I was too surprised that he hadn't shouted back to question what he said.

I was probably standing there for about a minute, like a statue, but when I could move I picked up the bow I'd thrown and decided to walk across to the target. I pulled out all of the arrows, walked back as far from the target as I could, and took aim once more.

* * *

><p>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>As I closed the door behind me I heard the sound of Daniel's heavy breathing from the gym; he was in shock. Good, it would keep him quiet for a while. The truth of the matter was that I had no idea what I was going to do...about the Observants or about Daniel himself.<p>

How does one fight an enemy who knows every possible future before its even happened?

The answer; one can't. I could only deal with the aftermath of his attacks. Unfortunately that meant dealing with an orphaned child, and a woman who knew nothing about this world. Clockwork could further complicate things for me by bringing Evelyn further into this mess...and if he did, what would I do?

For moment she believed it had been something generated by the media, and I aimed to keep it that way...but against an enemy such as Clockwork things rarely went according to plan. I couldn't do anything about it either; I couldn't send her away, because Clockwork would see me doing t before I'd even decided to do it. I couldn't send duplicates to keep an eye on her, because he'd see them and there was a possibility he'd take the opportunity to attack her before my duplicates got there.

He was backing me into a corner, I felt like the prey, not the predator. I was the deer in the headlights on a dark night and I did not appreciate the experience at all. And clearly neither did Daniel.

I stormed into my study and pulled open the bottom drawer of my desk. Under a mound of papers and old keys I'd hidden an even older photograph. I'd hidden both it, and the note from Daniel, he'd seem them already, but like me, he understood that it was Clockwork's doing.

Evelyn had been shocked to see it, but hopefully she would say no more about it...the note however was another story. She had always had an inquisitive mind, it was one of her qualities that I respected. In this instance. Though, it would not be a saving grace.

I leaned back in my chair as I stared at the old image. I could clearly remember every smallest detail of the day it had been taken. I remembered walking down the sterile halls of the hospital and out of the old doors. But most of all I remember the joy of freedom...and how it had turned sour very quickly. With the discovery of my ghost powers and the wedding of my two former friends my life had changed dramatically during my convalescence.

Those bitter memories still filled me with anger and hate, even after all these years. I tossed the photograph aside and read Clockwork's note again. I had been agonising over it since I'd seen it. What 'key' did it mean? To what 'door' did it refer? And why team it with that photograph?

Clockwork appeared to have no modus operandi; he was almost schizophrenic in his actions. He was working with the Observants who cared for nothing it their own ends. He was working to maintain the time-stream, and do what he believed was best for it. He had stood by as Daniel's family had died and as Daniel himself had been attacked he had done nothing.

...And he was sending mind numbing puzzles - meant for me, to a woman who knew nothing about this world. His actions didn't fit any pattern. I couldn't predict what he would do next. But it was enough to be worrying about what I should do next, let alone Clockwork. What to do about Daniel as well...

He could not hide away in my house for the rest of his life, I had to do something about his education, and Casper High was out of the question. Perhaps a private school then, or at least a private tutor for a while; it would at the very least give him something else to think about. Any plans would be left to me, he would only be a liability in them...but first I needed a strategy. And no matter how much thought I put into something, I knew it would never work. In this instance, I really was the prey, the puppet, the victim.

It had been a long time since I had been at the end of the food chain, so to speak. The irony was nothing short of cruel. I stuffed the photo back at the bottom of the drawer and slammed it shut.

I would need to know if anything else had happened, had Clockwork done anything further? Had he done something worse than send a puzzling note to Evelyn? There was only so much I could tell her before she became suspicious...if she wasn't already.

I glanced down at my watch - 5:15 I'd wasted the day doing paperwork and thinking up obscure plots against an all knowing time ghost. It all sounded so trivial. Without thinking I picked up the phone on my desk and dialled the number I knew by heart. Evelyn finished at 5 on a Wednesday, she'd probably be home by now, not that I'd memorised that or anything.

Strangely though there was no answer at her home phone, I tried her mobile number.

"Hello?" the woman in question asked harshly. She and I were both aware that she had a working caller ID, but often we both ignored it and a battle of wits would ensue. But her bland 'hello' clearly said she was not on the mood for one.

"Evelyn..."

"What is it Vlad?" she spoke quickly, "I've had one hell of a day. I've had Mr. Michaels in for half an hour trying to tell me that he's got small pox when he doesn't, I had to listen to a pencil pushing bastard grading me all day, telling me how to do my job! The little spotty kid's only just finished college and suddenly he knows more than me! And of course, I missed out the best part..."

"Evelyn, I..."

"My house is being swarmed! By the goddam press! I'm here sitting across from my house watching them watching my house!" she screamed at me and my sensitive hearing wasn't thanking her for her use of high decibels.

"I..."

"It's never been this bad! This hasn't ever, ever happened before! I can't get to my own home without going thought that! What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"Well, I..."

"How can I even..."

"Evelyn!" I shouted back, this one sided conversation had gone on for long enough. She cut short her hysterical shouting and left my ear ringing with the sound of her voice. "I suggest you leave, unless you want to be on the cover of every newspaper in town again in the morning," I said to her.

"Leave? And go to where?" she demanded, "I have work in the morning, I can't just..."

"Did it not occur to you to come here?" I asked her with a smirk. This could all work very well in my favour after all. One good thing would at least come from the constant presence of the press, I couldn't help but wonder though if this was also part of Clockwork's plan.

"Here? As in...your place?"

"Where else?"

"But...I..."

"But what? Just make sure they don't see you. Or, make sure that they do see you, I have a gun room with a good view of the front lawn," I smirked, this seemed to at least make her snort if not laugh.

"A gun room, huh? Well, that sounds like fun, but I don't think even you could get away with the mass murder of the entire press department of Amity Park. And I don't fancy my chances of survival in prison. I sure wish I'd learnt martial arts as a kid instead of gymnastics," she chuckled. "Alright, I'll be there soon, mind if I use the back way?"

"Mm," I hummed and the conversation ended. She never drove and used her phone at the same time, and she often tried to discourage me from doing the same, her success though was fairly non-existent, at least when she wasn't there.

However, that had worked out fairly well, for me at least. If she was here, I would be able to, hopefully, prevent anymore of Clockwork's surprises for her. I could question her about anything else she might have seen, or suspected...or, as I feared, things could get much, much worse.

With her here it would also limit what I could do in my own home, I would have to be more cautious, as would Daniel. Was it worth the risk? Well, if Clockwork...or the Observants decided that she was in the way of their 'grand plan' they wouldn't hesitate in permanently removing her. And she was already in their radar. Evelyn was one of few people on this earth that I respected, that I enjoyed conversing with - I would miss her intellect. Surely that was all.

It wouldn't take long for her to get here, even via the side streets, and sure enough, I heard the sound of an engine and I stood from my chair, then made my way down to the garage. I opened the doors and her silver Volkswagen was drove in. I'd brought the car for her as a matter of fact.

When she'd first moved here she brought very little with her. She'd said that her old hospital had been cutting down on a lot of things, wages being one of them and she'd sold her own things to pay her way until her redundancy. The car being the first thing to go.

Of course she didn't exactly know that I'd brought it. She just thought that her brother, a decent mechanic who lived not far away, had come across a 'gem', fixed it up for her and 'sold' it to her at a low price. It was an older model so she hadn't particularly questioned it, I didn't doubt though that if she ever found out, I'd be in trouble. I'd had to rely on her brother's willingness to keep a secret. And I didn't much like relying on others, but for this, I tolerated it, he'd be in trouble with her too if she found out, and a woman's temper was not to be encouraged. Only a fool did that.

"You didn't bring me any target practice then?" I asked her as I leaned against the wall. She closed the car door, pocketed her keys and lifted a bag over her shoulder, then turned to me.

"I didn't, sorry," she smiled angelically.

"Ah, well, there's always next time," I told her as she walked across to me. Together we walked back up into the house and through into the sitting room where she deposited her bag and coat on the couch. And then, as though she owned the manor, went into the kitchen and began making coffee, strong coffee, she detested tea.

She now seemed remarkably calm about this, as opposed to her earlier hysterics which had been extremely out of character for her. Perhaps it was the marked lack of press, or the familiar surroundings. In fact, she'd stayed here so frequently overnight for the last few months that she'd moved a considerable amount of her clothes here. Or, to be specific, into my rooms, so the question about what she'd do if people saw her in the same clothes tomorrow, didn't come up.

We'd never been people for asking unnecessary questions or saying things that served no purpose, so we stood in comfortable silence. That was until I heard quiet footsteps walk towards us, and into the kitchen. Daniel told there, a surprised expression on his face as he watched Evelyn hand me a mug of coffee as I leaned back against the counter.

"I'm not looking, I don't see anything, I just wanna get a drink and go, okay? Nope, I sure don't see anything, not a thing. There's sure not a woman with Vlad in the kitchen, nope, just me..." he muttered as he took a glass form the cabinet,

"Daniel," I sighed and pinched the bride of my nose, Evelyn however tried not to laugh.

"Nobody just said my name..no wait...that doesn't make sense...I didn't hear anything, yeah, that's it..." he nodded to himself and turned on the tap, them went the glass was full, he turned it off and started to walk away.

"Hello to you too, Danny," she said to him and he froze on the spot.

"Not gonna ignore me, huh?" he sighed.

"Afraid not, kid," she smiled again in a contrastingly sarcastically, yet apologetic manner. "I've become a press sensation. Why should you get to be ignored when I don't?"

"Wait...what?" he asked, "You're a what?"

"I'm a press magnet," she nodded sagely, "Well, technically, Vlad's the press magnet and I'm more like a tiny magnetised needle."

"Huh?"

"Okay, bad analogy, but basically, I'm Amity's new 'wag', and I can't get a minutes peace. So for now, I'm in hiding."

"Ohhh...a presssss magnet," he stressed the word after looking from me to Evelyn, "Gotcha."

"Yeah. You know what it's like to not even be able to get in your own home because of the press?" she sighed sadly. Daniel, of course saw her anguish and gallantly put on a smile.

"Not 'cos of reporters...but my dad glued the doors and windows shut one time, with _Fenton Glue_, that's kinda the same...nah, it's not the same, but it's still kinda embarrassing. You try telling a teacher you couldn't do your homework 'cos your dad superglued you outta the house all night. I got detention for like a month," he said and I almost choked on my coffee trying not to laugh. "And I guess they did kinda attract crazy reporters 'cos o' their job an' all..."

"Their job?" she questioned, "Ah, right, carry on," she said in realisation.

"Well...err...oh, there was this one time, I was like 10 or something, and my dad invited this reporter round for an interview about this thing he'd invented. I forget what he called it but his 'demonstration' ended up with the reporter covered in glowing green goo and feathers," he broke off to laugh them added, "I swear, he had feathers in places he didn't even know he had!"

Evelyn had also been laughing through his tale and he continued with a smile, "There was this other time, not long ago, right, my sister used to love 'Genius Magazine' and one time this reporter came round to talk to my mom, and I was...well...I was...kinda...into err...karate, right? And me and err...this other kid, we'd been practising in the house, so my room was a total wreck, and I was trying to hide it from them. But this reporter comes up and says that 'cos my room was messy, that meant I'm a genius..." he laughed, "And she lost all interst in Jazz or my mom, Jazz was so mad at me, she didn't speak to me for a whole week after that and I..."

He paused here and I could see the unhappy undertone in his face, it didn't take a genius to see it. Clearly Evelyn could see it too, as she frowned and put down her mug.

"So...err...long story short; the press is just bad news, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah...bad news..." he agreed simply.

"Erm, I'm going upstairs, don't mind if use your bathroom, do you?" she asked me, I merely nodded and she made ner way from the room. Fortunately for her, dealing with a now morose child was not in her job description - unless said child was physically ill - as it was now in mine. Guardian. Not something I ever thought I'd ever be.

When she was gone Daniel only finished drinking his water, took the empty glass to the sink and turned to leave.

"Daniel," I stopped him.

"That was nice of you, y'know?" he said.

"What?"

"Letting her stay here," he replied.

"It was advantageous, nothing more," I waved a dismissive hand.

"Uh-huh, sure, advantagous, whatever," he muttered.

"You were 'nice', too," I said, pronouncing the word with disdain.

"It's called making conversation, dude."

"If you say so," I smirked.

"So, what's with the press?"

"It could simply be bad luck, or..." I answered with a shrug.

"Well, why would...y'know...that happen?"

"It's impossible to predict how he thinks," I told him with a deep sigh, "But she's already in their radar simply from nursing me 20 years ago, so this can't hurt."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Guess not."


	24. The Musings of a Doctor

A.N. Now, don't think that I've wrote this due to a lack of inspiration, 'cos I didn't. I just thought that a trip into Evelyn's psyche would be fun, and I really had fun writing it, so I hope you have fun reading it.

It was just going to be a short few paragraphs in a normal chapter, but I think it works better like this since we've only had second hand accounts of her, so a first hand look from her p.o.v is beneficial to establishing her as a believable character. Tell me if you think I've only wasted your time :)

Disclaimer; I don't own Danny Phantom...blah blah blah...

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 24: The Musings of a Doctor (Evelyn's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>As I made my way through Vlad's bedroom and into the adjoing bathroom I turned the lock on the door and I couldn't help the tired sigh that came from my lips. I was tired of the mad publicity, I was tired of my job, I was just tired...maybe I was having a midlife crisis. But I'd been feeling tired all week...it was just a bad few days...well...some of them were anyway. Maybe I'd been stressing too much because Vlad was stressing, and as a doctor I tended to empathise with people. Taking in a child meant a lot of work, and perhaps it was only just beginning to register with him...And now here I was barging in on everything!<p>

I felt guilty for coming here, I felt guilty for running to Vlad despite the fact that he'd suggested it; like the helpless little woman running from the big bad monster. But I felt safer at the manor than I did in my own home - especially when said home was surrounded by cameras. Or maybe it was because I'd been spending so much of my time here, more than I probably should, if I was honest.

I turned on the shower and the cold water from the shower-head soon warmed up, creating a humid steam throughout the room. I tossed my clothes haphazardly onto the floor and the steaming water running down my muscles helped to ease out the tension and the annoyance I still felt at the reporters still probably camped outside my house. There should be laws against that kind of thing. Where was the privacy? Where was the consideration for people's human rights for crying out loud?!

I understood know why the press were suddenly so interested in me, I mean, I know the 'dates' that Vlad and I went on had always been infrequent, but I didn't have to like the attention just because I understood it. 'A doctor and the mayor', oh, the public must know!

But our **infrequent** dinners were always put down to Vlad's mood changes. One minute he'd call and set a time, and then another minute he'd be cancelling because of 'business'. As a rule I never asked about this 'business' because I know I'd never get an answer from him.

Sometimes I didn't know if I was coming or going with him; he had more mood swings than a nervous, temperamental, woman pregnant with her first child - and boy had I seen my fair share of those. But for some reason I stuck around. For some reason I confided in him, I don't think even he knew the reason why.

Despite all of the media attention and all of the trouble that had arisen from it - the swarm of reporters around my house being the recent, and worse culmination to date - I still didn't walk away. I was there whenever he called...like a dutiful puppy waiting for its next command...No...it wasn't like that...or was I the only one who thought that?

I'd told myself a dozen times, since we were reacquainted by pure chance, that if this was nothing serious, I would cope, I would get over it and move on. I hadn't expected the attention, though perhaps I should have; 'dating' the mayor, on-and-off was bound to attract some form of attention even in the smallest colonial settlement in a pre-technological age, let alone in the media-ruled twenty-first century.

Vlad had never seemed bothered by it though; it took something serious indeed to rattle his cage, even an attempted armed robbery had elicited only an exasperated sigh from the man...It took something as serious as...oh, I don't know...a hospitalising lab experiment gone wrong, perhaps. As my old aunt Annie would say; he's one tough cookie.

As a doctor the effects of guns were nothing, but I'd never stared down a barrel of a gun as I had yesterday; it was hard to believe it had been only 24 hours ago. I'd been scared for my life as I'd never been before, but tried hard not to show it. Vlad hadn't even broken a sweat. I knew he was overconfident usually, in the extreme, but what he'd done yesterday, despite his bravery, had been pure madness! What if that bullet had been aimed another inch or so to the left? Would I have had to see him in an emergency ward again? Would I have been the doctor treating him?

...But, despite my fears it seemed that his confidence was warranted. How many people could stop something like that and escape with only a minor injury? But how long would it be before his confidence got him into trouble?

However strong he'd become I would always see the pitiful young man who deserved to be shown some compassion. Perhaps that was foolish of me; he wasn't the kind of man that wanted pity...from anyone. He hated the fact that someone had seen him at such a stage in his life, I could tell, and I think a part of him would always hate me forever for it. Not because he hated me as a person, but because of his own pride; his pride had been damaged severely...but of course it had recovered with gusto.

When in the hospital, all those years ago, I'd sit with him as he slept, he probably didn't even know I had, at the beginning he'd been so out of it he probably hadn't even know who he was. He'd talked sometimes in his sleep. I heard him say that he blamed a man called Jack Fenton - who I'd learned recently was Danny's father, for his accident. I knew he'd loved a woman called Maddie - who I now knew was Danny's mother.

I'd never told him that he'd revealed any of this in his, frequently drug induced sleep; he'd had enough to worry about then as it was. And he would not be pleased to hear it. Perhaps his love for this woman was why we'd had such a...curious 'relationship' if it could be called such. I was no ghost hunter in a blue jumpsuit. I was a hospital doctor in a lab coat.

But becauseI knew that he wouldn't be pleased that I knew, I bore the knowledge silently. I'd said nothing. It still caused me to feel something I didn't usual feel; Jealousy. I didn't consider myself a jealous person, but I suppose any woman could become one when the person she...cared for...was pining for someone else. I didn't feel any sort of victory in her death though, I wasn't cruel. I was a doctor; I hate death, I tried to prevent death, I tried to help life.

So I felt bad for Danny who was orphaned, I felt sorry for Vlad who'd lost the woman he'd loved. And perhaps I'd missed an opportunity; people who could inspire 'love' in such an aloof man as Vlad had to be interesting, and I'd felt like I'd lost a friend...even though I hadn't known her personally.

They'd visited Vlad in hospital once. I'd been walking out of his room as they'd been coming in. We'd said 'hello', talked about how the 'patient' was doing, and then we'd said 'goodbye'. That was the only time I'd ever spoken to either of them. I though they seemed like nice people, a nice couple.

I wish I could remember how Vlad had been that afternoon, how he'd acted after their visit but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried to remember; I might not have even spoken to him after their visit, at least not immediately after, anyway.

I knew little of the alteration his 'accident' had caused; but I hadn't ever come straight out and asked him before, and I didn't intend to. As a student I hadn't administered any major treatment to him but I had seen that his blood had been permanently altered...although how I'd never know. I also knew that he healed remarkably fast, and that he'd gone to great lengths to conceal these changes from his medical records.

As a person he was one of the strangest I'd ever known, and one of, if not the wealthiest man in the state. And many women would kill to be in my position and not ask for anything further. They certainly wouldn't back-chat or complain like I did. But I treated him like any other man, because I think it was beneficial for him to remember that he was one...however successful, because he found it all to easy to be condescending.

I knew little about his family; the one time I'd asked had earned me a sharp reproof and an abrupt explanation that they'd been well-off and emotionless. I hadn't asked again. He'd never even mentioned them in his sleep all those years ago either.

My family life had been normal, but I'd seen enough of the world to know that it wasn't always the case for everyone else out there. Take Danny, for instance, I hadn't been here as long as others, but I knew his parents had been 'ghost hunters'. When I'd first moved here I'd thought they were crazy, but I soon learned that ghosts existed, and that they thrived here in Amity Park. At first I never understood why anyone would willingly live here, let alone be mayor of such a place. Danny's family life, from the sounds of it had been hectic to say the least, but he'd spoke about them with a fond look in his eyes. However abnormal the family was, he'd been loved by his parents.

But soon I learned that this place had an endearing quality that I couldn't name or describe. Despite the ghost appearances and attacks, despite the strange happenings that defied scientific explanation, something about this place kept it liveable. Ask anyone here and I imagine they'd say the same, and I suppose if you've grown up with constant ghost appearances you'd think it was normal...or perhaps not. But I knew of nowhere else like Amity Park.

And it sounded cliché, but I knew of no one else like Vlad. Maybe that was why I hadn't been on what anyone could class as a 'date', or even a 'friendly drink' with another man for months; because he was so different from other men. I hadn't been a love sick teenager even when I had been a teenager but I suppose around Vlad I was as close to 'love sick' as I'd ever get.

I'd had very few long term commitment relationships and I still wasn't sure if this could be classed as one of them. The very phrase - to most people, suggested perhaps more than we had with each other. But neither of us was of the 'marrying kind', so that was out of the question...we weren't exactly traditional either.

Both of our lives practically revolved around our work; I was deeply involved in my work at the hospital and he ran several successful businesses and a town. It was hardly much of a scale comparison though, was it? But the fact of the matter was that our 'dates' had started off as merely escapes from work.

Easy, uncomplicated, and effortless escapes from work.

Because we already knew each other and our attitudes to 'dating' were so similar, we didn't have to go though the traditional; 'who else have you dated?' 'What do you like?' 'Cafes or restaurants?' or all those types of questions that had seemed so repetitive and pointless in previous relationships purely because they didn't matter to us.

We had a kind of mutual understanding; our pasts were not important and were not to be questioned. Work was not often discussed over dinner. We didn't force the other person to talk about their problems unless they wanted a 'shoulder to cry on', so to speak, or at least to complain to. What happened after dinner, or supper, or indeed after any late meal was not discussed come sunrise. Or at least, that was how I saw it. Perhaps it was my behaviour that had lead to the end of all my previous relationships; Vlad was the only one who seemed to understand, or at least accept that routine.

And in my opinion we were both suited very well to it.

At the start I had also been on several 'dates' with another doctor, his name was Mick, but he was...he wasn't Vlad. Vlad hadn't seemed to mind, or even care at the start that Mick was in the picture because we hadn't exactly expressed any commitment to each other. But Mick was no longer in the picture. He hadn't exactly liked the fact that Vlad was in said picture. Every time Mick and I went somewhere together he would treat me like...like a princess.

For most people that would be idyllic. But I didn't want to be a princess, I'd grown out of that phase as a child; I wasn't a little girl to be kept and coddled and spoilt. I wanted to be someone's equal. And with Vlad it felt like I was...I didn't know what he thought about it, however much I'd like to know, he'd never tell me. He was a private person, we both were, but despite that we didn't often argue, not as often as you'd think considering our personalities.

Perhaps part of me enjoyed the challenge he presented; he was more stubborn and unrelenting than even I was. Vladimir was opinionated, proud, aloof, conceited, authoritative, belligerent, pretentious, callous and selfish...and that was on a good day. In his worst moods he could be highly vindictive, aggressive, he was the definition of 'Machiavellian', and I was probably one of very few people to say so to his face.

Quite frequently, after witnessing him in one of these vile moods I would ask myself; why? Why this man?

But I'd seen him be...his version of kind. He was often 'kind' to me. He had it in him to be a decent person, it was just that most of the time he chose not to be. During those times when he chose to be though, he was charming, deeply sarcastic, eloquent, loquacious, and courteous; a generally decent person to be around. At least that was how I saw him on those rare occasions.

I wouldn't go so far as to use the words 'nice', 'kind, or 'friendly' to describe Vlad because they just didn't suit him, even in his good moods.

No doubt many people would think, if they really knew what Vlad was like, that I was only interested in his money. But it was his personality I found attractive, not his wallet, and despite his considerable finances I didn't feel right in accepting anything from him. He'd once brought me an expensive gold necklace and earring set for no reason and I'd nearly had a heart attack. It had taken weeks for him to convince me to keep it, during which time it had stayed in his house. I'd finally accepted it when he'd had it re-wrapped under pretence of being a culmination of 20 years of missed birthday presents along with a guarantee that he'd do nothing of the sort again. I didn't believe he'd meant either the start or the end of that statment.

The job in the hospital that he'd 'found' for me had been easy to 'accept' because we'd agreed that he'd 'owed' me for putting up with him 20 years ago in hospital. But anything else I felt I'd done nothing to deserve. Suffice to say that after the jewellery set he'd not tried to give me anything else. Although my brother Christopher, or 'Chris' as he preferred, had suspiciously 'found' my car soon after, so I suspected that Vlad'd had something to do with it. I still vowed that one day I'd get him back for it...once I knew for sure. I always paid my debts.

I turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around me as I went through into the bedroom where I was surprised to see Vlad sitting in his window seat reading a book. "Hey," I said simply as I opened the wardrobe, "How's the kid?"

"Fine," he answered as I quickly took out some of my simple trousers and one of his white, cotton shirts. "That's mine," he said, looking up from his book.

"Yes, it is," I nodded with familiarity and took the clothes back into the bathroom. We'd had that little conversation before. I quickly changed, tucked the too-big shirt into my trousers, left the towel on the radiator and went back into the bedroom carrying my dirty clothes.

"I hope you don't intend for me to let you lounge around in a $300 shirt for no reason," he said to me as I came back into the room.

"What else would I do in it?" I replied with an expressionless tone, and I couldn't help but smirk at the badly concealed look of surprise on his face. Poorly concealed innuendoes and jokes had never been our style...except perhaps when I'd had too many drinks - something which **he** strangely seemed incapable of doing - but in which case I imagine that it was very much **my** style. Wouldn't that be just my luck?!

"Oh, I'm sure I could find something," he said calmly and now it was my turn to show the shocked look. It was one thing for me to crack a joke like that, but I could count the number of times he'd done so on one hand.

**This** was turning out to be one very strange day.

I watched him as he closed his book, stood from the seat, and walked across to me with a look of total indifference and a mask of aloofness. Even as he pulled me to him and kissed me he still looked indifferent, and not for the first time I wondered how he kept up that look.

"I'm sure you could," I said dumbly just before he kissed me again. But then I remembered that I hadn't come here in a capacity of a mistress; I was no mistress; I'd come here for refuge, but then of course the mood disappeared. Great going, doc, just swell. I should just stick to medical analysis; whenever I tend to veer towards a psychological analysis of myself something bad always happened. Like a vanishing mood, for instance.

And, of course, Danny was just downstairs. When I looked back on the last dinner Vlad and I went on I was a little embarrassed, I'd been more drunk than usual and so I'd forgotten that the kid was living here now. Bad doctor Grant!

Vlad only stared at me curiously still with his hand at the back of my neck. I could only muster up a weak smile as I said: "Come on, I'm hungry," and walked from the room. I heard his footsteps behind me within mere milliseconds.

* * *

><p>A.N. I always have problems with OC's but when I do write them I try to make them as believable and likeable as possible :)<p>

Of course it's ironic that she thinks she and Vlad are equals but she doesn't know he's half ghost. She thinks they're intellectual equals which they are...good match me thinks! Also, I hope you noticed, how, in some places, she and Vlad's thoughts and speech patters are very similar; this is deliberate!

Towards the end I had some problems; I always have difficulty writing stuff like that, but I had this little scene in my mind and because I think it was so cute, I forced myself to write it down and I'm glad I did, since it finishes off this chapter nicely :)


	25. From the Mundane to the Unlikely

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 25: From the Mundane to the Unlikely (Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>I'd given up on the weights and the arrows 'cos my whole body ached, I felt like I'd gone ten rounds with an army of super-powered Skulkers, so I was curled up on a squishy soft chair in the sitting room. It was getting late now so the curtains were closed and the only light was coming from the tv.<p>

On the screen a man stood on stage in a grey suit trying talking to a family about their problems. I wasn't paying much attention though.

I was alone in the room since Vlad had walked away without a word awhile ago and I'd got bored of flicking through channel after channel after channel; I think Vlad got every tv channel known to man on this thing so It'd take hours to look at everyone of 'em. He probably didn't even watch half of them anyway, I'd hardly ever seen him watch tv when I'd been here. He was always doing something else, like work or reading books or...I dunno...something else...someone else...oh god! Mental picture again! Stupid fruitloop!

But speaking of someone else...that doctor woman...Evelyn, Vlad had called her, why was she involved in all this? I mean, Clockwork had sent that note to her, right? So maybe she knew more than was letting on. Nah, probably not. She was just unlucky, he was just messing with her. I guess he was messing with Vlad too, 'cos she was Vlad's 'friend', so if he put her in danger Vlad probably wouldn't be too happy.

I didn't get it though. What would Clockwork get out of it? I didn't get any of his plan, he was just acting so weird. And cruel.

Maybe that was why she was here; 'cos Vlad didn't want her to die. He didn't want Clockwork and the Observants to...like they had my family. I'd never seen Vlad care about anyone like that before. Well, there was my mom, but this was different. He'd been...obsessive about my mom, creepily obsessive. I hadn't seen him act like that with this woman. Did that mean he did care about her, or that he didn't?

I dunno. I'd never be able to understand how Vlad thought, and I'd give myself brain damage if I kept on trying to. So I turned the volume up on the tv and listened to two people shouting and swearing at each other for at least 5 minutes.

Then, I heard footsteps and I turned round to see the woman herself walking into the room with Vlad behind her.

"Hungry?" she suddenly asked me and I stared at her. The shirt she was wearing was way too big for her, and if I had to guess I'd say it was Vlad's. Weird.

"Err...sure?" I said, but it ended up sounding more like a question. She picked up the phone from the table and held a black wallet in her other hand, Vlad came into the room soon after.

"And what are you going to do with that?" he asked her, crossing his arms with a book in his right hand, he stared at what I guessed was his wallet.

"Order in," she said, "Thanks for paying." I had to laugh at that. When I used to piss him off so much he'd throw me through a wall, and maybe a few windows for good measure, but all that happened to her was a not-so-scary glare. She fell back on the sofa still with the phone and Vlad's wallet as she dialed a number.

"So...what're you getting?" I asked.

"Pizza, that's okay isn't it? You like pizza, right?" she asked and I nodded, "There's a great little place in town that does a mean margherita."

"Err...right...okay..." I muttered and I turned back to the tv.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Vlad asked.

"Sure; pan or thin Italian base?" she asked him and I laughed again. It was probably a good thing she didn't know he was half ghost - at least I don't think she did - 'cos Vlad would've blasted her into next week if she did. Instead he only sat down next to her and started reading his book while she ordered the pizza.

This was...kinda...awkward. I mean, sitting with Vlad was one thing, but sitting in a room with his 'friend' as well, was totally different. I hardly knew her! I knew her name, what she did for a job, that she'd known Vlad 20 years ago...and...well...that was about it. The mental pictures don't come into it at all. Nope, nope. Not one bit.

She didn't seem to care that atmosphere was thicker than a batch of dried off Fenton Glue though. Neither did Vlad, really. What kind of woman would want to be 'friends' with Vlad anyway?And since when did Vlad take an interest in other people at all?

I felt kinda sorry for her anyway. She was being followed by the press just 'cos she was Vlad's 'friend'. Sometimes I really hated the press. Not only was I famous as a ghost - which I could sorta understand, I was now famous as Danny Fenton, so now I wasn't going to ever get any peace, at all. Not ever. And neither was she. She'd seemed upset about it earlier, but I guess now she'd got used to the idea...or she was just trying to get on with things...By wearing Vlad's shirt and ordering pizza?

Soon the programme finished and I stared at the tv as the sponsors of a zillion products droned on and on, then the next show started. A quiz show. Oh goodie...I reached for the remote to change the channel but the doc spoke before I'd even reached the right button.

"Hey, turn it up," the docs' voice sounded over my thoughts and I zoned back in again. "I'm good at these," she said. I was sort of still half zoned out so I went for the remote and turned up the volume just as the contestant was introducing herself.

Soon, the first topic was chosen and the contestant looked nervous, it was about historical inventions. Oh boy, I'd be nervous too.

**"In what year was the first gasoline powered car built? And, for a second point, in what country?"** the man in the suit asked and the contestant now looked even more nervous.

"1885, in Germany by Karl Benz," doc Evelyn said suddenly and I stared across at her. "It was." she said to me.

"She's right," Vlad added without looking up from his book, "Four years after Gustave Trouve designed the first car powered by electricity," he said.

**"Times' up!"** the announcer said after a weird buzzing noise, the contestant not having said anything at all. **"And the answer is; 1885 in Germany!"**

"How'd you know that?!" I asked her.

"My brother's a mechanic, he's always been obsessed with cars," she smiled.

"Well how did you know?" I turned to Vlad.

"I read it once," he shrugged, but he still didn't look up from his book.

We heard a knock at the door then and she jumped up to answer it. She came back into the room balancing the pizza box on one hand and holding a purse in the other. Dropping the box on the table she took out some money and stared back at Vlad.

"Here," she said, handing him the money. He snatched it back with a glare and she laughed again...so did I. "You really didn't think I'd take your money, did you?" when he said nothing she sighed dramatically and muttered; "Men!" under under her breath. But 'cos we had ghost hearing, me and Vlad both heard it and we both smirked when she wasn't looking.

I wondered if Vlad was worried about keeping our ghostly secrets now that his 'friend' was here. How long was she staying for? Would something happen while she was here to mess everything up? Would Clockwork...or the Observants try anything just because she was here? I had a feeling that something bad would happen. But this could all be part of their plan...whatever plan it was supposed to be anyway. It hadn't made sense so far, so why'd it have to make sense now?

"Here, Danny," doc Evelyn handed me a plate with three slices of pizza on it. I'd been so spaced out I hadn't even noticed her bring plates in from the kitchen.

"...Thanks," I said and she smiled. I must've missed the next question on the show 'cos the contestant had scored a point.

**"Here's your last question for this topic; what does ENIAC stand for?"** the man asked.

"Electronic Numerical Integrator And Computer," the doc answered a second before the contestant did.

**"Correct, that's 2 points, Wendy,"** the man said and I watched the contestant smile happily at the audience.

I couldn't remember ever doing this kind of thing with my family. All our family time had been spent around ghost inventions or having arguments about ghosts or trying to think of a name for a new ghost weapon or...something like that. I wasn't complaining about it or anything though, I'd liked our family time, it was fun...it had been fun. This was just different. It was hardly the same though, was it? My mom and dad and Jazz were my family...had been...But it was nice not to be on my own though.

Three days of thinking I'd be alone forever was more than enough. It didn't sound that long...three days...usually three days was nothing. But three days of having nothing, no one, and thinking that my whole life would be like that forever had been scary...really scary.

We'd been sat round the tv for hours now; having finished the quiz show, then a clip show about people doing embarrassing things, which had been really, really funny - even Vlad'd laughed at some of it...well...he'd sort of...chuckled, I guess. Then we'd watched a short and dumb programme with a comedian making fun of the 'failing economy', and the 'difference between capitalism and communism', which probably would've been funny if I'd understood what he was going on about. But the doc seemed to find it funny,

But just as the adverts were about to start after the show had finished, an 'important news report' came on.

**"Breaking news,"** the young woman reading the headlines said, **"The police are facing criticisms from the courts for the escape of four criminals who escaped custody several hours ago. After a failed covert search the police have appealed to the public for information on the whereabouts of these criminals. Detective Richard Owens had this to say..."**

Then the image of the middle aged detective himself appeared, he was surrounded by reporters and cameras as he spoke.

**"...As it was, we had no reason to suspect a breakout of any criminals from our facilities. But we are advising caution to anyone who sees them, they're likely armed and dangerous, if you have any information to help with out investigation please inform the place desperate,t as soon as possible..."**

The headline reporter came back on and carried on talking then, **"The four criminals armed with pistols who held over a dozen hostages at the central hospital in the centre of Amity Park just yesterday afternoon, were discovered to be missing at 3:45 pm..."**

Whatever she said next I didn't hear; I stared across at Vlad and but looked calm, annoyingly calm. How did he manage to keep up that calm look all the time?! Maybe he'd practised it in front of a mirror. But anyway, what was all this about?

The robbery had been planned by Clockwork, right? Vlad had said it had been intended to show him that he couldn't stand a chance against Clockwork. So could the people themselves have been ghosts in disguise and they'd just gone back to the Ghost Zone. But then, wouldn't Vlad have noticed if they'd been ghosts?

I couldn't just ask Vlad about the escape now though, not with the doc sitting next to him.

She looked at Vlad for a minute and I'd say she looked worried, but I wasn't an expert in reading the expressions of women I hardly knew, so I didn't say anything. After a while she turned back to the tv and then sighed and stood up.

"Not all of us can get away with turning up at work whenever we want, so I think 11:55 is late enough for me. 'Night," she said to us and then left the room.

"She's scared," I said quietly to Vlad once I heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"Of course," he shrugged...or as close as he could get to a shrug.

"D'you think they were...ghosts?" I asked him.

"Impossible,"

"So how'd they get out?"

"You don't have to be a ghost to escape police custody, Daniel," he said. I didn't want to know why he sounded so sure of that.

"But Clockwork..."

"...Orchestrated the whole thing, I know," he finished, "So perhaps he interfered again."

"But why would he if they're not ghosts?"

"I don't know," he said. His voice was the same one he used when he was angry at me before, but quieter...it was kinda scary. "I don't know; that's what irritates me!"

"...Oh..." I muttered, then we both went quiet again, I guess there was nothing else to say about it. So it made me jump when Vlad actually spoke after a minute.

"It's late," he said, "Go to bed, Daniel."

"But I..."

"Just...go to bed," he said again. I went really tired, but I figured that if he was gonna get mad again it'd be better just to do as he said.

"Fine," I muttered and went up to my room.

* * *

><p>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Daniel was gone I stood and left the house as a ghost, leaving a duplicate in my study. I teleported to the police station where I quickly found this Detective Owens who was easy to overshadow; I'd met very few people who's minds were capable of putting up a fight. I searched through his computer for the information I needed - it didn't take long.<p>

Soon I had detailed information about all three men and the woman who'd escaped from the police, such as where they lived. Satisfied, but disappointed in the lack of mental challenge posed by the detective, I left the station in search of their 'lost' criminals.

* * *

><p>Morning soon came bringing with it the sunrise, but it didn't bring any signs of the criminals I'd been searching for. The four separate addresses were real enough, scattered around the city with little in common save for the fact that they were all empty. My duplicates and I had searched their buildings and left no stone unturned, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Clearly they were not ghosts in some elaborate disguise that'd I'd somehow missed. They were real people, mere humans living in this town like any other of its other citizens. If they had been over-shadowed I would have been able to sense it when I'd seen them.<p>

It was difficult work, but I relished the challenge it presented. After learning the identities of the criminals I'd flown straight to their listed homes with the three duplicates at my aid. In doing so I was neglecting Daniel and Evelyn, both of whom were sleeping soundly under my roof. But, of course, I'd left a fourth duplicate watching the house; call me paranoid. But what if by leaving, I'd been playing into another plan of his?

During my search I found nothing with Clockwork's insignia in any of the buildings which only made the mystery even more complicated. Since they would be running from the police it was highly unlikely they'd return but this was no normal case; these people had used objects bearing the insignia of the Master of Time. One just didn't find those lying around.

The way things were going though I doubted I'd ever understand what the time ghost was thinking; normal logic didn't seem to apply anymore.

Like the other addresses, the one I myself was searching, as opposed to a duplicate, was sparsely furnished with aged furniture, clearly second hand, if not third or fourth. The whole place, as well as the others, was caked with dust and even cobwebs around the light fittings which told me that these people kept their homes the same way they pulled a crime; sloppily.

However, as I approached what I would barely class as a desk, I saw a single book that definitely hadn't been there when I'd first arrived. It also didn't fit the intellectual (or lack of) category in which these people belonged. They had only one book between them, and as my boredom dragged on I floated over to it just as a strong gust of wind blew open the window directly across from the 'desk'. Coincidence?

The front cover of the book blew open and the ages overturned one by one until, finally, they settled. I decided to play along and I leaned in to read the words. It was in English, a simple typed font, leaving no clues. And to my great surprise...it was a poem...but not one that I recognised, amid was well versed in poetry. It was untitled, and the page was blank save for these short, seven stanzas;

.

'More merely than doors, can we open with keys,

But a key made of what, is for thee to see.

.

Perchance in reality t'is not a mere thing,

We're all life's perceivers, and to it we cling...

.

...For, surely to Kharon, we all pay our fee. (*1)

.

But till such a time, our fate is ablaze,

It flickers and bows as through but to praise.

To life-giving Sun we repeatedly raise,

As though as mere slaves, we live in a haze.

.

Here caution perceive: let hate not invade,

Else, afore long shall together we grieve.

.

The future's uncertain, we can't but foresee,

T'is vast and uncharted: we live like the sea.

So to your resolve I do leave this decree:

To your eyes alone it is left but to see,

By opening a door once barred shut by this key...

.

Can one find true treasures ne'er surfaced before.

Or shall you leave be, thus be lost evermore…'

.

How curious. I flicked through the rest of the book but found it filled with the same poem, written over and over again. If this was another of Clockwork's 'messages' he was being uncharacteristically overt about it again...even annoyingly overt. I closed the book and saw his insignia on the back where a bookmakers mark would be, the book itself though, like the poem had no title written on the front.

Were these people, like me, being manipulated by Clockwork as part of his 'grand plan'? It seemed the best explanation although they were most likely unaware of his machinations since they were only humans with nothing to offer him.

"Hello, Vladimir," a calm, easily-recognisable voice said. I hadn't sensed a thing, so I spun around, dropping the book back onto the desk as I did so, and my hands suddenly burned with purple flames. Anger was always the best fuel for fire.

The Master of Time himself stood not 3 feet away from me, but he didn't attack as I had been expecting him to. He held his staff and looked no more threatening than usual. Of course appearances were deceiving and he'd never been harmless. But something had happened to make him more overt in his plans, which could be bad news for me. I did not want to fight him if I could possibly help it, but with him acting more 'courageous' and less interested about consequences of his actions who knew what he'd do.

"Yours, I presume," I growled at him as gestured across to the book.

"Of course," he nodded, "Though, personally, I think it's a little cliché even for me."

I held back a sarcastic remark that would make Daniel proud as I continued to stare at him, and to my annoyance he had the gall to appear disinterested.

"Cliché?" I questioned, I tried with all my effort to appear calm, and soon I felt my blood cool.

"Yes; riddles, poems..." he listed but I spoke over him.

"...Armed robbery?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, even that," he nodded. "This is more complicated than you realise. There is something at work here that even you cannot see..."

"What can't I see?!" I demanded, my temper flaring again.

"I'm afraid I cannot..."

"Now you listen to me; I'll not sit around and wait for your next 'cliché'," I said, my voice rising in anger, "I don't appreciate being used like a puppet!"

"I know, but there is more at stake here than your pride, Plasmius," he said which only irritated me further. "We all must accept and do things we don't agree with; for you it is disregarding your pride and your arrogance. For me, however it is different."

"How different?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

"If I told you now, then all my efforts will be wasted," he replied, suddenly more confident he asked; "Why did you come here?"

"I followed your trail! You planned that ridiculous robbery attempt! You drove Evelyn to my house, why?! What is she...or those criminals, to you?"

"To me they are nothing, and yet at the same time they are everything...but it is more important to ask yourself what they are to you," the Master of Time replied. I narrowed my red eyes at him in confusion and anger; I had no patience right now for his riddles. "It is after all, you and Danny caught up in this web, not me."

"It's you spinning this 'web'!" I mocked.

"Perhaps that's true," he smiled, "Or...then again...perhaps...not completely true."

"What?!" I snarled; his constant riddles and puzzles were becoming a nightmare. Another gust of wind blew through the window making the book on the desk behind me open once again. The noise made me turn on instinct for a split second and when I turned back Clockwork was gone. "Damn it!" I swore loudly as I felt my blood boil yet again. I felt my whole body burn with anger and my hands were once again alight with flames; if I didn't calm my temper I'd end up burning the building down. Not that I cared but it would lead to more paperwork I'd have to oversee as the mayor and with everything going on I had enough to deal with.

I was expecting a call from the police as a matter of fact to discuss the issue, but I'd never shown an interest in their work. They did their job and I did mine; that was my arrangement, and I hoped they would keep to it. I had enough to deal with.

With one last sigh I took up the book from the desk and teleported back to my manor; there was nothing more to be done here. However I left my duplicates watching the buildings, if nothing happened by tonight, I'd know that there was no chance of them returning and I'd have to find anther course of action.

Now back in my study I removed the duplicate with the knowledge that it hadn't been disturbed and I hid the book safely in my desk. I then strode confidently but silently through the rooms, seeing and hearing that all was quiet as the curtains were still closed and a glance at my watch told me why; it was still only 5:55 am. Too early for even Evelyn to go to work even in the deepest recesses of her 'doctor persona', and most definitely too early for Daniel to be awake...or so I thought. But it seemed that the boy would continue to surprise me no matter how trivial or petty the issue.

"Hey," the boy himself said quietly to me without even turning to look in my direction. He was in the sitting room reading without a light, his eyes glowing green to compensate for the shadows that still lingered in the house.

"What on earth are you doing awake at this hour?" I asked him as I stood in the doorway.

"Reading up on the moon landing," he said as though the answer had been obvious. "How 'bout you?"

"Nothing of importance," I replied.

"You sure about that?" he stared at me curiously but I shook my head.

"Don't ask, Daniel, you don't want to know, perhaps I'll tell you later," I said and he surprisingly didn't press the matter.

"Y'know, it was really hard to find a book about space here, it took me like a whole hour just to find this thing...you need a better library, dude," he said and I was grateful for the change in topic, however unusual it was.

"It's not something that particularly interested me, especially as a child," I told him truthfully.

"Really? Not even a little bit?"

"No," I shook my head and walked across the room to him, "There was always more important things."

"Like what? How old were you back then, anyway...you're like...what...fifty now?"

"Fourty, Daniel, fourty, not fifty," I corrected calmly, "Which, if you use basic math, tells you that in 1969 I was far too young to appreciate the event."

"Oh, right..." he muttered. "I still say it's interesting."

"We'll have to agree to disagree, I'm afraid, dear boy. Fascinating though it may be I believe that there are more important things."

"Don't you have like a space station or a satellite thing? And what were those plans for the rocket thing I found in your study? How can you say it's not..."

"Those are financial investments, not indulgences," I said honestly, though I doubted he believed me.

"Right, 'cos money's much more important than anything else."

"Yes, it is," I nodded. I had always been raised to believe that it was so; money was of the utmost importance.

"...I don't think so," Daniel said.

"Hmm," I smirked. It was strange how both Daniel and Evelyn looked so similarly on money, and how I willingly interacted with the two, despite the fact that I wholeheartedly disagreed with their views.

"So...what're we gonna do about...your 'friend'? What if...something happens and she sees something?"

If I was honest I had no answer for him, I had no idea what I was going to do. No doubt if Evelyn did see something then it would all be part of Clockwork's plans and I would be powerless to intervene anyway. I had no way of counter acting his powers...not his perhaps...but the Observants...that was different; they were opponents I could fight. And, barring Clockwork's intervention I had no doubt that I would be victorious in a fight against every Observant in the Ghost Zone. It was how I was to ensure his absence that I was at a loss.

"Vlad?" I heard Daniel's voice and of course my plans were interrupted.

"Hmm?" I blinked down at the boy who looked curiously up at me.

"Wow, you were really out of it, weren't you? I though only kids did that," he said, "I bet you were thinkin' about the doc, weren't ya?" he smirked, but this was one time I didn't appreciate seeing said smirk on his face.

"No," I told him forcefully, but he didn't appear to believe me.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever," was his answer as he turned back to his book, his eyes glowing green once again.

My thoughts drifted back to my attempts at planning a counter attack but try as I might it was not possible to fight the Master of Time. What confused me was his behaviour earlier; why had he acted as though he was as much a victim of some insidious plot as Daniel or I were? And more importantly, if he was behind this plot, why was he leaving these 'clichés' for me to find?

Was it possible I had missed something, like he said? Or was he spinning a bigger web of false clues and endless lies? If it was my plan, I would not be seemingly tipping my hand as Clockwork appeared to be; it just wasn't smart...Unless I wanted the 'victim' to find something. Was this the case here? Or was I merely over complicating the issue? I didn't think so - there was more to this than met the eye.

I turned slowly as I heard quiet footsteps on the stairs, usually I would have heard someone approaching sooner, but I was so caught up in my thoughts that nothing else seemed to matter. Evelyn walked slowly and sluggishly as she normally did in a morning, it took her a while, and several mugs of coffee to regain her usual coherency. And I found the whole thing highly comical.

She was smarlty dressed and she flicked on the lights, Daniel's eyes quickly lost their green, ghostly glow as he hid his book, he needn't have bothered; she wouldn't have noticed it yet.

"Mornin' doc," I heard Daniel address her with more informality than I'd expected to hear from him. Perhaps it was just a 'new-generation thing.'

"Don't 'morning, doc', me, I need coffee," she muttered as she walked past me and into the kitchen.

"Wow, someone's grumpy in a morning," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"...And early," he added.

"S'the downside of working in hospitals, kid, someone's gotta be there early," Evelyn answered as she came back into the sitting room holding a steaming mug. "You're early too, I don't know many kids who get up at sunrise."

Daniel merely shrugged, "Couldn't sleep," he said without elaboration, since it wasn't necessary, both Evelyn and I got the message.

"You been having sleeping troubles too?" she turned to me, "I didn't hear you come up."

"I was working late in my study," I lied calmly, "I fell asleep at my desk."

"You'll give yourself a bad back, y'know," she said, but I didn't reply. I merely watched as she hurriedly drank her coffee, within a minute she emptied the mug and returned it to the kitchen. She put on her coat and took up her bag that was discarded on the table and pulled out her car keys. "I better get going," she said with a sigh as she pulled back her hair.

"Don't you eat breakfast first? I mean it's not like V-man's got a food shortage," Daniel asked her quickly as she took up my house keys from the table.

"I'll pick something up at the hospital café when I get there," she replied, heading for the door, "Later, Danny, V-man," she smirked at me and I once again cursed Jack for that ridiculous nickname as she closed the door behind taking the spare set of keys with her.

"So...is she comin' back later or what?" Daniel turned to me after a minute.

"It's probable," I sighed, "The press don't tend to give up the chase after only one day...especially gossip columnists."

"Like Skulker," Daniel shuddered as he opened his book once more.

"Worse than Skulker," I corrected him.

"How d'you figure?"

"Social humiliation is far worse than anything Skulker could do, Daniel."

"Yeah, maybe for you," he muttered and I chuckled. "And...err...you were working all night, huh? Just what kind of 'work' are we talking about?" he asked soon after and I sobered immediately as I quickly debated about what to tell the boy.

"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said it was paperwork, would you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"No," I repeated and walked back into my study to retrieve the book. I returned quickly and tossed it to him. "What do you make of that?" I asked him.

"A book?" he stated, "Wow, you err...really...outdid yourself Vlad...I err..."

I rolled my eyes, "Clockwork was good enough to make an appearance when he gave it to me."

"Clockwork?!"

"Yes," I nodded, "Open it," I gestured towards the book.

"...A poem?" he frowned and flicked over page after page, "The same poem, over and over again...I don't get it...'Keys?' What's it mean...hey, wait...'keys'...isn't that like the note thing you got?"

"Yes, it too speaks of keys and doors, perhaps metaphorical or literal, I'm not quite sure."

"So...why's he leavin' riddles?"

"I haven't the faintest idea why, Daniel, as much as it pains me to admit," I growled; every time I thought about this it angered me that I was still in the dark. I was being toyed with as though I was a weak child, and no matter how long it took, I would have my revenge.

"Hey...d'you think...maybe Clockwork's trying to...I dunno...help?" Daniel asked quietly and I tried hard not to grievously insult his intelligence.

"How on earth did you come up with that idea?"

"You think it's stupid, don't you?" he sighed.

"Yes, I do," I nodded honestly.

"Well...why else would he leave these stupid clues?"

"They needn't be clues, they're more likely a sign of his overconfidence," I said confidently.

"Why couldn't they be clues for something?"

"Don't forget what he's done, Daniel, just because he was your ally before doesn't mean things can't change," I told him. It was harsh but it was the truth, "He could've helped your family, but he chose not to, doesn't that tell you that he's not as benevolent as you thought he was?"

"I know, okay?! I was there, I saw the whole damn thing!" he shouted angrily, his eyes glowing green for a second. "Sorry," he then muttered more calmly. "I just don't think he's like that."

"Even now?" I asked curiously.

"...Maybe..." he shrugged and I sighed.

I walked away from the boy and towards the kitchen. I didn't know about Daniel but since I'd been using ghost powers all night and I hadn't slept a wink I was hungry. "Where you going?" he asked.

"I'm hungry, Daniel," I said, "And I still have to work today," I said to myself.

"What're you making?" I heard him ask from behind me.

I peered into the fridge only to find that, for some reason, the crew that came once a week to sort my food out had brought an obscene amount of eggs. They were lying on the counter across from me and because it wouldn't take me long...and I wouldn't have to think much, I decided on simple scrambled eggs, and I informed Daniel as such. After I did though, he stared back at me curiously.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing!" he replied defensively, "Just never imagined you doing...y'know..normal stuff like cooking before."

"You're welcome to go hungry," I suggested as I turned on the range.

"Err...so...eggs, huh?" he asked and I nodded as I got to work. I would be lying I said that having a child in my home was no big change. But it was; especially when said child was Daniel - it would definitely take some getting used to.

* * *

><p>(*1) Kharon or Charon is the Ferryman in Greek mythology who 'ferried' the souls of the dead to the underworld, and to whom the deceased would pay two pennies for his work. I just thought that with the Hercules movie ref in chapter 22 it'd be cool to put this in :)<p>

* * *

><p>A.N. Whoohoo, over 100 reviews, what a record...well, for me at least :)<p>

The poem thing was originally sent to me by the awesome jeanette9a way back when I first introduced Clockwork's note, I did add in a few extra things and I made the fourth stanza rhyme, but it's mostly as we decided. Suffice to say though, I'm not much of a poet, but with help, I think we got it right :)

Oh, by the way, thanks for all the suggestions for the school name you guys left me! Hopefully I'll at least mention the school in the next chapter, till then guys n' girls!


	26. Sleep - A Universal Cure All

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 26; Sleep - A Universal Cure All (Vlad's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>The morning passed uneventfully as I sat in my office reading through file after file after file. My secretary ventured in several times but not after I tossed my mug at the door. Perhaps it had been a little harsh of me to frighten the poor woman, but I was up to my elbows in paperwork and she kept bringing more in! No sooner had I completed one file, ten more would appear! And once again, for what seemed the hundredth time, the phone rang...again. I tossed aside my pen and the file I was reading as I reached for the receiver.<p>

"What?!" I growled down the phone.

"M...Mr Masters?" a timid voice asked.

"Yes?"

"M...my name is Livia King, I'm just...calling from Gravesend High School about your enquiry..."

"Ah," I sighed. In the confusion and in my anger I'd forgot all about that. I'd called several private schools regarding Daniel's education, I'd looked for one that was as different as it was possible to get from Casper High in the hopes that he would focus on adjusting rather than reminiscing. But schools, as a rule tended to be very similar to others, and it was only the most expensive ones that different if only because of their supercilious attitudes.

"If this is a bad time I can..."

"No, it's fine," I told her, but I heard a quiet sigh; clearly the thought of further conversation with me didn't thrill her.

"Well...erm...considering the...err...special circumstances...Daniel Fenton...has been offered a place in the school. If you and Mr Fenton could come in for a meeting with Principal Davidson..."

"And how soon would the boy be able to start?" I asked her quickly.

"I'm only passing on the message, sir, but I assume if all goes well then he could start on the following Monday."

"Very well," I agreed.

"Erm...we had a cancellation meeting for tomorrow at 10 am, could you make it then?"

"Yes, fine."

"Okay, thank you, good bye," she said rather cheerfully just before I slammed the phone down. Just recently it was one thing after another; no sooner I'd be thinking about my ghost problems and then other, more mundane ones would arise, making me lose my focus for the original issue I'd been pondering in the first place. It was infuriating!

I flicked open my laptop and opened the school website. 'Gravesend High', it declared in bold, 'A spirited place to study'. The school wasn't as upscale as I would've chosen if given more time but this one would have to do for now. At such short notice and with the boy's less than impressive grades I'd been lucky to find a school at all, let alone one with such a good reputation as this one seemed to possess. Of course, I knew that Daniel had his reasons, however ridiculous for his declining grades, but they weren't to know that he fought ghosts all the time.

I took up my pen once more before I jumped in surprise and dropped it again. "AHHHHHH..." a loud scream came from outside and I sighed in annoyance; was I never to have a minutes' peace again? I strode quickly from the room and out of the building onto the street where I saw the Box Ghost and Klemper. They were flying quickly down the street hurling boxes and snow balls respectively at something clearly chasing them.

"You won't escape me now!" a deeply amused voice shouted and Skulker emerged from the far end of the street. I wondered when the ghosts would return to haunt this town; several days without any ghostly interference at all would obviously be too difficult for them.

As Skulker raced after them he glanced across at me and I glared back, daring him to attack; but he knew better than to do so. So he merely flew after his 'prey' without turning back to me. A crowd had gathered while others were attempting to flee the scene and I rolled my eyes at them; they lived in a ghost infested city and some still found the beings terrifying, you'd think they'd be used to it by now.

"Look, up there!" a person shouted to the crowd and pointed up at the sky. I too looked and saw a black dot fly closer and closer to the scene.

"It's Inviso-Bill!" a young boy shouted.

"No, you idiot! His name's Danny Phantom!" another corrected and I scoffed. But I had to look twice to see if it actually was Daniel; he'd spent so much time hidden away in my manor that I'd wondered if he'd thought he was being kept under house arrest.

Once Daniel drew nearer I heard people begin to discuss the recent disaster that he made the boy an orphan. Some claimed that the ghost boy had been present at the time of the accident, others even swore that he was to blame for their deaths which only angered me further.

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper loudly asked the boy.

"Err...sure..."

"Really?" the ghost asked.

"No!" the boy shouted and soon the ghost was frozen in sparkling ice.

"You cannot defeat me! For I am the Box Ghost, I..." the Box Ghost was also quickly frozen.

"...Yeah, yeah," Daniel muttered with a sigh.

"Ghost child..." Skulker smiled.

"I have a name, y'know," the boy said but Skulker ignored him.

"My trophies don't get an input," the ghost hunter smirked and charged at the boy but before he got far, a small missile like blast hit the ground below him and knocked his jet powered suit off range.

"Prepare to get your butts kicked, ghosts!" a female voice called out.

"Oh, boy," Daniel muttered to himself just before the girl - Valerie, flew over the roofs of the buildings still using the red suit I had given her. She quickly attacked Skulker again and blasted off the jet pack completely and he flew away in an uncontrollable pattern into the clouds. She then turned to Daniel.

"Hey...err...this isn't what it looks like," Daniel said quickly.

"Looks to me like you're all doing what ghosts do best; terrorising my town!" the girl yelled.

"Yeah, see, that's what I meant, I'm not actually...whoa!" he just about reacted quickly enough to avoid another attack, "Will you listen to me!"

"I don't listen to ghosts! Especially one's like you!"

"I know, I know..."

"Yeah, exactly, I...wait...what...you're agreeing with me?"

"Well, I...hey, watch out! Pointy cardboard, six o' clock!" Daniel pointed quickly in the direction of the girl.

"What're you...owwww..." the girl yelped as the box hit her her head from behind. She turned back to see the now- unfrozen Box Ghost hovering with an evil grin...or an attempt at one.

"Did he just...throw a...box at me?" she questioned.

"...he does that," Daniel nodded. As the mayor I probably should have been hiding by now, but the fact of the matter was this fight was highly entertaining, and I clearly wasn't the only one who thought so; there were still dozens of people hiding behind building corners to watch and laugh.

"You should be trembling with fear, for I, the Box Ghost, have succeeded in sneak attacking the ghost boy and the human female. And now, with the aid of some ferocious bubble wrap, I will...ahhhhh!" he screamed as Daniel's small ecto-blast knocked him off his feet and he flew away, disgruntled.

"I'm really not in the mood, can we just wrap this up?" he sighed, "...Oh man, was that a bad pun or what?" he - I believe the term is - 'face palmed.'

"Why won't anyone be my friend?!" Klemper called out as he broke free of the ice and flew away.

"Man...I'm so outta here," I heard Daniel sigh.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere except back where you came from, spook."

"Y'know, ghosts were human at some point so I am where I came from right now," he replied.

"Not in my book!"

"Whatever...later Va...I mean...err..." he said and flew into the sky, then vanished.

"Don't just 'whatever' me and then disappear, ghost punk! Get back here!" she screamed and flew off after where she believed he'd gone. But now, with the 'show' over, the crowd dissipated and I too, returned to my office.

* * *

><p>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>Man, was that the most ridiculous fight I'd ever had or what?! Skulker, the Box Ghost, Klemper, and then Valerie...what gives?! And to top it all off I had an audience...including Vlad! Klemper hardly ever left the Zone and what the heck was Skulker doing hunting him anyway? He'd really got weird taste in 'trophies'; the dude was totally psycho...but then, weren't all ghosts totally psycho?<p>

I sighed as I flew invisibly through the park as I watched people laughing and talking and just living their lives. I'd been flying round the town all morning, I'd been getting really tired of just sitting in bed all day, or sitting by the window or lying down somewhere in the house, or...well, y'get the idea. Vlad had left the house for work which had left me alone...alone and bored.

I needed something to do, or I'd just start remembering everything, and I'd be living it as well, so I'd have to see and feel it everything all over again. So I'd decided that after whole day of circling the city I'd get so tired that I'd just fall asleep and not even have any energy left to dream anymore...But I had a long way to go; it was barely midday. And then of course my ghost sense had gone off and without thinking I'd gone looking for the ghosts responsible...I hadn't been expecting an audience that big, even Vlad had been there.

Maybe it was too soon to start fighting ghosts again, the voices in my head, i.e my family, had said 'go for it', but I wasn't so sure. I wondered...again...if I should tell someone about them...maybe Vlad...or maybe not...he'd think I was nuts. I thought I was nuts! I definitely wasn't gonna tell my 'therapist', I mean, she was a nice person...but she was a therapist for crying out loud.

"'Course you can tell Vladdie!" my dad's voice said in my head, but I put my hands over my ears to try and block it out.

"Danny, Vlad could help you, y'know," Jazz said...clearly the hands over the ears thing wasn't working at all. It was really weird, I liked hearing their voices but at the same time I knew I shouldn't be...both hearing them and liking hearing them. Sometimes it...kinda scared me. So I tried focusing on something else...maybe then I wouldn't hear them anymore. I tried thinking hard about the poem that Vlad had found, I tried remembering the words...it was the last few words that really stuck with me.

'...thus be lost evermore…'

What kind of creepy ending to a poem was that? And what the heck did it mean? Did it mean death? Or just literally lost? Was it a metaphor? Was it mean for Vlad and me, or just Vlad, or just me? Or was it...

"Argh!" I yelled; all this was giving me brain ache! How was I supposed to translate a stupid poem when I didn't even like poetry? And I sure as heck couldn't understand it either!

After a while I started floating through the narrow alleyways that somehow managed to stay dark even in the daytime. I used them a lot more than I probably should, but since I was half ghost...half dead...there wasn't much trouble I could find in them that could hurt me...unless it was a ghost of course. I made my way through the dirtiest most nastiest backstreets on the city limits and eventually I was staring down at Amity Park.

On the one side was green woodland with straight roads leading to the next towns, and Amity itself on the other. The busy city centre and the houses leading out into the backstreets which eventually disappeared into nothing. A typical, ordinary, everyday town...except for the ghost thing. It was hard to believe that so much had happened to me in a place that looked so...dull...from up here. A happy, but weird childhood, an awkward half finished teenage life, getting ghost powers, fighting ghosts, making (half) mortal enemies..and then, of course...being orphaned...and taken in my by former arch-enemy. What a life I'd had so far...after all the shit that had happened lately though all I wanted right now was some peace and quiet. But I doubted I'd get it, not with Clockwork and the Observants still up to...whatever it was they were still up to.

My life was doomed to be one big, weird, awkward mess! I know most teenagers say that...but since I was half dead I think I had a right to say it more than most kids my age.

It was really easy to lose track of time; time didn't tend to matter to me much anymore, and trying to measure it seemed even more pointless. I was soaked to my ectoplasmic bones when I finally came down from the clouds -literally. And without really thinking I headed back to the manor - home - I guess. Before I went inside I phased the rainwater off me and floated though the door and into the sitting room. Whereas my parent's sitting room had been messy and jumbled, Vlad's was ordered and neat. There were tons of book just sitting on shelves, and I decided that since I had nothing better to do, that just flicking through one or two couldn't hurt. I quickly pulled out the first ones I saw and took a seat at the table.

As I stared down at the monochrome words things started to go blurry, I shook my head and stared to read again. After another minute I felt my eyelids start to close so I shook my head again. But no, I was fighting a loosing battle...wasn't this what I'd wanted? Sleep? Right...sleep was good...sleep was...

.

.

.

I must have fallen asleep. I didn't remember dreaming. The next thing I knew was the quiet sounds of someone walking past me. "Hmmm..." I muttered. Stupid sensitive ghost hearing, I was trying to sleep!

"Sorry, kid, didn't mean to wake you," a woman said and I frowned. What woman was there in the manor...oh right...that woman.

"S'okay..." I said, and I guess it was my fault since I'd apparently fallen asleep in the sitting room rather than my bedroom. I sat up and tried to stretch the out the knot in my back from having slept in a chair. I looked across to see the doc walking into the kitchen slowly.

How long had I been out of it? If the doc was back from work...then...what time had I got back again? Right...like I said...time...not really important. "So...err...how was...err...uh...work?" I asked slowly after I'd got up and walked after the doc. It was a normal enough question but not one I'd ever had to ask the 'friend' of my no-longer-arch-enemy before. I felt kind of weird in asking it, as well. I mean things were anything but sunshine and rainbows in my life as it was without adding more awkwardness to it...but how else could I act around this woman? I didn't know her!

She looked back at me as she flicked on the kettle with a strange look, I'd bet it was confusion. "It was...tolerable..." she said with a raised eyebrow and I had to blink to make sure it was the doc in front of me and not Vlad. Did these people practice that look in a mirror or something, 'cos I swear by Skulker's green frog head that it was exactly the same look! Creepy or what?!

"...Right, good...erm...then...yeah..." I nodded and since I couldn't think of anything else to say I turned round and left. I went up to my room where I found that I was still tired...flying all day'll do that to ya...and it was what I'd meant to do in the first place. I closed the door behind me and flopped down onto my bed. I really loved this bed. It was like a big, fluffy marshmallow, or a cloud, or some thing like that. It probably cost a small fortune like everything else in this place knowing Vlad...but I was too tired to really care.

I forced my eyes open for a second to look at the clock...5:55pm...hmm...not late really...but Iwas soooo tired. I phased my shoes off and pulled the quilt over my face to block out the afternoon light from the windows. I could've just closed the curtains, those things were so thick they were like black-out curtains...but that meant I'd have to get up. I really didn't want to do that. So I didn't.

"Hmmm," I sighed as I pulled the covers closer. I hoped I wouldn't dream again...dreams weren't good anymore. They probably wouldn't ever be good again...

...My eyes closed again...they wouldn't stay open...

I heard Tucker's voice again...and my mom...and my dad...Jazz...Sam...maybe I was just imaging them...it wasn't real...everything was dark...

...Everything was dark...

* * *

><p>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>I returned home to find Evelyn alone in the sitting room at the table, mindlessly eating from a bowl of strawberries, grapes and apple slices whilst flicking through a book.<p>

"He went upstairs, I went looking for him earlier t'see if he was hungry but he's asleep in his room," she said before I'd even opened my mouth, "I didn't have the heart to wake him up."

"I have to take him to a school meeting tomorrow," I told her after a minute of silence.

"Then I think you'd better wake him up and tell him, don't you?"

"I do, indeed," I replied. There was just no possible way to predict the boy's reaction to the news once I woke him though.

"I really shouldn't stay here long, it's bad enough the kid's life's so messed up, ne doesn't need me here making things more awkward for him..." she began in what displayed all the signs of an emotional outburst.

"If you recall, Evelyn, both were my ideas," I cut her off. I was not best suited for emotional outbursts that could be avoided. "And under the circumstances both were entirely logical ones."

"Maybe, but things looked a bit quieter today, it'll probably be okay tomorrow, I swear I'll get out of your way..."

"You and I both know that the the members of the press don't give up after a mere 48 hours," I said sternly.

"But I..."

"No, it's fine," I sighed, she was being unreasonable. It made more see for me to keep he there where Clockwork wouldn't be able to play is mind games. Unfortunately the downside of that plan was that should anything happen here she would be right in the middle of it. But she was caught up in this just by her association with me...the more I thought about the issue the more irritated I became. And the last thing I wanted to do after getting home was argue, especially when the situation was as...unusual as it was at the moment.

"Well...then at least let me help with...something," she said.

"You are a guest, not a servant," I told her. The woman was like Daniel; they were both exasperating to converse with. "You don't need to do anything."

"What about...laundry...or cleaning, or cooking, I could help with..."

"I don't require a maid, or a cook, I have plenty of both set to arrive tomorrow afternoon on schedule..." I said. Which reminded me, was it such a good idea to have them here under the current circumstances? I looked at Evelyn again and she seemed ready to retaliate before I spoke again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must wake Daniel," I left before giving her a chance to say another word.

Sure enough, I found Daniel deeply asleep, his quilt covering him and with the curtains still drawn. I walked quietly across to the bed and sat on the edge, and still he didn't wake. I reached over and shook his shoulder

"Daniel, wake up," I ordered him, and sure enough there was a quiet moan of disapproval from the child.

"Huh...wha's 's'at..." he blinked, "...Vlad...is it morning?"

"No," I answered, "It is a quarter past six in the afternoon."

"Oh...then...go away...please..." he pulled the covers over his head again and I sighed. The clearly wasn't going to be easy. I angered and confused him further by taking back the quilts from his face. "What gives? Can't I sleep anymore?"

"By all means you can sleep, after you let me speak," I said. It didn't escape my notice that he showed clear signs of exhaustion; the fatigue, his eyes,his attitude..

"Can't it wait till morning?" he yawned.

"No, I'm afraid it cannot," I shook my head simply.

"Oh..." he rubbed his eyes and sat up uneasily against the headboard, "Fine...okay...I'll bite...what is it?"

"Our agreement with social services, you remember, part of which entailed you attending school and as such, " I spoke quickly so as to avoid any interruptions, "One has been found, and we are both required to attentnd a meeting with them tomorrow morning. If all goes well, you start Monday morning, after which you are required to speak to speak with doctor Goodfellow again; once per week is the absolute minimum, you understand."

"Oh..." he repeated, "...Right... I didn't think..."

"What?"

"Huh? Oh...nothing, I guess...so...err...tomorrow morning...so...what time tomorrow morning?"

"10 o'clock," I told him.

"Uh-huh...well...'night, then," he yawned and tried to sleep once more. However when I showed no signs or sounds of leaving he sighed and looked up at me. "Forget somethin''?" he asked me. And still, I continued to ignore his atrocious elocution, it would need to be corrected at a later date, but because there were things more important than merely his poor pronunciation at the moment I did nothing save roll my eyes at the child.

Aware that I was still sitting stationary, I walked across the room and closed the curtains mechanically. I didn't need to ask what he'd been doing to make him so tired, he exhibited every sign of exhaustion. I was well familiar with the effects having been so before in my youth from over-practising my own powers; clearly Daniel had done the same. Knowing him he'd exhausted himself by flying all day after his ghost fight earlier today..or worse, he'd gone looking for more fights. It was a foolish notion; with our lives at risk here, how could he be stupid enough to purposely get this exhausted, hence - unable to defend himself!

"Daniel, I know it's difficult for you, but please put some thought into your actions..." I began.

"What?" he shouted and sat bolt upright. Ah, good, I now had his attention.

"If we were to be attacked now you would be useless, both to me and to yourself...no..." I stopped him when he made to speak, "I know you better than you think, you've clearly exhausted yourself for no good reason by taxing your powers all day. It belies the fact that you do in fact have a mind under that adolescent façade," - despite the fact that you are the child of Jack Fenton - I left unsaid as I continued, "And it more importantly, puts us both in a dangerous position."

"I didn't, I..." he began, clearly trying to lie his way out of this.

"Please, don't insult me, child, I'm more than twice your age, and I have far more experience with lying than you ever will, so don't attempt it here," I said coldly. Gone was the rather gentle intention I'd entered the room with, it was replaced by anger at his stupidity. What if the Observants had attacked him while he was like this, he probably wouldn't have the energy to morph let alone make a decent retaliation?!

"...Okay..." he muttered, "Yeah...I did...I was flying all day, even before the fight...an' I didn't think about that..."

"Clearly not," I sighed.

"But there's no point tryin' to fight ghosts who can see the future, I don't get why you're try'n t'outsmart 'em anyway, it's not like we can," he replied and I sighed. Did he think I wasn't aware of that fact? It wasn't out of obstinacy that I was acting as I was, though certainly it was a small part. I had no wish to die, I had no wish to lose, I despised losing, and I certainly despised dying.

"Perhaps, or perhaps not," I replied.

"No 'perhaps' about it, Vlad, y'cant always win," he told me. How quaint, I was being given an important life lesson by an adolescent.

"This isn't a fight I intend to lose, and neither should you."

"I don't care," was his half-hearted reply.

"Hmm," I scoffed quietly and rolled my eyes in the dark. "Goodnight, Daniel," I said eventually and left him alone to sleep. I walked the hallway down to my own room and removed my jacket, tie, and my watch. The rest of my clothes soon followed and I took a long, blisteringly hot shower, leaving me ample to think, though whether this was a good or a bad thing was rather debatable.

Once again everything from the past week replayed in my mind, cursed as I was with a photographic memory this was certainly a bad thing. My own behaviour had altered so dramatically in such a short time it was almost schizophrenic, and I had to admit it was a shocking turn around. And not only in the respect that Daniel was no longer - as he so quaintly put it - my 'enemy', any longer. But also in that I had been acting rather...well, at least rather less egocentrically than I had in at least 20 years, and considerably more law-abiding in as much time.

It wasn'tmay intention to go, as they say, 'cold turkey'; illegality was who I was, it came as easy as breathing to me. Granted it hadn't always been so, but I was too set in my ways to change now, I was too old and stubborn. I was surprised that Daniel hadn't attempted to breech the subject with me again, he was a stickler for laws - both moral and legal, and in that respect we were, and always would be complete opposites.

I didn't brake the law for need, or desire, not anymore, at first it was to start my fortune, now it was to escape from 'ennui'; the boredom. I had everything man could ever want and yet it bored me half to death at times...and no, the irony of that statement did not escape my notice...but it was true.

I had been so convinced that I was destined to rule bigger, and greater things than merely Amity Park...when had that become less of an issue to me? Was it now suddenly of less importance than before? Nonsense. Preposterous. Ridiculous...or so I thought. Although focusing solely on attempting to stay a step ahead of murderous ghosts who could see the future was an awfully time consuming task which left little opportunity for hobbies. And I was concerned for Daniel's well-being...someone had to be since he evidently was not.

It would be impossible to reconcile a continued life of crime and a life with Daniel, no matter what the motivation behind said crime was. I found it difficult to think further on that particular issue...choosing one or the other wasn't impossible...sticking to it however was another matter entirely.

Returning to the sitting room 5 minutes later I found the large television providing the only light and sound in the dark, quiet room, illuminating the reclining figure of Evelyn on my couch. I took up residence beside her and together we stared mindlessly at the screen without speaking.

I found myself feeling a similar exhaustion to Daniel, the whole mess in which I was now trapped left me in a perpetual state of weariness; a cycle which would soon be impossible to break. It left me with a difficulty in sleeping, I was half awake in anticipation for sudden attacks while the rest of the night I was thinking. Thinking too much meant very little sleep, a difficulty I'd had since I was a child, and to which I could find no cure.

"You hungry?" Evelyn turned to me after a long, but by no means uncomfortable silence. She was standing and more or less shuffling toward the kitchen, meaning my answer would be irrelevant.

"Not particularly, no," I answered honestly.

"Oh, well, tough," she shrugged and walked quickly through into the kitchen, "What d'you have in? I'm not the world's best cook, but it's the least I can do since..."

"I told you, I don't require a cook," I repeated forcefully.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not one, isn't it?" she replied, and I knew further attempts at dissuasion would be meaningless and tiresome. I wasn't an expert on women, but I wondered if all the female species were like that.


	27. Continuing Problems of a Fruit-loop

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 27; Problems of a Fruit-loop (Vlad's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>"Were you...avoiding me...last night?" Evelyn asked me. We had finished eating about half an hour ago and settled on the couch with wine glasses and a full, crystallised decanter. The only sounds in the room had been from the television.<p>

"Beg pardon?" I asked, confused I glanced at her over my glass.

"You really were...working late, you weren't just...avoiding me?"

I somehow held back what would have been an inelegant snort at the ridiculousness of her question. Every second I was alive it was by the 'mercy' of the Master of Time and his cronies, and she was more concerned about the fact that I hadn't gone to bed last night!

"Yes, I truly was working late," I told her, I, of course, merely left out that she was incorrect in her assumption as to the type of work. "Now where on earth did your sudden inquisitiveness in my actions come from?" I asked her and suddenly she looked strangely sheepish.

"I knew this was a bad idea...I knew I shouldn't have come here, everything's too...awkward...and I...I don't know what we are..."

"What we are?" I repeated.

"...To each other," she finished and I looked away. I was not in the mood for a 'heart-to-heart' conversation, not with the threat of death hanging so closely over my head. It was most unfortunate that at this moment she did not know about said ghost problems, she could have delayed her ridiculous inquisition at least until I was in a more suitable frame of mind.

"Evelyn, please, not now," I sighed.

"...There's something going on...isn't there...something serious you're not telling me about..."

"Just because I am unwilling to take part in your conversation does not mean that there is something 'going on'," I told her calmly.

"I may not have lived here as long as you or even Danny, but I know something weird's going on when I see it. That note, the photo...those...criminals escaping...Why won't you tell me? It concerns me now too, it's hardly fair that you're lying too me about..."

The rest of her sentence seemed to blur out, it faded into nothing. What had brought on such an emotional display in her? In all the time I'd known her she'd never once showed such emotion; someone who had been in the habit of being as emotional as myself had been a rare find, indeed. But we all had our limits, and it seemed hers had finally been reached. Telling her the truth was out of the question; not only would it further endanger her it would prompt her to ask even more questions which I had neither the time nor the patience to answer.

"Evelyn, do calm down," I said calmly, "I don't know where this is coming from, however I can assure you that whomever that note came from has been dealt with and it poses no threat to you..."

"So you do admit that you're hiding something?"

"No, I admit that you are being uncharacteristically irrational and illogical..." I began but she spoke over me, rather forcefully.

"If you won't talk to me about...well you could at least tell me what your hiding from me, I'm not stupid, if you don't tell me now I'll find out eventually, and if it's that important..."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, Evelyn," I said, just as forcefully, if not more so than she had, "Good night." I stood quickly and left the room before she could speak another word to me. However the words 'lucky escape' suddenly came to my mind unbidden but I ignored them; I was Vlad Plasmius, and I did not do 'lucky escapes' from mere human females, however obstinate and argumentative they were.

I walked into the kitchen and out through the door into the night with my half finished glass of wine, and from the house I went and through into the gardens. I passed the neatly trimmed verges and hedgerows, I walked around the pristine stone fountain and unspoilt flowerbeds; the weekly gardener's pride and joy I'm sure, certainty not mine. I had people to care for my gardens for me, it was unnecessary for me to do the work which I took no interest in whatsoever.

It seemed that Evelyn had deemed it worthless to follow me - good; further conversation would only agitate us both. The peace and tranquility I found in my garden though was soon interrupted by something entirely different. I sensed the presence of another ghost and I tensed, that is until I noticed that this presence was familiar and not in the least a threat to me.

I quickly looked up for the source of my sudden agitation and saw Daniel floating stationary mere meters from me in his ghost form. It seemed I was not the only one in need of a late night stroll; he appeared to be flying away from the house and after a second or two of unbroken eye contact he shook his head and flew away, towards the city.

After a moment of thought I left the wine glass on the low, surrounding stone wall, made sure that I was not being watched, then morphed and teleported after him. A flight was better than a stroll any day. I easily caught up with him in seconds and he jumped at my sudden appearance.

"Don't...do that!" he exclaimed in relief on seeing me, "You wanna gimme a heart attack?"

I said nothing to this, but the ease with which he flew beside me still struck me as unusual, especially when the backdrop was Amity Park, the city over which we'd fought so many battles. What was most strange though was how he acted, he seemed to accept my presence as unthreatening, rather than unsettling.

"Hey...y'ever wonder what it'd be like if...if we weren't half human...if we were all...ghost?" (*1) he asked me after a brief silence. It just seemed as though I'd never stop being asked strange questions tonight.

"No," I replied quickly.

"...Oh..."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well...'cos I...I just think I'd make things easier. Y'know...maybe I wouldn't be so angry all the time or..."

I began to see what he was driving at. If he believed that by being less human he could leave behind the emotions he felt then he was wrong. It hadn't worked for me. I had thrown myself into my ghost powers and into the ghost world, but my strong emotions had remained. My hatred for Jack and my anger at his stupidity, and not forgetting my love for Maddie, had not disappeared because I mentally disregarded my humanity. But knowing him was thinking of something far more drastic, although what didn't bear thinking about.

"Ghosts feel too, you know, in that respect they are the same as any other being, but they act differently and often unlawfully, because they have nothing left to lose, and of course, because their obsessions often compel them too," I told him. "Being less human, or even all ghost would not affect how you feel - not as a person, but as a being."

"...Might make me better at hiding it though..."

"Don't you believe that full ghosts feel? You've seen that they can with your own eyes. Don't you think Skulker's feels happiness when he hunts? Or Ember when she plays music? They feel sadness and despair and a desire for freedom locked away in Walker's jail just as human prisoners in human jails. They feel greed and anger and jealously just like humans do," I said confidently.

I did not want him to continue down this line of thought. We had enough to contend with, namely the Observants's schemes, without worrying about purging ourselves of our humanity. What a ridiculous notion! It did, however, tell me that he was not free of danger, mental danger as well as physical; I did not want to deal with a clinically depressed youth, I knew now difficult it would be from firsthand experience.

"Yeah, I know," he nodded.

The very idea that ghosts were emotionless was ludicrous, but somehow it had endured. Even Daniel's parents had believed it right to the end. How they could make a living from studying ghosts and not know this was unknown to me. I had learned the opposite in a short space of time once we went our separate ways, so why hadn't they?

"What if...I wasn't human anymore...what if I...got rid of my human half?" he suddenly asked me and I stopped my flight in mid air, shell-shocked I was motionless in the clouds above the quiet business district. "Vlad...Vlad...hey, what's..." he flew over to me in an attempt to get me to move but I couldn't.

Hadn't I asked that very same question 20 years ago in my anger? Hadn't I researched that very question in my youthful despair? I had spent too long dwelling on that question, and the results had been less than encouraging. It posed too many variables and risks to be worth attempting. But by the time I made said results, I valued my powers too much to ever consider being rid of them. My notes had been burned long ago and the idea never occurred to me again. It would be best for him to forget the idea as well.

"It's not enough that your life is in danger and you're being used as a pawn, now you want to dwell on a ridiculous idea that could very likely kill you. Your ghost half keeps your human half alive, to tear the two apart would risk the death of both, not to mention the alterations in personality you would risk in doing so," I snapped at him harshly and he flinched, floating back from my anger.

I sighed and looked away, attempting to calm down I spoke again, "Look, I understand, but the idea is not only unsafe it's not worth the risks. Just think for a moment; if you truly had the choice, would you be rid of your powers?" I asked with utmost seriousness.

"...Yeah...well...maybe..." he replied and I continued to meet his green eyes with my own red haze. "...No...no..." he sighed after a minute.

"No, and neither would I," I said to him. "You and I have enough to worry about in dealing with Clockwork, 'what-if' scenarios need not apply."

"...I did once, y'know..." he said after a minute.

"Did what?"

"I split my human half from my ghost half, but it didn't really work," he said.

"Do tell," I encouraged.

"Well...I used the Fenton Ghost Catcher...it's like a giant dream catcher, one side 'separated' and the other side 'merges'. I kinda went through the 'separate' side...err...on purpose... but it made me act really weird..."

"As opposed the the shining example of normality you are now," I grinned.

"Funny. Anyway, it made my ghost half act all...err...well...he was flying around with my bed sheet round his neck, and the human half...I guess I was more like a normal teenager...but kind of...more...annoying," he explained and I chuckled. It was no surprise that it was such a catastrophe. Our ghost and human halves were in no way different people, separating one person from different aspects of their personality was bound to end in disaster.

"It's no surprise that it turned out badly," I grinned, "The variables are immeasurable, when I researched the very idea I..."

"Whoah...hang on...you said you didn't think about it," he interrupted me quickly.

"I don't, but I did once...a long time ago," I sighed, I had been a different person then.

"So...why'd you change your mind?"

"It wasn't a matter of 'changing my mind', Daniel, I simply saw the benefits that the...accident had given me and the idea was no longer relevant."

"...Doesn't look like it gives me any 'benefits' anymore,"

"Perhaps not, but they're part of who you are. I've forgotten what it's like to be fully human, the idea of being so powerless is completely alien to me," I replied truthfully. It had been a while since I'd been so forthcoming with my take on such a subject as well.

"Not to me, even with my ghost powers I'm still weak," he muttered as we sat atop one of the few skyscrapers in the city.

"Yes, but you are a child," I insisted. I'd always known about the boy's blasted hero-complex but his ego was just as misplaced. He might not see it in the same manner which I did, but he thought far too much of his own abilities so when something went wrong he blamed himself...like now for instance. Daniel had done well developing his abilities but with ghost powers one never stopped learning. He couldn't possibly realise the true extent of my own power, if I'd ever truly meant to kill him it would have been easy. "And you still have a lot to learn," I said.

However, even with my considerable abilities in this instance I was perhaps as much a child as Daniel was. We were both being manipulated by enemies...or at least an enemy against whom we were completely powerless to attack.

We sat in silence for several minutes and when I began to feel the cold air despite my higher body temperature I stood to leave, motioning to Daniel that he do the same.

"You go, I'll catch up," Daniel said to me and took off once more, in the opposite direction to the manor. I followed at a distance but after seeing that his destination was Fenton Works, I left a duplicate in the shadows to ensure his safety and returned home.

I found it difficult to relax after I'd returned. I was forced to admit to myself that I was concerned for Daniel's safety, unnecessarily though the idea was as I saw via my duplicate that he was in no danger. I was unusually restless and it was difficult to remain still in my seat.

Needing something to occupy my mind I took out the battered scrapbook I'd kept locked in my desk from Monday night and flicked once more through its pages. I was met again with the smiling faces of a young boy and girl with proud parents in the form of Maddie and Jack. It was unusual that I was dwelling on these images. Was it jealousy that I remembered nothing like this in my own childhood. No, impossible. Was it further anger at Jack for acting as though he hadn't ruined my life? No, I didn't think so. But then, what was it?

...I didn't know.

After a minute I closed the book and carried it up to Daniel's room and left it on the bedside table. No doubt he would notice its absence in Fenton Works and I had no further use for it other than to give it back to him, then I returned to my study. With no pressing work at hand I had little to pass the time, so I found the same book that Daniel had been reading about space exploration, and I paced uneasily, up and down the length of the room with the book resting in my hands. I didn't find it any more interesting than before, though I might've done if I was actually focused on the printed monochrome words and strange photographs of distant galaxies, rather than my anxiety.

"You'll pace a trench in the floor if you carry on like that," a voice said and my head shot up in search of the source.

"Hmm?" I hummed as I found Evelyn's face in the darkening room. As it was now well past midnight I had assumed she would be asleep; clearly not.

"And reading in the dark isn't good for your eyes," she added with a weak smile.

"There's no proof of that," I told her. I hadn't forgotten about Evelyn throughout my late flight with Daniel, though to be honest perhaps I'd tried to. There was just too much to factor in; Daniel's safety, his growing risk of depression, the Observants and Clockwork's insane schemes, and what they would do next, along with how to retaliate - if at all I could...without adding Evelyn to the mix. Keeping everything from her was growing increasingly difficult.

"I'm a doctor; if I say it's bad for your eyes then it's bad for your eyes, okay?"

"Mmm," I scoffed. But it seemed she wasn't going anywhere for a while, so whether it was difficult or not I'd have to either work around her, or tell her everything. The latter was out of the question; in no way was I going to be responsible for Evelyn discovering that I was half ghost. I hadn't been so careful to protect my secret only to let it loose at the first sign of trouble.

So, where then did that leave me?

...With two liabilities; a wayward half-ghost child and a powerless human, two people, who, by all accounts I shouldn't care two straws about. People who could offer me no monetary rewards for protecting or even helping them. I was under no binding obligation to do so and yet here I was ranking their safety with my own! I'd let them into my home; they slept under my roof and ate my food...in fact, I'd been the one to suggest...and indeed - order - that they did so.

Decidedly there was something very wrong with me as of late.

"...So...err...y'know...what I said earlier...I shouldn't have..."

"Forget it," I told her, looking back at my book I hoped she would pay the matter no further heed.

"Right, sure...I could still go if you..."

"I said; forget it," I repeated - not something I was in the habit of doing, but also something which I found I frequently had to do around Evelyn and even Daniel.

"Thanks, Vlad," she said and before I could reply she was gone from the room, and with a shake of my head I returned to my pacing and to my book.

Those two words I'd heard four distinct times this week, once from Daniel after reigning in his ice powers, and later in the midst of the Amazon rainforest, once from Evelyn after Clockwork's ridiculous 'robbery attempt', and just now. Two simple words - one excluding my own name, that I could count on one hand the number of times I'd heard it said to me. It was illogical as to why I should attempt to remember such information and I couldn't understand it.

Facts and information were more important than feelings, especially when ones life was threatened. All my life I'd tried, and frequently failed to be unemotional, as I had been taught as a boy, but which I had found extremely difficult in my youth, as most children would. It was impossible when in love, for instance, to be unemotional. It was after I acknowledged my love for Maddie that I realised that my father never truly loved my mother; anyone who preached the state of emotionlessness had clearly never been so caught up in such an emotion as love.

But the anger that love could bring was unprecedented. It was a harbinger of either great happiness...or never ending despair. The blinding, debilitating fury at being beaten in the field of love was surely more than what had been felt on grave ridden fields of the bygone wars of blood. I realised that though his words may have been fraught with lies, my father had given me one piece of advice worth remembering; humans are weak because emotions are weak.

I was only half human, and as such I was stronger than my father...And yet...I was acting almost 'emotionally' here...I had grown far too fond of Daniel, I valued his company and though I forever insulted the boy and laughed at his expense I had gone through a lot of trouble in his time of need to help him. I had opened my home to, not only him, but to Evelyn as well. To Daniel at least I could claim a responsibly on the part of our ghost halves, but to Evelyn?

Havng earlier told Daniel that ghosts have emotions of their own could I really stick to my belief that my ghost half made me mentally stronger because I had fewer emotions? I truly believed that ghosts had emotional capacities of their own...but did that have to include me?

...Of course it did. I was a fool...if anything, by my fathers logic my ghost half made me twice as weak as a regular human, because I had the capacity for not only human emotions but ghost ones as well!

I sighed deeply as I came into the sitting room and fell onto the couch, my book still in my hands despite the fact that I hadn't turned the page for well over five minutes.

Perhaps this logic was somehow being used against me by the Observants. Maybe Clockwork had realised all of this and tempted the prospect of raising Daniel to me on a silver platter. By driving Evelyn to me was he hoping to further exploit my fondness for her company as well? And if so, wouldn't it be better for me to drive them away?

...But how? After all that had transpired between Daniel and I wasn't it anything short of miraculous that he now, at least appeared to trust me so well? After all the years of silence between Evelyn and I was it only chance that brought her to me, even after I'd forgotten her completely? How could I possibly drive away two such people who could so easily disregard the past?

And furthermore...did I honestly want to?

I didn't have an answer, at least not one that I could freely admit to, but it was in the early hours of the morning when I sensed Daniel return - my duplicate had watched Fenton Works all night and yet it seemed the boy had gone only to grieve. If he'd intended to venture into the Ghost Zone he would've been sorely disappointed, I'd locked it with an invention of my own so that only I could use it.

However, now that he had returned I was able to raise the ghost shield once more using my portable device, and after having done so I believe my book promptly fell from my hands and I fell asleep on the couch in the dark and silent sitting room.

* * *

><p>(*1) I had to add this in here 'cos I can't completely disregard everything that happened in the 'Ultimate Enemy'. Just because in my story things don't happen the same way doesn't mean Danny isn't gonna have similar thoughts. Things don't happen the same way because we have the interference of the Observants and Clockwork.<p> 


	28. More of Life's Many Ironies

A.N. Well, I guess the only thing I have to say is, of course just the usual disclaimer that I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 28; More of Life's Many Ironies

* * *

><p>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>I flew back over the city and finally I saw Vlad's house through the trees, I'd wanted to stay home a little longer but I just couldn't. Every second I was there I'd see mom, or dad, or Jazz talking, and smiling, and laughing...it wasn't fair that they'd never live there...or anywhere else...ever again. What'd they ever do to deserve to die? I still didn't get it, and I guess I never would. Life was just cruel...wow...maybe I was going goth. Sam would be proud...ah...not good...more memories.<p>

I shook my head and started flying faster though the clouds, I should really stop thinking...

...Not easy though.

I'd been really surprised when Vlad said he'd thought about getting rid of his powers all those years ago. I couldn't see him being anything but what he was now; he was one of the strongest people...and ghost...that I'd ever met in my life. And whether he'd thought about getting rid of his ghost powers to become all human, or his getting rid of his human half to be all ghost, it was weird to have him actually tell me stuff rather than keep secrets. Sure, he could've been lying...but it hadn't seemed like it.

I know it hadn't turned out well in that alternate future but wasn't that just because my ghost half had merged with Vlad's? If I made sure that it didn't happen then maybe everything would be fine...maybe...But I guess Vlad was right. Now was so not a good time to risk creating a super evil, all powerful ghost with crazy hair...maybe when everything was more...normal...or at least less threatening...maybe then...

Within seconds I saw the houses of the rich and famous growing bigger and bigger as I got closer. I guess now I was one of them now though. Normally I'd be jumping for joy about having so much money even if it was coming from Vlad...and Vlad had a lot of money. I don't think even he knew what to do with it all; there was such a thing as too much money. I think, deep down, Vlad knew that. I think he knew that he'd been alone for too long, that he had way too much money, and that he'd been pretty obsessed when we'd first met. Or at least, I liked to think that he thought that.

But he'd changed. I'd never have believed it before, but after everything...he really was different...and now I was living with the guy.

I continued flying towards the houses...mansions...or I guess you could even call some of 'em palaces...as I tightly gripped the things I was carrying with me. I couldn't afford to drop them since they meant so much to me.

I'd brought a Fenton Thermos with me from my room...my old room anyway...I'd also brought a Fenton Foamer with me and some of parents' huge collection of blueprints all for different inventions all rolled up like posters. I figured I'd be needing something to keep me busy and not focusing on the voices in my head, maybe this'd work...for a while. I'd always wondered if I could actually take apart one of my parents inventions, put it back together and then make it still work. It was only recently that I'd actually taken an interest in the science-y stuff they did.

I went down though the ceiling of my room in Vlad's house and stopped when I saw my sisters' scrap book on my bedside table in the dark. I'd looked all over Fenton Works for it, I thought I'd somehow lost it since I wasn't keeping very a good track of things lately. I threw down the Thermos, Foamer and the rolled up blue prints on my huge bed and sat down with the book on my lap. I probably changed back to my human half sometime as well but I didn't really notice, I was too busy looking down at the photos.

I had no idea about what time I'd got back, and I had no idea how long I was turning the pages of the book for, but it only seemed like minutes before I fell back onto the mattress, seeing the memories of 16 years worth of unusual...but happy memories go by me, despite my best efforts to make them stop.

...I think I cried again too...

* * *

><p>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>I jumped awake at the sound of a loud 'thud', and naturally expecting the worst I scanned the room for any signs of danger. Fortunately I perceived with a sigh that there was no one there, I was alone in my sitting room, and judging by the dim light from the windows it was early morning.<p>

I found that the book I'd been reading had fallen to top he floor causing the sound which had woken me. As I made to retrieve it I became aware that because I'd been sleeping in the couch all night, possibly in uncomfortable position my back was painfully sore. I sat up straight and held the back of my neck in my right hand whilst I rubbed my eyes with my left. I was getting too old for sleeping on couches all night, no matter how expensive they were; expense didn't always mean a person could get a good night's rest on them.

However I had no one to blame but myself, I'd left Daniel alone and so I'd been concerned all night until I knew he was safely back in the manor. I was getting old and senile. Fantastic, I could hear Daniel's 'old man' jokes now.

Since this whole business began I'd not been able to have five minutes of peace; if I wasn't working in my study on mundane work I was trying to retaliate on Clockwork, or I was worrying over Daniel, or wondering why Evelyn was involved in this mess, or I was locking up portals or meeting with politicians...the list was endless.

And of course I had yet another meeting for Daniel with a school principal which I was hoping wouldn't last long - a view I didn't doubt that the boy would share, but I needed to focus on more important and, life threatening matters. For instance I knew it was only a matter of time, most likely, a very short time before Evelyn's curiosity got the better of her and she began to ask questions once more. She was not a stupid woman; too many questions and she might glean some information no matter how evasive my answers were. As of yet it seemed that nothing else had happened to her, at least not yet, but there was time, especially now that she was here; I was treading on thin ice.

I walked slowly into the kitchen, stretching my aching back as I did so, and I quickly made myself some coffee. I strolled back into the sitting room and into the foyer, and I saw that Evelyn's keys, coat and bag were gone; evidently she'd gone into work early. She'd either not seen me on the couch or she'd chosen to leave me be when she passed the room. I remembered that unlike me, the woman had a great zeal for her work; it was her great passion. It was therefore unusual for me to spend so much time around an ordinary person so dedicated and devoted to the care of others when I was so different and self-centred. In that respect we were complete opposites...like Daniel and I.

After flicking through various television channels in the sitting room, once more, only to conclude that nothing held my interest I left my, now empty mug on the side table and headed for Daniel's room.

I quickly found with curiosity that he'd not retuned last night empty handed from Fenton Works, and that he had noticed I'd left the book for him. He was sleeping in what looked like a very uncomfortable position with said book open between his arms, his back against a roll of huge papers, and a weapon that clearly had been made by his parents - although it was ridiculously large and not doubt cumbersome to use in battle. I also saw a Fenton Thermos which had fallen to the floor some time during his sleep.

Every few seconds he would turn to lie on his other side or sigh deeply before whimpering and tossing again, clearly he was deeply asleep in an unpleasant dream.

I picked up the Thermos from the floor and carried it with the rolled up papers to the desk by the windows, I then took the book from his hands, closed it and placed it back on the bedside table. The ridiculously sized weapon I quickly examined before I rolled my eyes at its impracticality and left it propped up against the wall. I finally turned my attention back to Daniel who was still sleeping. His eyes glowed green under his eyelids and I could see them moving rapidly from side to side as he continued to toss and turn in his bed. It was fortunate indeed that he hadn't knocked the weapon off the bed and triggered some kind of explosion in the night.

Aside from the unruly state of his room with his clothes strewn in a sorry state of disarray I was beginning to see that the boy's nightmares and seeing him in such, would become a common occurrence in my life now. Not that it was an unwelcome one, merely that I didn't want him to suffer in his sleep, of all places, for the rest of his life.

"Daniel," I said forcefully as I attempted to rouse the boy from his nightmares. I gently nudged his shoulder eliciting only another pained whimper, so I tried again, and again, and again. After I repeated his name for a third time his pupils shone toxic green under his eyelids and he awoke with a start.

"Huh? Vlad?" he blinked, "What're you...oh right..." he sighed resignedly after surveying his surroundings and clearly noticing that he was in my manor.

"Bad dreams?" I questioned rhetorically. I wasn't expecting an answer so I was of course surprised when I heard him speak, albeit very quietly.

"No," he muttered but quickly looked away from me, "...Maybe..." he said even more quietly; I doubted that I would've heard without my sensitive ghost hearing.

"Hmm," I hummed; his nightmares were perfectly understandable, even for a person as heartless as myself.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"We have a meeting with a principal at 10 o'clock, and I know you're clearly excited to meet him," I smiled sarcastically.

"Mmmm...do we have to go?" he moaned as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Yes, unfortunately we do," I replied rather tersely. Wasting valuable time in an attempt to get a teenager out of bed in a morning was not a constructive use of my efforts, I wondered how parents coped with this everyday...and how I was going to cope with this everyday from now on.

"We have ghost powers! Can't we just send duplicates?" he questioned from underneath the blankets on his bed, his voice slightly muffled.

"I could, you couldn't; inference you have to go, I don't, so be thankful I'm going at all, dear boy, duplicate or no," I told him.

"No fair!" he threw back the covers and glowered at me with green eyes set in a deeply unhappy and wronged face. Under the circumstances I almost laughed at his sincerity, but somehow I managed not to.

"I believe that on that point we will have to agree to disagree," I stood, "Now you are fully awake I suggest you get dreseed quickly and come downstairs for breakfast before I send a small army of said duplicates to show you just how 'unfair' it truly is," I said and valiantly tried to keep from laughing at his serious look of indignation before I turned and left the room.

After a quiet breakfast Daniel spent the next few hours mindlessly staring at the television set while I quickly sorted through some papers in my study which all but sent me back to sleep, so I was thankful when the time came to leave the manor.

I got the feeling that the boy was nervous as I drove us across town towards the school, he hardly said anything and continued to stare with glassy eyes out the front windscreen. More than once I was tempted to speak to him but I thought it best to leave him alone with his thoughts.

It didn't take long for us to reach the school and I glanced around the place as Daniel followed me across the parking lot.

The campus itself was large and well kept with Victorian buildings of red brick, well trimmed hedgerows and beautiful old trees. It was well situated with a pretty-ish sort of wilderness, almost a forest to the east of the school which I didn't doubt Daniel would spend hours of solitary wanderings in.

I paid little attention to the people mindlessly hurrying across the pristine campus and soon we were directed to the equally orderly office of Principal Davidson, who I soon discovered was an over-confident, pompous moron. How such a man could head an entire school was beyond me. Evidently he saw the school as a country and he was its communist dictator, ruling with an iron fist, acting first and asking questions later.

Being in possession of both 'brawn and brain' I often found it amusing to meet people who were blessed completely of the former but unfortunately lacking in the latter. It was always amusing to - as Daniel would say, 'mess with people' who were less intelligent than myself

I couldn't help but notice Daniel's last glance at the door throughout the meeting; somewhere he clearly had no desire to be, and with a man whom he had no intentions of listening to. I couldn't help but pity the boy, but I was in the same situation as he and I could only hope it would all be over and done with as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>I'd never, ever been in a school like this one before. It was like a cross between some kind of palace and the cleanest school in the whole world. I mean, I know I'd complained a lot about Casper High in the past but at least it was more...I dunno...lived in...or...welcoming? This place was too clean for my taste. I couldn't walk down the corridor without making sure I wasn't gonna knock something over. Who knew how much this stuff cost, I'd never be able to pay the damages!<p>

The students didn't seem to have a really strict uniform but they were all dressed smartly in black trousers or skirts, they didn't wear ties or matching blazers but there was definitely no baggy jeans here...or combat boots...or red berets. They didn't know what they were missing!

The meeting thing passed soon enough and the principal seemed...okay...well, I say 'okay', what I meant was he was the most stuck up, irritating person I'd ever met, even worse than Vlad. I mean, Vlad had a right to be a bit stuck up, didn't he, just look where the dude lived! But this guy! It was like he thought he was better than everyone else, even Vlad, to was kinda funny actually to see someone try and talk down to Vlad.

I only half listened as he talked about the different classes and what I'd need to do, what rules I'd need to know, and stuff like that. He offered to have someone show us around but I think Vlad saw that I didn't want to and he said we were busy so we had to go. Ha! Take that mr 'stuck up, in your face' principal!

I noticed on the way out that on the shiny sign with the schools name on it, it said 'Gravesend High - A Spirited Place to Study'. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the irony. First 'Casper High', now 'Gravesend High'...what's next 'Half-Ghost High'? And then people wondered why I loved irony and sarcasm so much!

But even irony and sarcasm didn't make me laugh as much as they used to. Nothing could keep me busy for long, 'cos I'd always remember what'd happened to make things this way...I was just bored and sad all the time...it wasn't fun.

I had no idea what else I was gonna do for today, or tomorrow, or the day after...at least on Monday I'd have something to take my mind off things, even if it meant going to a school where I didn't know anybody. It didn't bother me that I didn't know anyone there as much as it would've done before.

"So," I heard Vlad say, "What did you think? Or were you even listening?"

"Yeah...'s great..." I said just to shut him up. He wanted an answer and I gave him one, now he could leave me in peace...or not, this was Vlad after all.

"Daniel, I..."

"No, I get it, really, I was listening," I sighed and started spewing all the stuff that had been said to me today about the school, "I was totally listening...I start school on Monday at 8:30, I have to remember to dress 'appropriately', no outside food in the canteen, overdue library books get fines, skip more than three classes in a row then it's expulsion, no running in the corridors, if you bring in a laptop then they have to put web controls on it first..."

"Enough!"

"If I...w...what?" I stared at him, he'd kinda made me jump by shouting.

"I have no interest whatsoever in the schools petty code of behaviour, and neither do you," he said and I rolled my eyes. "You've been listless all morning, and I will admit to some annoyance at the absence of your mindless chatter."

I twitched at him calling my conversation 'mindless chatter' like I was some kind of idiot who talked non-stop! If this was his way of trying to make small talk I could see he needed some practice.

"Daniel, I..."

"What d'you want, Vlad? I went to the stupid meeting, I'll go to school on Monday and I'll follow the rules, then I'll see the stupid psychologist, like I'm supposed to," I said as I leaned against the window in the car door. He didn't say anything else as he carried on looking driving and within minutes we were back at the manor.

"I have work to do in town, and I don't imagine..." he said eventually.

"Can't I just...stick around...with you?" I asked. It wasn't like I had anything to do anymore, and if I was left alone too much I got depressed.

"I don't believe a day at city hall would be beneficial to you," he said. If he didn't want me around why didn't he just say so?

"Oh," I muttered.

"What I mean is that it isn't the most...stimulating...atmosphere...for a child," he said when I just stared at him. Of course he couldn't just tell me in the first place he meant it'd be boring for me, he had to give me a long winded, stupid explanation that didn't make any sense; I wasn't in the mood to try and understand stupid riddles.

When I thought about it I guess just sitting in an office all day watching Vlad do paperwork would be boring as hell. But what else was I supposed to do? I had no one else to hang out with, I had nothing else to do...what the heck was I supposed to do?!

"Right...well then...can I use the lab?" I thought it was best to ask since I didn't want to have to clean the damn place out if he decided he didn't want me to use it. And since the only times I'd been in his labs before that was to spy or to blow 'em up, I couldn't help but ask.

Apparently though he thought it was a weird question; he looked like I'd asked an unanswerable question like; 'what's the meaning of life?' or 'why do some people turn into ghosts when they die while others don't?' I'd only asked if I could use the lab. "Err...hello? You in there, Vlad?" I waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked then looked at me.

"By all means," he shook his head, "Just see to it that I find it still in one piece when I return," he added and I opened the car door to leave. "And another thing; don't frighten the cleaners out of their wits when they arrive, they'll be here all day and they'll leave tomorrow morning. I'd prefer it if they didn't die of shock and give me a poor reputation."

"Come on, who'd you think I am? The Wisconsin Ghost?" I asked trying to be funny, but before I could see his reaction I closed the car door and turned towards the house. I floated in through the side wall after I made sure no one was looking and a second later I heard Vlad drive away for his 'stimulating' day of work. If it was so boring why'd he keep the damn job, anyway?

I flew up to my room and took the Foamer and the blue prints down into the lab, then I found some of the tools Vlad kept here. He kept a lot more modern tools in his lab than my parents had. Their 'persnickety' equipment drove me mad half the time 'cos it never worked, this stuff was state of the art, and of course it cost a fortune.

Soon I started dissecting the huge weapon but after an hour I was getting a bit annoyed and so I went up through the ceiling and walked into the kitchen for a drink but I stopped when I saw a group of people standing around.

"Oh...hey..." I said with a smile, I'd kinda forgot about the cleaners. I didn't think there was anything wrong with the place but I was no neat freak. "I was just gonna get a glass of..."

"Actually, we were just about to eat...d'you wanna join us?"

"Err...okay...sure..." I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. There was about 10 people, some of them were standing around holding plates regardless of the huge dining table in the next room. Others were sitting on the few chairs in the the room while they all talked loudly and laughed together, it was like a small school cafeteria. There was a woman was standing by the counters giving the food out as well; she looked like she was in charge here.

"So this is Mr masters' elusive nephew?" she said to me and the room suddenly went quiet.

"...I guess...I'm Danny," I answered. I wondered why these people were allowed to use Vlad's kitchen like their own and why he let them stay overnight. I mean , this was a big place and it must take forever to clean but it was strange seeing Vlad be so...nice...or...hospitable...to people.

"I'm Michelle, I'm the cook," the woman said and I nodded. I was quickly introduced to 11 others, including gardeners and cleaners, then I was handed a plate of food which I ate quickly. I was hungry and it was pretty good food.

I listened to them talk about all kinds of things; tv shows, movies, work, relationships, just random stuff that friends tend to discuss together.

"Well...we'd better get to work..." one of the women said, I think her name was Alicia.

"Yeah, I'm gonna..." I said but what was I supposed to say? I'm going into the secret lab to carry on taking apart a ghost weapon where you won't be able to find me 'cos it's hidden? No, I couldn't say that. "I'm going out," I finished.

"You don't have to go..."

"No, I was...I was going anyway...bye, guys," I said and as soon as I was clear of the room I floated invisibly back down into the lab and carried on working, being careful not to cause any explosions that would give me away.

I sorted each part of the weapon in the order I'd taken it apart in a neat row on my left with the blue prints to my right. It was more complicated than it looked. Every and then I'd look at my watch and time was actually assign really quickly down here. The first time I looked was when I'd put the last piece in the row and it was 3.30 pm, then the second time I looked I'd just put like the 6th piece back into place and it was already 4 pm. This was working well, the day had already gone and I was totally busy with this stupid thing.

As I was about to add another piece back to the mess of what was once a ghost weapon I heard the phone ringing in my sensitive ears and it made it difficult to concentrate on welding the two wires together so I sighed and floated up through the ceiling in search of the phone. I'd thought that the cleaners would answer it but I guess they were busy...cleaning.

I came into the sitting room and answered the stupid noise making machine while I was still invisible. This'd better be quick or someone would notice a floating phone if they walked into the room.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, trying not to be heard.

"Hey, Danny...you okay?" she asked.

"'M fine, what's up?"

"Well I...err...I just thought I would call...I'm gonna be late...really late, I have to do an extra shift, maybe a shift and a half so I won't be back until...at least 3 in the morning," she said.

"...Okay...I'll...I'll tell Vlad when he gets back," I told her, still looking around.

"Thanks...bye..." she hung up and I sighed in relief; I hadn't got caught. I put the phone down and went back to the lab where it was much easier to concentrate due to the lack of continuous ringing.

An hour or so later I'd really had enough of this stupid piece of junk. there was one piece that was really bugging me 'cos I couldn't find where it was supposed to go, I'd sighed, snorted and cursed at it...but I needed a break. So I left it all out on the floor and floated outside to the front door. I made sure that someone saw me coming back into the house and into the foyer then I went upstairs to my room...which had been cleaned spotless.

All my clothes had been put away, the rubbish was gone and it even smaller cleaner...not that it had been bad before but...y'know. I felt a bit guilty for not putting stuff away myself and letting other people do it for me, I guess I'd just forgot about it, whoops.

But now that I'd had enough of my little science project, I wasn't sure what else to do to pass the time. I guessed that Vlad would be back soon since it was about 5:30 pm, but I needed something to do now.

...And so, boredom and trying to escape depression were the two reasons I lay across on my bed and started to draw. I wasn't the best artist in the world but I could remember details of what I'd seen pretty easily...I was just bad at memorising dates and facts for school work. Go figure, right?

I turned on the TV which I actually hadn't used before - a tv in my room, how cool was that?! Anyway, I tunrned the volume up really loud and left it on a music channel while I drew the Amazon rainforest from above and I even included the hikers I'd seen..and almost blown up...I drew the huge river and the animals I'd seen in it, and I even drew the English countryside we'd flown over. My drawings weren't exactly perfect but they were enough to keep me busy.

...At least when I went to school on Monday I'd have something to do. I was just about to draw a tree next to the Mediterranean villa I'd just finished when the door to my room opened and I looked up to see who it was.

"I could hear that noise half way down the street," the person said with a frown. It was Vlad, and I wasn't sure whether he found that statement funny or irritating.

"Well, you have ghost hearing so that doesn't count," I replied as I pointed the remote at the screen and turned down the volume.

"What are you doing?" he asked and walked over to me.

"Just passin' the time," I told him.

"Why don't you come down for supper?"

"Hmm...not really hungry," I shrugged and watched from the corner of my eye and he picked up on of the drawings I'd done and stared at it. "Oh, right...err...your 'friend' called," I smirked. I'd never get tired of his reaction when I said it like that; he had a forehead twitch when he got irritated and it was really funny. "She said she's gonna be late...really late...like 3 am late."

He only nodded and looked at another drawing, then he put them both back on my bed and turned back towards the door. "I'll bring you something up," he said then he left, and I turned back to my drawings.


	29. There May be Trouble Ahead

A.N. Okay, so I know the last few chapters have been a bit slow, but they were necessary to the plot, so if they bored you, I apologise. Now in this one, mainly at the end, and in the next chapter I can promise some serious action...and some angst :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 29; There May be Trouble Ahead

* * *

><p>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>I closed Daniel's bedroom door behind me then made my way down the empty corridor. I never knew the boy had such artistic talent; I'd spent hours spying on him in the last few years and to see that I failed to learn something was a little pathetic. My pride had taken some serious damage already this last week and it could do without taking any more.<p>

Without acknowledging people as I passed them on the ground floor I walked swiftly to the kitchen and back up to Daniel's room carrying a plate of leftover sandwiches made by the cook. However when I once again entered the boy's room I found him asleep, sprawled over his drawings with numerous pencils scattered everywhere.

I left the plate on the bedside table and moved the papers and pencils aside as best I could without waking Daniel. He really had an exceptional talent for drawing, especially from memory it seemed; he'd even drawn the Amazon rainforest almost perfectly.

Perhaps I should have expressed this admiration verbally but I was unsure of how to do so, or if the boy would even want me to. I had never been told that I had a talent for anything; I had been expected to succeed in everything I did whether I had a skill for it or not, and of course I had no experience in giving praise to children anyway.

I left the room shortly after drawing the curtains and I went to my own room where I listened to the beautiful concertos of Bach as I read well into the night and I only retired when it was well past midnight.

It wasn't until around 3:30 in the morning when I heard Evelyn return, but apparently she had said she would be late. It was a perfect opportunity for ghosts like the Observants to take advantage of. Which was why I'd sent off a duplicate to watch the hospital when Daniel had informed me. Although at 3 in the morning even I was tired and so I'd been failing to pay much attention to what the duplicate was seeing.

It was pathetic of me to fail at something as simple as spying on a mere human but in the last week or so I'd been stretched to my limit and I was already exhausted. Fortunately though, nothing had happened so I listened carefully and I heard her lock the front door with a sigh.

Whether she came into my room or one of the others I wasn't sure, all I knew was that neither she, Daniel, or myself were in any pressing danger, and I could sleep. So I did.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

As was my (occasionally unfortunate) habit, I was awake only hours after having fallen asleep, which meant that at only 7:20 am I was walking the grounds of my manor, fully dressed as the last vestiges of darkness left the sky.

I found that I couldn't concentrate on one thought for long this morning, though. Since I'd awoken I'd been in the midst of an usual sense of foreboding; a sense of dread that overhung like Damocles' sword that threatened a slow and painful end. I couldn't place it, whether it was due merely to the fact that at every second my life was in danger, I wasn't sure. I thought I'd adapted to the situation now, so this new, and strong sense of dread had me rather concerned.

...Call it a sixth sense developed with ghost powers over the years but, whatever it was, in truth, it was never wrong. So I had decided to walk the length of my gardens in an attempt to place this lingering sense of dread, but as yet I could not do so.

Typically I had no problems with being left alone with my thoughts but every few minutes I would glance back, and seeing only my own shadow, I would frown. I couldn't even being to imagine why; I'd never minded the solitude which my personally tended to bring. It had changed briefly in my college years but it hadn't lasted; there was just something about other people. Sometimes they baffled me, but most of the time they just irritated me.

...Of course, over the years there had been exceptions, very few, but there had been some...and two of those exceptions were residing in my manor.

It was unlikely that Evelyn would be awake anytime soon, having worked late she'd be asleep for several hours yet and Daniel, like most adolescents, tended to sleep half of the day away before even considering waking up, would most likely sleep until midday. Which left me awake just after the cleaning crew who were beginning to work for the day.

I passed two of them in the gardens, as I sauntered around the fountain they were tending the flower beds and they bid me a cheery 'good morning'. I was not in such a chipper mood as would allow me to reciprocate, however.

As I continued to walk it became clear that I was not going to be able to put a name to this nagging feeling anytime soon. I couldn't even concentrate on it; my thoughts were unusually hectic and chaotic, which actually likely irked me more than the unnamable cause.

It was possible that I was over thinking the issue, or even being paranoid, but I'd learned not to ire on the wrong side of caution in my life. With the ghost shield around the manor working to its full extent I had little cause to worry...or so I liked to believe.

After I rounded the garden yet again and came to the door to the kitchen I went back inside where I made my way to my library. This one was not nearly as impressive or as well stocked as in my Wisconsin castle, but it was grand enough for a manor house. Without paying much attention I picked up a book lying on the long, oak table and sat down to read.

Of course, with my mind still focused elsewhere I made little progress even after an hour or so of continually,staring down at the black and white words. I must have skimmed through the same page a dozen times without fully comprehending its contents.

I soon slammed the book shut and pinched the bridge of my nose with my eyes now closed and as the world came back into focus I could hear quiet noises.

As I listened more closely I could make out the muffled sounds of voices from the sitting room; most likely it was the television. And I was soon proven correct as I came from the library carrying my book, I walked into the sitting room where I found Daniel curled up on the sofa as he stared at the television.

"What's this?" I asked him as I glanced at the screen.

"A cartoon," he answered without even turning to look at me.

"I can see that," I told him as I sat down with my book. I tuned out the voices on the program as I focused on the printed words in front of me since it didn't look like Daniel was going to talk anytime soon; he was far too engrossed in the screen to notice anything else.

It seemed only half an hour later, when this program was finished, did he regain coherency as he began absentmindedly flicking through the channels. "If you're bored you could try reading a book instead," I suggested.

"Maybe later."

"What about all of the equipment you left out in the lab?" I asked him. Having seen the mess when I'd returned from work yesterday afternoon I'd only sighed at the chaos that had taken over my once pristine lab.

"Yeah...I'm working on it," he replied. "Oh...and...I never said thank you, for bringing Jazz's book back," he added after an uneasy moment of silence.

"Not necessary," I said and for several minutes he said nothing else. He seemed to debate with himself about something; whether to speak or to act on something I didn't know, but he moved uneasily on the couch and sighed heavily.

"Hey, how come I haven't seen any family photos 'round here?" he finally asked and I frowned instantly. I lowered my book as I glared across at him with red eyes which I couldn't prevent from glowing.

"By all means," I ground through my teeth, "Think on other issues, but must you fixate on that one?" I said and I saw him flinch in fear, and for good reason as I was almost shouting now. In my defence he had asked me questions like that and I'd warned him off the subject, I'd made it clear I didn't want to talk about them, so why did he insist on pursing the issue? I was already in a sour mood and this was certainly not helping.

But as the seconds passed I found myself feeling rather guilty about giving the boy such a fright, especially when he muttered a quiet; "...Sorry," under his breath.

"No...I apologise, I know you meant no harm, forgive me," I said, now calmer I felt my red eyes recede.

"Err..."

"You'll find me in rather bad humour today, Daniel, so I'm afraid I'll be very poor company," I told him calmly.

"...Why...is something wrong?

"No, I don't think so," I shrugged.

"You 'don't think so," he repeated, clearly confused.

"No," I sighed and turned back to my book.

"...You're in a 'gunk'," he excaimed after a minute.

"...A what?" I stared at him.

"A guy funk."

"...If you say so, Daniel," I frowned; his constant use of urban language was appalling at times, but such was his generation. "It's merely...a feeling," I informed him after a moment if silence. "Nothing more," I sighed. But for nothing more than a mere 'feeling' it was doing its utmost to irritate me.

"Oh, one of those 'feelings', huh?"

"Indeed," I nodded.

"I get it," he replied, "Could be right, y'know."

"It could also be wrong," I countered.

"If you say so," he said, echoing my earlier statement and I was forced to agree with his scepticism. It was highly unlikely, almost impossible, that such a feeling could be misplaced now of all times since I had only intuition to rely on against such an opponent as Clockwork.

I said nothing more and neither did he; the silence didn't bother me and it didn't seem to bother Daniel as it should have. As I was not fully reading my book, so Daniel was not fully focused on the screen; clearly he too was now contemplating all, and any possible dangers. It was a task that required silence, patience and a lot of time and effort, so it wasn't surprising that midday soon came and went, taking with it the 12 other people whose presence I'd hardly had the time to acknowledge, leaving only Daniel, Evelyn and myself.

In fact it was in the early afternoon that Evelyn herself approached me. I was still in the sitting room with Daniel where we remained in the midst of a companionable silence, when she stormed into the room. Shattering the fragile, pensive atmosphere we'd built up, she was the very image of a determined woman with a purpose.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked me instantly and I could only blink in confusion. What was with this dour attitude? It was very unlike her.

"...Oh, boy...it's half one already?" Daniel muttered, looking at the television he turned it off and made a show of yawning, "Time sure does fly...I'm gonna...go...now..." he added, and I rolled my eyes as he left the room without a trace of subtlety.

"What is it?" I turned to her curiously but she continued to stare seriously back at me.

"I...need to talk to you," she more or less repeated, and I sighed.

"Yes, we've established that. What about?"

"About...things..." she elaborated pathetically.

"'Things'?" I asked sceptically.

"Uh-huh," she nodded and began pacing slowly about the room. When she moved into the corridor from sheer agitation I was forced to follow.

She paced through the corridor and into, what was possibly the largest room in the manor. It was used only for entertaining guests, and since I hosted very few social events it was rarely used; if I was very unlucky I'd have to endure two or three major parties a year.

Which was perhaps rather unfortunate since the grandeur of this room was unsurpassed anywhere else in the manor, and in the entire town, but at the moment was empty. Its outer wall was composed of eight floor length windows, each one opening out onto a patio overlooking the garden. The antique parquet flooring was of a quality I'd rarely seen and every step echoed throughout the room. The top half of the walls were painted a light blue while the bottom half was made of wood paneling painted a pristine white and a crystal chandelier hung from the centre of the ornately stylised ceiling.

The 'clicking' sound of the heels on Evelyn's shoes hitting the floor began to echo in all four corners of the beautiful room and she sighed heavily. "Alright, look," she began, "I know you're not gonna like it but there's something you're not telling me, and I now it's something big. You fobbed me off before and I swear if you do it again, I'm gonna murder you good. And trust me, mister, I'm a doctor, I know a lot of good ways to murder someone, and I..."

"...As fascinating as this conversation sounds I'm afraid..." I tried to say as I walked towards the door, but she spoke over me.

"Oh no you don't," she said and moved quickly to stand in front me; I had to admit she did have good reflexes for a human. "I didn't come back till 3 in the morning and I hardly got any sleep, so I'm not in the mood to play games! You're gonna tell me something now or you better start praying to every deity you can think of," she added and I stared incredulously at her. What kind of threat was that? What could she possibly do to me? She had to know she was being completely irrational and illogical.

"Evelyn, I really..."

"Unless you were gonna say 'Yes, Evelyn, of course I really have been hiding something from you, because I've been an idiot and I'm about to tell you everything'..I suggest you think about it carefully and rephrase very quickly," she replied and I tilted my head in both astonishment and amusement. Only by Daniel had I been so spoken to before in the whole course of my adult life, and for some reason I allowed them both free reign to challenge me like this. Granted I has often punished Daniel, in some sense for doing so, but it had been a little more complicated than that.

Daniel had stood up to me and fought me so often before because of his 'black and white' view of 'good and evil', and on principal alone he'd thought me evil. Now he knew better and things were different but he still saw fit to challenge me when he failed to agree with me, which very few people had the courage to do so. Maddie had done so several times in our youth, and I imagine she is from where Daniel inherited his courage.

I'd never understand why Evelyn could do so though; she couldn't fight to protect herself as Maddie or Daniel could, but she was just as intelligent as they were, or indeed, as I was. Perhaps it was a form of conceited self-confidence...but it seemed rather uncharacteristic of her.

"Well?" she asked quickly.

"'Well' what?"

"Oh, come on!" she laughed ruefully and threw up her arms in obvious exasperation.

Clearly I'd pushed her too far so that I was left with two, possibly three choices; I could tell her everything, nothing, or a half truth. Although whether she would believe the half truth was debatable. "D'you really think I'm an idiot?" she demanded of me as she began to lace the room in long, quick strides. "I know you, okay, as much as you might not like it, I know normal rules don't exactly apply," she said and I was left wondering if she somehow knew about my ghost powers. "You would be dead, okay? They said you wouldn't survive, but you did, how many times does that actually happen? Not that I'm saying it was a bad thing you did..."

"Much obliged," I rolled my eyes as I mirrored her paces in equal strides, she soon continued as though I'd never spoken.

"But you're not exactly normal...and all this isn't normal, okay? People don't try and pull a 211 (*1) on a hospital when there's well stocked banks and a retail district a block away no matter how stupid they are! People don't leave undecipherable messages for you to find if they know you won't be able to read it in the goddamn first place! And..."

"Alright, you've made your point, doctor," I said, stopping in front of one of the floor length windows overlooking the garden. I leaned my arm against the wall and focused on the trees and the grass or the birds and the leaves instead of what was happening here.

I should've known brining her here was a recipe for disaster, perhaps I had but I'd done it anyway, for the alternative - her getting killed, was far worse, wasn't it? "I admit...that there are...certain facts...that for various reasons I've chosen not to share with you," I began calmly. It was rare that I struggled for words but now was definitely one of those rare times in which I did.

"Ah-ha!"

"...However," I sighed, "In no way does it..."

"Cut the crap! You just admitted you're hiding something from me! How can you try and justify that?!" she demanded, "That...that letter someone sent me, you know who it was don't you? And I bet you know what it says as well...and you kept it from me...you made me think I was paranoid! I mean, what gives you the right...Did that stupid robbery have anything to do with it as well?"

"I..."

"I bet it did!" she continued and I sighed as I leaned more of my weight against the wall; this could take a while, I might as well be comfortable. "So you hid things from me all this time? Is it...I dunno...is someone in..trouble or danger or...is someone threatening you or..."

"Evelyn," I chuckled at her last suggestion. The very idea of someone even thinking about blackmailing me was ludicrous, "I assure you that there is no one lacking in brain cells enough to try and threaten me."

"...Right...then...what is it? Why won't you tell me? Is it so important?"

"It is," I nodded.

"But you still won't say anything?"

"No," I replied as emotionlessly as I could.

"So you won't tell me anything? Were you actually planning on telling me anything...ever?"

"No," I replied truthfully and she nodded in understanding. She then walked resignedly away and into the sitting room while I looked back out of the window and into the garden.

That conversation made me think of my father and how much I was like him, but while a small part of me still rebelled against him, even now I knew that deep down I was as cold hearted as he was. I'd perhaps just broken not only Evelyn's trust but her spirit as well, and I felt nothing...didn't I?

Before I could think on the issue further a terrified, shrill scream echoed powerfully throughout the manor and I almost jumped out of my skin. I'd had no warning to any ghostly intruders and I'd certainly not expected any becaue of my ghost shield, but because of the...current situation I couldn't help but fear the worst.

I ran through into the sitting room after Evelyn and I soon saw why she was so frozen with fear...

* * *

><p>(*1) One of the Ten-codes, also known as ten signals used in California, 211 refers to armed robbery. I just had to out this in 'cos it was in a movie I watched the other day. I guess Evelyn could have her origins in California, or she just knows it like a lot of other people do.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N. Well I promised you action, beloved readers, and, yes, I delivered it...well...I delivered a cliff hanger really, but I gave you an argument as well, didn't I? I swear that the next chapter will be fast paced and action-y! Personally I think I'm being over generous in uploading this now since I only posted the last chapter a few days ago, but since this one isn't that long, I guess it doesn't really matter.<p> 


	30. Let's Face the Music

A.N. Now I should probably warn you...or at least the people who actually read author notes, that some of you may not like this. I debated for ages about whether to go down this route, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else. The story wanted to go this way, and as usual, like a petulant child it got what it wanted. I actually really like how it turned out, but let me know if, and why you don't, or even if you do :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 30; Let's Face the Music

(Danny's P.Ø.V)

* * *

><p>I'd been up in my room drawing when I'd heard it. I'd just been about to draw part of the Eiffel tower from memory when a loud, wild scream seemed to burst my ear drums and I broke the pencil in my hand from shock. I jumped off my bed and ran across the corridor and down the stairs.<p>

Since my ghost sense hadn't gone off I had no idea what was going on, with the doc here, I figured it was too risky to go ghost so I settled for half running and half flying through the manor. In seconds I reached the sitting room to see Vlad looking really angry and the doc backing away from a big, and I mean really big group of Observants just floating there right next to the couch.

...Living in Amity Park meant you were used to ghosts, yes, but not everyone in the town knew how to fight them, and it looked like the doc was one of them. I mean, where were ordinary people supposed to get anti-ghost weapons from, anyway?

There must have been at least thirty Observants though, all crowded into the room and all glowing with green ectoplasm. This was not gonna end well, especially with the doc here. Would Vlad want us to use ghost powers with her in the room or not? Would they leave us any choice but to fight them? This did not look good...seriously not good at all...

"This was not agreed," one of them said to another as though we weren't even here,

"It was not; we were misinformed, a serious miscalculation," said one of the one eyed weirdos.

"Send the human away," the first one said looking at the doc and Vlad and me both edged in front of her, ignoring her confused look. Maybe she'd just pass our behaviour off as a male-ego thing like Sam used to.

"We won't ask again, half breeds; remove the human now," another one told us.

"Err...Vlad...maybe..." I whispered to him but he was too busy death-glaring at the Observants who'd spoke to us. "Earth to Vlad," I said as I nudged his arm.

"What?" he asked calmly, as though there wasn't a load of ghosts floating right in front of us about to tear us limb from limb.

"I was saying; maybe we should listen to 'em," I said again and looked back at the doc, then back to him. He looked...I dunno...he looked confused. And I'd never seen Vlad look confused; he just didn't do 'confused'.

I think he was about to say something but then he didn't, and the he just carted on staring at the ghosts floating across from us. I decided that now wasn't a good time for him to think too much so I tried to snap him out of it by gently pushing his shoulder.

"Now's so not a good time for deep thinking, Vlad," I said through my teeth.

"No, it is not," one of the one-eyed-weirdos said and then he attacked us. Vlad pushed the doc over to the right and I jumped into the other direction. The blast hit the corner of the table, knocking it across the room and staining it with green ectoplasm, making it dissolve and fizzle.

"Daniel!" Vlad shouted to me and he looked from the doc to the door through into the kitchen. I got the picture. I jumped up and ran over to her, then I helped her up and we ran to the door. Unfortunately though, ghosts could fly faster than humans could run and there was suddenly four of them right in front of us.

"Oh god," I heard her mutter. I didn't think she was religious but when your life was in danger your mind tended to run short of clever quips.

"Pray later, doc," I said, "Run now!" I pulled her towards the next door into the foyer but the Observants followed us again. I couldn't do anything without her finding out I was half ghost, and I wasn't even sure I could take on so many Observants, even with my ghostly wail. If I used that I'd maybe take out half of 'em, then Vlad would have to do something, but then he'd be letting his secret out too, and I didn't know if he wanted to do that or not...Too bad ghosts couldn't read minds, huh?

I was kicking myself for leaving the Fenton Thermos in my room, I hadn't even thought about brining it 'cos I hadn't sensed any ghosts. Since when did the Observants not register as ghosts to a ghost sense anyway?!

"No, I'd pray now," one of them grinned at us - I'd never seen them smile before, and then he attacked us...and with such a short distance between us, he wasn't gonna miss. I didn't have a choice, I had to use my powers now or we'd both be dead. I quickly got in front of her ready to put up a shield but it turned out that I didn't need to.

A bright blast of purpley-pink ectoplasm shout out from across the room and stopped the attack. The Observants were thrown into the wall with a loud 'crash' and winced at the noise. I looked over at Vlad, he was glowing with ectoplasm and he looked just as angry as the Observants did.

"Vlad?" the doc muttered and I swallowed heavily. Whoops. She was looking over at him too and she looked seriously confused - I couldn't blame her really.

So I guess Vlad figured that the cat was out of the bag now 'cos he changed completely, so then, a second later, it wasn't Vlad the mayor standing there, it was Vlad Plasmius hovering there. And I was seriously glad that it wasn't gonna be me on the receiving end of his attacks this time.

Just before he attacked I had barely enough time to move myself and the doc out of the way...'cos there was attacks flying all over the place.

I watched as Vlad got thrown through a wall into the kitchen 'cos he was too busy looking at me and the doc rather than watching his fight. The wall had crumbled and caved in leaving dust and bricks everywhere, the place was a mess. Vlad flew back into the room a few seconds later, his clothes looking dusty and torn.

"Come on!" I shouted at the doc and I pulled her by the arm into the foyer where we could see and hear all the attacks going on the the other room.

"What the hell was that?!" she screamed at me.

"I'll tell you later, if we get outta this alive," I said. Now she knew...or at least had seen Vlad go ghost I guess it was okay for me to use my powers now. I glared across at the doorway as shadows started moving on the floor, then several Observants flew though the door. They attacked us again and this time I did put up a shield. I didn't have a chance to look back and see her expression - I was too busy keeping us both alive.

As soon as I could I went ghost and I attacked them back, I made sure that I stayed close to the doc. She had no way of fighting ghosts and I didn't have any ghost weapons handy that she could use either 'cos I'd taken apart the Fenton Foamer!

I blasted one of them through the wall and I hit another one right in his eye. I froze the rest but I didn't think it'd hold them for long. I looked back into the sitting room to see that there wasn't just one Vlad there...there was four of him.

"Danny?" I heard the doc say, "What's going on? You...are still Danny aren't you?"

"Well, it's...it's really...it's complicated," I sighed but before I could say anything else I heard the ice shatter and the Observants I'd frozen were free again. They attacked again before I could even blink, but I flew over to the doc and I made us both intangible so that the attacks went straight through us.

"What's wrong with you? What the hell've we done to you?" I shouted at them but I didn't get an answer, well not the verbal kind I wanted anyway. They just attacked again, and I was getting annoyed, and confused, too.

So I took a deep breath and let out my ghostly wail.

It not only forced the ghosts back that I was fighting, but it also blasted straight through the wall into the sitting room making everything all foggy again. I couldn't see anything for a second because of all the dust and the bricks falling down.

When I could see through the mess I saw that I'd also blasted a load of the Observants in the other room too and that Vlad...err the Vlad's were down to three now. Maybe I'd squished one...I noticed that some of the Observants were now looking really beat up...but so was Vlad...Well, there was dozens of them and three of him...and he'd got thrown through that wall earlier. Getting thrown through walls without going intangible really hurts, damn it. And I bet the irony of Vlad getting thrown through his own sitting room wall was completely lost on the dude.

How was I supposed to know which Vlad was the real one though? Which one was I supposed to go and help? Oh, well, I didn't have time to float around thinking, did I? "Stay here, okay?" I said to the doc who still looked really confused but she nodded. She wasn't stupid...I didn't think she was stupid, anyway, so hopefully she'd be okay there, she was sort of hidden behind all the mess from the wall I'd killed so maybe she'd be okay.

I flew across to Vlad...well, the Vlad closest to me...and we stood back to back while the two Vlad's did the same. I didn't want to risk making a duplicate, I'd already used my ghostly wail once, if I used too much of my power I'd be no use at all.

"Where's Evelyn?" Vlad asked me as he turned his head to look at me.

"She's fine," I know that wasn't what he'd asked, but it sounded like that was what he'd wanted to ask...if that made sense. "Eyes forward, dude!" I shouted and blocked an attack aimed for his head. Man, what was with Vlad? He'd never let that kind of thing happen before. I don't think he liked the fact that I'd just saved his butt 'cos he wasn't paying attention but he didn't say anything ad we both got back to the fight.

It could've taken days, hours, minutes or even seconds, but I had no sense of time, not in a fight like this. You had to keep a look out all the time; even a second of not looking could mean game over for you. Vlad and I were forced out of our little formation and we flew around the room attacking anything that moved. I got tossed around a lot and it looked like Vlad did too, though not as much as me...go figure. But no matter what we did it just seemed as though the Observants just kept coming, and with no Fenton Thermos, they weren't going anywhere else soon enough for me.

I ended up trying to hold off a blast with three Observants fuelling it, I was being slowly pushed back in the air and I just couldn't keep it back anymore. I went straight through the window and onto the gravel path outside. OWCH! Y'know how I said going through brick was bad...well glass was too...it was really bad. I didn't feel much of it in my back like I'd had in other fights though so I guess it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

As soon as I could I quickly pulled out the small shards that were stuck in my shoulders with some really loud cuss words, and then I flew back into the room through the broken window.

There was still a load of 'unfriendlies' floating around and Vlad was down to just him and one duplicate now, and neither of them looked happy - they looked seriously ticked off. I watched as both Vlad's attacked with he same purple fire I'd seen him try and use before in his lab. It didn't look like it was totally under control though, 'cos some of it spread and started to burn the furniture and the walls and the doorways as well.

"Vlad, we wanna attack them, not the house!" I shouted over to him.

"I know that, Daniel!" he shouted back and suddenly the last duplicate vanished, it hadn't been attacked or anything. But then I noticed that the remaining Vlad, the real Vlad wasn't looking so good, I guess it was this fire-attack-thing.

Maybe it was like my ghostly wail was to me; it was my strongest attack but it tired me out really quickly. So I started attacking again, in the hope that I could get rid of some and Vlad wouldn't have to keep using it. I also froze most of the fire that had spread to the house so that it didn't burn down in the fight. I couldn't believe that Vlad was acting so reckless in a fight.

It looked like it had paid off though, the Observants stopped attacking us for a second and I guess they'd got tired of getting their butts kicked because they all stared at each other and then they flew away without saying anything. Weird, but I was so not gonna complain!

Vlad and I stated at each other for a second before I sighed in relief; we'd actually lived through that!

But then I watched as he fell to his knees, changing back into Vlad the now not-so-clean-looking mayor as he did. I could count the number of times I'd seen him so beat up on one hand, it took a lot, and I mean lot to beat Vlad up like this. For all his flaws he was one tough dude. I couldn't help but also see the huge, painful looking burn on his right shoulder and arm. It had completely burned off part of his sleeve. Ouch.

"Uh-oh," I muttered as I looked over at Dr Grant. She was stood with a hand over her mouth, gaping like a fish and standing in the hole I'd made in the wall. Then I remembered...she knew...this was really, really, really bad. Vlad must have heard me because his eyes glowed red again and he quickly looked up at me.

Through the dust that was slowly beginning to settle I could see his still red eyes move from me to the doctor. I still didn't know her all that well but the way she and Vlad spoke to each other reminded me of my mom and dad...But I knew the whole time that Vlad had known the doc, she had no idea he was half ghost...and now she did!

...And if he'd kept it a secret from her for this long then I doubted he'd be happy at her finding out now that he was half dead. This could be a problem. Wow...what an understatement!

I flew over to Vlad and tried to help him sit up but shook of my hand and sighed deeply. We'd both been doing that a lot lately.

"...Vlad? What...how did you..." I heard the woman ask over the rubble and floating dust, and if I heard it, Vlad must have heard her too.

He didn't look back at her though, I found it really strange that he'd just given up his biggest secret to save her life...well mine too, I guess - I knew he'd deny it in the future, but he had - and now he wouldn't even look at her. He only stayed still on the ground - which again was strange, because the floor was so not good enough for Vlad Masters.

I figured that this was bound to happen eventually, I mean she was living in a house with two half ghosts who were being watched by other really powerful ghosts, of course she'd find out one way or another. And now I guess Vlad was blaming himself, it was kind of his fault but it wasn't like he could've done anything different. This must've hurt his pride though, he was too proud to let anyone see him hurt, let alone this hurt.

A second later he teleported away in a puff of purple smoke...man I wish I could do that...Unfortunately that meant that I was left alone with the good doctor and the big mess of both the fallen walls and the fact that she'd just found out her 'friend'...and I...were half ghost.

"Heh...heh...err...he does that a lot...not the err...gettin' hurt I mean the err..." I said nervously to her as I pointed at the spot from where Vlad had vanished.

"...Danny..." she muttered, finally finding here voice again.

"Err..." I was really stuck. Vlad had done a runner and I was left to clean up, great! What was I supposed to do? She already knew Vlad's secret, and she wasn't stupid, she'd figure out that I was different too soon enough. "Err...hi, doc..." I replied. I guess both the cats were out of the bag now. The ship had sailed and the fat lady was so singing...she could either run away screaming or...err..actually I don't know what she'd do.

"What...was...that?" she asked slowly taking a step over a big chunk of wall that had landed on the floor.

"Well...err...I don't actually know if it has a name," I said, referring to Vlad's teleporting power, "...but err...y'see it err...it's a long story..."

"Uh-huh..." she nodded as though she understood, honestly I didn't understand what I'd said myself, but I guess she was kind of in shock. "And...you're Danny Phantom...err...Vlad...and you...your err...his accident..."

"He's kind of...well...we're both...kind of...maybe...sorta...half...err...ghost..." I answered slowly and carefully watched her reaction.

"Uh-huh..." she repeated slowly.

"Are...err...are you...okay..." I asked her but she didn't answer me. She just stared at me, and then I remembered that I was still in my ghost form and I was talking to her as Danny Fenton...ah...that was probably why then.

"And...err...where did he..." she asked.

"I...don't know...I can't actually...y'know..." I made a 'poof' gesture with my gloved hands to indicate teleporting.

"Oh..." she sighed and crossed her arms, "I knew he was hiding something...I was trying to get him to tell me what it was...but I never thought...I'd never've guessed..."

"Yeah, finding out people're half ghost does this to ya," I shrugged, trying to clam her down by acting normally, "You wanna sit down?"

"No...yes...Oh, I don't know..." she shook her head.

"Err...right, come on...I'll...err...get you some water..." I said as I lead her though into the kitchen. I handed her a glass of water as I stared at the hole in the wall and all of the damage. "This is gonna be hard to explain," I sighed. How the heck was Vlad gonna get this fixed without people asking questions. But I guess, since he had secret labs built into all his properties he wouldn't have much of a problem with fixing this.

Oh, boy...I forgot...Vlad was hurt..and he'd disappeared. I turned back to the doc who was leaning back against the counter, "I'd better go look for..."

"I'm coming with you," she said quickly.

"You sure that's..."

"I am a doctor," she replied, like I didn't know.

"Right...a human doctor...he's not exactly human..." I said slowly.

"Really?" she rolled her eyes sarcastically and put down the glass. She wasn't shaking anymore and she looked calm like we were just talking about the weather or the news. It looked like she got over things really fast, it was pretty impressive.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her. I didn't wanna be around if she had some kind of a mental breakdown or something.

"I'm fine," she answered with a nod and stood up off the counter.

"...Okay, then..." I said and floated up from the floor. I'd been walking normally to try and lessen the effects of being near a ghost but since she said she was taking it so well I figured I could be more ghost like now. And I did prefer floating to waking any day. "Then we better go look for him...I don't really know how far he can teleport so he could be anywhere..." I told her unhelpfully.

"What about his room?"

"Or the lab?" I added.

"A lab? He has a lab, too?" she asked angrily.

"Err, yeah...but I think the fact that he's half ghost is kinda more important than hiding a secret lab," I muttered, "Not to discriminate against people who are half ghost, 'cos I am as well - but it is kind of important, y'know. You seemed to think so too till you...did...did you put something in that water I gave you?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, now let's get back to the main issue, shall we, Danny?"

"...Sure..." I nodded feeling like I'd just been told off by a teacher or something. In fact, she'd sounded almost like...like Vlad...was weird or what?

"Now, show me where this 'lab' is."

"Uh-huh," I nodded and floated away with her walking quickly after me.

I saw her trying to take in all the lines and screws in the reinforced metal walls and as we went further down the stairs to said lab we heard quiet cursing and crashing.

Wow, I thought for sure Vlad would be more difficult to find than this.

I came into the room just as a book came flying across at me and I went intangible just in time for it to go through my head and crash into the wall behind. I saw the doc blink for a second then she shivered a bit and looked across at Vlad. He was still in his ghost form and he'd thrown a bunch of stuff off a table; glass bottles, scraps of metal, piles of papers and of course a dozen books.

Since when did Vlad Plasmius throw temper tantrums anyway?

"Vlad...you wanna calm down a bit..." I said quietly as I floated an inch closer to him.

"...What?" he shouted at me a minute later and I froze in fear as he continued. "How can you suggest that I 'calm down'?!"

The Observants could be scary as I'd just found out, but when he was angry, Vlad could scare me far worse than they ever could. "The situation is out of control! There's just nothing I can do!"

"I think..." I tried to say.

"I have no idea what to do! There; I've said it!" he threw his hands up in the air in anger. I'd never seen Vlad act this way, oh, I'd seen him angry a lot of the time, but he was acting like normal people did when they gave up on something...or when they were about to snap.

It was worrying to think that even Vlad had a limit, which he was close to reaching now. I listened as he continued, "If they'd wanted us dead why didn't they just send more of them? Why so few? Why attack now? Why not before? And why did they demand that Evelyn be sent away when they'd just proved to her without a doubt that ghosts exist? Why bring her into this in the first place if they wanted us to do was 'send the human away'? They have Clockwork to see these things, and I..."

"You forget; I was asking you for an explanation, this works out perfectly for me," she said interrupting him mid-rant and I winced; Vlad was not gonna like that.

"'Perfectly'," he repeated, "Evelyn you have no idea what is going on! You have no idea of the danger..."

"So enlighten me, it's not like you need to hide things from me anymore," she said as she picked up the book that'd almost hit me in the head and put it on one of the other tables Vlad hadn't messed up. Not that it made a difference, I'd spent hours cleaning this place and he'd destroyed it in seconds...wow...that sounded so like my mom I shivered.

This was one of those times when I started to pity Vlad. He hadn't lost as much as I had because of this mess but it was playing holy hell with his pride, which was all he valued, like I'd only valued my family...And that burn looked pretty nasty too.

I floated over to him and I ignored his other arm trying to move me away as started to cool down his seriously burned right hand and forearm with my ice powers. It took a lot of focus since I didn't want to freeze his hand in a block of solid ice but he'd be thanking me for it. Burns were not nice.

It only took a few seconds but I watched the doc standing awkwardly to the side of the room. I guess she didn't know what to do. Vlad wasn't human so he didn't need human treatment. The burn would take months to heal properly on someone like her, but on Vlad or me it'd take a day at most.

"Better?" I asked him, floating back a bit. I couldn't help but remember the first morning I'd woke up here after the...the thing...and he'd asked me that right after helping me with my ice powers.

Vlad didn't exactly say 'thank you', though, he stared at me for a second and I think he was a bit calmer now. At least I hoped so; I couldn't deal with an out-of-control Vlad on a rampage, and I doubted that anyone actually could.

"So...is one of you going to explain what the hell is going on?" she asked. Vlad and I just looked at each other as if we were saying 'well I'm not gonna do it!'

I tilted my head towards the doc who was still waiting for answers, trying to make Vlad explain them to her but he only glared back at me, his red eyes glowing stronger by the second. The more I tried to hint at the doc the more he glared and soon it felt as though I was all but shouting at him. At any other time it would've been funny, but it was getting on my nerves so I decided to start.

"Well...y'see...those...ghosts...err...they're called the Observants, right?" I said slowly, "And err...they live in the Ghost Zone...and they err...hey..." I turned to Vlad, "What exactly do they do, apart from wreck people's lives?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Honestly, Daniel," he shook his head and I growled at him, "They appointed themselves the 'watchers' of all ghosts and believe it is their duty to protect the Ghost Zone at all times from all threats. Granted they often leave much to be desired in their methods and frequently their sanity, but the Ghost Zone is still actually thriving so one must assume they do some things right."

"Yeah, right," I muttered grimly. Those one eyed freaks had killed the most important people in my life, and it wasn't like they'd wanted to destroy the Zone or anything. The Observants hadn't been trying to protect themselves from some kind of doomsday attack and my family hadn't been trying to destroy them when they'd been killed. It was just nuts!

"Uh-huh," she nodded with a confused look, "And they were here because..."

I really didn't like where this conversation was heading; we'd end up taking about my family and my friends and why they were dead. I didn't want to stay here and bring up more memories again.

I looked over at the open door, despite the fact that I didn't need doors to escape, and then back at Vlad and the doc. Within seconds I flew quickly from the room and up into the total chaos that was once Vlad's sitting room.

The Observants clearly hadn't had any trouble with leaving the Zone and coming here. I couldn't do that anymore because both portals were locked, so how did they do it? If they'd found some way of coming here by using without one of the man made portals...if they could come here all the time...we were so, so, so dead.

* * *

><p>A.N. I wasn't sure that this was happening too soon in the story, and I'm still not entirely convinced, but I figure that things need to happen since Clockwork is sort of driving the show and he has a reason for everything that he does. I guess he thinks that things aren't moving fast enough and so he sends them a push, you get me?<p> 


	31. What is this, a Cartoon?

A.N I am sooooooo glad that Evelyn got such a great reception as an OC. Usually, as I've probably already stated somewhere, I have a major problem with them and I'd never imaged that people would actually like one of mine. Of course I hadn't originally intended for this one to play such a major role in this story either, but there we go.

I apologise for the fact that I don't own Danny Phantom...if I did then it'd be on the tv every day!

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 31: What is this, a Cartoon?

* * *

><p>(Evelyn's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>These guys were serious, as in, proper, genuine, honest to god, I-kid-you-not, freaking serious.<p>

I'd just seen ghosts, yes, ghosts, cyclops ghosts with capes blow apart the sitting room of my...friend, and almost blow up my...friend and his ward along with it.

And I ask myself; what had I done to deserve this? As a doctor I saved people's lives, had I lead a bad previous life or something? When had my life started to get so crazy? When had everything started to get away from me?

...And of course, more importantly...how in the hell were Vlad and Danny half ghost, anyway?!

Personally I thought I had taken the whole thing rather well, I hadn't fainted of shock had I? I hadn't exploded in anger and screamed in hysterics had I? I hadn't stared Vlad right in the...glowing...red...eye and shouted at him for keeping something like this from me, had I? After all, what right did I have to that last one? We had no commitment to each other, did we?

I was more angry...or maybe disappointed in myself for not noticing anything sooner. When you hear about such case of people who've kept secrets hidden for one tends to think that the people closet to them were dense for not realising anything. But it's not true, I knew that, despite a nagging voice that said they should've known.

I'd known Vlad a fairly long time and I hadn't the slightest inclination that he was anything but what he presented on the outside; a competent and confident if somewhat solitary and introverted man. Not a half ghost man with glowing red eyes, pale blue skin and a cape! I mean, what is this, a cartoon?!

But then, knowing someone and actually spending time with someone were two completely different things. In the broad sense of the term I'd known Vlad for 20 years, but I'd spent just over a year in hospital with him in which he was verging on depression and considered dangerously contagious, and then after 2 decades of silence our paths had crossed again when I'd needed him, instead of the other way around.

...When I examined things like that it became very clear...I didn't know him that well at all. It was like high school children who vow never to loose contact with their friends but invariably part company after choosing career paths in college and occasionally meet years later and hardly, if at all recognise the person that was once their friend. After seeing Vlad for so long as a meek, dependant youth to be pitied, meeting him as an independent, well-to-do, over-confident, narcissistic business man years later was a shock indeed.

Of course I'd known that he had somewhat...unusual blood and amazing healing capabilities that defied all my medical knowledge, but that was it; byproducts of his lab accident in college; that was all they were. They fascinated me and I'd wanted to know more as a student, but I learned to respect his privacy; sometimes a persons coping methods were more important and keeping him sane in hospital had been hard enough...it had been something other people hadn't been too concerned about though.

As a doctor part of me wanted to get answers about what truly happened to him that day, part of me desperately wanted to know what the full effects of that unusual accident had been...and I still wanted to know. I'd asked him...after meeting him again...but his reaction had been so violent and...frankly...terrifying that I hadn't had the nerve to ask twice. It took a lot to scare me, even as a child I had always been the one to try things first, to ask instead of wait, and to find myself all but unemployed, financially - on my last legs and unable to pay the bills and been a scary place...But not nearly as terrifying as the look on his face had been that night.

And why, do you ask, did I spend the greater part of my leisure time with a man who could terrify me with such a look? How could I spend so many dinners and idly while away so many nights with a man who had the capacity for such a look of deepest, utmost hatred?

Well...because I...I...

Just as Vlad himself had admitted earlier that he didn't know what to do, so too did I. I didn't know what to do. Everything was so confusing to me right now. I'd never been one to make things easy in life, but of course I had to pick the man with a ghost half, who takes in a half ghost teenager and gets attacked by a group of ghosts...apparently called the 'Observants'...in his own town, in which he happens to be the mayor!

It was laughable. And if I could laugh right now I don't doubt that I'd be doubled over in hysterics.

Instead I was sat rigidly in a chair in the study as Vlad sat opposite me, his pale, now white, fingers steepled and his chin reting on them. Neither he nor I had spoken since Danny had left the lab, he'd only stormed up here and I'd followed, I couldn't say why, because in fact, I didn't know why. Logic dictated that most reasonable thing to do would be to run for the hills and save myself. But I didn't. Why?

So many questions! And not one had been answered in the silence, it could drag on forever; Vlad was a stubborn man, and I was an equally stubborn woman.

So, having exhausted the last of my patience I walked purposely over to the drinks cabinet to which I'd often helped myself after eating out. Sometimes working in a hospital made you want to sleep deeply without worrying about waking up for a while; my mother would call me a borderline alcohol, my father would laugh it off, but it wasn't often I found myself sleeping in a drunken stupor. I couldn't afford to since I could be called into work in case of emergencies. My work came first, it always had.

"That's brandy," he said to me, as I poured a generous glass of the liquid for myself and then a second one. It was first thing he'd said for half an hour.

"It calms the nerves," I told him.

"I am not nervous," he snapped.

"Sure," I rolled my eyes and put the sparkling decanter away. "You're perfectly fine," I added as I carried the glasses over to the desk, I put one down for him and sat back in my chair with the other.

"A sound analysis," he scoffed and I took a deep breath before taking a drink; I was not in a mood for another snappy retort.

"Despite the fact that you've been attacked by ghosts, saved mine and Danny's lives, been severely burned in the process, but which of course, is already healed, and not said anything for 30 minutes, you're perfectly 'fine'," I retorted with equal venom. "I'm not interested in why you didn't tell me," I lied, "I won't get an answer and you're not required to give me one at all."

He only stared back at me like he had been for half an hour and my speech had only elicited a raised eyebrow; at least it was a reaction though.

"I would have thought..." he began after a minute, "That such an answer would be the only thing...that you would be interested in."

"Oh, come on, what'd you take me for? I'm a doctor, okay, I deal with science and facts, before I moved here, ghosts weren't exactly a fact and I certainly never thought a person could be half ghost, even here," I said, "I want to know why all of this,- whatever all of this is - is happening."

"That...would take a very long time to explain."

"Then be quick," I replied and he glared across at me in disapproval.

"They killed Daniel's family," he said emotionlessly as he stared not at me now, but out of the window. I tried to reply but I found I couldn't speak after such a statement. "Helped by The Master of Time who wields extraordinary power, they killed Daniel's family and for reasons of their own, want to alter the future," he said and I took another mouthful of brandy while his remained untouched.

"That's it?" I exclaimed when he stopped and showed no signs of further explanation.

"Is that not enough?"

"What d'you mean 'is that not enough?' I don't know anything about all of this and you give me a sentence to explain it all! How much of what happened recently has anything to do with all of this? That note someone left for me at work..."

"Clockwork's doing, the master of time is nothing if not over confident," he replied.

"The armed robbery?"

"His attempt at showing me that he is more powerful than me."

"...I don't know...the press?"

"Perfectly mundane, as far as I am aware," he shrugged.

"Oh, well that's something then," I sighed. "So what am I doing here if you had so much more to deal with?" I couldn't help but asking.

The look of stubbornness and poorly veiled anger seemed far away now, but perhaps I was being naïve and foolish. He seem to stare at me without glaring now and I won't deny that it was a welcome change. It was rare that I'd met people who could convey so much by simple expressions rather than words to this extent and of course when you refused to acknowledge affection...or not...for a person, an expression was all I had to go on.

It was instance like this which made the more difficult times worth putting up with. It proved that no matter how over-bearing the man got that he had good intentions somewhere, no matter how deeply they were buried inside.

"...A tactical decision made quickly and under the most pressing circumstances," he said after a minute and I sighed; back to square one.

"Of course," I nodded ruefully. "Why did...they kill the Fenton's, and Danny's friends? Why kill kids? And why a teacher?"

"As I understand it, in an...alternate future, one of many, a similar accident occurred with disastrous consequences. The Observants have their own agenda which I don't fully understand, and I don't expect I ever will."

"...An...alternate...reality..." I repeated; this was all too weird.

"Every action we make has its opposite, or even an outcome we never foresee at all. According to Clockwork there are millions of these 'alternate realities' that never happen every second of every day for each of us, is it so difficult to believe that somewhere, there is a world in which these possibilities are played out?"

"I...guess not, not after what I've seen," I muttered and rubbed my eyes. It hadn't been long since I'd woken up and I already felt like I wanted to go back to sleep again. "So...what're we going to do now?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I don't know how all this works and I..."

"What on earth makes you think that you..."

"I am involved in this now, they could've killed me, y'know?! It's not like I can go on and ignore all of this," I said quickly and I swear he smiled. It was a short lived, very brief smile but it had been there. "What is there to smile about?" I asked him and he looked up, surprised; maybe he thought I hadn't seen.

"Nothing at all," he replied and leaned back in his chair, taking up his glass of brandy.

"So...where's Danny got to?" I asked after a minute.

"...Probably the roof," Vlad said like the most normal pace for a teenager to be was the roof of a two story building.

"...The roof?" I repeated incredulously.

"He **can** fly," he told me and I sighed; knowing it and accepting it were two different things. People weren't supposed to fly. Teenagers weren't supposed to fly up to dance around on rooftops. And people were definitely NOT supposed to be half ghost!

"Yeah," was all I said though. Eloquent I know, but I was too deep in thought to pay attention to making conversation.

However I wasn't too far gone to see Vlad disappear right in front of me through the ceiling without a word, as though he was just using the freaking door! Maybe the running for the hills option was due more consideration after all.

As soon as I snapped out of my daze I ran quickly out of the room and up the stairs to Vlad's bedroom where I knew the windows were open. I edged closer to one of the large windows and sure enough I could hear voices. So he had been serious when he'd suggested that the kid had gone to the roof; he hadn't been joking. Should I be relieved or worried right now?

"It couldn't be helped," I heard Vlad after a short silence.

"Yeah, yeah I, know," the kid sighed. "S'still my fault though."

"On what logic did you arrive at that conclusion, might I ask? And please, don't say it was your ridiculous wish to be martyred and penalised as a misunderstood teenager," Vlad said.

Danny didn't reply instantly, and I easily got the feeling that he wasn't in the mood for sarcasm. "Not exactly," he almost growled.

"Then do refrain from further self-punishment, we have more important things to worry about..."

"Why bother, we're dead anyway," he scoffed back.

"Being half dead doesn't make you, or me..."

"Oh, cut it out, I didn't mean that! You were right, okay? None of this makes any sense, if they'd wanted us dead right now we probably would be dead, so they're only planning something else...So why bother tryin' to stop 'em?"

"Daniel," Vlad began tentatively, "Being 40 may make me old in your eyes, but I plan on living for a long time yet, and perhaps, because of what we are, we both have longer to live than others."

"I don't wanna live longer," he muttered.

"You may not have a choice," Vlad replied not unkindly and again they both went silent for several minutes.

"...D'you...ever think this is all just a dream? Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and things'll be back to how they were before; I'll wake up late for school, try to fight ghosts in school, run home, get shouted at for not doing well enough, fight more ghosts, fight you, try to sleep, then start all over again...can't believe I miss it so much," Danny spoke so quietly I barely heard him.

Also, had he just said that he fought Vlad? He'd said it so casually, like it was a regular occurrence. But they seemed to get on so well together it was difficult to imagine them fighting, verbally or otherwise. Of course, now that I knew that Danny was really Danny Phantom, the 'fighting' was hardly likely to be verbal.

I felt as though I knew the ghost Vlad from somewhere, somewhere I couldn't quite put my finger on. It wasn't something that one would easily forget but for some reason I couldn't place where I'd seen the like.

"Y'know, it's rude to eavesdrop," Danny said and I almost jumped out of my skin; he was floating right in front of me now, with Vlad right next to him. The kid was glowing - not glowing as in healthy or happy, glowing as in actually glowing...like a ghost. Yes, sir, this was going to take some getting used to.

Vlad looked human, just as always, but then as I stared back at Danny I couldn't help but picture the red, pupil-less eyes, pointed teeth, and pale, blue skin that lurked just beneath the veneer of this deceptive humanity. How could Danny look so similar as a human and as a ghost and Vlad look so...different?

I rolled my eyes at the very question; they were half ghost and instead of worrying about the cause and effect of such unpredictable and strange power, I was asking myself about their appearances!

"I...err...I..." I tried to say, but the words just wouldn't form in my mouth.

"We heard you breathing," the kid told me and I stared in disbelief. "Ghost hearing, s'better than normal hearing. Don't ever try n' sneak up on ghosts."

"...Uh-huh..." I nodded; this was not a normal conversation to be having.

"I find it relatively easy to 'sneak up' on you, Daniel," Vlad scoffed and Danny left an in indignant growl.

"Well...it's easy to sneak up on you too, old man! It's a wonder you can still hear at all..."

"Back to the age jokes, really, I'd have thought by now you would have exhausted even your repertoire for them."

"...You did **not** just knock my witty banter!"

I could only stare in what was probably an open-mouthed, fish look, as both of them continued this ridiculous conversation. Part of me realised that Danny was sounding much happier than he had done several minutes ago and that this 'witty banter' with Vlad was the cause. Was Vlad doing this on purpose; taking insults and hurling them back at a teenager for fun? I admit that Vlad and I occasionally did this on a regular basis but our 'conversations' sounded a little more...academic?

"Hey, you messed up my project downstairs, you can't blame me for the mess in there this time," Danny yelled back to something I hadn't heard. These conversations could apparently change topic very quickly.

As I listened to their bickering which showed no signs of stopping, I couldn't help but remember what I'd heard Danny say on the roof...about him and Vlad fighting. "Please...tell me this is what you meant about fighting, before?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Err...well...kinda?" Danny shrugged hopelessly, "...In-between the non stop ecto-blasts...and the punches...oh, and sword fights sometimes too...and there was that one time you..."

"I believe that will suffice, Daniel," Vlad said loudly and I stared across at him. Half ghost or not how could Vlad do something so irresponsible as attack a child? Was this for real?

"You're serious?" I asked Danny and he nodded.

"Yup, we fight all the time, remind me to have a story night, you'll love the one about the Infi-map; there's ancient Rome, Chinese monks, a witch hunt, ghost snow monsters..." he counted of on his gloved fingers and probably would've gone on for a long time, until Vlad stopped him that is.

"Daniel!" he snapped again.

"You...beat up...a kid?" I asked Vlad slowly.

"Hey, that's not true, I fight back all the time!" Danny yelled indignantly.

"You...beat up...a kid? For what? For fun?"

"I'm right here!" Danny yelled again but I wasn't looking at him.

"I mean, what the hell? Where'd you get off doing something like that? Who'd you think you are anyway?" I continued, but I got the feeling I was talking at him, rather than to him, at the moment.

"Whoa, there, he's on kind of a short fuse right now doc, I really wouldn't..." I heard Danny tell me and I found it unbelievable that he was defending Vlad. I thought they'd got on well considering they weren't at all related, then I find out they're half ghosts who fight each other all the time! Was anything I knew about them really true? Was my respect for Vlad so misplaced? Was he really nothing more than s super powered, school yard bully? Or was I missing something...for Vlad's sake I certainly hoped so.

"It's a little more complicated than that, doctor," Vlad said with a fading look of good humour. "And since you know nothing about the circumstances I suggest you refrain from further comments."

"And it doesn't matter any more so..." Danny added and I blinked in disbelief. I clearly was missing something vitally important in understanding all this madness.

"How bad...exactly...were these...fights?"

"...Err..." Danny suddenly looked awfully sheepish and he glanced up at Vlad as though waiting for him to explode...or to ask permission to answer.

"I'm asking you, Danny, not Vlad," I said quickly , ignoring Vlad's look that clearly said 'drop it.'

"Well they were...err...pretty...bad?" he said, somehow making it sound like a question instead of an answer, which I wasn't in the mood to decipher.

"How bad?" I repeated.

"Well...if I wasn't half ghost I'd probably've been hospitalised at least a dozen times...but I beat him back too...I kinda...maybe...sorta...got his castle blown up one time...heh-heh..." he looked back to Vlad and the nervous laughing was stopped dead.

I couldn't find words to speak; for the third time today, words had failed me. It seemed that Danny was just as bad as Vlad in their fights...but I'd seen no evidence of that these last few days. All I'd seen was that Vlad cared for Danny and that Danny cared for Vlad. So why fight? I didn't understand. Was it a half ghost thing? What on earth would make Vlad take Danny in if they did indeed fight so badly?

...Oh right...Danny's family...maybe it had been pity...maybe that was why they no longer fought. Having someone to talk to and rely on in such a...difficult situation, no matter who they were...would be much more important than hating and fighting someone.

For instance, finding one's self with virtually nothing, meeting a man you'd not seen in two decades, and relying on him for company and support, would be more beneficial and important than relying on why those people lost all contact...for instance.

I blinked myself out of my reverie once more to find that Danny was taking to Vlad about the time he'd blown up the man's castle.

"...How many people actually own castles, anyway...castles haunted by ghosts...and how did you get the Dairy King ghost out of all the ghosts in the world?!" Danny said quickly and I blinked again. A haunted castle for a half ghost man...of course.

"I can't control where a ghost chooses to haunt, and it's perfectly acceptable to live in a castle!"

"Yeah...if you're filthy, stinking rich," Danny muttered.

"Well, it may come as news to you, child, but I am 'filthy, stinking rich'," Vlad replied and I rolled my eyes again as I tried not to laugh.

"Don't I know it! You had that place rebuilt in like...weeks!" Danny shouted, waving his glowing hands in the air and he floated next to Vlad.

Clearly this was all their fighting now entailed and for that I was very grateful indeed. I'd come to like Danny, he was a good kid and he'd been hurt enough recently, he didn't need physical wounds on top of everything else he was having to deal with. Also, if it turned out Vlad was going to turn the kid into a comatose bruise it was obvious we'd have to part ways again. I would not be 'friends' with a man who beat up children.

Whether he had or hadn't before appeared irrelevant to the both of them and since it had nothing whatsoever to do with me, there was nothing I could do one way or the other.

"So, Danny...tell me about this...Infi-map thing..." I said just as the kid had floated up to stare right into Vlad's eyes as they continued to bicker. Danny suddenly smirked; it was a mock evil smile that was as out of place on him as a fluffy pink tutu would be on Vlad. Of course that would be pretty funny.

He floated over to me, and I couldn't help but stare at the fact that he didn't seem to have any legs at the moment...that was very strange...When he came over to me. He leaned back in the air as though on a very comfy chair and continued to smirk, this time at Vlad who looked very uncomfortable.

"Well..." Danny began, "It all started..."

Throughout the story I suspected that the kid was keeping some things from me, but parts of it were so ridiculous I could scarcely believe it. It seemed there was a lot in Danny and Vlad's past that could actually make me laugh, rather than encourage me to shout at them.

* * *

><p>A.N. I personally love the end of this chapter, it makes me laugh every time.<p> 


	32. Old Stories, New Memories and Star Trek?

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 32: Old Stories, New Memories and...Star Trek?

* * *

><p>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day I told the doc stories. I told her how I first learned to fly, about all the accidents at school with uncontrollable limbs that wouldn't stop going intangible, resulting in dozens of broken beakers and a ban on handling science equipment in the school labs. And I told her about when I first met Vlad...of course I didn't mention the part about him wanting to kill my dad. I figure that it'd come out some day, but I didn't wanna shock her too bad...Maybe part of me wanted her to still think that Vlad was a good guy despite everything he'd done in the past. 'Cos he was a good guy, it just took a lot to actually see that.<p>

I'd been telling her the stories that'd make her laugh 'cos she hadn't seemed to like the idea that Vlad and me had used to fight so much. Maybe I shouldn't have told her that I would've been hospitalised if I was totally human earlier. Not the best idea, Fenton!

And maybe actually telling the stories hadn't been the best idea anyway, it, for obvious reasons, brought up a lot of memories. It made me feel guilty for not telling my parents about my ghost powers. I felt terrible for lying to them for two years about something so important. It wasn't like I had lied about a stupid test score; getting ghost powers was life changing! And they hang even known!

...Well, they had for a while, another I'd made them forget. At the time it'd seemed like a good idea, but now I looked back I regretted it. They hadn't made a big deal out of it and things could've been easier. But no. I'd used the Reality Gauntlet and put everything back to the way it was. If things were to happen again I'd probably do the same thing over again. But now that they were gone for good it added a whole new perspective to it.

Maybe it was stupid of me to feel guilty, but I couldn't help it. I missed them.

I shook my head as I tried to clear the memories from getting me even more depressed but it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

So I tried to think of something else...anything else.

Oh right, the all the fights with Vlad; a less depressing subject.

It really was a relief to know that I'd never have to fight Vlad again though...makes me think that I should've made an effort to get to know the guy sooner, rather than insult him every second of every day even when the dude wasn't around to hear it. But Vlad didn't say anything else about it all so neither did I.

With all the story telling I ended up staying up for most of the night after Vlad had long since gone to bed. I think he got tired of hearing me talk after about 10 minutes, though.

When I woke up early on Sunday morning I was in a cold sweat from the nightmares that I saw every night. It took me a minute to calm down but when I did, I heard heavy rain hitting the windows. Bam! There went my idea of a morning flight. Sure, I could've gone flying anyway, but I liked to feel the wind on my face when I flew; I couldn't do that if I was intangible, and I didn't want to get soaking wet either. So I spent most of my time...if not all of it...in my room watching my TV.

I flicked through at least half a dozen movies on as many channels, none of them related, some were over 40 years old and others were more recent. I also sat through a really weird Japanese game show which, even with subtitles didn't make much sense to me. It was funny though.

It was now just before midday and I was lying across my bed with a dozen packets of chocolate biscuits - three of them now empty - and I was half way through an episode of the original Star Trek series. (*1) This one had killer monsters that looked like gone-off pancakes that drove people mad with pain.

I'd been alone since I'd woke up, and since I'd woke up early - again, the nightmares made it impossible to sleep in - I'd floated down and brought up a load of food and tossed it aross the bed. My mom had always hated it when I did that at home.

When Vlad walked in at about a half past one I'd almost jumped a mile in the air; I hadn't been expecting anyone.

"These were terribly inauthentic," he said as he came across the room, growing at the TV.

"Yeah, I know, but I still like 'em," I said, "'Bet you did when you were a kid," I added and looked at him. Despite having said it, it was hard to imagine Vlad as a kid, let alone Vlad as a kid watching Star Trek.

"If you say so," he replied

"So, where's the doc?" I asked him as he sat on the edge of the mattress.

"In the lab," he said simply, like it was normal for someone else to be there.

"The lab?" I repeated.

"Yes, she's particularly curious about the ghost portal," he said casually.

"Yeah, I know how that is..." I muttered, remembering what my own curiosity had got me, "I can't believe you left her in there."

"She's very curious about it, and she has plenty of questions if you're in a divulgatory mood."

"Well you never used to answer my questions let alone leave me in your lab," I said quietly. It was hard to believe that I was kinda jealous of her, it also made no sense since Vlad and I had been 'enemies' before, he would hardly have answered my questions anyway.

"And for good reason," he replied with a smirk, "You had an unfortunate tendancy to blow things up if left alone."

"Funny," I rolled my eyes and turned back to the TV. "I don't blow everything up," I muttered to myself, but I didn't doubt that he heard me; ghost hearing and all. "Hey...did you think about how they got here in the first place?" I asked after a minute.

"Who?"

"The Observants," I said, obviously, "How'd they get here?" It had been bugging me for a while now, and I hoped that Vlad would have some simple explanation that wouldn't make me worry even more.

"I believe, the only way they could've done so is if they had help. To my knowledge they cannot cross from one world to the other without the use of a man made portal, and I doubt they were able to locate a natural one with such prediction," he answered slowly.

"...Clockwork?"

"Most likely," he nodded, "What interested me more, was when they called something a 'mistake'."

"When they saw the doc?"

"Yes. It appears as though Clockwork wants her involved and the Observants don't," he said.

"Argh..." I sighed, "All this gives me brain ache...and back ache..." I muttered that last part as the memory of being flung through the sitting room window, like a doll, suddenly came to mind. Windows really hurt, god damn it!

For a while neither of us said anything else...after all what was there to say? It'd all been said before, and if they were gonna kill us they were gonna kill us, we'd both probably go down fighting and that was that more could either of us do about it?

"And that, I suppose, is what you call 'dinner," he said with a frown at the mess of empty packs of biscuits as I continued to stare at the screen.

"No...I call it 'brunch'," I smiled as I finished another one.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"'Cos you did this when you were a kid?" I guessed.

"Hardly," he scoffed as though the idea was as ridiculous as suggesting that Skulker was changing careers from sadistic, bad-ass hunter to kindly, little nurse maid. "I suggest you come downstairs and eat something a little more substantial," Vlad added with a puzzled look since I was still grinning at the idea of 'nurse maid' Skulker.

"...'M fine," I said and tried to drop the smile. It wasn't as hard as it would've been before.

"'Fine' is a definitive term; your definition and mine are very different, but since this is my house, my definition is the one we'll be using," he said to me.

"Smart-ass," I muttered, knowing he'd hear it, but he didn't even flinch like he would've before. Instead he smirked; I don't think I'd ever get used to it.

"From you, Daniel, I take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, I know," he smirked again, and soon I was following him downstairs to the kitchen. Only this time we didn't walk; we flew.

* * *

><p>As I found out about half an hour later, the doc was one of the worst cooks I'd ever met in my entire life, probably second only to my mom or my dad. It was weird at first 'cos we were trying to work around thr mess left from the fight, but apparently Vlad had cleared most of it up and we got used to the huge hole in the wall.<p>

"I did try to tell you, all she can make is coffee," Vlad smirked as he leaned against the kitchen counter, "And that's only if you can drink it black."

"I hate coffee...and I guess you were right, dude," I said to him.

"I really don't appreciate people bad mouthing my culinary skills, especially when I'm right in the room with them," the doc growled as she continued to hold the blackened and crusted pan over the bin trying to scrape of the charcoal-like mess that was stuck to it.

...It had supposed to be our dinner...apparently.

"Well, you're kinda askin' for it when you do that to food, y'know," I smiled, "Even I don't burn food that badly in the oven...ever...even when I first used the oven...even when I..."

"Pipe down, kid," she growled again and I held up my hands in surrender, still with a smile on my face.

"Why exactly were you tryin' to make dinner anyway? I thought you were in the lab," I said after a minute.

"I was," she grunted as the knife made a loud, screechy sound as she scraped it again, "But there's only so much staring at a supposed 'ghost portal' a person can do without going mad."

"Hey, there's no 'supposed' about it," I said to her calmly.

"Well excuse me if I find the idea a little hard to swallow," she scoffed.

"Y'mean like that 'dinner'?" I smirked. "And why's it so hard to accept that ghost are real but the ghost zone isn't? We have to live somewhere, right?"

"You live **here**," she said, confused.

"Yeah...I guess..." I shrugged. "But the zone's...nice sometimes..."

"Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'in the zone', huh?" she asked, the tossed the pan into the sink and wrinkled her nose at the still lingering smell of seriously burned food. If she thought it was bad with normal human senses she should try smelling it with enhanced ghost senses; not good at all.

"Y'know, I actually never thought o' that one...that's just embarrassing," I have palmed. After having ghost powers for two years how could I have missed such an obvious pun? What was I, an idiot? It reminded me of the time I'd forgot about the pumpkins on Halloween.

"You're actually going to remember that one, aren't you?" Vlad asked me seriously.

"You betcha," I nodded.

"Fantastic," he muttered, too quiet for her to hear, but loud enough for me.

"Now what'd we do for dinner?" the doc asked herself.

"I'll make it," I raised my hand eagerly, but Vlad pushed it aside.

"I'd rather limit the number of culinary disasters in my kitchen to one, if possible," he said.

"Hey!" I pointed at him, "I don't have 'culinary disasters!' There's nothing wrong with my cooking!"

"Again, this is my house and my definition is the correct one that we will be using. That soup you made in the Mediterranean was..."

"Yummy?" I suggested.

"...Questionable...and since you find it appropriate to mindlessly devour biscuits instead of eating breakfast..."

"...Brunch..." I corrected but he ignored me.

"...I will make dinner,"

"You got a problem, don't ya? 'My house, my definition, my kitchen, I'll make dinner'," I listed, smirking as I did. He stared at me, the look clearly said he wasn't amused but I didn't care. "Alright, alright, you're the boss, dude," I said calmly. The look also said that the doc and I weren't welcome in the kitchen as though we were bad luck and our 'culinary disasters' would somehow rub off on him.

"Hey, did I tell you the one about the turkey my mom brought to life one Christmas?" I asked her and lead her out of the room. We went into the second sitting room that fortunately wasn't destroyed, and sat down.

"...A turkey?" she repeated with a look of confusion and curiosity.

"Uh-huh..." I nodded and quickly gave her a summary of the story.

"So...it was life...but not as we know it..." she smiled and tried not to laugh. Unfortunately it wasn't as easy for me and I burst out laughing the irony was just so right. When Vlad came into the room seconds later with a confused look the doc started giggling as well and he just raised an eyebrow and went back into the kitchen.

We stopped laughing after a while and with a straight face I suddenly said, "Fascinating," and of course, we started laughing all over again.

* * *

><p>(*1) As a long time Trekkie I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't mention this amazing programme at least once.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N. Unfortunately I don't own Danny Phantom or Star Trek...unfortunately...oh why, oh why is the world so cruel?!<p> 


	33. Lessons, Sessions and Confessions

A.N. I wasn't too keen on writing much about Danny's new school life, since it's not the main focus of this story, as in real life it's just something that can't be escaped. There's been loads of others that have done a much better job than I ever could and I don't want to just repeat what I've already read so it'll just be a brief walk through of what he goes through in the school day, while I get back to the main plot, okay? :)

And a special thanks to jeanette9afor the school kids names.

* * *

><p><strong>The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death<strong>

Chapter 33: Lessons, Sessions and Confessions

* * *

><p>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>I was bored again, apart from telling stories over the weekend I didn't really do anything. I felt for sure that I'd be glad to go to a new school on Monday just to have something to do, to have something to focus on...But once Monday morning actually came...I wasn't so sure anymore.<p>

Vlad had said he didn't mind driving me there since he wanted an excuse to be late for a meeting he was supposed to go to. Weird I know.

I watched as other people piled into the school yard, some were other kids laughing and talking, others were teachers...and I didn't know a single one of them. As I stepped out of the car and away from Vlad, I made my way into the school without talking to anyone along the way and I was left wondering...why had I wanted to come here again?

I walked in the direction of what looked like the reception desk but when I glanced around at the crowd of disinterested people I was surprised when I saw Cat running over to me, I didn't know she went this school. But then, how would I? We'd never talked about school and I had only met her a few days ago.

Today she looked like less of a goth and more like a school kid...well...except for the blue hair and really high heeled boots under her baggy black trousers. Every time she took a step the huge heels of her boots made loud 'clicking' sounds and people cleared the way for her. I don't think it was out of respect though, she seemed to be the only one sporting the goth look...like Sam...so maybe they avoided her too.

I guess my look was sort of goth now, 'cos I seemed to just wear black all the time. Did that mean people'd avoid me? Did I honestly care if they did? No, I didn't, not anymore.

"Hey, Danny, what a surprise," she said with a smile I'd never be able to manage on a Monday morning. Another cheery goth. Great.

"...Err...hey, Cat..." I said weakly as we walked up to the desk.

I quickly explained to the woman sitting there that I was new but she didn't look very happy or interested in her work. She handed me a bunch of papers without so much as a 'hello'. It was kinda weird considering how much freedom people seemed to have here despite the fact that the place had such a good reputation and so much expensive looking stuff lying about. The place was sending mixed messages. Was it a rich kid school or was it like Casper? I just couldn't figure it out.

While I wasn't paying attention Cat snatched the papers from me and found what must have been my timetable.

"Hey, great, you're with me all day, all week..." she said still looking at my timetable, "You're gonna get tired of seeing me every day."

Then she gave me back my papers and I stuffed them into my pocket, "Guys, we're over here!" she shouted to a group of other kids who made their way over to us. "Oh, right, introductions," she said grandly, "Danny these are the resident weirdos, besides yours truly, of course; Jeanelle Vang, computer wacko, Emma Fairbrook, animal activist, Dag Ellefsen, adrenaline junkie, and Jon Berentsen, our chess nut."

"Hey," they each said to me at the same time.

Jeanelle the 'computer wacko' was a normal looking girl wearing army style clothes with typical camouflage patterns and a plain white shirt. I could swear I saw a computer cable sticking out of one of her pockets. The other girl, Emma Fairbrook looked more...normal...wearing jeans and a blue shirt with long dark hair in a ponytail, there didn't seem to be anything 'weird' about her.

The dude called Dag, again looked perfectly normal in old black jeans and a shirt that said 'ROCK ON', but apparently he was an 'adrenaline junkie', so maybe we'd get along great. And the last of them; Jon, looked more like a male model from a magazine than your typical 'chess nut'. But who knew?

Was this place a just a collection of kids with eccentric personalities and weird nicknames...boy, I was gonna fit right in!

As the day slowly passed I found that I actually liked the 'resident weirdos' of Gravesend. The place was actually a lot like Casper High with a lot of kids following a crowd, but these guys didn't seem to care about that. They were smart and they got their work done - they helped me a lot that day in my classes - and they were fun to talk to.

Dinner was okay and the rest of the afternoon was uneventful, especially by my standards. Not one ghost attack. Not one!

At the end of the school day I was asked to join my new 'friends' in the arcade but I remembered that I couldn't. I had to talk to my shrink. Yay.

"I can't...I have a...a thing I gotta go to...but...rain check?" I asked them hopefully. I really didn't want to tell them I couldn't go with them 'cos I had to have a nice little chat with a head doctor.

"Sure, no problem...well, see ya tomorrow," Cat waved at me as she and her friends left the building, leaving me alone and feeling very sorry for myself. With one last look towards the school I quickly found a wall to hide behind and then flew towards the city centre, where the next joy of my life was waiting; a shrink!

* * *

><p>"So, how're things going, Danny?" my head doc asked me as soon as I sat down.<p>

"...Okay..." I muttered.

"Just...okay?"

"I guess..."

"Are you sure?"

"...Uh-huh..." I sighed after a minute.

"I heard you started a new school, how is it?"

"It's fine," I said.

"Better than you thought?"

"Mmm," I nodded.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

I sighed and fell back in the chair some more, maybe if I talked to someone other than the voices in my head it might help...might. "It's not school that the problem...it's just...with Vlad...the doc found it weird that we didn't used to get on..before all this..." I told her quietly.

I felt a bit sorry for the poor woman having to listen to my stupid problems. I mean, what did I have to complain about? A billionaire had taken me in and didn't hesitate in giving me anything I wanted...and here I was moaning about it!

And I doubted that she even knew who I meant by 'the doc'...I couldn't sadly tell her though, could I? It was Vlad's business.

"I don't think you need to over complicate things, Danny," Dr Goodfellow said and I blinked back into reality.

"What d'ya mean?" I asked her.

"Not everything has to have a 'catch' you know," she said.

"...I guess...we really exactly get on well...I was just as bad though..." I admitted to myself, only half listening to her. What the doc had said after shed found out we were half ghost really stuck with me.

"Then maybe you should consider that he's attempting to make up for that, rather than focusing on the off chance that he has an ulterior motive."

"I know that," I snapped.

"Then what's the problem?"

I don't know! I screamed in my head, but I could hardly tell her about all the fights we'd had, could I? We'd end up getting lock away as metal patients if I did.

"I don't know. It's...it's not that...okay, I lied, it is school, I don't want to go to school...it's not the same anymore, everything's different now..." I muttered, hoping she'd drop the subject.

"It's perfectly natural, you're a teenager, and most teenagers don't want to go to school."

"Most teenagers don't have to deal with having a dead family..." I said angrily.

"No, they don't," she said, "And I know it hurts now, but it'll get better."

"I don't think so," I told her sadly. Living with Vlad wasn't bad, but it wasn't the same, it'd never be the same.

"Why not?"

"They're dead 'cos o' me! How the hell can it 'get better' when it's my fault?!" I shouted, the verbal diarrhoea was back. "...It's not fair...why'd they have to die, anyway? Why'd they have to die just for him to stop being a jerk? Why'd it have to be like that? I don't get it! I should've realised that he wasn't such a jerk before they died, I..."

"Why should you?" she asked, stopping what was most likely a long, self-pitting rant that I didn't want to continue.

"Because...I just should've..." I said, I couldn't exactly tell her I was supposed to be the ghost boy hero and save everyone. Or that I was supposed to see that everyone could be good...well...maybe almost everyone.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Danny," she said, "And you can't take the blame for everything. Maybe Vlad should accept the blame as well; you are a child, you can't be expected to be right all the time, and nether can adults. It's human nature to misjudge others, you know, especially when we're angry."

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"But, as you say, you are getting along now," she said calmly.

"Yeah...we are," I agreed. I didn't, of course, mention the fact that me and Vlad were still top of the Observants' hit list, and the voices in my head would stay there, in my head. I wouldn't tell anyone...ever.

"I saw on the news the other week that Mr Masters was in the hospital at the time of the attempted shooting," the good doc said.

"Mm-hm," I nodded.

"Impressive, wasn't it?" she asked and I nodded again. "I don't know many mayors that could take out armed robbers like that, do you?"

"Nope," I muttered quietly. I left out the part where Vlad was half ghost, so he wasn't like any other mayor.

The conversation went on for ages, we talked about things from our home lives and from things like current events or popular music, art, or what books I liked to read or didn't like to read. She asked me what sports I liked, what animals I liked, and even what subjects in school I enjoyed. I told her that math was, and had always been my 'worst' subject, and I'd never really had a 'best' subject. Ever.

By the end of it I was glad to leave the building and walk out onto the busy street outside. It was easy to pretend that I was just another school kid among all the other people walking about so I walked normally like they did. I walked all the way to Vlad's instead of flying.

"Danny, stop feeling so down, remember; you still got us," my sister said...no...the voice inside my head that sounded like my sister, said. I didn't say anything. "What's wrong, Danny, why won't you talk to me?" the voice asked.

"You're...not...real...you can't be..." I muttered to myself.

"Of course I'm real, I'm talking to you, aren't I? You can hear me, can't you? How can I not be real?"

"Because you're...not here anymore..." I said quietly.

"I'm still here with you, I'll never leave you, little brother," Jazz told me and I sighed.

"No...y...you're not...r..." I tried but I couldn't finish that sentence.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Jazz said and then I started running through the streets. When I ran like I meant it I bet I could give professional athletes a run for their money since I had ghost powers it meant that not only my strength was more than human average. Of course it'd taken me a while to figure this out; it had only been a few months ago that I'd learned I could actually run really fast. And to think; all the energy I wasted trying to pass that stupid fitness test in school! It was so wrong!

I ran down the row of fancy mansions - which wasn't like running down a normal street 'cos these had loads more space between them - but I reached the right one fairly quickly and I was hardly out of breath at all. I unlocked the door like a normal person and dumped the key on the table by the coats and umbrellas. Never thought the day'd come that Vlad Masters willingly gave me a key to his mansion now did ya? No, neither did I.

It probably sounded dumb that I still spent time walking and running and unlocking doors like a human when I didn't need to, but it let me think that I could maintain a sense of normality in my otherwise abnormal life, especially now. Maybe I was a control freak. I wanted to be able to chose the moments when my ghost powered were needed, but I couldn't, so at least I could choose to use them...or not...in normal situations, like walking in the streets or using doors.

...Yeah, completely, crazy, I know, so sue me.

I decided to float through the walls, the floors and the ceilings in a long trip round the house to get to the gym. I didn't know how much time had passed from when I got the to when I started to hear voices coming closer but I stopped lifting the weights to listen. Of course it was the doc and Vlad, Vlad didn't sound too happy though. I flew up close to the door to hear them better and held my breath as best as I could.

* * *

><p>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>"I think you should take him to his family's grave," Evelyn said calmly as she kept pace with me. It was almost 6 pm and when most people would be eating a late dinner - people like my father who frequently wore formal dress for the occasion - I'd usually send my time in the gym or dong paperwork.<p>

However, paperwork was difficult to concentrate on with so much going on, so I decided to use the gym after only an hour and a half at my desk.

Evelyn had come into my office mere minutes ago telling me that she'd prepared a late dinner and expected me to join her. After my refusal she'd talked without pause about Daniel.

"Oh, you do, do you?" I raised an eyebrow at the ease with which she had begun to give me orders. It would have to be stopped, one way or another. "And why do you think that? He knows where it is, he doesn't need me there to grieve..."

"He does need you, you dolt," she interrupted me and I twitched, though at the insult or the insolence I wasn't quite sure though.

We were walking slowly though the house as I made my way to my gym, she apparently, had deemed it necessary to follow me and lecture me both at once and completely without warning. Unbeknown to her, however, I could hear Daniel's quiet breathing on the other side of the door to the gym several rooms away. It was faint and infrequent, like he was attempting to stay hidden, which probably would've worked on anyone without ghost powers.

Whatever, if anything, else Evelyn said I didn't hear, as I made my way to the door of the gym. The quiet breathing stopped and shifted from one end of the room to the other, and I opened the door.

* * *

><p>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>I flew quickly back to the equipment like I'd never heard a word and within seconds Vlad came in with the doc right next to him just as I lifted the first weight up. I didn't even have time to think about what they'd said, I was too busy trying not to get caught spying.<p>

"Oh, Danny, I didn't know you were..." the doc said, obviously worried that I'd overheard her talking.

"Huh?" I blinked and spoke in my best 'acting-dumb voice', "Oh, when'd you get here?" Vlad rolled his eyes but didn't say anything and she seemed to believe me.

"You...err...don't happen to hear me...did you?"

"Hear you what? I was kinda busy..." I said, rubbing the back of my shoulder; it was starting to ache a bit, only a little bit, but she didn't need to know I was exaggerating.

"Oh, well...good," she smiled, "You hungry?"

I wasn't, I wasn't even a tiny bit hungry, but I nodded anyway, "Uh-huh," I lied.

"Good," she said and lead us out of the gym.

I soon found myself staring in shock at the un-burned food laid out on the table and then at the woman who, I'd found out was a terrible cook and could make only burned ashes out of food, this same woman was responsible for making dinner?

"It's take out," she said and I sighed in relief; it meant the food was eatable. I stared to eat as I looked around at Vlad and the doc. Was this what my life was now? A crazy mix of school, avoiding one eyed ghosts and their time controlling friends out for my ecto-blood, and eating even crazier meals with my ex-arch enemy and his 'friend'?

Sitting at the table with Vlad and the doc started off as awkward, I mean, besides the fact that I'd not eaten a normal meal at a table for months - I'd never had the time to sit with my family and eat 'cos there was always a ghost attack, or an injury I needed to hide. But no one was saying anything and unfortunately for me I'd found out that she was the 'deep thinking' sort, just like Vlad was. I really didn't want to speak only to be given glares-of-death by both of them, so I carried on slowly picking at my food.

"So, I was thinking..." the doc said after a while and I almost jumped out of my chair. "...The media's got to have gone by now...I've just been...preoccupied with...other things...It should be okay for me to go home..."

"I doubt that, dude, the Observants are probably watching your every move," I told her using my fork to point at her. "And you can't fight 'em if they decide to attack you."

"He's right," Vlad agreed with me, "It's highly unlikely they'll simply ignore you, not anymore."

"Great, so instead of nosy, annoying journalists I get freaky, one eyed ghosts?! Fantastic, just what I need!" she said. I couldn't tell whether she was really angry or just a bit frustrated about the whole thing, it got me frustrated a lot, so I didn't ask her about it.

"Now you know how I feel," I said quietly to myself.

"Uh-huh," she nodded grimly and we finished eating in mostly, unbroken silence.

* * *

><p>After a while I went up to my room and I started playing Doomed; it wasn't very well played, but it helped me pass the time.<p>

"Daniel," Vlad's voice suddenly interrupted my game play sometime after.

"Whoa..." I jumped up on my bed and sighed, "Don't do that!" I muttered. Dude was seriously trying to give me a heart attack, wasn't he? Hadn't he heard of knocking? I mean, it was his house...but still...

"Come on," he said sternly and marched down the corridor. I had little choice but to follow him. I was lead outside the house, into the rain which had started to pour while I'd been playing Doomed, and I walked towards the same silver car Vlad usually drove.

"So...where...exactly are we going?" I asked as he started driving. It was really unnerving when Vlad acted like this; quiet, with that look in his eyes, usually it meant trouble, lots of trouble for me. I didn't get an answer to my question. When he was like this I should know better than to expect one as well. "Okay, so this is gonna be a monologue, huh? I can deal with that," I said smugly. He didn't really need to know that I was getting used to having conversations in my head.

"Daniel, please...be quiet," Vlad said after a minute and I almost asked him to repeat himself 'cos I wasn't sure he'd actually spoke or if I was hearing things.

"...Errr...okay?" I shrugged and said no more.

...It felt like ages...

...It felt like months, even years since we'd left the house...

I couldn't stand the silence anymore. When things were silent I tended to hear voices in my head and ideally didn't need anymore encouragement in thinking I was crazy. I needed one of us to say something. As much as I hated to admit it I did actually enjoy talking to Vlad. I enjoyed our witty banter. I enjoyed our shouting matches...What was with this silence?!

...I finally got my answer when...minutes later...through the rain...I could see the graveyard.

So Vlad had decided to listen to the doc after all. Man, she had him wrapped round her little finger, which was not an easy thing to do...metaphorically, of course.

"Dude, you got it bad," I muttered with a small smile as Vlad stopped the car and pulled the collar of his long black coat round his neck.

"I've no idea what you're talking about, Daniel, we are here for your benefit, now kindly stop muttering and get out of the car," Vlad snapped and opened the door, an umbrella in hand. It had appeared from no where...or maybe I just wasn't paying enough attention to notice him bring it from the house when we'd left.

I followed him out of the car and fastened up my own coat, I didn't have an umbrella with me. But I didn't mind the rain...much. Every time I came to this place it seemed to rain...I guess it was appropriate, someone, somewhere must love irony more than me.

I started to walk ahead of Vlad and quickly passed the innumerable amount of graves on the way.

The memorial thing in the main city was...good, but it wasn't where They were buried, less people visited Their graves than they did the huge stone statue of Them. I could find Their graves with my eyes closed now, I'd spent enough time thinking about it.

I could still here Vlad's footsteps behind me, I didn't know why he was still here, he didn't need to come with me. He kept trying to keep his black umbrella over my head; the thought was nice. When I stopped at my family's grave Vlad came up next to me and then when I frowned at the lack of rain falling on me I looked up to see his umbrella instead of the grey sky.

"'S only been two weeks, y'know," I said after a minute. I guess it was a good thing that Vlad was here otherwise I'd be talking to myself...again. "Feels like forever." I knelt down, ignoring the muddy grass and the falling rain which made the ground more messy, and wiped the leaves off the gravestone.

I turned my head around a little to make sure there was no one else here then I looked back at the grave and made a rose from my ice powers. It wouldn't last long, but I guess I could come back tomorrow and do the same thing again. I could make anything from ice now, the rose even had thorns and separate petals.

When dad had actually remembered mom's birthday on his own - which had only been a few times; at least in my lifetime, he'd brought her roses. She'd liked roses, I think Jazz had too.

"I sure do, little brother, roses are my favourite," my sister suddenly said happily and I frowned. This was not happening, not now! Not with Vlad here!

"Mine too, sweetie, your father knows that too, don't you, honey?" mom asked.

"Bought 'em for you every year, baby!" dad said proudly.

"Almost every year, dear," mom corrected happily.

"...Not again...please..." I muttered and tried to get them to stop. This so couldn't go on. I knew deep down that I was nuts, they weren't ghosts so they weren't actually talking to me - I was just nuts.

"Daniel, is something wrong?"

"No," I said quietly.

"Ah, cheer up kid-o, y'got V-man looking out for ya now!" dad laughed, "Gimme a 'V'," he shouted but as usual, no one gave him a 'V', especially not me. I was not gonna cheer on a disembodied voice in my head that no one else could hear...at least I don't think Vlad could hear them. I turned to look at Vlad and he didn't look like he'd just heard his old college buddy rooting for him.

"...It's not real..." I told myself.

"...Daniel, what is it?" Vlad asked again as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing! It doesn't matter!" I shouted as I took a step back, but he wasn't buying it.

"It is clearly not 'nothing'; I've told you before that you're an atrocious liar, just tell me..."

"...I don't want to talk about it!"

"What in the name of evil has gotten you so wound up?"

"I'm. Not. Wound. Up!" I shouted.

"Evidently," Vlad sighed, "Very well, you don't have to tell me anything," he turned round and started to walk away, "When you're finished come back to the car," he said and I was left staring at his back.

"Wait..." I called after him and without looking back at the grave I ran after him, my shoes squelching in the mud. "Look...I..." I started but I didn't know what to say? Could I really tell him that I was hearing voices in my head? He'd think I was totally nuts after this! Then it'd be 'bye bye' manor house and nice Vlad, and 'hello' mad Vlad and nut house!

"They won't stop, okay..." I said quietly and Vlad stopped walking. "Every time I think something's finally going right I just think about something and then they start talking to me! It's driving me crazy! One minute I think I wanna hear 'em talk and the next I don't 'cos I think I goin' mad!"

Vlad only stared at me throughout my angry rant, "And if it's not mom or dad, or Jazz, it's Sam or Tucker, hell, I've even heard Lancer once as well! I fight ghosts all the time, and I can't even handle hearing a few voices!"

"Daniel..."

"I mean, it's not like they're doing anything other than talking to me, so technically they're not ghosts, right? How do regular people turn into ghosts anyway, maybe they are ghosts and I'm just too dumb to see it? Maybe I..."

"Daniel!" I heard Vlad shout, and I snapped my neck round to look at him. He was most certainly in angry Vlad mode, and that was not a good mode for him to be in. He had serious anger issues, he always had and I think he probably always would.

"What? I thought you wanted to know why I..."

"I did, but you've said more than enough, however the fact remains that you could've told me sooner. I won't insult you by saying you should've told your psychologist, but certainly you could have told me," he said, and he sounded a bit hurt. Weird. "They are not ghosts, and it is not normal or healthy for you to be hearing them speak," he added and I gulped.

"Yeah, I know that, it's not like I haven't tried to make 'em stop or anything, but...if I can still hear 'em then they're not totally dead...right?"

"No, Daniel, they are dead, and they are not ghosts," he told me and I took a step back from him.

"...You don't know that," I said quietly but he heard me anyway.

"I do; I have been half ghost for longer than you've been alive, I can sense ghosts from miles away, and I'd certainly know it if Maddie, or even Jack were now ghosts."

"Well...maybe you're not looking hard enough..." I muttered. I heard Vlad sigh and move towards me again, but I was too busy to move back. I was really confused. I thought at first I wanted to hear their voices, then I didn't and now I did, again...why couldn't I make up my mind?

"I assure you that I would've been the first to know, however they are not, no matter how much either of us wishes it otherwise," he said, "I am sorry."

"I know...I know they're not...but why do I keep hearing them?"

"I'm afraid I'm no psychologist, Daniel, but I believe that the answer is simply grief," he said to me and it was now my turn to sigh.

"So I'm...not...crazy?"

"No," Vlad said, then he smiled a little and added, "At least no more than usual," and I frowned at him; I thought I was the one who made the wise-cracks at stupid times.

Although now wasn't the best time for jokes I did smile back a bit, Vlad was pretty good at being nice when he tried. It made me curse the day he'd chosen to follow a life of crime and be a jerk...but at least now I understood why he'd chosen to be like that. I didn't have to agree with it, but now I didn't make fun of him anymore. It was weird that I had quickly got used to Vlad being nice, when only two weeks ago he'd been the biggest jerk in my life...well...apart from Dash, that is.

So, anyway, I walked next to Vlad under the umbrella, back to the car, and fortunately he didn't say anything else about my mad little outburst.

* * *

><p>A.N. Quite a lot happens in this chapter, but I figure after the shorter updates I've been doing lately, it was time to get back to writing over 5,000 words per update, I'd forgotten how long it actually took. But, what kind of amateur writer would I be if I didn't give you longer chapters every once and a while?<p> 


	34. Insignias and Logos, Trouble and Lies

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 34: Insignias and Logos lead to Trouble and Lies

* * *

><p>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>The drive back to the manor was completely silent but for once I didn't want to talk to fill said silence. I was more concerned with the fact that Vlad wasn't actually taking me to the nut house because he didn't want to deal with a crazy teenager like me.<p>

Okay, so maybe I had been kinda quick to tell him about my little head problem. But what else could I do? I'd been caught red handed...kinda...and since he'd been so nice to me, it would've made me the bad guy if I'd lied again...right?

When we reached the house the sky had gotten even even darker and we floated through the door. Vlad still didn't say anything to me as he stalked past me.

"Good night, Daniel," he but something caught my eye so I stopped. It was a piece of paper left on the table with the keys, with slanted writing that took me a minute just to understand.

_Vlad and Danny, _I read.

_I'm sorry but I did have an ulterior motive for encouraging your outing, as selfish as that is, I admit I am somewhat of a selfish person regardless of my profession._

_I feel I've imposed on you two more than enough, so I'm on my way home and hopefully I won't need to come back to use that gun room you told me about, Vlad. I haven't gotten where I am by relying on others too much, but if you need me you know where I am, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me._

_Evelyn._

And at the bottom of the page I saw something that shouldn't be there. It was Clockwork's logo...there was another image that I didn't recognise. I hadn't seen it before, or at least I didn't think I had. But if Clockwork's insignia was there it could only mean that she was walking right into a trap!

"Vlad!" I shouted and flew through the rooms to hand him the note. He stood there like a statue and I waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello! This is bad news! Clockwork isn't gonna just..."

"Daniel, do calm down," he said. "Clockwork has shown that, no matter how indecipherable, his actions are he..."

"What the hell are you talking about?! He's gonna kill her! You said yourself that he wants her involved and..."

"She will be fine, I knew she wasn't here the minute I entered the house, and I've a duplicate following her as we speak. I assure you she is in no danger," he told me.

"...Really?" I asked, somehow this was all a bit strange.

"Really," Vlad nodded. He looked totally calm as he sat at his desk with his drink, but he was the world's best liar...he was also the guy who'd took me in when I was all alone.

"Well...okay then..." I sighed. I guess if Vlad said so then maybe it really was fine. He did care about her after all so why would he lie? I left the note on his desk and then flew up to my room. It'd been a very long day and I was beat.

* * *

><p>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>Once I was sure that Daniel had indeed gone to his room, regardless of his thoughts on this matter, I immediately left a duplicate in my study and then, seconds later, I was on my way into the Ghost Zone. I sent a second duplicate to teleport to Evelyn's house, but on finding it empty, I had no choice but to pick up the pace.<p>

For once I wasn't commending myself on my skills of deception, I felt guilty for lying to the boy, but I had no choice. Evelyn was indeed in danger; thinking she was helping me by leaving she was in fact making things more difficult for me than she could possibly imagine. With the second insignia on the note being the rarely used sign of the Observants it would mean trouble for her if they found her first.

My second duplicate continued to scour the city for any traces of Evelyn, but it found nothing which only made me more confused. The Observants hadn't seemed interested in her at all before, so what could've happened to chage their minds? Unless of course, Clockwork had gotten involved again and he was the one responsible.

The more I thought on the issue the more confused I became and telling Daniel would've taken up valuable time. He would only be a hindrance...at least that's what I told myself. After a tedious day of meetings and paperwork the last thing I wanted to do was chase down a defenceless woman being targeted by murderous ghosts. I was not the hero after all. But what else was I to do? Let her die? Let Daniel get injured in a fight that was sure to follow? No, I wouldn't allow that. Things had gone on for long enough, and it was time I put a stop to it all.

But how? For years I was used to careful planning, analysing every aspect of a problem before tackling it. However it seemed that no matter how much I analysed this problem it just didn't have a solution...at least not one that ended well for me or for Daniel.

Perhaps this time it would be better to listen to instinct and charge first...I had tried all other options and they had all come to nothing. But something told me that this option too, was one that I'd come to later regret.

I quickly shook the remaing doubts from my mind as I teleported quickly through the Zone as I made two brief stops, then to the Lair of the Observants and flew inside. I met no opposition along the way and once I reached the main part of the building I knew why.

I was expected.

It seemed that the full court of Observants was gathered, so I floated down to the centre of the room, well aware that though it commanded their attention, it was also a vulnerable spot for me to be in. I glanced around at their identical faces as the anger that continued to rise inside me gave no indication of cooling down any time soon.

"We were expecting company," one of them said to me.

"Clearly," I nodded, "So," I began as calmly and with as much bravado as I could muster, "Would you care to explain yourselves?" I demanded as I held up the letter bearing their crest. At first I was met with resolute silence, but then two Observants floated down to me and stared emotionlessly back at me.

In the back of my mind I saw my second duplicate locate Evelyn as it fought off several of the Observants in a darkened alley. But I had little time to concentrate on that as the two ghosts in front of me nodded.

"As you wish," they said in unison, and, not for the first time since this all began two weeks ago, I soon came to regret a decision of mine.

"We shall tell you all...and then you will breathe your last," the other began with a pompous demeanour. "We only intervene in dire situations where there is no other choice. In the human world we have been watching since you first became a threat, and then we watched the younger half ghost. We saw his evil side merge with yours and we worked with Clockwork to stop him, after that we hoped all would be well," he finished and another took up the narrative.

"At the rate things were going, without our intervention there would be something just as bad as that monster running loose," the other said.

"Like what?" I asked, but somehow I knew I'd regret asking.

"Like you, for instance," the second Observant replied.

"What?!"

"If not for Clockwork's intervention we would have disposed of both you and the young half breed, as well as his family. We wished to obliterate all traces of ghost activity in the human world. Of course there were others who would have followed you."

"You're insane," I said quietly to myself.

"Yes; for allowing this to continue for so long. Human knowledge of our world has threatened its destruction more times in this last decade than in the entirety of its existence."

"You can hardly blame Daniel and I for that! It's the ghosts who draw so much attention to themselves in Amity Park!" I shouted back.

"Yes, and you are one of them. The Fenton's were dealt with first, their activity and their creation of a portal was too risky for us to continue to ignore, the high council agreed; it was time to act. And with the Time Masters' valuable input we learned that you, Vlad Plasmius were just as fatal to our existence."

"That's preposterous!"

"No, it isn't," the first said, floating forwards and putting me on my guard. "If we hadn't intervened you would've held the entire human world to ransom, revealing your identity and subsequently failing in your plans. You would have been left abandoned in space and the entire world, not just Amity Park, would have been given undeniable proof of the existence of the Ghost Zone."

"You did all this, just too keep yourselves hidden! There are other people, in hundreds of countries who believe in ghosts!" I shouted angrily. I had no idea what they were talking about but if Clockwork had told them, then I had no way of knowing; I couldn't see the future after all.

"Belief isn't necessarily proof," the Observant replied. "And if given the chance, you would have returned to wreak havoc on the human world, causing irrevocable damage to the balance."

"Our plan was simple; eliminate all possible suspects known to associate with ghosts in your world, destroy all known portals between our worlds, then deal with the ghosts responsible for drawing attention to our world," another said to me.

"And why didn't you?" I asked curiously.

"The Time Master. We originally agreed that he would be an impartial figure, but he soon disagreed. We had little choice but to listen," the first said and I frowned. This all sounded insane! First Clockwork was responsible, then he wasn't. It seemed like he was the reason Daniel and I were still alive...he had intervened on our behalf...it made no sense at all to me.

"But now..."

"Wait!" I shouted stoping the ghost from saying anything further until I had further answers, "Clockwork claimed that the deaths of the Fenton's was a way of 'testing' Daniel and I..."

"His reasons for acting are not our own, he as always seen things differently," one answered with confidence.

"And why bring Evelyn into this?" I asked.

"The human female is of no importance to us, it was Clockwork's doing, not ours. And it was by his new advice that we chose to target her tonight," was my answer. But that only left me even more confused by Clockwork's actions.

However I had no time left to ponder and question, I saw the Observants gather together in front of me and I took a step back. "But Time Master or no, we have a mission to complete, we have come too far to turn back now...and so have you. You have interfered with our plans for thr last time..." the Observant said and without further warning I was attacked from thousands of different angles in blinding green...

* * *

><p>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>This was harder than I thought.<p>

I thought I was tired enough to sleep even with worrying about the doc, but I just couldn't go to sleep. It was now about midnight and I had been staring at the ceiling for at least an hour now...I was bored. I'd tried everything to get to sleep, but nothing worked.

"Arghhh!" I mutter and finally I threw off my overs and flew down through the floor heading for Vlad's study. He'd still probably be in there, he was a workaholic! "Hey, Vlad," I yawned as I saw him still sat at his desk. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Don't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Point," I muttered. "So what're you doing?" I asked as I looked at the papers scattered across the desk.

"Nothing of interest."

"Top secret?" I asked.

"Hardly," he smirked without looking up.

"So...errr...you...err...still don't think I should worry about the doc?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No," he repeated.

"Oh," I sighed and we both went quiet.

After a while I thought that I was finally drifting off to sleep when suddenly Vlad started to...to...disappear. Not go invisible like a ghost. He was...it almost looked like he was...crumbling...like...like...like a duplicate when you didn't have enough power to keep it going!

"Vlad?" I asked quietly, and I reached out to touch him...but then he was gone. "Oh, boy..." I muttered. It had been a duplicate...hadn't it? Vlad wasn't here...so where was he?

...Was he with...Clockwork?

...This was really, really bad! If Vlad was in the Ghost Zone then where was the doc? I cursed loudly before I shot up into the sky as Danny Phantom I flew through the streets. Then I remembered that I had no idea where she lived...but I knew what her car looked like, and with my sharp sight it couldn't take too long to find. I hoped.

...

But of course I was wrong; it was like looking for a specific ecto-pus ghost in a mountain of ecto-pus ghosts!

I was taking a rest on the roof of one of Amity's tallest buildings to get a better view of the city when I got lucky. A green light exploded a dozen blocks away and a purple bolt of lightning that was more obvious than a big red 'X' marks the spot on a treasure map, seemed to point the way, so I took off after it.

I soon found a dark alley in a dangerous part of the neighbourhood which normal people would avoid at all costs, but of course, people with ghost powers didn't have the same fears as normal people. I flew down it with my green eyes letting me see through the shadows, I slowly saw a person emerge. It was the doc...with Vlad in ghost form...a very, very tired looking ghost form.

"...Vlad...doc...what..." I muttered. Then Vlad started to vanish again, and just when I thought I'd found the real Vlad, this one was gone too. "Not again!" I sighed; just how many duplicates had Vlad left lying around anyway?

"Danny, what's going on?" she demanded, "Vlad wouldn't tell me anything...and then those...ghosts showed up...and Vlad just..."

"That wasn't Vlad...I mean...well it was, but...it was a duplicate...there was one in the house as well. I thought it was the real one...till it..." I said pointed to where this on had just vanished. "He's good at making duplicates...he's good at lying too..." I frowned; if he'd been worried before he should've told me.

"...What..."

"I...I'll tell you later, there's no time," I said quickly, "Vlad's duplicates couldn't stay stable which means he must be in trouble."

"...Trouble...If that wasn't Vlad...them where is he?"

"I think I know, hold on," I told her as I flew us to Fenton Works. If Vlad was in trouble I was gonna help him, and I needed to get the doc to a safe place...and what better place than the Fenton Weapons Vault?

It took only a few minutes for us to reach my house and I floated us down to the lab. I tried to convince her to stay in thr Vault where she'd be safe but she wouldn't have any of it, and she only stopped pestering me after I agreed that she could come with me. She was just as stubborn...if not more stubborn than Vlad was. So, to save time I had agreed and I handed her a Fenton Foamer.

I then entered the old password and even scanned my fingerprint into the ghost portal lock but it wouldn't open. I tried again and again and again, and then...I remembered...

"No!" I screamed as I banged my fists against the portal. I forgot that Vlad had locked the thing with his ecto-signature-thingy, and it was the only other portal left. His portal was locked and so was my parents'...which meant that there was no other way into the Zone! Which meant...

"What? What's wrong?" the doc asked me.

"We can't get into the Zone is what. I think he's in there doing something stupid but he locked this one and I can't open his portal either," I told her without turning around.

"So...now what?"

"Now...I blast a way in!" I growled and flew backwards ready to attack the portal. But before the energy left my hands I felt my ghost sense and I looked around for the ghost responsible.

"That won't work," I heard a calm voice say and I felt myself freeze over. It was Clockwork. But even he wasn't going to stop me from saving Vlad, I couldn't lose the only person I had left, even if it meant fighting Clockwork; I'd do it if it meant saving Vlad.

The time ghost appeared infront of me and I got ready to attack, but he spoke again, "If you trust me, I can help you." I sent a strong blast his way but he just went intangible so it blasted the wall behind him instead.

"Trsut you?!" I shouted and attacked again...it missed, again. "As if!"

"Plasmius is currently in the lair of the Observants," he said to me and I snorted. "And the only way you can help him is if you trust me."

"Why should I believe you? Why the hell should I 'trust you" after everything you've done?!" I shouted. My anger making me forget all the clues he'd left for Vlad, and the fact that I'd been the one saying that there was more to Clockwork than Vlad thought...but anger kind of make you forget important things like that.

"He is more valuable to me alive than dead," he answered, "The first half ghost has more yet that he needs to do."

"Oh, so when he's 'done', you gonna bump him off too?" I said angrily.

"No," he shook his head.

"Then get outta my way!"

"You won't get in through there," he said.

"Says who?"

"Says the lock that Plasmius put on the portal."

"I'll blast it off then!" I shouted.

"No, you won't..." he waved his staff and a glowing blue portal appeared in front of me, kind of like the ones on the Infi-map did. "This will take you to him."

"I don't believe you," I growled.

"If you don't, he will die," he said. I glared back at him but he just stared back with his usual emotionless face and his form flickered from young to old.

What choice did I have? I had no other way into the Zone; it was take a chance on Clockwork, hoping he was telling the truth, risking the doc's life, and mine in the process, or condemn Vlad to certain death. If I was on my own I'd risk my life without a second thought, but how could I risk the doc's life too? Vlad would find some way to haunt me even in complete death if she died 'cos of me; I was sure of it.

"How sure are you that Vlad's in danger?" the doc asked me, and not for the first time I saw that she was handling all this better than most people would.

"100% sure," I told her.

"Then let's go."

"It's too risky, you don't know what Clockwork's done, I can't trust him!" I told her.

"If we don't, what happens to Vlad?" she asked calmly and I sighed, I didn't need to answer her 'cos she got the message.

"Alright...fine," I growled angrily and turned to Clockwork, "But if you're lying..." I said, though I knew I'd never be a threat to him in a fight. I took one last look around the lab before both me and the doc walked into the glowing portal.


	35. One More, Ghostly Crescendo

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 35: One More, Ghostly Crescendo

* * *

><p>(Danny's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>All I saw was swirling green, every shade of green you can think of, and I could see it. I'd never understood why the Ghost Zone was green, but I guess it didn't really matter; it was green and that was that.<p>

I looked around and saw that I was standing on a floating rock just outside of the Observants' Lair with the good doc next to me. She was still holding the Fenton Foamer and had the Fenton Thermos tied round her waist. She was looking around with wide eyes from the green air to the floating doors and the floating rocks and then to the huge lair of the Observants with its towers and massive doorway.

"Come on," I said quietly to her and I flew us over to the doorway. I was about to blast the door down, just 'cos I could when I heard a low chuckling and then an attack hit me from behind. I turned round and saw Skulker and the Fright Knight floating there.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at them holding a hand up to stop the doc from firing.

"Following orders," the Fright Knight told me and I growled back.

"You can't be serious! I don't have time for this. Can't you come back later?!" I shouted.

"No dice, ghost boy," Skulker smirked and fired at me. I flew out of the way quickly, I so didn't have the for this.

"If you don't let me through, Vlad's gonna die!"

"What do I care?"

"Aren't you like his...his friend or something? What are you doing here anyway?" I screamed.

"Following his orders," the knight said.

"But how's he supposed to pay you when he's dead?" I asked.

"Already paid us, in full," Skulker said and fired again, and again and again.

"Isn't he your friend?" I asked again.

"He is an employer who pays well, if he dies I shall find another," Skulker answered.

"Well...what about you, Fright Knight, aren't you supposed to protect your master or something? How's this protecting him? He's gonna die in there if you don't let us through!" I shouted again.

"He is not weak."

"He is right now! His duplicates couldn't hold their form, if his duplicate couldn't last, how can he?! There's like a zillion Observants in there after blood, dude!"

The knight suddenly looked across at Skulker, he stopped firing at me and they nodded at each other.

"Very well, child, after you," the Knight said and all four of us went into the building after Skulker blasted the door down. We flew...or in the doc's case ran down the hall, I didn't pay attention to what it looked like, I'd been in once before but right now I had more important things to think about than the décor.

Immediately I heard the sounds of attacks and cries of anger and pain being screamed loudly. There was dust and debris flying all over the place...there was even Observants being thrown around the place too...and Vlad was right in the middle of it. It kinda reminded me of a school fight; wherever there was a fight in school I'd probably be right in thr middle of it...just like Vlad was always at the centre of weird, ghostly things happening.

We were spotted in seconds and then it looked as though a huge wave of Observants came rushing at us with glowing green hands and angry, bloodshot eyes. I felt my hands burn with ectoplasm ready to attack and defend as I flew straight into the fight.

I looked around as saw the doc doing a surprisingly good job of tying the Observants off with the Foamer...it wouldn't last forever but it was pretty impressive for someone who'd never fought ghosts before. Skulker and the Fright Knight hadn't had much choice other than to fight them as well so I'd say the odds of us winning now were...well...maybe they were a bit better.

All around the place I saw flashes of purple lightning bring down the roof of the building in a painfully loud 'boom', making us all rush for cover as the walls were singed with violet flames which even burned my hand a bit. Vlad's powers were getting out of control!

I looked around the chaos of the fight and I suddenly didn't know what to do. If Vlad was a volcano then right now he'd be exploding boiling lava on us...and once again I was scared of him. I mean, he'd done some bad stuff, but if he ever went rogue, really rogue, as in trying to wipe out the whole world, then even an army of super soldiers wouldn't stand a chance against a Vlad hell-bent on destruction.

The purple flames glowed brighter and brighter until they were almost white and the whole place was burning, the heat was so intense. I tried going intangible to try and get close enough to stop him, but I still felt the heat. Why? I was so confused!

I spread my hands and quickly brought up a green shield in front of us. If I couldn't stop him, I'd just have to wait it out and hope that he came to his senses. "Help me!" I shouted at Skulker and the Fright Knight. Luckily they didn't argue and the floated over to Evelyn and me and stated working on the shield. Even with the three of us it was tough, the flames just kept spreading, I could feel the heat burn on my hands and work down my arms to my shoulders. It was a horrible feeling.

I tried shouting to Vlad but I couldn't even hear myself over the roaring flames; he had no chance of hearing me. I had no idea what to do.

I watched as some of the Observants fled; cowards, they weren't even gonna defend their home. But some stayed, some did actually try and stop the flames while others went straight for Vlad. But they couldn't get close enough to do any damage to him. Ecto-flames were very not good.

"You must stop him," said a calm voice. I looked back and saw that Clockwork had appeared next to me.

"Me?! You're nuts! You're the all-powerful time master, use that magic-staff thingy and stop time so I can get near him!" I shouted to him. I would've asked why the hell this was happening in the first place, but now was so not the time or the place for that conversation.

"If he continues he will exhaust his powers and die," he said.

"Are you even listening to me?!" I screamed as I felt my arms burning from the effort of keeping the shield up. "I can't get through those flames even if I'm intangible! How's that even work, anyway?!"

"He is using too much power, his reserves are all but spent, you must act quickly," he told me and I screamed in my frustration; it was like talking to a wall! I was getting nowhere with the conversation. Didn't he care at all that we were all going to die here because some ghosts just couldn't help but mess around with other peoples lives?! Didn't he have a heart at all? Maybe it was made of stone or...or ice...ice!

That's when it hit me - my powers, it were my best chance...my only chance. Normally against Vlad my ice powers wouldn't mean much so I hadn't thought about it, but if he was using up all of his power then maybe I'd have more of an effect now.

I let out as much of my ice powers as I could as then all of the fire was encased in frozen, lifeless ice. It wouldn't hold the Observants at bay for long though so I didn't waste any time. I flew over to Vlad just in time to watch him fall to his knees and transform back into Vlad the mayor. He was down and out for the count. This was bad.

"Vlad!" I shouted as I tried to help him stand up, "Look at me! We need to leave! Now! Teleport us out! Now!" I shook his shoulders but his eyes were closing and he didn't even have the strength to sit upright.

The doc ran over to us just as ice all around was starting to crack and crumble...then everything just seemed to vanish without warning. I felt as though I was flying through stormy clouds with a nagging voice at the back of my mind to turn and look back in fear; survival.

I snapped my eyes open to see the battered and smoking walls of the Observants' Lair. Vlad had got us out after all. He was lying unconscious as the doc rubbed her eyes.

I shook my head to get rid of the fog that was building up and took the Thermos from the doc's hand. I pressed the familiar buttons quickly and a ghost shield started to form around the lair. After I charged it with my own powers...or what was left of 'em, it got bigger and bigger until all of them were trapped inside. It wouldn't stay there forever, but it would last until I had enough energy to think about it.

All I could think about was sleep. But I couldn't sleep, we had to get Vlad some serious medical attention. Good thing I had a doctor on hand who now knew he ghost powers, or we'd be toast.

I took us as far away as I could with carrying both Vlad and the doc looked down at him; I'd never seen him look so beat up before. Not once. This was bad. I tried waking him up but I knew the odds weren't good. "Vlad, come on...damn fruit loop, after everything you put me through the least you could do is wake up and say 'sorry', damn it!" I shouted at him; it had no effect.

He was burnt all over, serious burns and it looked like he'd lost a lot of blood, I was no doctor or nothing but I knew about blood loss. Trust me, I knew. Even his hair had got burnt to where he used to tie it back and there was no way he was gonna have his stupid ponytail for a while. He wasn't gonna be happy about that if he woke up...when he woke up.

I felt my ghost sense go off and Clockwork was suddenly beside me again, he raised his staff without even looking at Vlad as another blue portal appeared.

"This will take you home...good luck," he said but I didn't look back as we went towards the portal carrying Vlad with us.

No sooner had I blinked I saw the sitting room of Vlad's house around us, when I looked back, the portal vanished. I couldn't even focus on what Clockwork was up to after he got us out. He wasn't bugging me at the moment so right now it wasn't important. Vlad was dying...as in right now; that was important.

"He doesn't look good, doc, what d'we do?" I asked as we moved Vlad so he was lying on the couch.

"Well, it's not like we can take him to hospital, can we? He'd kill me for even suggesting it," she said as she moved through to the other rooms. She came back quickly with lots of bandages.

"He can't kill you if he dies first!" I shouted.

"Here, hold this down," she ordered, holding a bandage against a huge wound on his shoulder. I pressed the fabric down but Vlad didn't even make a sound he was so out of it.

"So what d'we do?"

"Now I have to go to the hospital and hope no one'll ask me any questions," she said wiping her hands clean, "And if I'm very lucky no one'll notice just another doctor walking around with med supplies."

"What? Why?!"

"Those are serious wounds, and I know he can heal fast but he's lost a lot of blood, he needs a transfusion and we could be risking serious infection here. I need more than hot water and bandages for this," she said.

"You're gonna...steal from a hospital?!"

"I'm gonna try," she said, "If I don't we could risk his life, you wanna take that risk?" she went to run out of the room but I stopped her.

"Wait!" I called, "...Tell me what you need...I won't get caught...ghost powers..." I wasn't a fan of crime, but if it meant saving Vlad...then I guess I had no choice. And it wasn't like I was robbing a bank for myself or something. I would just be taking medicine meant to help people...I just couldn't get it through legal means without exposing Vlad's secret to the world. He'd kill me if I did...I know I would. "His bloods all messed up anyway, can't you just use mine?"

"...Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh," I said with as much confidence as I could. I was so tired, but it wasn't important right now.

"Well...okay...I guess since you're both...anyway...since he's AB pos we won't have any problems...it means he's a universal recipient," she explained when I didn't say anything. What did I know about this stuff?

"Oh, right...so what d'you need?" I asked quickly.

"Here," she found a pen and paper and scribbled down some stuff for me to - somehow find. She quickly told me the layout of the building and where to find the medicine and I flew as fast as I could from the house. I stayed invisible the whole way...I didn't want to risk being seen...then I'd be associated with a robbery...of a hospital...that I was about to commit...oh boy...

...I didn't have time for this. I had a job to do. I needed to save Vlad, and I couldn't do that by worrying. I'd worry later.

...Soon I was floating invisibly through the hospital and the through chemist...I grabbed the stuff I came for and tried really hard not to think about what I was doing. I passed people sleeping in their rooms, I passed doctors working late, there was no way the doc could've done this. She would've been seen and caught stealing...stealing...I was stealing...from a hospital. But it was to save a life, not to get stuff for myself...so it was different...right?

I made it back to the manor and I saw the doc trying to wash the burn marks down with ice water. I'd been burned before, a lot, usually from Vlad's electrical powers, but I'd never seen burns that bad before. Not ever. But he had ghost powers so he'd be okay...right?

"So...what is this?" I asked, looking away from Vlad I pointed at one of the containers.

"Sterile saline, it's to clean the wounds to stop infection," she said and I just nodded. "I'd rather not use any alcohol unless I have to."

"Why not?"

"It's not pleasant," she said in a voice so emotionless it rivalled Vlad's.

"Oh," I muttered and looked away from Vlad. I'd never seem him so beat up before...it was weird. It was scary, and I was glad the doc was here so I wasn't left to deal with those wounds by myself.

I stared down at the needle and thread I'd took from the hospital with a frown. I didn't need to ask what they were for...I just didn't want to watch her use them. I took out the other bottles and packets from the bag that I'd took in a hurry and left them on the bedside table.

Soon I had a different needle in my arm and I was watching my weirdo half-ghost blood run out of me and into a narrow tube. I didn't take my eyes of the medical equipment for a moment and saw soon as the doc was done with me I left the room. Cowardly and weak I know, but I just couldn't stay. I sat on the roof and, as time passed, I watched the sun rise from the roof too.

I was tired, beat up and hungry and all I wanted to do was go to sleep for a whole year without any disturbances or distractions...but I couldn't. There was no way I could sleep now. I blamed myself for believing Vlad so easily; if I hadn't then maybe he wouldn't have had the chance to sneak into the Zone and almost get himself killed.

As I continued to replay the whole thing in my mind, and the ease with which I'd believed Vlad's very short explanation, my ghost sense went off but somehow I knew who it was straight away.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you help us?" I asked him.

"My reasons are complicated, Danny," Clockwork replied calmly.

"Yeah," I scoffed, "They usually are."

"But you must understand, what I did, I did to protect not only you, but also the time stream. I did my duty," he said.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Did killing my family have anything to do with that 'duty'?"

"Unfortunately; yes, it did, and I can only apologise for that," he told me.

"...Whatever..." I muttered sadly. I was way too tired to have a one sided shouting match with him, or anyone else, right now.

"You must understand, that if time had been left to run its course, thousands would have suffered and died needlessly, either from your dark future self, or from a heartbroken and defeated Vladimir returning to seek revenge on the world..."

"Whoa, whoa...back up...'Vlad returning to seek revenge'...what's that about? He hasn't gone anywhere..."

"No, and he won't because that reality has been discontinued,"

"Explain," I ordered.

"I cannot, however, I believe that Vladimir has been informed as to the circumstances, perhaps he will tell you what you wish to know."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen anytime soon," I muttered, remembering the sorry-looking state Vlad had been in when we'd brought him back.

"Likely not," Clockwork agreed.

"So...what was with all the...clues...you left us? Was that your 'duty' as well? To annoy the hell out of us..."

"No, perhaps some were a little overt, but it was necessary for the Observants to see that I was taking a direct approach, like we agreed, to change the time stream. I agreed to help them, I just failed to specify what help I would provide them with. And I believe you will be pleased to hear that they will not be leaving the Ghost Zone any time soon," he finished. And although I still didn't trust him, and I didn't understand half of what he'd just said, I nodded as though I did. It was easier than starting an argument that I didn't have the strength to win.

When I looked up again he was gone, as though he'd never even been there in the first place.


	36. C'est Fini?

**The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death**

Chapter 36: C'est Fini?

* * *

><p>(Vlad's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>From the time I had awoken I had been engaged in using every mental discipline I had ever learned or only read about to block out the otherwise crippling agony that was now my world. It reminded me of the accident...perhaps in a way it was almost nostalgic.<p>

After a while it became easier to think straight and I was able to look around the room. Somehow I was in my manor, not the lair of the Observants and for some reason, Evelyn was sleeping in a chair across from me. I observed the burns that I had unwittingly inflicted upon myself to see that most had begun to heal up nicely. Through the light that filtered through the curtains I could see that it was morning, mid morning, I guessed, and I silently sat up.

"Look who's finally awake," Evelyn's voice startled me. "You should lie back down, you know. It's a good thing you don't find yourself in hospital more, you'd drive us all nuts, 'look at me, I'm gonna ignore the rules, I'm not gonna listen to the doctors'...You should know better," she frowned at me.

"And you should improve your bedside manner," I shot back.

"Oh, I do, for patients who listen to their doctors, now lie down..."

"I don't need a doctor anymore, I am..."

"If you say 'fine' I'm gonna shove those bandages right up..."

"Evelyn," I sighed, and thankfully she didn't finish that sentence. "Where did you get those?" I asked her, looking across at the clearly hospital issue medical supplies.

"The...err...hospital...kindly...donated them..."

"You stole them," I corrected with a weak smile.

"Well...I was going to...but..."

"But what?" I asked.

"Look...it wasn't like we had much choice...so..."

"Evelyn!"

"...I said I'd go, but Danny wouldn't listen...so he..."

"Daniel stole them?" I asked for clarification. The idea of Daniel stealing anything for any cause was a very difficult idea to fathom.

"He did, and it helped save your life."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that, so without wasting time it took me seceral moments to successfully transform and I proceeded to fly through the walls into the fresh, clean morning air which even a city like Amity Park, still possessed.

I looked up unexpectedly as a small ball of snow was tossed from the roof of my manor and then helplessly obliterated with an even smaller ecto-blast, and then again as the process was repeated. Clearly, Daniel was on the roof. I was about to join him without question, but what on earth would I say if I did?

I remembered everything quite clearly and despite my attempts to leave the boy out of things, he'd followed me and even brought Evelyn with him; a very risky move indeed. If I was to fly up to the roof the situation would be nothing les than the pinnacle of awkwardness. But if I were to simply ignore him it would be incredibly bad mannered and rude...he had saved my life after all.

And so, within seconds I was stood beside the boy overlooking the street, wondering how long I could stand upright for and how long both of us us remain silent. There were, fortunately, some things I wouldn't ever need to explain to the boy, however the current situation more than made up for that in the sense that it presented a different kind of awkwardness.

"Hey," he muttered quietly without looking at me, and again I wondered what to do.

"Evelyn informed me - only under duress, I might add," I said with a small smile, "Of your recent take to illegality on my behalf."

"Mm-hm," he sounded.

"You didn't have to do that," I told him simply.

"Mm-hm," he repeated and proceeded to toss and then destroy another snowball.

"Daniel...I am truly sorry that this has happened...I..." I said and then he turned towards me and semed to explode without warning.

"...'To me'...what about what almost happened to you! You could've died, alright?! As in, not just half dead, as in all dead...like permanent dead! What were you thinking anyway?" he shouted at me while I only stared uneasily back.

Dying hadn't been my intention, but Daniel was right, I had come close to peremenant and total death because of my actions. I didn't look back with regret though; I'd acted to protect Daniel and Evelyn, I didn't regret doing so. I hadn't acted in another's interests in...well...I couldn't actually remember ever having done so in my life, not like this. Not to the extent to risk my own life in the process. Part of me hated myself for acting in such a weak and selfless manner while the other part was still catatonic with shock.

"I was thinking about you," I finally said to Daniel, "It would have been far easier for them to kill you, rather than me. And I did get what I wanted," I admitted.

"What? Bruises on your bruises? An adrenaline rush? Third degree burns?"

"No," I chuckled, "Answers, Daniel, answers."

"...Huh...Oh...yeah...he did say...you..err...never-mind..."

"Yes, however ridiculous they are, I know the reasonings behind the Observants' actions, and I will tell you in due course. There is one thing I need you to tell me though," I said.

"What?"

"How did we escape?"

"Well...err...y'see...the thing is...I...the err...she didn't tell you...did she?"

"No, that would be why I am asking you, child," I rolled my eyes.

"Right...well...it was Clockwork..."

"I beg your pardon?" I scoffed.

"Yeah...well...see, he got us into the Ghost Zone and...hey don't look at me like that! If it wasn't for your stupid locks on the portals I wouldn't have had to rely on his! Anyway, he just showed up right in the middle o' the place when you were burning everything down and then he got us out again. I didn't wanna trust him, but it wasn't like we had a choice! I thought it was always me doing the stupid stunts, not you!"

"If perhaps, I'd acted sooner, if I'd done something..."

"Come on! We couldn't do anything!" he shouted, and I winced, I was feeling a little fragile at the moment and this wasn't doing anything to help. "They used both of us! Those...idiots...made us both look stupid! Don't you get it! It's not just you! If we could've done something about it sooner, we would've, and if I'd known they were gonna try and kill you I'd have killed you first so you couldn't have pulled that stupid stunt with the duplicate! I had to trust Clockwork! Clockwork, to get me into the zone, 'cos of that lock you put on the Fenton Portal! How'd you think that made me feel, huh?!"

"Daniel, I know this hasn't been easy, but by relying on the fact that I wouldn't fail to take you in, the Observants revealed a weakness in me. Something like that could prove dangerous, for both of us, if I'd told you about my plan you would have been killed..."

"Because you didn't tell me you almost died!" he replied, and I said nothing. Seconds later he seemed embarrassed by his sudden outburst and he looked away from me, turning instead to the scenery.

"I have been in worse situations before," I told him after a while.

"Not any as stupid, I bet..." he muttered to himself, clearly forgetting that I could hear him.

"You'd be surprised," I smiled ruefully as I recalled several dire situations I'd gotten myself into when I'd first found out that I was half ghost.

At the rate this conversation was going it sounded as though I was the reckless child and Daniel that scolding adult, as such it was begging to wear on my already shattered nerves.

"...Don't think so, dude..."

"No, you're right," I sighed and sat beside him slowly, "You, of all people, probably wouldn't."

He said nothing further for a while and again we sat in silence, simply watching the birds fly by. I was content in the silence; it gave me a chance to focus on repressing the increasing protestations in my aching limbs. Perhaps in coming out here I'd acted rashly, but it seemed that my thinking processes, like my ego, had taken a beating these past few days.

"So...what'd we do now?" Daniel asked me and I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I blinked across at him.

"Now," I thought about his question for a moment before replying with a smirk, "Now I scold you and send you to your room for disregarding my wishes, like any other legal guardian," I replied emotionlessly.

"Say what?!"

"I told you that there was nothing for you to worry about, and you put yourself in harms way..."

"Becasue..." he tried to say, but with every loud word he said my head seemed to implode in agony.

"I don't want to hear..." I began to say quietly.

"I don't either! You're the one who..." he continued to shout, but my head couldn't take anymore.

"Daniel..." I sighed and raised a hand to my aching head. I was not in the best condition to be arguing loudly with a child who had far more energy than I did.

"...Sorry..." he shrugged, "No shouting...got it..."

"Where was I?" I asked myself aloud after a moment.

"Err...you were about to give me the day off school..." Daniel replied and I smiled again.

"Not a chance, my little thief," I smirked.

"Are you two gonna come down off the roof now? I made breakfast if you're done talking about how stupid you both are," Evelyn called from the front lawn, effectively cutting Daniel off before he could protest.

"Err...you 'made' it or you ordered in breakfast?" he asked her.

"Relax, kid, even I know how to work the toaster," she insisted.

"That's what I thought about the cooker, and we all know how that turned out..." he muttered.

"What was that?" she called up innocently ignorant about what he'd just said which was very fortunate for him indeed.

"Nothing...we're coming..." he smirked, and he would soon he just what Evelyn deemed 'using' a toaster.

* * *

><p>(Clockwork's P.Ø.V)<p>

* * *

><p>I regarded the two half ghosts from my tower with a contented smile, knowing that through all of the hardship I had seen this past fortnight, that some good had indeed come out of it.<p>

"You lied to us, Clockwork, you never intended to honour our agreement," said a disembodied voice. The image on my portal changed to show the discontented Observants still trapped inside their Lair. A minor oversight on my part, of course.

"I did as we agreed, just not as you predicted," I corrected.

"You changed the very fabric of existence to suit your own designs, that is not the way..."

"Is that not what you were doing?" I asked them quickly.

"We acted in the interests of the time stream and of the Ghost Zone. You acted selfishly..."

"If that is what you still believe then I have nothing more to say," I sighed and waved the image from the portal. They would never change and I didn't have the patience to deal with them any longer, let alone look at them.

Instead I watched as Daniel frowned at a plate of blackened and burned 'toast' in Vladimir's kitchen and proceeded to incinerate it with his hand in glowing green ectoplasm.

"Alright, stand aside doc, I'll show ya how to make breakfast," he said and gently moved her out of the doorway. "With bacon and eggs and sausages and everything...no stupid burned toast...who eats burned toast anyway?" he asked as he proceeded to make his own version of breakfast.

"It's not burned...it's 'well-done'!" the woman; Evelyn Grant replied with a look of defiance which made me smile.

"How'd you ever get to be a doctor with an attitude like that? Just how many of your patients actually live?" the boy asked, getting only a frustrated growl in reply. "I think I speak for the good of all man-kind when I say that you're never, ever, ever gonna cook in this house again, dude."

"Daniel, I really don't think..." Vladimir sighed.

"No, you gotta draw the line somewhere, V-man," he insisted.

"Fine, just don't expect any birthday surprises!" Evelyn frowned.

"Hey, the only present I want is for you not to cook for me," Danny laughed.

"Then I won't," she replied with mock-seriousness.

"Good," he nodded and Vladimir chuckled.

Finally, I cleared this imaged from the portal as well and I set off to the Observants' Lair, they would not be in a good mood to speak to me, but something would need to be done. We had to come to an arrangement...one way or the other...my duty to the time stream demanded it.

* * *

><p>A.N. Well, that's that! Finally finished, it took me about 11 months, but now I can finally say "IT'S FINISHED!" I may do some short stories to follow on from this, and I may even do a sequel in time, who knows?! Iwas gonna split this into two seperate chapters but it would've been too short, so there we go!<p>

Also a big, big, big THANK YOU to my loyal reviewers, to everyone who helped me along the way and to everyone for simply reading this story when I thought it really, really, really wasn't go anywhere. I'm so glad it was so well received!

And just for old times sake; I STILL DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

!BYE BYE FOR NOW GUYS AND GIRLS!


End file.
